One Piece New Nakama New Dreams
by BTolson23
Summary: When Dragon Claw is split in two, the new captain Red leads his half through the Grand Line. Investigating an Organization for the 'Ten Kings', Dragon Claw fall into a number of problems. Fights, Pain and Death are sure to come. - Cancelled.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey Ya'll, welcome to the prelude of One Piece New Nakama – New Dreams! I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed the last chapter of One Piece New Nakama! Right, not much to say apart from this intro was shorter because it is just that, an intro. Also, because I forget at the end of OPNN, you get two random facts:**

**Random Fact 1: Children grow faster in the springtime. **

**Now read on! **

"What d'ya mean Impel Down is still not responding? No. No, I don't care if they are on a protest; I got two of the high profile pirate crews in my prison. They don't care? Well, you go up to Magellan, and you kick him square in the balls, all right? No, I don't care if you get killed. DO IT!" Warden Oscar slammed the den den mushi receiver down with so much force the shell burst into small bits, causing the poor creature to jump in surprise and fall of the desk.

Oscar cursed and slammed his fist into the wall. Oscar's Warden of Alcatraz Prison rank was only part of the respect he received. His sizable frame, multiple tattoos', and scar across his left eye gave him an aura of fear. Oscar clenched his fist in annoyance.

"It's been a month since I got Dragon Claw, and I have to keep them in my prison?" Oscar muttered to himself. "Scum like that oughta be thrown into Impel Down straight outta the womb."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Yeah, yeah, come in." Oscar said, not looking at whoever it was and digging in his drawers for a cigarette.

"Warden Oscar."

"What d'ya want?" Oscar questioned, still not looking as he rummaged through the drawers.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure. Who are you?" Oscar looked up, and almost had a heart attack. He went to shout out when a sharp crack filled the air, and a bullet shot straight through the Warden's shoulder. The Warden collapsed on his chair in shock, staring at the figure in front of him. "T-T-Tal-"

"You are wrong." The man kept his fedora over his face, but he could be seen frowning. "I am Victor."

"Y-You've come to take back y-your crew..." Oscar stumbled over his words. "Y-You've come to take back D-Dragon Claw..."

"Them? My crew? You definitely got the wrong person." The man spun the pistol in his hands, before leaning back in his chair. "Besides, my reason here is for some information. Trust me; I will kill you if you don't tell me what I want."

Oscar shivered slightly. '_Come on, Oscar, M'man. Take the advantage when he least expects it.'_

"Mind you, before I get to my question, I have to say, what is with that crew's bounties?" Victor asked, pointing at a pile of bounty poster's on the desk.

Oscar glanced down to the pile, and saw that it was Dragon Claw's posters, the man on top being to current captain, Red. "I-I knew it... interested in your crew."

Another shot rang out, and Oscar's hand suddenly exploded in blood, as he was slowly going for a den den mushi under the table. The bullet had gone straight through the wood and into flesh. Oscar let out a gargled scream, before he found the barrel of a pistol against his forehead, and the horrifying face in front of him.

"Answer my question."

"F-F-Fine... they say that their bounties are so-so high b-because of their relation to T-Talon of the Reptile Legends."

"Bull shit." Victor pressed the barrel harder against Oscar's forehead. "Tell me the truth."

'_But that is... oh, whatever... whatever floats his boat.'_ Oscar coughed slightly. "Well... b-because of a certain c-connection, th-there bounties r-rose because of the th-threat of that connection... an-anyone connected to that p-person automatically has there bo-bounties risen. B-But why do you want to know?"

Victor shrugged, and tilted his fedora further down his head. "Just something which popped into my head in a spur of the moment thing. Anyway, now for my real question. You talk, otherwise you die."

'_Just play along, m'man, just say the info, and then get him from behind' _Oscar reassured himself, before nodding. "O-Okay."

"The Shichibukai Corral visited this prison less than two days ago. Where is he heading?"

This question caught Oscar off guard. "C-Corral? What do y-you want with h-him?"

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Victor yelled, and Oscar was surprised to see sweat down the scarred man's face.

"O-Okay, Okay. H-He said he h-had an eternal p-post to the Archipelago, wh-where he was wa-waiting for a cer-certain man. He only... only answered b-because I a-asked."

"Thank you. That's all I need to know." Victor stood up, and made his way to the door, grasping the handle.

'_Now, Oscar!'_ Oscar shouted in his mind, and stood up, drew his pistol, and pulled the trigger. But by the time his finger pulled the trigger, Victor's bullet already had entered the barrel. In a small explosion which disabled Oscar's other hand, the warden screamed in pain, before a sudden pain hit his neck, followed by a slam of a door.

Using his mutilated limbs, Oscar felt his neck, and realised he had been shot in the neck. '_No... come on Oscar M'man, you gotta get help... you're the warden damn it..." _

Pulling himself through his own blood, which sloshed around him. "Shit..." Oscar muttered, before stopping and collapsing properly, his face directed at the door. "Shit..." the warden repeated, when the door opened.

Watching with fading eyes, Oscar saw a pair of feet approach, before the figure crouched. Oscar was unable to see the face though.

"Too frickin' bad." The figure said, followed by what almost sounded like a cackle. "Guess the sheep got into the slaughterhouse before the owner came... Tzahaha..."

"Wh-wh-wh-what..." Oscar managed to say, blood pumping from his neck at every heartbeat.

"I was going to inform you, that I'm managing a jail break. Sorry 'bout that." The figure laughed once again, before Oscar felt a finger against his forehead. "How d'ya like your eggs? Fried or scrambled?"

Before Oscar could even comprehend the situation, a large black mark appeared on his forehead at the same time as a light _hiss _and a flash_. _Oscar, the Warden of Alcatraz Prison, was dead before his head hit the floor.

The figure stood up, and blew on his finger. "Guess fried." He then sauntered to the open doorway, singing in a joyful tune: "Jail break, Jail break, J-J-Jail Breeeak! Tzahaha!"

**(Hmm... I already leave some questions at the start... mwahhahaha!**

**Random Fact 2: Cats can hear ultrasound. **

**Next time on OPNN – New Dreams: A member of Dragon Claw realises that she is in a bad situation, before she is reassured by a stranger. But, soon enough, the sounds of 'Jail break' fill the prison. **

**See ya then!) **


	2. An Unexpected Rescue?

**(Thanks to Yajuu-Kikuishi X2, Dthehalfdragon, and TsubakitTwilight for your review! Appreciate them! By the way, this 'introductory act' as such is gonna go by fast!) **

Ferina sat back in her cell, staring blankly at the bars, counting them over and over again. The bars and walls were reinforced, so even if she tried to smash it with her scorpion form, it wouldn't even make a scratch. Ferina had already tried that immediately when she was first thrown in the cell, but the Alcatraz guards only laughed at her.

Now, the doctor of Dragon Claw was waiting, waiting for the moment when one of the crew would escape and free the others. Ferina had no doubt this would happen, after all, she shouldn't be in the crew if she doubted their trust.

'_Red would be most likely.'_ Ferina thought to herself. '_After all, he is the captain. But he has probably got more guards because of that. Hermy would be able to break out, assuming the guards didn't seal him down because he is a cyborg. Or at least they believe he is a cyborg.'_ Ferina sighed, remembering the conversation with Diego a month ago on Raven.

_"Yeah... Hermy... isn't a cyborg... he doesn't know... he doesn't know that... he's a complete mechanised being... a robot, if you will..."_

'_A robot... who would've guessed.' _Ferina thought. '_At least, who would've guessed if they didn't see the insides of him'_

"Oi Oi Oi! Why do I need to change cells!"

Ferina focused beyond the bars of her cell and saw two black clad guards escorting a large man in chains. The man looked a mess, dressed in rags, bare feet, and pure white hair which fell to his shoulders, as well as a tangle white beard of the same colour.

One of the guards sighed. "Alec, stop complaining. A cell's a cell after all."

"But I was getting comfortable in that box you call a 'cell'." The old man called Alex said, and Ferina could see a grin under his messy beard. When they got in front of her cell, the old man suddenly whipped his head towards her and stared her straight in the eyes.

Ferina couldn't speak, and felt frozen in place, when Alec suddenly jumped upwards, back flipping over the two guards, who couldn't even move because of shock. Alec landed on his feet, but now had chains wrapped around both guards' necks and was pulling hard.

"What the hell is wrong with this place?" Alec shouted at the guards, who were slowly turning blue in the face. Alec grabbed both of their heads and put them against the bars, so they both faced Ferina, who was thoroughly confused. "Look at her! Look at her! A girl, no more of 13 years! She looks like she hasn't even had a change of clothes or washed for weeks!" Alec's bearded face showed intent anger. He let out a roar and pumped his arms, the chains snapping easily. The two guards were already unconscious, and collapsed on the ground. Alex walked over to Ferina, and grabbed the bars, before wrenching them open.

"Come with me." Alec said, motioning for Ferina to come forward.

Instead, Ferina stood up and backed against the wall. "Who are you?"

"Alec Whitefield. Please, child, come with me, I won't let this prison mistreat you any longer."

"One, I don't trust old men who want to go alone with kids, and two, if you were 'changing cells' like you said to the guards earlier, how long have you been here?"

"Couple'a years, give or take." Alec said, stroking his beard.

"So why didn't you escape earlier then?" Ferina asked. "If it was so easy."

"A feeling." Alec shrugged. "But, I guess I just threw that feeling away right now 'n' all. But when I see a child in such conditions as you... I just can't control myself... Come on, let's go before the other guards get here."

'_I guess I could...'_ Ferina thought to herself. '_After all, I could be the one to rescue the others...' _

"Stop right there!"

Both Ferina and Alec turned to about five guards with guns pointed straight at Alec.

"You move, we shoot you. Plain and simple Prisoner." One of the guards said.

"Tsk... Guess I'm gonna have to deal with you before I go." Alec clenched his fists, and looked towards the guards. "So, let's st-"

"Ja~il break! J-J-Ja~ilbreak!"

Alec looked pass guards, in search of the owner of the words.

"What was that?" One of the guards asked, their sights still trained on Alec.

"I don't know." Another answered. "Two of us should go check."

Two of the guards nodded, and turned, when one was suddenly thrown back fast straight by Alec, while another fell to the floor after a flash, charred and dead.

"Wha-"

The next three guards didn't have a chance, and after a flash, they fell to the floor, in the same state as the guard next to them.

"Tzahaha..." A man with dark luxurious hair looked out to Alec. "Guess someone got here before me..."

"Who are you?" Alec asked, still in fighting stance.

"I am God." The man grinned. "And who are you?"

"I am-"

"You are annoying!" The man snapped, and after a flash, Alec was on one knee covered in black. Alec coughed, smoking slightly. "Tzahaha... interesting..."

"What the... what was that..." Alec gasped, lifting his head up to look at the man.

"Stop talking." The man kicked Alec in the face, driving the big man down to the floor. "Or I may actually kill you. Heck, I'm already thinking of doing that." The man turned and noticed Ferina. "Hello little lady." The man looked to other jail cells, and clapped his hands. "Well folks, it's your happy day. I'd kill ya all, but then there would be less chance for a successful jail break." The man clicked his fingers, and something blue seemed the flicker off his fingers, connecting with each cell in turn. Locks clicked, and doors opened, leaving prisoners to look out in confusement at the man. "Well then, do papa proud... Tzahaha!" The man seemed to glow, getting lighter and lighter until everyone had to shield their eyes. When the light disappeared, the man was nowhere to be seen.

"Hehe... that's my captain for you."

Ferina saw a young man walk out of the opposite jail cell. He had white hair back in a pony tail, a white zipped leather vest with a black arrow design, and white leather trousers punctuated by black leather boots which reached half-way up his shins. But perhaps the most unusual thing about the man – other than being thin yet muscled – was his grey eyes. There was no iris or pupil, just grey.

"Mei-Un Zenjitsu's the name." The man, Mei-Un, continued. "And that man, he was the legendary Captain of the Society, November "God" Legacy. A bit crazy, but a sufficient Captain never the less. Let's do what he says, yes? Let's cause a riot – preferably with a lot'a blood!"

**(Alex Whitefield belongs to Tsubaki Twilight, November and Mei-Un belong to Yajuu Kikuishi! **

**Random Fact: Mexico and Iceland have the highest per capita consumption of Coca-Cola! **

**Next Time on OPNN – New Dreams: The rest of Dragon Claw get involved in the jailbreak, and they try to find each other, with the help of a few allies. (Part 1 and Part 2 summary)**

**See ya then! **


	3. Through Alcatraz Part 1

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, TsubakiTwilight, Yajuu-Kikuishi, L-R-D, Munia, and... oh wait, Munia again lol. Right, let's start the two parter to catch up on the rest of Dragon Claw, shall we?**

**Deliberate Fact: I knew my main character in Talon was going to be a dragon, and I used that to derive his appearance, and name. Hence Talon. **

"Are you coming Alec?" Ferina called back to Alec who was wiping the blackness off of him.

Alec shook his head. "I will not. You will be fine now, and I can see you got someone you need to find. I don't want to be getting in your way. Besides, I got a certain object to receive. I'm glad I met you..."

"Ferina. My names Ferina."

"Ferina, then. I do so hope we meet again." The old man nodded, before going the opposite way from Ferina.

Ferina turned and saw Mei-Un standing there, his grey eyes staring at her. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Indeed. It seems you are a member of Dragon Claw, correct?"

"How did-"

"You look the part of the Ship's doctor. Young, red hair, earrings. To your reaction, you are a part of that crew. Well, orders are orders I suppose. Come on."

Mei-un started walking away and Ferina quickly followed him.

"So, where are you leading me?"

"Outside, I guess. Get you to your ship. It's docked at the shipyard. They keep them there until they are registered for scrapping."

"How do you know all this?"

"Orders." Mei-Un replied. "Oh, one moment." Mei-Un suddenly lurched forward and planted his fist in the stomach of a guard who had walked around the corner. The guard doubled over, and Mei-Un grabbed his head, and twisted sharply, killing the guard. Mei-Un looked up, and grinned when he saw a number of guns pointing his way. "Come on 'n' bring it!"

In reply, a number of triggers were pressed, and bullets shot into Mei-Un. Two in his arm, one on his knee-cap, three in his stomach and one straight in the forehead. Mei-Un fell sideways, bleeding out.

Ferina looked surprised to see Mei-Un fall so quickly, but she couldn't dwell on it. She ducked back around the corner as another volley shot from the guards. Ferina closed her eyes, and allowed her spirit form to manifest. However, unlike usually going fall form, Ferina just allowed the tail to form. She swung it around the corner, and let out a spurt of liquid from the tip. A few seconds' later screams were heard, and Ferina went around the corner to see the guards clutching their faces, the acid burning at their faces. A shout was heard, and Ferina turned to see a sword heading straight for her stomach.

But a hand suddenly gripped the sword and pulled it from the guard's grip, before using the other fist to punch the man hard in the face, breaking the nose. The guard didn't have time to cry out in pain before the sword was thrust through his mouth with so much force it came out the other side. The guard gurgled, and fell backwards.

Ferina looked in surprise at Mei-Un, who was standing up, unharmed, no bullet holes, nothing. "H-How...?"

"Devil Fruits are truly a wonder in the human lives." Mei-Un said. "Especially mine. One of the rarest."

"So you can heal yourself?"

"Well... in a way... I don't have time to fully explain the fruit; you want to get out, right?"

Ferina nodded, and jogged forward when a loud crash was heard. The entire roof of the building was ripped off, and Ferina and Mei-Un both stared into the large face of an actual giant. He had rough blonde hair and stubble, and was wearing what looked to be a red suit.

"Oh." Mei-Un said. "One of the seven Vice-Wardens. This one is a giant named Bos."

Vice-Warden Bos roared and raised its hand, before slamming it downwards, demolishing a good chunk of the building. Mei-Un grinned to himself, before running up Bos' arm, confusing the giant. The giant raised its arm, but Mei-Un flipped in the air in an impossible jump, and was straight over Bos' face, who looked up in amazement.

Ferina's jaw literally dropped as an aura seemed to emit from Mei-Un, like a demon.

Then Mei-Un shot down, one foot stretched out in front of him. He hit the giant straight in the middle of his huge face. Nothing happened for a moment, and then a giant shockwave caused cracks all over the building, and actually caused Ferina to get thrown back by the wind. Mei-Un flipped back over to her, and Bos, his eyes in the back of his head and blood running down his nose, fell to the ground with a large thud.

"You can take care of a giant that easy...?" Ferina asked in awe.

"That and more." Mei-Un said. "Let's go, come on."

**LINE BREAK**

The official entertainer of Dragon Claw, Hikari, looked confused when the doors slid upon. Hikari's face brightened as loud crashes and fighting noises were emitted. It meant that there was some kind of jail break. After a long month... Hikari smiled properly, ready to move out. She walked out of the cell, and saw other prisoners doing the same.

"I'm going to have to find my sappha..." Hikari muttered to herself, her 'Sappha' being a special pair of tonfa that meant a lot to her. "But where would they be."

"Stop right there, prisoners!"

Hikari was drawn out her thoughts to the guards, and saw one press the trigger at her sudden movement. Quick as a flash Hikari bent backwards, allowing the bullet to pass her by harmlessly, she straightened up and prepared to fight the guards.

"Hey, one moment here."

The guards and the prisoners looked at a man walking from a cell. He was dark skinned, with short black hair, and an equally black vest with trousers. His boots were green, and also green were his eyes, which were striking. The man smiled slightly.

"Now, let's not get too hasty. None of the prisoner's were acting up, so theres no need to shot, is there?" The man then put a finger up. "Can you just excuse me?"

The man, to the repulsion of everyone in the vicinity, reached down into his throat with two fingers. He gagged, let of an odd noise, before a jangling was heard. From the man's mouth he pulled a complicated set of chains and rings. He quickly slid both larger rings on his wrists, and the ten smaller ones on his fingers.

"Shoot him! Now!" One of the guards shouted, firing at the man.

The man sighed and put his hand up, and what looked like a transparent dark green panel appeared in front of him. The bullets bounced off and fell to the ground harmlessly.

The guards looked gobsmacked, but the man suddenly slashed one hand across. A thin slice of green shot towards the guards and cut into their chests. Bright crimson blood splashed to the ground, and the man raised both of his hands, the chains ringing. He formed what looked like a gun in his hands, and pointed towards the Guards. Six shots later the bodies of the guards fell forwards. A number of the prisoners cheered, and ran out of the door, making sure to trample on the bodies of the guards.

The man turned towards Hikari, and tilted his head slightly. "Hey, you Hikari of Dragon Claw?"

"I-I am..." Hikari answered, surprised that the man knew who she was. "Who are you? What was that?"

"My name is Kotoguri, and that-" Kotoguri raised the odd chain glove type objects. "Were with the help of these. Right, orders say to get you outside, so let's go."

"Wait, why are you helping me to escape?" Hikari asked, on her guard.

"I told you. Orders are orders."

"From who? Who ordered this?"

"My captain, November. The exact orders were, to each of us on the crew, "Find members of the Dragon Claw Pirates, keep them alive, bring them together again." I'm not going to add the creepy laugh."

"November? I've never heard of that name." Hikari frowned.

"Of course not. He's only been dominating the seas for three years. He was a supernova, and he is one of the elite of the Grand Line. November Legacy, a god. You go against him. You die."

"Oh..." Hikari was speechless, after all, everything was happening too fast. The doors opening, the sounds, now this?

"Come on, let's go." Kotoguri said, cracking his knuckles.

"You are not to go anywhere."

Kotoguri slowly turned, and looked towards a heavily armoured man complete with a metal mask which showed what looked like a grinning demon. "Well, what do you know. Vice-Warden Yoshimitsu. I assume you are here to try and stop me, a member of one of the 'Wanted Alive' crews?"

"Of course." Yoshimitsu nodded. He suddenly jumped and made an impossible amount of spins in the air.

Kotoguri raised his hands and formed a blade with the odd green substance, blocking a long blade which Yoshimitsu had drawn. "Well, this is going to be boring. You Vice-Wardens are only equivalent to Marine Captains, if that."

"I'll not have you insult my rank!" Yoshimitsu spun around fast, slicing at Kotoguri's neck. But the member of The Society ducked under and placed both hands on Yoshimitsu's stomach. Spikes suddenly appeared through Yoshimitsu, and the Vice Warden coughed, blood falling out of his mask.

"I'll do whatever I want." Kotoguri said, before brutally ripping both hands outwards, and in turn ripping Yoshimitsu in two. Yoshimitsu screamed in pain, but went silent when he hit the floor. Kotoguri looked to Hikari and extended his hand. "I'd ask if you trust me, but I'm a stranger, so I answer will be no. Instead, I'll do it against your will."

"Do what?" Hikari questioned, but Kotoguri suddenly ran forward and picked her up. He pointed his free hand in front of him, and a block of the green substance smashed through the wall, revealing a way out. Kotoguri jumped out of the wall, and plummeted down towards the ground, Hikari on his shoulder.

**LINE BREAK**

The current captain of Dragon Claw kicked another guard down, and glared at the line of guards in front of him.

"Will you stop firing at me?" Red questioned, pulling a bullet which was embedded in his arm. "It is not going to work."

The guards looked at Red, freaked out. Every time they shot him, no matter where they hit, he just came up again.

"Fire!" A guard shouted, and another volley of bullets shot into Red. Blood splattering all over the floor, Red walked forward, his arms outstretched as if he was begging for the bullets.

"See? They-" A bullet hit Red's cheek, ripping it open like a bloody grin. The skin quickly stitched itself back together. "Will-" another bullet shot into his neck, causing a large spray of blood, but the wound connected back together. "Not-" This time it hit Red's straight in the eye, causing his head to whip backwards. He looked forward, and reached into his bloody socket to pull out the bullet. The liquids forming the eye turned back into the globe, and rested back snugly in the socket. "Work." Red finished. "So? Are you going to continue?"

"Let's cut him to pieces! So many he can't heal!" One of the guards shouted, and they ran at him, drawing their swords. The first one reached Red and sliced downwards, but Red stepped to the side and grabbed the guard's arm, before pushing in separate directions. A loud crack was heard as the man's arm was snapped cleanly in two. He screamed, but was quickly silenced as Red sliced through his neck with the sword.

"They really should teach officials good sword craft." Red said, raising the sword and blocking another guard. He twisted around and impaled the guard in the stomach, before stealing the sword from his grasp and pushing him away, letting him fall to the ground. "And to get proper swords. I mean, these are nothing." Red looked at the swords he was holding in distaste. The two more guards charged at Red, but Red ducked under the rookie slices and pushed both swords up, impaling the two guards through the jaws. "Hmm... not particularly sharp. I had to add extra strength to get through the bone."

The remaining guard looked at Red in fear. "D-D-D-Demon!"

"Demon?" Red raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Not particularly. Mind you, covered in this much blood I can understand."

"Not you! N-not you!" The guard pointed a shaking finger behind Red, before screaming and running away in fear.

Red turned slowly, to jump back in surprise and raise his swords at the huge red creature in front of him, at least 30 foot tall.

"Red, it's me. Don't slice me."

Red relaxed, and let his hands drop. "Geez Attacura, why the hell to you look like that? That much blood... did you bathe in it or something?"

The ship's navigator, the fishman, Attacura, did indeed look horrifying covered in the sheen of blood. Combine this with his large figure, sharp teeth and nails, and narrow eyes, he fit the bill of demon quite nicely. "Ah... if by bathe you mean a number of fellow prisoners getting blown up with cannonballs into tiny bits, then yes."

"Mind you, I never knew there was so much blood in a body."

A much smaller fishman popped up behind Attacura's shoulder, also covered in blood. The second Cabin Boy of Dragon Claw, Tromso Leif, smiled under his blindfold.

Attacura shook his head. "Please keep you disconcerting comments to yourself, Tromso."

"Tromso? Am I to assume you are the new additions to the crew, Tromso Leif and Attacura? Greenland Shark Fishman and Megalodon Fishman respectively?"

The three members of Dragon Claw turned to a young man with medium black hair swept back on his head, a zip-up blue vest and trousers, complete with dark red boots. A black arrow was on the man's chest.

The man faced Red. "And you must be the new Captain. "Blood" Red. I can see where you get your nickname from."

"And you are?" Red asked rudely.

"My name is Tazei Ningen, First Mate of the Society, one only under the command of November Legacy. I have been assigned to assist any members of Dragon Claw out of Alcatraz. After all, it was my captain which did this." Tazei waved around, indicating the riot in general.

"And I will show November your head!"

Once more the group turned to a new voice, this time belonging to a young dark skinned man, with dreadlocks and a green and yellow jumpsuit.

"Well, look here." Tazei said flatly. "Vice-Warden Eddie. Unless you didn't read the memo, you can't kill me or any of my crew. We are on the 'wanted alive' list. So... that's that plan scuppered."

"I can say it was an accident!" Eddie did a complicated series of what looked like dance moves, swinging back and forth and back flipping, front flipping, and generally showing off. "Nothing can beat my Capoirea st-"

Eddies eyes suddenly bugged out of his head as two fists were implanted into his stomach. Tazei was straight like a sword, his feet out behind him. He let himself drop, and brought his hands down, before snapping one fist up with so much ferocity it lifted the Vice-Warden off of his feet and back to the ground, already knocked out.

"Nice." Red complimented, nodding. "Although, about this 'assisting' stuff. We can find our own way out. Come on guys." Red walked away from Tromso and Attacura down the corridor, before turning and coolly standing back in his original place. "Now... about assisting us... which way is out?"

Tazei smiled slightly. "Follow me. Trust me, I won't hurt you. Oh, also." Tazei dug into his pockets, and threw two spherical objects connected to straps towards the group. Attacura instinctively grabbed one, as did Red.

"What are these?"

"A log pose." Attacura said. "I completely forgot about these. You need them to navigate the Grand Line. Basically, in simple terms, because of the magnetic pull of each island, a normal compass wouldn't work. This registers each island and means you can continue from island to island."

"In that case, as our navigator, you keep that one." Red said. "I'll keep this one for safe-keeping."

"November told me to give the captain those." Tazei informed. "Well, let us go to the outside, where the rest of your crew will hopefully be waiting."


	4. Through Alcatraz Part 2

**Sorry for the later chapter, blame fanfiction :X **

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D, Riosho X3, and Draco Oblivion X3! I'd thought I'd mention that these two parts 'Through Alcatraz' are used to reintroduce Dragon Claw to any readers continuing on, and also introducing them to any new readers, although I'd recommend reading One Piece New Nakama in that case. Read on!) **

"Not here."

"Nope."

"Come on! Where is it!" Gouki Riosho exclaimed, sighing, his trench coat whishing as he stopped. Gouki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Come on Kazefuchi; tell me where you are..." Gouki opened his eyes and shook his head at himself. "Come on, swords don't talk."

Gouki jogged around the corner to come face to face with a group of guards. Gouki suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind them. "Sorry, can't stay to chat."

Before the group could turn around, their faces suddenly scrunched inwards as if punched, and they fell to the floor, groaning slightly. Gouki dodged around another corner, noticing a large crashing sound behind him. Gouki didn't pay attention until the arm smashed straight through the roof. Reacting quickly Gouki hopped backwards and glared up at the red-clad giant. "Woah..." he muttered. Gouki stared for a moment and saw something glint in the area, before it hit the giant's face. A few seconds later a shockwave smashed through the building with so much force it propelled Gouki through a wall.

The official Infantry of Dragon Claw groaned and stood up, rubbing his head. He looked around the room, and his grin lit up his face. Gouki jogged over to his black bladed sword, Kazefuchi, and picked it up, hugging it close. "Nice nice, found you. Now to deal with that giant who I'm sure is... ah." Gouki had turned, and saw the giant on the ground, motionless and unconscious. Moments later he saw two figures jump down, and could have swore he recognised one of them before a sound drew his attention.

It was like footsteps, but metallic as if they were wearing steel boots. Gouki poked his head around the corner, and ducked just in time as a thin missile shot over his head, and blew out an already crumbled wall behind him. Gouki breathed a flick of his hair out of his eyes and stared ahead the figure in front of him.

It was off a man wearing a dark green tank top, camo trousers, and a menacing blonde Mohawk. But his right arm seemed to be made of linked metal parts, while the other arm was pure muscle.

"Let me guess. Cyborg?" Gouki called out, wondering who the person was.

"Jack is not a cyborg. Jack is a killing machine!" The person, Jack, raised his arm and another missile shot from his palm. Gouki ducked back into the room and headed towards the back wall, watching Jack walk into the room.

"Killing machine? Is there some kind of off switch on you then?" Gouki joked.

"Jack does not appreciate humour. Jack will kill you!" Jack raised one leg, and it seemed to bend back from the knee, revealing approximately 12 holes.

Fast and deadly, bullets shot from the knee and would have taken down a normal human.

But Gouki wasn't what one would call normal.

In his eyes, the bullets were as slow as a snail. He walked forward, leaving a jagged blur behind him, even though he was only walking. Using one finger, he nudged the bullets all together, before grabbing them and carefully placing them in the opposite direction, straight at Jack's face. Gouki moved back and leant against the wall.

In real time, the bullets shot forward fast, straight into Jack's face. Jack gave a cry of surprise as bullets pelted his face with clanging noises. He raised his hand while covering his face with his free hand, and the missile shot from his hand. But before it even got out, Gouki once again saw everything slow.

He jogged forward, grabbed each of Jack's fingers, and closed them. He looked at Jack, musing, before grabbing his real hand and moving it down so it grasped the closed fist. Gouki then let out a swipe at both of Jack's legs, seeing a thin line of blood appear around it, although no movement from it. Gouki went back to his wall again.

Three things happened simultaneously. Jack's legs were cut in two, completely severing them from the middle of the thigh. His eyes flashed a dangerous red. Finally, the missile hit his closed fist, and blew both his real arm and mechanical arm straight off from the elbows. Jack screamed in pain as, now legless and armless, he fell to the floor, blood pumping from his legs and arm, while his other arm let off electrical sparks.

"Malfunction. Error, error. Jack does not appr-appr-ap-a-a-a- CHZ –The time is ten o'clock in the morning – CHZ – To live is to die and to die is to live – CHZ-AHHHH!" Jack let of gargled screaming, thrashing on the ground, before finally becoming still. Gouki went forward to make sure, when its eyes flashed. "Self Destruct Sequence Active in 3..."

"Oh... dear..." Gouki muttered.

"2..."

Gouki prepared to run when something grabbed him around the neck. Gouki was pulled backwards, and suddenly everything went wavy. He saw the explosion and flinched as it hit him, although he didn't feel anything. Feeling completely, confused, Gouki turned around and jumped half a mile when he saw a woman looking blankly at him.

"What is this?" Gouki asked, rubbing his chin.

No answer.

"Hey... hey, girl..." Gouki stepped forward and waved his hand in front of the woman's face.

The woman jumped slightly, and blinked, shaking her head, wiping her mouth. "Oh, sorry. Ahem. You are Gouki Riosho, correct?"

"That is me."

"Good. My name is Sugata Joji, a member of The Society and I am to accompany you to the outside. Come with me."

**XXX**

The poor guard backed away from the demons in front of him. "P-Please... please... no more!"

"Bit too la~te." One said, pouting its lips and kissing at the guard.

The other shrugged, and seemed to split into two.

"No! Please!" The guard begged, but suddenly two feet cracked into his jaw, knocking him groggy. He wavered in the air before a large metal fist smashed into his face, breaking his whole bone structure in his face.

"Nice one!" Jenny said, clapping Eden in a high five. Jenny and Eden were both important members of the Dragon Claw Crew. Jenny was the shipwright, while Eden was the cook.

"That felt good, teaming up with someone other than myself." Eden said, bringing one of her clones back in. "Especially someone who I don't need to worry about somehow going evil."

"There may be a time..." Jenny murmured lowly, unconsciously stroking the top of her shoulder where the number '9' in black ink resided.

"What was that?" Eden asked, looking at Jenny oddly.

"Nothing." Jenny said, smiling. "Now, let's see if we can get out of here and find the crew. I suggest climbing up that rubble." Jenny and Eden had been imprisoned in the same building which the giant had smashed with his arm moments ago, almost crushing them in the process.

"Fair enough." Eden went first, climbing up the rubble and getting to the top. She leant down and offered her hand to her crewmate, who accepted it and pulled herself up. The two females nodded to each other, before looking over the outside. "Hey, Jenny... isn't that... Raven?"

Jenny looked to where Jenny was pointing, and also saw the familiar dark ship in a dock complete with other pirate ships. "Yep, that's Raven all right. If it's that clear, the best bet would be to wait for that."

"Quote the Raven, nevermore."

Jenny and Eden whipped around, seeing a creature fly at them in a bundle of black feathers. They both ducked and watched as the creature looped in the sky and flapped down towards them. The man was covered in black feathers, and his face showed a yellow-ish beak, and small, beady eye. Large wings were in place of his arms.

"I am the true raven, I am Gin. Your ship is no Raven." Gin said, glancing back towards the ship. "Yes, truly a work of bad art."

THWAK!

As if in slow motion, a mace slammed into the side of Gins face, and it was not a pretty side. The spikes of the mace impaled Gin in the cheeks and side of the face, shredding the skin and puncturing an eye. The half-raven turned back into its human figure, falling to the floor, blood seeping from its head.

Jenny and Eden looked to their saviour, and saw what at first glance would be an angel. Instead, it was a man with a brown vest, brown trousers, and a large pair of white wings on his back, keeping him afloat.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked, standing defensively in front of Eden.

"My name is Yotaka Ningen. My orders are to get members of Dragon Claw. Are you not the shipwright, Jenny, and the cook, Eden?"

"We are." Jenny said carefully. "But what orders, why 'get' us?"

"I will only say what needs to be said. You have no choice in the matter. But you shall not be harmed." Yotaka suddenly flew forward, having sheathed his mace, and grabbed both Jenny and Eden around the waist, before throwing them on his heavily muscled shoulders and flying towards the ground.

**XXX**

The first Cabin Boy of Dragon Claw smashed his fist into a guard's stomach, before throwing him to a growing pile behind him. "Come on, that all you got?" Hermy taunted, glaring at the guards in front of him. They had long found it useless to shot, as bullets just bounced off of Hermy, considering he was a cyborg, or at least, so he thought. Hermy twisted his hand around as another group of marines charged towards him, and a spurt of fire rushed over them in a wave, causing them to scream and burn.

"Get the cannons!" One of the guards shouted. Hermy stood fast, waiting for the 'cannons'. A squealing was heard, before four cannons appeared from the T split, already ready to fire. The four cannons went off at once, causing Hermy to duck. The four cannon balls whizzed over his head and crashed into the wall behind him.

"Almost!" Hermy shouted, before shaking his head at himself. "Stop becoming like Diego, Hermy, geez."

Hermy raised his hand, and fired a net out into the guards. The net caught one in the face, and his screams were cut off short as the net cut through his head as f it were butter. The others looked horrified, before another set of cannonballs were fired off. Hermy ducked once more, but found that they were sensible. Two had gone above, two below. With utmost delicacy, Hermy grabbed both cannon balls from the ground, leant back, and used all of his strength to throw it back into the guards, connecting with two cannons and blowing them to pieces. The explosions also caught the gunpowder of the other two cannons, blowing them up as well. Hermy grinned, before a kick suddenly landed on the back of his head.

Hermy was propelled forward, falling to the floor. He groaned and stood up, turning around to see a thin, fit man with bright red hair and his hands in his pockets. The man stepped forward and swung a kick at Hermy, who ducked, but the leg went round in a whip and connected with the side of his head, driving Hermy back into the side of the wall.

"Who're you...?" Hermy asked, getting up.

"My name is Hwo. I am one of the Vice Wardens. If you think you are going to get away just because you are a low rank in your crew, don't be mistaken."

"Hey, just because I'm a different rank doesn't mean that I'm a low rank! Cabin Boys are just as important as, say, the cook, or the navigator!" Hermy exclaimed, before quickly firing off a burst of flames at Hwo.

But the Vice-Warden executed such a fast kick it blew the fire out and kicked Hermy square in the jaw, driving him up in the air. Hwo jumped around and executed a perfect roundhouse kick in the air, smashing Hermy against the wall. Hwo landed, and Hermy stood up again, cracking his knuckles.

"All right, let's do it!" Hermy ran forward, but something whizzed past his ear. An arrow shot through the air, before connecting straight into Hwo's forehead with a sick _thunk_. Hwo swayed, before falling backwards in a heap. Hermy turned around to face a man who was wearing a dark green combination of a vest and trousers, along with tussled blonde hair. "You an enemy?"

"I am an ally." The man said, putting the bow in his hands up in the air. "If I was an enemy, I would have killed you already. My name is Doguri, and my orders are accompany any Dragon Claw members outside. You are one such member, so, if you would please, come with me."

Not particularly knowing what else to do, Hermy nodded and followed Doguri.

**XXX**

The final member of Dragon Claw as the Second Mate, Diego Faulkner, smashed his mace into a guard's stomach, causing crimson blood to splash on the ground. He swung up with his mace and crashed it into the guards jaw, adding the unfortunate man to a list of casualties caused by Diego. A hand grabbed Diego's shoulder and he spun around, using the armour on his arm to hit the man in the head. Diego then kneed him in the stomach, before knocking him in the back of the head.

'_Who knew that the mace could make itself small'_ Diego thought to himself, remembering a month ago when he was defeated by Fudo. He managed to get the mace, but it shrunk in his hands and he had hid it in his mouth, and had waited for the right moment to escape. And a jailbreak definitely qualified.

"Hey, are you Diego Faulkner, Second Mate of Dragon Claw?"

Diego turned at the sound of a female voice, and a beautiful young woman looked at him. She had a perfect shade of turquoise hair, tied into four separate ponytails. She also wore orange vest and trousers, although Diego was captured by the face.

"Are you?" The woman repeated.

"Uh... yeah, yes. Diego Faulkner, that's me. May I ask who is the lady asking?" Diego asked kindly, hanging the mace on its hoop on his waist.

"My name is Kareeda, and I'm a member of The Society. I can't particularly explain much, but I have to direct you to the outside. Captain's orders."

"Well, I'm powerful enough to defend myself if it's a trap... sooo... sure thing, lead the way."

Before Kareeda could answer, a loud roar was heard. Diego turned to be sliced in half by a large sword, but the equally large man continued running, and cut through Kareeda.

Diego quickly formed back together; after all, he was an adept user of his Ice devil fruit, a logia type. But Kareeda was not. Diego leant down to the woman's face, which was closed. "That was my fault... I should have been a gentleman and took the blow for you... I'm sorry..."

"That's bull." Kareeda said, causing Diego to practically jump out of his skin and caused his eyes to bulge out of his head. After all, that was half a corpse talking to him. Kareeda's top half suddenly rose in the air, and turned around, looking at the big man, who let off a girlish scream and ran away, dropping his weapons.

"Uh..." Diego started, staring as Kareeda's legs stood up. "Um..." Kareeda's two halves connected back together. "What... was that?"

"It's just the Bara Bara No Mi. I'm a split woman. I can't be cut, whether I want to or not." Kareeda said, smiling sweetly. "But let's go outside."

The walk was easy; after all, there were a number of holes in the walls. Diego made a staircase from ice and helped Kareeda down, stepping on the ground. He looked at the vast expense of ground, before spotting a group of people to his left, and another to his right.

Kareeda walked off to the right, saying: "That's my crew, see you."

Diego turned to the left, and joined his own crew, Dragon Claw. The members all smiled at him.

"And the last is my annoying brother, Diego." Hermy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Diego caught a hard glare from Ferina, and pointedly turned away.

"Tzahaha..."

Red looked up to see the corresponding Captain from The Society walk up to him.

"An intriguing crew indeed. Powerful. Possibly enough to rival my own." November said, snickering. "I doubt it though, although you may get the chance in the future. Talking of which, the next time we meet, trust us, we will fight you to the finish... and perhaps the death... Tzahahaha!" November turned and started walking away, followed by his crew.

"Hey!" Red called out. "Hey! What about your orders to get us out! What was that about!"

November grinned even more. "Oh? Just something my brain told me to do. Let's go." November continued to walk away, leaving Dragon Claw speechless.

"Something his... brain told him to do?" Hikari repeated.

"Basically... he just helped us... for the hell of it?" Jenny questioned.

"That IS interesting." Gouki mused, placing a finger on his chin. "Well, we should-"

"Go? Gouki, that is not going to happen."

Jenny, Gouki, Diego and even Hikari froze, and they all turned towards a familiar hooded figure with dark skin.

"M-M-Mist?" Diego exclaimed, surprised.

Before the cloaked man who appeared to be floating could respond, an ear shattering scream was heard. Dragon Claw whipped around to see something barbed dragging Ferina to a marine ship, cutting into her wrist.

"Ferina!" Red exclaimed in surprise.

**(Ba Dun Dun Dudududuuun! Yep, I'm evil to leave you on such a cliffhanger. And this cliffhanger? It leads directly into the main plot of this story, and the next story (If that gives anything away lol). Mist has appeared, and Ferina has been caught by something barbed towards a marine ship! Panic time!Ahem... **

**Random Fact: Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe was originally going to feature Kung Lao and Harley Quinn as downloadable content. Never came to fruition though. (I obviously don't own MK or DC.)**

**Next time on OPNN: New Dreams: As the arc concludes (Hey! I told you it was short!) Dragon Claw find themselves in an unfathomable decision. One that HAS to be decided. But will it threaten to split them in two? **

**See you for the perhaps shock of the story! (Well, apart from something evil I got planned much later into the story) **

**I've rambled to long, see you next time!) **


	5. The First Foreseen

**(Thanks to L-R-D, Dthehalfdragon, Draco Oblivion, and Yajuu-Kikuishi for your reviews! Not much to say, so read on!) **

Among Dragon Claw, Red acted immediately. He ran forward towards Ferina, who was digging her heels into the ground, and reached around her, grabbing the barb wire. Ignoring the barbs penetrating his skin, Red let off a growl, then pulled back as hard as he could. The figure on the other end of the barbwire stumbled forward in surprise, before pulling back again. Red gritted his teeth. "Hang on, Ferina." He said, pulling back again.

As Red and the man with the barb wire had a tug of war, Jenny, Diego, and Gouki had gone to Mist, who was looked, slightly amused, at Red's antics.

"Mist!" Gouki shouted, drawing the cloaked man's attention. Gouki's trade mark grin was gone from his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Gouki, I'm doing what I usually do when I come to you away from the temple. You got a mission. In fact, the both of you have got a mission." Mist said, looking to Jenny.

Gouki's eye twitched in anger.

"Can't you wait a moment, then?" Diego asked, glancing back at Red, whose hands were bloody. "Assign them a mission after we get Ferina freed."

Red managed to move back slightly, wrapping the wire around his wrist, and using his other arm to work on freeing Ferina. "C'mon you damn thing..."

"Let me."

Red looked up to Attacura, and smiled. "Sure thing."

Attacura grabbed the wire with two massive hands, the barbs not penetrating his thick skin. Attacura then wrenched as hard as he could back with a roar. The figure at the other end was literally pulled forward fast. Momentum couldn't stop and Red stepped forward, planting his fist straight in the figure's stomach.

James McInder, PA of Fleet Admiral Rikumaru, groaned slightly, winded.

"You..." Red muttered in surprise. "You were there with Rikumaru back at that mountain."

"Remember me, huh?" James said, wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth. "Good. I won't need to explain who I am. Now, I am taking Ferina, whether you like it or not, pirate scum!"

"Well, I don't like it." Red said. "You're gonna have to step over my dead body to get to her!"

"Perfect." James smiled, his wooden eye only attributing to the crazy look on his face. He flicked his finger, and the barbed wire shot out, whipping Red across the cheek. James ducked and whipped his hand upwards, causing the barbed wire to cut through the middle of Red's face. The PA spun around, the wire glinting in the sunlight. Red quickly put his hand out, and let the barbed wire wrap around it. He pulled James forward and landed a big head butt. James didn't seem at all effected, and raised his knee into Red's gut. Red hunched over, and James raised his elbow and smashed in on top of Red's back.

James quickly pulled a standard marine sword, a cutlass, from its binds and smashed the bottom of the hilt into Red's nose, driving him upwards. James swung around and sliced open Red's belly, before letting barbed wire out from all fingers on his free hands, and throwing it upwards. Following the movement of the hands, the wire cut five slices into Red's face. Red let out a gasp of pain, but James didn't let up. He spun the sword around and stabbed it straight into Red's neck, cutting through arteries and tendons. Red stumbled back, the sword still in his neck, and James raised his fist.

"Wire Rodeo!" James spun his fist around in circles, letting more and more wire out from his skin. Because of the movement, the long wire spun in the air, and with perfect aim and precision, James wrapped the wire around Red's body, pinning his arms and legs to his sides. Bleeding from all the barbs, and the sword in his neck he was now unable to remove, Red snarled. "Game over." James kicked Red in the chest, knocking him to the floor.

James turned back to Ferina, but found his way blocked by Attacura, who was standing in front of her. "What a nuisance." James said, before letting wire fall from his hands. He whipped them outwards, but Attacura's thick hard stopped any from piercing him.

The fishman bent down latched his hand around James' chest, before lifting him. James struggled, but was unable to get free. Attacura lifted him up to eye level. "Why do you want Ferina?" He growled.

"That is none of your business, fool." James snapped, before whipping his tongue fast. Barbed wire shot from his tongue and lashed against Attacura's eye. The big fishman exclaimed in pain, dropping James and clutching his eye, which was bleeding. James whipped the wire upwards, but Tromso jumped in the air and bit into the wire with his sharp teeth, severing it. Tromso landed, facing James. Standing next to Tromso were Eden and Hermy, and all three approached James. "You... annoy me, pirate scum!"

Eden struck first with a high kick, but James ducked and grabbed her leg, spinning and slamming her to the ground. He immediately jumped, avoiding a shoulder block from Hermy, and swung his leg at Tromso. Tromso stepped backwards as James landed, and gave the PA a swift uppercut. James' head whipped upwards, and he turned around to a kick to the jaw from Eden, driving his head further back. He stumbled around again, when Hermy jumped up and smashed his much harder head into James' own. Now bleeding from the forehead, James stumbled backwards, his good eye blank.

All of a sudden, a vein throbbed in his head, and many strands of barbed wire fell down from every pore in his body, literally covering him in thousands of barbed wire. "Soru."

In a flash, James disappeared, leaving the cook and two cabin boys on guard.

"Wire Storm." James voice sounded.

Eden raised her eyebrow, when suddenly multiple burst of blood shot from her chest and belly. Even more falling from her mouth, Eden fell backwards in pain.

Splatters of blood hit against Hermy and Tromso, as they tried to discern where James was. A wire suddenly shot out of nowhere and struck against Hermy's neck, wrapping it around. Hundreds more wires seemed to appear from the very air, hooking around Hermy. Before long, Hermy found himself lifted high into the air; before he was slammed down headfirst into the ground with so much ferocity it made a crater. Tromso couldn't sense James, and before long, his chest exploded in blood. Falling with his comrades, Tromso lay bleeding.

A sudden spark flashed, and James came to an abrupt stop, His wire having hit against Kazufuchi. Gouki looked deadly serious. "You do not know how to handle your speed. Gouki angrily punched James fast in the stomach, causing blood to splatter against his face. But, Gouki didn't let up, and continued to pummel James for only five seconds, but it was so fast that Gouki hit more than a hundred blows. James was thrown backwards, bruised, battered, and half unconscious. However, he was conscious enough that he spun in the air, and managed to let off two strands of barbed wire, which hooked around Ferina's arms. With a jolt, she was pulled forward, surprised and off balance. She was pulled straight into the arms of James, who cracked his palm on the back of her head, knocking her out. He quickly started running.

"Shit!" Gouki cursed, and went to speed away when a shadow covered him. He turned in foreboding and was suddenly enveloped by Mist. Mist turned and quickly enveloped Jenny as well, who was surprised at Mist's actions. Mist then approached Hikari, who had been staying away from the fighting.

"Hey, what're you-" Mist covered Hikari with his cloak, making her disappear. He drifted towards the half conscious bloody Tromso, before covering him.

"Get off of him!" Attacura yelled, punching at Mist. But Mist let Attacura punch the depths of his cloak. Attacura was smashed in the back of his head, as his own fist appeared behind him from part of Mist's cloak he had transported. Mist quickly went over to Red.

"And you are the last."

Red, still trapped, couldn't do anything as he saw Mist's cloak come over to him. He wrenched his head sideways, and managed to make eye contact with Diego. "Diego! Get the others, get Raven, and chase after James! Don't think about us for the time be-"

Mist's cloak enveloped Red. Now with five members of Dragon Claw, Mist nodded to himself, before disappearing into a small ball, and then completely.

**Right! It is the end of the chapter that I will reveal some info about this story, and the next one. This story will revolve around Red, Gouki, Jenny, Hikari, and Tromso, while the NEXT story will revolve around the remaining members of Dragon Claw. Yup, that's right, I've split the crew in two.**

**Next Arc in OPNN: New Dreams: The mission has been set, and now Mist has left alone the five members of Dragon Claw. Now split, Red needs to figure out the best course of action. But this leads him to Ravna Island, in which secrets are revealed, the mission gets more intense, and a tragic events unfolds for one member of Dragon Claw. **

**See ya then! **


	6. Not Right

_**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D, Theharrowed1, Munia, Munia, Munia... Draco Oblivion, and TsubakiTwilight for the reviews! This chapter is deliberately shorter. Trust me, it's so important, that anything else would mar the effect. And when I say important, I mean, likely the most important chapter in the series. Past, current, and future. Yup, that important. Read on!) **_

_The mist rolled across the black ground, giving a much more ominous feeling to the dark room. The figure stared, his attention captured as the mist swirled around his feet. Then a sudden cracking sound was heard, and the figure was blinded as a white light hit into his eyes, and his body was thrown backwards like a ragdoll. _

**XXX**

Hideki Yamamoto, Captain of the Black Moon Pirates, cried out in pain and surprise, falling from the bed.

"Captain!" Shane Wright exclaimed in surprise. "You shouldn't be moving!"

Hideki's illness had gotten worse and worse over the months, and he was now pale and thin, so much so his ribs showed and his cheekbones were prominent. As the Ship's doctor, Shane was keeping tabs on him, administering the miniscule of cure they had. Not enough to completely heal him, but enough to delay it. He had to give out one drop of the cure every week, so Hideki could continue to live.

Because of the serious condition, The Black Moon Pirates had found out that Adam Heartwright was actually the First Mate, and not the Captain, as previously assumed.

Hideki let out another cry of pain, and his right eye seemed to glow golden, from the usual dull gold. His other was black, making it look as if he had one eye in the darkness.

**XXX**

_Hideki carefully stood up, and saw a giant split across the room. On one side of the split there were thirteen people of varying clothes and weapons; there was a small bear like figure, a man with a scythe on his back, a man with two large, peculiar handguns, and so many more. With a jolt Hideki recognised a few of them. Gouki Riosho stood next to another woman. Gouki was looking up, what looked like tears falling down his face, his grin non-existent, in fact, his face was devoid of feeling. The other woman was staring at the ground, also appearing to cry, her fists clenched. Both seemed to have blood across their faces. _

_ In front of the group of twelve, stood none other than the First Mate of Dragon Claw, Red. He sported a pair of swords on his waist, but his chest was completely covered in blood, and his eyes were again tear-streaked. However, his watery eyes were staring at the other side of the split._

_ The eyes connected with the eye and eye patch of Diego Faulkner. He seemed to crying much more than the other three, one hand on his hair, the other clenched hard. Along with a woman with a large staff, a girl with silver eyes, and a hulking figure towering over everyone, Eden was standing in the middle of the group, looking miserably at Diego, her expression also mixed with fear, anger, and sadness. Finally, Hermy Faulkner stood away from the group, facing away, his back to them. His arms were crossed, and he looked angry and betrayed. _

**XXX**

Hideki held his head in his hands. "What... it hasn't been three months... why? It's happened... the separation I foresaw... the divide... Dragon Claw has been split up."

Shane looked at his Captain, worried, who seemed to be talking to himself.

**XXX**

_A number of images flashed through Hideki's mind. _

_A shadowed figure clutching his chest, blood down his mouth. _

_A hand reaching out, bloodied. _

_A tear drop falling to the floor. _

"The death... the death I foresaw..." Hideki muttered to himself, before bracing himself as another set of images went through his mind.

**XXX**

_A giant building, rising from the very ocean. _

_A number of ships. _

_Spikes. A number of unimaginable monsters. A barren floor filled with what looked like dust. Fire flickering through the air. Ice. _

**XXX**

"I-Imprisonment..." Hideki realized, the third of his predictions when he was defeated by Gouki all that time ago. He turned to his doctor who was looking worried. "Sh-Shane. Don't worry... it's over... I fear for Dragon Claw th-ARGH!" Hideki fell to the floor, screaming in pain.

More and more images went through his head.

**XXX**

_A ripped red scarf fluttering in the wind. _

_A ship in the water, with a crew of 7 on deck, headed by a man in a fedora. _

_Two hands together as if in prayer. _

_A huge shadow blotting out the very sun, with any like figures running around below it._

_11 dark figures looking over a pile of dead bodies. On top of the bodies lay a flag, a skull surrounded by a claw, tooth, talon, and nail. _

_The 11 figures all looking in the same destination, some looking worried, some angry, some just devoid of expression. _

_Nine figures, a number glowing on different parts of their bodies, staring in one direction. _

_A man with his hands raised above his hands, a glowing light on his eye. _

_Finally, the earth, barren and destroyed. _

**XXX**

Hideki found himself curled into a ball, not caring. "Not right... not right... not right at all... it hasn't been three months... I can't have more prediction... not right... not right..." Hideki unconsciously starting scratching into the wooden planks, blood running from his golden eye. The words constantly said: Not right... not right... not right.

**(Some or all of you may be thinking: What the hell was that about? I'll say this. Every image, every description that Hideki saw, has a deep meaning. An important meaning. **

**Reminder: Black Moon Pirates belong to TsubakiTwilight**

**Next time on OPNN: New Dreams: On a ship, stranded, the five members of Dragon Claw come to realize their position. But, Gouki realises that they have no choice, and they start the mission which has been set for them. **

**See ya then! **


	7. Orders

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, Yajuu-Kikuishi, Kdunc15, dArK tIdEs, Draco Oblivion, L-R-D, and Tsubaki Twilight and Munia for the reviews! Read on!) **

Hikari groaned, her head pulsing. She felt like she'd had just been brutally ripped apart and put back together again. Slowly picking herself up of the floor, Hikari surveyed her surroundings. She was in a small room, which had a bed in the corner, as well as a set of drawers. It looked like a ship's cabin, and Hikari confirmed this by the gentle rising and falling of the whole room. Still feeling a bit hazy, and wondering what the hell happened.

She remember Mist enveloping her... but last time she teleported with him it didn't feel at all that vicious. Hikari opened the door and walked down a corridor, before another door opened, and Tromso walked next to her.

"Hikari!" Tromso exclaimed in relief. "I thought I was going to be alone, I couldn't hear any voices. Just what happened? I feel like I've gone ten rounds with Attacura."

"We were... teleported... as far as I can garner." Hikari said, looking down to the fishman. "To a ship. Other than that, I have no idea."

"I guess we should go up deck then..." Tromso said, causing Hikari to nod. Tromso went up first, climbing up the ladder going up the wall.

Hikari followed him and got on deck, and saw Red who was unconscious against the mast. She quickly looked around the ship, and saw it was likely a caravel, and it was a beautiful ebony colour, smooth and shiny. There were also two upper decks, one at the fore, and the other at the aft. A ship's wheel stood at the fore, and a figure head of what looked like a horse melded from the front.

"Eh... what? Red murmured, reacting to Tromso lightly shaking him.

"Hey, Captain..." Tromso said, before shaking harder.

Red's eyes shot open, and he got to his feet, looking around in panic. "Damn! God..." Red punched the pillar hard; his knuckle splitting open, but Red ignored it. "How could I let this happen? The crew is split in two... and it's all my fault!"

"It's not your fault." Gouki said, appearing from what appeared to be the Captain's quarters, Jenny hanging onto his arm. "If anyone's, it's Mist, god knows why he wanted you lot."

"And why did he want me?"

"What do we do now?" Red asked, stroking his chin. "No, in fact, where are we."

"I repeat: Why did he want me?"

"Be quiet, I'm thinking." Red snapped, before looking to his now half of the crew, and saw they were looking behind him. Red whipped around and saw none other than Ritsu leaning against the wall, looking slightly pale and disorientated.

"Oh, now you look at me." Ritsu said, holding his head.

"What are you doing here?" Gouki asked.

"Hell if I know." Ritsu said. "One moment I'm getting away from Alcatraz, next, a cloak envelops me from outta nowhere. Then I couldn't move, and I felt frozen in place until I woke up just a moment ago."

"I can half understand why Mist would want Dragon Claw members..." Jenny said. "But why Ritsu?"

"Because you get along well."

The groups' eyes turned towards the fore deck, where Mist stood.

"Get along well?" Gouki repeated.

"Yes. You teamed up with him at Skytopia, and he even defeated one of the Vice-Generals."

"Still doesn't explain why I'm here." Ritsu pointed out.

"Six is a good number." Mist said, as if that explained everything.

"Fine, but why did you bring Red, Tromso, and Hikari here?" Gouki asked. "I mean, I'm guessing this is a mission, but why them?"

"You'll need allies in this mission. After all, it's one which will likely take you a long time. Each of you has... abilities which will contribute to it."

"What is this mission then, that Shorai wants us to do?"

"Master." Mist said. "You are to address him as Master, considering you are back with the Kings. But anyway, the mission is really quite simple. There is an organization planning to take control of the whole of the first trail of the Grand Line, which you are on right now. Now, this organization wouldn't have bothered Master, but for the fact the suspected leader of this organization killed a number of your fellow Kings."

"Wait..." Jenny said. "That would mean..."

"Korten." Gouki said, looking darkly at Mist.

"Master didn't exactly say Korten, but as he is the only person to kill more than one King, it can only mean him." Mist suddenly clutched his left cheek in slight pain. "Well, I have to go... that was all I was given by Master. So, investigate Korten, and investigate throughout the islands. I'll see you again when you complete the mission." Mist went to go, when he stopped. "One more thing, any member of this organization is to be eliminated completely. They need to be killed. This includes Korten." Mist teleported himself away, leaving Gouki and Jenny to exclaim glances.

"Who is Korten?" Ritsu asked Gouki.

"Korten? He is a Shichibukai."

"Another one?" Red groaned. "We are not having much like which Shichibukai. Talon gets half-killed by Ryumen, and then Dragon Claw as a whole gets completely beaten by Fudo, and now this 'Korten'? How powerful is he?"

"That's the thing. That's why this is such a damn nuisance." Gouki said. "No one knows. Not even Shorai. The only thing we know is that he killed of three of the Kings. He killed off number 8, number 5, and most worriedly, number 2. I don't know how he did it, but to take down Number 2, he has to have some major skills."

"We don't have to do this though, do we?" Hikari asked. "I mean, it's a mission sure, but you can just say you didn't find anything out and leave it at that."

Gouki let off a bitter laugh. "Oh, that would be good. But Shorai knows all. If we don't follow his orders, we get killed, simple as that. But not just killed, Shorai makes sure any Kings that don't follow orders are made to not exist. This means that anyone other than the Kings related to them are wiped out. That means, if me and Jenny were not to follow orders, all of you would be killed, as well as you Ritsu, everyone else in Dragon Claw wherever the hell they are now, all our families and so on, until we'd be nothing but rumours."

"Oh..." Hikari flushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Well..." Red breathed. "I'm guessing you're going to be leading us. What do we do?" he looked at Gouki.

"That's the thing Red. We are fighting an invisible foe. If it is Korten, we have no idea what he looks like, what he can do, and even if he IS a he. We don't know the branches of the organization, or how big there are or..." Gouki took a breath. "Basically, we are sailing into uncharted water. I have no idea what to do next, Red, not a clue."

**(With nowhere to start, and facing an unknown enemy, how will Dragon Claw – or at least the Half of Dragon Claw – proceed? **

**Next Time: Finding a map – along with supplies – Red makes the decision to head to each island until coming to Saibondy, where he reckons they'll met back with Diego and co. They make their way to Ravna island. **

**I forgot to mention, but the place where Alcatraz was, is where the lighthouse was in One Piece canon, as in, where Laboon is. This means that was the start of the Grand Line, and from there to the seven separate paths. **

**See you next time! **


	8. The Shroud

**(So sorry for the late chapter, but it was not my fault. The internet box stopped working, and we had to order a new one, and it just came today. But here is the latest chapter! **

It turned out Mist had left a Map in the storage down under deck, along with food, rum and general supplies such as rope. The map was large, filling the table in the Captain's quarters. The five members of Dragon Claw along with Ritsu were looking over it, discussing what they should do.

"Well, it's pretty obvious we just go from island to island." Jenny said. "I mean, it's in a line eventually reaching Fishman Island. Although we'd have to get this ship coated at the Archipelago."

"So, you're suggesting we go to Ravna Island?" Red asked.

"Unless you got an Eternal Pose, there is no other way." Tromso said, facing the map, but not seeing because of his blindness. "An Eternal Pose will always direct towards a certain magnetic pull of an island. But we got a Log Pose, so we _have _to go island to island in this line so it get register its magnetic pull and direct us to the next island."

"Can't we just sail straight to another island using this map?" Hikari asked.

"Impossible." Tromso said, tapping the map. "The Grand Line is a dangerous place even with a full crew and resources. Weather patterns change rapidly, and the sea, if not navigated properly, will swallow you up. If we tried going to another island, the current would break the ship apart. So, we'll have to go to Ravna Island, somehow find out how long it will take to register the magnetic pull, and continue as such."

"I forgot you were a Navigator..." Gouki said. "That's good news."

"Well, not a proper one. I mean, I'm not as good as Attacura..." Tromso trailed off, looking downcast.

"Hey, it's okay." Red said, grabbing Tromso's shoulder. "We'll meet up with everybody as the Archipelago. After all, Diego's intelligent enough to realise that where you need to go and get coated. And who knows, Talon might've regained his memory, and we'll meet him there. I'm sure you'll like Talon. Attacura will know this as well, so all we need to do is reach the archipelago."

Tromso nodded. "Yeah... I guess. But as I said, we're going to need a full crew. We got a Captain in you, Red, and then a Navigator in me. We got a shipwright in Jenny, but that's it."

"Well, we'll make Gouki the First Mate, since he's got no useful abilities."

"Hey! I can fight." Gouki protested.

"Yes, but you can't cook, or heal wounds, or any of the 'important' abilities."

"True..." Gouki trailed off. "But hey, First Mate, I can deal with that."

Red turned to Hikari. "I don't suppose you know anything like cooking do you?"

"Well... I lived alone a lot of the time and cooked for myself." Hikari said. "I guess I could try. I'll be able to make sure you won't die, sure. Perhaps I'll make a show of it. I won't be as good as Eden though."

"That's fine." Red smiled. "So, we got a cook. But we really need a doctor before we can continue any further... anyone know anything more than basic medical things?"

The others shook their heads.

"Hmm... perhaps we'll come up with one on this 'Ravna' Island..." Red said, stroking his chin.

"I could probably do some medical stuff." Ritsu said, speaking out from a chair in the corner of the room, his scythe leaning next to him.

"Really?" Red questioned.

"Well, I've gotten lots of information from my journey across the world. You may not know this, but I've been to each Blue, and have even made my way to the Archipelago, although I took a different trail. Unfortunately my cabin of information was destroyed back at Davey Back Island..." Ritsu paused for a moment, and took a deep breath. "I still have a lot of info in my mind though."

"Well, there we have it then. I guess you could be our doctor for the moment then." Red then frowned. "But you'll have to join the crew. I have no qualms, but you might not want to..."

"I am merely an ally, at the moment. But consider me a Nakama. I won't join your crew, but I'll accompany until the Archipelago." Ritsu said.

"Who are you?" Gouki suddenly asked, crossing his arms and staring at Ritsu.

"E-Excuse me?"

"I repeat: Who are you. Just one man can't go across all Blue's, and the Grand Line, on himself. You've already said in Skytopia that 'Ritsu' wasn't your real name, and I recognise your face. It's been nagging me for quite some time, but I think I finally got it. You're 'The Shroud', aren't you?"

Gouki and Ritsu looked hard at each other, before Ritsu let off a smirk.

"Gouki Riosho, you never cease to amaze me. Indeed, I am the one the Marines have dubbed 'The Shroud'. They don't know my name, or what I look like apart from the side of my face when I was killing a Marine Captain. My goals are simple. I want the highest bounty known to man. Higher the former-Shichibukai DoFlamingo, and even higher that 'Tooth' from the Reptile Legends crew. You see, this is my goal for life. The highest bounty means the highest respect."

"So..." Red started, leaning back in his chair. "Are you ready to tell us who you really are then? I didn't think anything of it, but now you've said that..."

"I don't see why not. After all, I am going to be accompanying you for a while now." Ritsu cracked his knuckles. "First off, my name is Jin Kyouritsu, hence 'Ritsu'. I only used that as a signature on my writings and as a different identity when I need to stay in hotels and the such."

"You said goals." Hikari said, frowning. "What is your other goal?"

"My other goal?" Jin repeated. "You pirates may not be happy with what it is."

"Oh really? Well, let us know then." Gouki said.

"My other goal is to become a Shichibukai. One of the Seven Warlords of the sea. This is also one of the reasons why I am going with you. If I can personally take down this 'Korten' then I can take his place in the Shichibukai. These are my goals, and I will not stop at anything to achieve them."

There were a few seconds of silence, before Red shrugged and leaned forward in his chair. "Shichibukai? That sounds like a good goal. I hope it goes well for you. None of us want to be a Shichibukai, so, we don't really mind if you want to."

"Thank you for accepting that fact." Jin said, standing up. "It's good I will have no... Challengers... to my future position. For now, I'm going to act as a look-out as well. If you want me, you'll find me in the Crow's Nest." Jin turned and went to walk out of the room.

"Wait." Red called out, causing Jin to turn. "One, can we see under your raincoat? Just to make sure you aren't hiding anything which would cause us to distrust you."

Jin shrugged. "I've been getting tired of this raincoat actually. I've been wearing it for a long time. But sure." Jin shrugged off his raincoat, revealing a thin, but no overly so, body structure. He wore a white vest, dark blue trousers which were bunched up into his boots. The crew also realized that Jin's silvery hair stuck down just below his neck. "See, nothing that could threaten me. Your next point?"

"Secondly, you have some kind of Devil Fruit, do you not?" Red questioned.

"Indeed I do." Jin said, smiling. "However, I don't believe I trust you just enough to reveal it. Bye." Jin walked out of the doorway, leaving Dragon Claw alone.

"Well... that was certainly enlightening." Gouki said, breaking the silence. "So, Ravna Island is it Captain?"

"Ravna Island it is." Red confirmed.

**Random Fact: **The adult online industry in the US has annual sales of at least $1 billion , and as many as 10 million paying subscribers.

**Next time in OPNN: The crew and Jin land on Ravna Island, and soon find it is not as it seems. **

**See you then!**


	9. Ravna Island

**(Thanks to Yajuu-Kikuishi (Glare) Dthehalfdragon, dArK tides, Draco Oblivion, L-R-D, RIOSHO, and Munia for the reviews! Let's get our first look at Ravna Island, shall we?) **

Ravna Island reminded Dragon Claw of Junga Island, at least, to those who were there. Tromso and Hikari thought it was a great looking island, while the rest were wary.

Trees rose high into the air, but they twisted around each other, making odd shapes and sometimes they had been a shape for so long, the two trees had started melding together. They could see bushes full of lush leaves, and what looked to be knee-length grass. The only problem was, it was raised around twenty metres up in the air, a sheer stone cliff going straight into the water. It was impossible to dock at the cliff, as there were sharp rocks jutting out, some even causing small whirlpools.

"What now?" Hikari asked, looking at the cliff face. "I guess we aren't climbing."

"No we're not." Red agreed. "That would be a bad idea. Besides, I want to keep the ship somewhere where we can easily access it, in case we need to make a quick get-a-way."

"Can't we just go around the island and see if there are any proper ports?" Tromso asked, glancing at the Log Pose around his wrist. As he was the navigator, it only made sense for him to have it.

"That would be inadvisable." Jin said who had started to mingle a bit more that when he first appeared on the ship. The initial surprise of being dragged along had all but gone away. "If they knew we were pirates, and they were firmly against us, we wouldn't even be able to look around."

"But we don't have to look around, right?" Hikari asked.

"Ah, we wouldn't _have_ to." Jin said. "But, we are going to need to find out how long it will take for the Log Pose to register, so it would make sense to scout the area out."

While the four fell silent, Gouki and Jenny came up from the trapdoor. Gouki was holding two backpacks, while Jenny had something covered in a cloth in both hands.

"What's that?" Red asked, looking at Jenny.

"A present for our newest crewmember." Jenny said, looking at Tromso. She took the cloth off, revealing a double-sided battle axe, with a design of a dragon carved into the blade. "I would have added jewels, but we have none. Here." Jenny stepped forward and gave Tromso the battle axe, who received it and tested the weight.

"This is great." Tromso said taking a couple of test swings. "Its light, yet packs a punch. But why did you make me this? I mean, it's brilliant and all, but-"

"Jenny has a good eye for weapons." Gouki interrupted. "Including what weapons people like. She figured you as an axe boy."

"Are you?" Jenny asked, looking slightly downtrodden.

"I haven't really wielded an axe like this, but I've seen others and always wanted to try... so thanks, really, I'll happily wield this into battle." Tromso said, tracing his finger across the dragon design.

"Now that's settled. Catch." Gouki said, before throwing one backpack. Red caught it, surprised slightly at the weight. "Inside you'll find supplies of all sorts. Medicinal and general supplies. Red, you'll be going with Tromso, Hikari and Jin up top. Jenny will be staying here on the ship, while I'll be doing some investigating of my own."

"I thought I was the captain..." Red muttered, smiling slightly.

"I figured we'd need a plan sooner or later." Gouki shrugged. "I chose sooner. Besides, that cave their might provide sufficient docking space." Gouki pointed at the cliff face, and as soon as it was pointed out, the rest of the crew saw it.

A large entrance of a cave could be seen in the cliff face; a jagged circle. Tromso quickly ran over to the wheel, and manoeuvred the ship inside. They followed along a brief while, before they came into an area with a circular pool of water and a set of stone stairs rising into the roof.

Red threw the anchor over, before looking out to Gouki. "Good spot. I almost missed it. This seems like a good place. So, we'll meet here at the end of the day?"

"That sounds about right." Gouki said. "Jenny'll be here when you come back."

"What are you doing?" Red asked the shipwright.

"I want to inspect this ship completely, make a few additions, and generally polish the whole thing." Jenny explained. "I'll also get a flag done for the mast."

"All right." Red said, pulling the backpack on. "Gouki, I'll see you la-" Red turned to where Gouki was, but he was already gone. "-ter. Fair enough. Let's go then." Red motioned to Tromso, Hikari and Jin, who walked towards him. "Jenny, try not to get kidnapped or something annoying like that."

"Why would I get kidnapped?" Jenny asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Because every island we go on we generally have something bad happen. I'd rather not try to search for you in this jungle. Keep sharp." At the Red lead the three to the set of stairs, leaving Jenny alone to herself.

"Come on out." Jenny said, and then a figure came out of the trapdoor and faced her, looking sheepish. "Geez, you never did learn to sneak properly, did you?" Jenny said, smirking slightly at the man with dirty blonde hair and a trench coat.

"Nor could you. Hence why I'm a better number than you." Sanshouuo, number 7 of the Ten Kings of the Gods said, smirking slightly himself.

"That's only because your fruit helps you a lot. You'd be nothing without it." Jenny said, putting her hands on her hips. "Did Master send you to help me and Gouki?"

"Nope." Sanshouuo said, crossing his arms and turning more serious. "I'm here for a much more personal reason. Where is Gouki?"

"No idea." Jenny said. "But you better not go to him. You do realise how pissed off he'll get if you start spouting that nonsense again – which I'm sure you are going to try and do, don't deny it."

Sanshouuo looked at Jenny. "But I've finally found what I was looking for Jenny! All these years of trying to find proof, I found it! You and Gouki are the only ones I would ever dare to tell, and obviously Shorai knows as well because of that damn ink, but no, you two never believed it."

"Proof?" Jenny scoffed. "I highly doubt it. The chances that what your 'dream' or whatever it is is actually real? Almost none."

"You never did support me, did you Dark Queen of Hearts."

"You never gave up, Dragon King, which is something you need to learn."

"My efforts will pay off, trust me. I'll see you later when Gouki himself confirms the truth." With that, Sanshouuo jumped off the side of the boat and landed on the ground, before sprinting off.

"Fool." Jenny spat, before going down under the ship.

**Random Fact: **The Procrastinators' Club of America newsletter is called "Last Month's Newsletter."

**Next Time on OPNN – New Dreams: Tromso, Jin, Hikari and Red investigate the island and come across a village. Unfortunately, it seems the village is completely scared of their presence. However, they come to learn of the actual cause of fear... **


	10. Friend or Foe?

**(Thanks to L-R-D, Draco Oblivion, TsubakiTwilight, Dthehalfdragon and dArK tIdEs. Right, I'd thought I'd mention I'm working on my Wikia again, and I'd be glad if you reviewers could take a look, add some articles, or generally give advice! I want to make it nice, y'know. Also, I would like to know if there are any good artists out there that can draw figures, if so, PM me! Read On!) **

The Forest was thick and humid, causing the three members of Dragon Claw and Jin to sweat. Red was in front, pushing past the leaves, muttering something along the lines of: forgot to ask for a sword.

Behind him were Tromso, followed by Hikari and finally by Jin, who had refused, much like Tromso, to use his weapon to cut down leaves. After a few more minutes of battling though the jungle, reach seemed to get thicker and thicker; Red shrugged off his shirt and wiped his head. "Do you reckon this is an abandoned island?" He asked, facing his three companions.

"I doubt it." Jin said. "After all, those stairs were man-made, I'm pretty sure. If we continue going forward, we'll either reach the other side of the island, who find something living."

Red sighed, before there was a low growl, almost like a hum.

"I think something living found us." Tromso said, and the four prepared to fight. Then there was a loud roar of pain, before it was cut of quickly.

"That's... unusual..." Red muttered, before stretching his arms. "Well, let's go before something actually tries to eat us."

It took almost half an hour to finally break from the forest. The grass was cut all the way down, and the trees were completely uprooted.

"This is definitely man-made." Jin said, nodding while scribbling in a note-book.

"Or creature-made." Hikari pointed out.

Jin crouched and looked at the grass. "No, the grass is all cut equally, no creature can do-" Jin suddenly whipped his head to the side, staring intently into the forest.

"What was-" Red started, but Jin put his finger to his lips and stood up. Unsheathing his scythe he closed his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed, before his eyes shot upwards.

"Duck!" Jin said, dragging Red down with him as Tromso and Hikari crouched down. Arrows shot past where their heads were, impaling themselves into the trunks ahead of them. Then figures erupted from the depths of the trees, covered in mud, and wielding crude spears and leaf skirts. They were letting out a roar cry, charging at Dragon Claw.

Red ducked under the first spear, and punched the man in the ribs, but the man grinned and ducked under Red's arm. Red spun around to see the man running towards Hikari, who went for a kick but the man slid under and continued running. Jin saw him, but had to raise his scythe to stop two spears aimed at his throat, allowing the man to run straight past.

"Die Jungle Scum!" The man shouted, leaping into the air, and raised his spear above his head. Then he fell straight towards Tromso, who looked up in surprise, but he quickly batted the spear shaft away, before ducking under a punch. Tromso swung his battle-axe upwards and cut through the spear, cutting it into two separate pieces. But then hands reached out and grabbed his head and neck, pulling him back. Another set of hands ripped the battle-axe from his grasp, and another grabbed his legs.

The other members of the group were having no trouble at all. Considering they weren't getting attacked.

"Why are they going for Tromso?" Hikari asked Red.

"No idea. But we need to get him. Come on." Red ran forward and prepared to hit a man in the back when there was a sudden rush of wind, and the group of attackers fell to the ground, and Gouki stood holding Tromso, who was bleeding slightly. Handing him his battle-axe, Gouki glared at the men.

"Jungle scum?" He challenged. "You do realise he's a fishman, right? Look at him!"

Muttering rose and they looked at Tromso in new light. Red went to thank Gouki, but he caught a blur before he was gone.

Two of the men looked to each other, having a brief conversation, before they let out a shout. They remained, but the others dispersed back into the trees.

They were gone as fast as they came out.

"Drop your weapons!" Red demanded, as he, Hikari and Jin surrounded the two men.

Complying, the two men dropped their spears, before raising their hands. "We do not mean to cause trouble."

"You attacked our crewmate, and it looked pretty deliberate to me." Red said. "Why did you go and attack Tromso, but not us?"

The other man rubbed the back of his head. "Excuse us, but we thought he was a member of the Jungle Pirates. It's a rare chance to get a Jungle Pirate on his own, and we took the chance."

"Jungle Pirates?" Red repeated in question. "How does that explain attacking Tromso?"

"The Jungle Pirates are all half-creature, half-man. Such as this 'Tromso'."

"I'm still a person!" Tromso exclaimed, getting annoyed. "And the only pirate crew I'm a member of is Dragon Claw."

"As we said, it was our mistake." One of the men said. "On hindsight, we realise that the Jungle Pirates don't have any fish types, they are all mammals or birds. It's just... it's a bad situation we are in. They destroyed our civilization, and only a couple of hundred remain."

"Why don't you revolt?" Jin asked.

"Revolt?" One of the men let out a bitter laugh. "We are scared people. Even just two of the Pirates would be too much. We are scared to act, as we fear the result. They always kill the children and females if we act against them, and it doesn't matter where we hide them." The man looked up to Red. "I'd advise getting away from this island while you can. The Jungle Pirates do not have much patience for intruders."

With that, the two men merged into the forest, becoming one with the trees and plants.

"So..." Red said, sighing. "I guess we go tell these Jungle Pirates what we think of them."

"Really? Can't we just get Gouki and go?" Hikari asked.

"No. One, we need to at least wait a day to see if the Log Pose Sets, right Tromso?"

Tromso nodded.

"Also, Dragon Claw is... well, I wouldn't say a 'good' pirate crew. We don't mind robbing and looting, but Talon always said only from those who don't deserve. Plus, we fight other pirate crews, and we can likely get a lot of loot from them."

"Fair enough." Hikari said, nodding. "So where do we go now?"

"I'd suggest finding some kind of village, the place where the men come from." Jin spoke up. "Get some more info on these Jungle Pirates, and piece together their weaknesses and strengths, and act accordingly."

"First Gouki, and now you." Red said. "I really need to get a plan of myself so I can secure my status as Captain. Well anyway, let's go."

Red led the four onwards, as eyes watched from within the forest.

**Random Fact: In 2009, ABC News found 112 different spellings of Libyan dictator Muammar Qaddafi's name. (Yes, I am copying and pasting the facts, and I had no idea that's how you spelt it)**

**Once more the shout out for an artist! **

**Next time on OPNN : New Dreams: A number of incidents draw Dragon Claw's Attention from the various places they are at, while a Jungle Pirate makes an uninvited visit...**

**See you then! **


	11. Angel and Devil

**(Thanks to TsubakiTwilight, L-R-D, Dthehalfdragon, dArK tIdEs for your reviews! **

**Read on!**

The village appeared out of nowhere, and Red almost went face first into the dark wooden building. He stepped back, and saw more buildings, blending in with the very forest. The buildings were low, made of tree logs put together with rope and mud. There wasn't any light, so they were dark, although movement could be sensed within them.

"I guess this is the village we want." Red said, glancing inside a doorway. A figure drew back in the shadows. "Hmm..." Red moved back to the side of his three companions. "Guess that we are still not trusted."

"I wouldn't trust us either." Jin said, his eyes flitting around the village. "After all, these people have lived in the threat of the Jungle Pirates for a long time, and you are pirates as well. They've learnt not to trust anyone they see."

"Should we leave them?" Hikari asked, shivers down her spine.

Red nodded. "It would be best. I wonder where we would find the leader of the village."

"What about there?" Tromso pointed to a building which had two layers, which stairs leading up to the second layer. "That seems different than the others."

"Let's go there then." Red agreed.

"You can." Jin said. "I assume it's all right if I want to explore?"

"Can't see why not." Red said. "After all, you're not in the crew."

"True. I want to get some more information on these Jungle Pirates. As I'm not a pirate, I should be able to coax some info out of the villagers." Jin said, before turning and walking away from the three members of Dragon Claw.

He walked through a muddy path, and made his way to a likely looking building. Jin knocked on the side of the doorway, and waited. "Hello?" He called out, and he saw a figure hunch up against the corner. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's what that... that cheetah said! Before he killed... he killed... GO AWAY!" The figure shouted as though it were crying.

Jin figured it was useless and started walking around the outskirts of the village. "So there's a cheetah?" he muttered to himself. "Must be some kind of Zoan... perhaps a bloodthirsty person..."

Jin suddenly tripped over, and he landed hard on the floor. Cursing himself, he picked up his notebook, and noticed he had tripped over a small wooden cross. On it was etched a name. Jin looked around, and saw more crosses. It was a graveyard. Skeletons hung from the trees, grinning lifelessly, and with a jolt, Jin saw a half rotted body, a large chunk missing from its neck.

Jin didn't notice the yellow eyes until they blinked. His gaze snapped up and he saw a yellowish figure staring straight at him, before it leaped off the ground straight at Jin.

**XXX**

Back on the ship given by Mist, Jenny was going over it systematically. It appeared to be a very used ship, if the small cracks were any indication. She found a large chunk missing from the corner of the Captain's Quarters, as well as large crack in the wall of the kitchen. After fixing these, Jenny moved to the front of the ship, and inspected the figure head.

It was a horse, facing up as if letting out a horse battle cry. Jenny frowned, before forming a chisel in her hands.

At that, she went to work.

First, she worked into the snout, making it slightly sharper, before forming teeth using excess wood found at the supply section of the ship. The teeth were pointy and sharp. Jenny made the nostrils bigger, and the ears sharper, sticking up on its head. Making a few more adjustments, Jenny smoothed it down, and formed a sharp metal stick. Using it, she carved in intricate scales, from neck to snout.

Next, she pulled down the main sail, and laid it on the smoothest part of the cave floor she could find, and used black paint to draw the skull, surrounded by the tooth, nail, talon, and claw. She repeated this is the plain flag connected to the Crow's nest, and hung both up.

Jenny stretched and made her way down to the supply room, and started sorting it out from its complicated mess. Whoever owned it must have been messy. After hanging a clump of ropes on a hook, piling up spare clothe, and putting tools on a special metal desk she formed, Jenny saw three separate chests.

Opening one, Jenny gasped. Inside glittered thousands of 500 beli coins, rolled up 10,000 beli notes in what she suspected were 50,000 each. Along with the money were necklaces with rubies, rings sporting different jewels, and even a crown, made of pure gold.

"There must be a million beli in here... if not more..." Jenny muttered in amazement. The other two chests contained similar contents. One at a time, Jenny dragged the chests into an empty room near the storage room, and placed one next to each wall. Opening the chests seemed to give the room a gold glow.

Jenny exited the room and formed a metal plate, and put it on the door. It read: _Treasure Room._ She continued making plaques, placing them on different doors. _Captain's Quarters, Kitchen, Cabin Room. _

As Jenny moved a desk which was placed sideways in the Captain's quarters, she discovered it had a trap door under it. Furrowing her brow, Jenny opened the trap door and went down a ladder into a small room. When she turned to face into it, she gasped.

In a glittering glass case were two swords, along with a plaque with a name and some writing. Before Jenny could take a closer look, she noticed a piece of paper on the wall, and pulled it down, scanning the writing.

_Jenny_

_I know you'd be the one to find this, and this is a special present. I found these during my journeys, and I figured your new captain could have a use of them. After all, this ship happened to be mine before Mist hijacked it and informed me of your mission. Hopefully you won't change her too much. Or take my treasure. _

"Woops..." Jenny muttered, and continued reading.

_They are a spectacular pair of weapons I managed to acquire. Be sure to give them to your Captain. _

_Sanshouuo _

Jenny shook her head in slight amusement, and took a closer look at the glass case. Inside were two spectacular swords. The one on the left had a golden blade, which seemed to glitter, and a light grey handle. Its hand guard was a darker gold than the blade. The second sword had a crimson blade, almost the colour of blood. The handle was a dark grey, and the handle was pure black.

Jenny also noticed the golden sword had a white ribbon trailing from its handle, while the crimson sword had a grey chain falling down.

The shipwright bent down and read the plaque.

_For the Captain of Dragon Claw, Red_

_You don't know me, but I figured after your diamond swords got smashed, you could do with another set. Just don't destroy them as quickly, please. _

_ These swords are twin swords, from the famed Saijo O Wazamono collection. The crimson blade is named Ijin, while the golden blade is name Tenshi. Devil and Angel respectively. These are powerful swords, but they will be fine in your hands. You deserve them. _

_ Shanshouuo _

Jenny blinked. Saijo O Wazamono swords? Before she could contemplate any longer, there were footsteps, which sounded uneven. Jenny frowned and made her way to the top deck, where she saw an elephant staring at her.

Jenny's mouth fell slightly open. After all, it wasn't everyday you saw an elephant on a ship.

The elephant let off what sounded like a small rumble, before suddenly jumping and sprinting into the forest.

(**Woo! New swords! Don't worry, they'll last longer than others. **

**Next Time on OPNN New Dreams: The three Dragon Claw members talk with the leader of the village, until a bad event happens which results in three going down to two. **


	12. Jungle Pirates

**(Thanks to L-R-D, TsubakiTwilight, Riosho X2, Draco Oblivion and dArK tIdEs for your reviews! All right, I think it's time to show off a bit more of Jin's fighting style, don't you think? But first let's have this forseen three down to two. Read On! **

The three members of Dragon Claw waited, after having knocked on the door of the big house. After a few seconds, they heard footsteps and the door opened. A dark skinned man with a gold necklace and braided hair looked at them.

"I've already payed today! What now!" he said, glaring at Red.

"What... no, you're mistaken." Red said, putting his hands ups. "We aren't part of the Jungle Pirates, who I assume you are talking about, correct?"

The man squinted, before opening the door wider. "Come in then. Don't try anything funny though."

The whole bottom floor was a large room, with only fabrics on the floor, and no fire or anything remotely civilized.

The man sat down cross-legged, and Dragon Claw followed his example, sitting down.

"My name is K'Zara." The man said. "I'm the leader of the village, for what good it doe me. So who are you?"

"I'm Red, Captain of the Dragon Claw Pirates. This is Hikari, and this is Tromso, our navigator."

"Pirates?" K'Zara exclaimed, glaring at Red. "What use do pirates want here?"

"It's the first Island in one of the Grand Line trails." Tromso said. "And we have to stop here to register the Log Pose."

"Log Pose, hmm?" K'Zara repeated. "It takes two days. That's what you want to know, right?"

"Well, not only that." Red said. "What would you say if we offered to take down the Jungle Pirates for you?"

K'Zara's eyes widened in shock. "I'd say you're bloody mad! Completely crazy! Sheridan could kill you easily!"

"Sheridan? Who's he?"

"Sheridan is the Captain." K'Zara said. "He's half-beast, half-man. Like all of his crew."

"Zoans?" Hikari suggested to Red.

"Most likely." He replied, before turning back to K'Zara. "I don't suppose you could tell us all you know about them? It would be good to know what we're going against."

K'Zara nodded. "I guess. They have six members in the crew, not including Sheridan. Blair is like a lion, from what I've seen. Chrisa's a gorilla, I know that. Their doctor is Raidyn. I believe he is an armadillo, or something armoured like that. Then they have an elephant as a navigator, called Adonia. Their look-out is some kind of bird called Kaley, and finally there is the first mate called Zayne. A cheetah. He personally likes to attack my village." K'Zara took a breath. "I don't know much more than that, apart from they are ruthless. You'd be crazy to go against them."

"Hey," Red grinned. "Crazy and Dragon Claw go hand in hand. We'll be fine. By this time tomorrow, you'll be a free island again."

K'Zara smiled slightly. "While I am gracious you have decided to do this, I fear it will be impossible."

"Nothing's impossible." Red said. "So-"

A loud rapping interrupted Red, and they looked to see a dark shadow on one of the flimsy wooden shutters.

K'Zara instantly paled. "No... Oh no."

Tromso drew his battle axe while Hikari got her Sappha out. Red prepped his fists, and they stared at the window. There was a pause, and then the shadow disappeared.

"Scared?" Hikari questioned.

"No." Red replied, looking around the room. "He's looking for the weakest place."

K'Zara was whimpering now, backing away to an opposite window. "No, no, no, no... I never should have talked to you... It's them... they're here!"

"_It's them... they're here!" _A high-pitched voice rang out from behind the window K'Zara was at. "Pathetic."

Then the window smashed open, revealing a multi-colour plumage. To harsh claws grabbed onto K'Zara's shoulders, and started pulling him out of the window, causing the Leader to writhe and scream.

Tromso was the first to react, and he ran forward just as K'Zara's legs disappeared out of the window. Tromso dropped his battle Axe, hopped through the window and grabbed a hold of K'Zara's flailing legs. But instead of pulling him down, the bird pulled higher up, stronger than Tromso.

"Tromso!" Red yelled, looking out the window, but Tromso and K'Zara were now high in the sky. "Damn it!" he cursed, before taking a deep breath and turned back to Hikari, who looked wary. "Come on, let's go back to the ship."

"But Tromso...?" she questioned.

"Tromso will be fine. We are going to get Jenny, and then we'll cut this whole forest down if needs be to find these Jungle Pirates. And before you ask, Jin can find his own way for now." Red nodded to Hikari. "Let's go and get Jenny."

**XXX**

Jin ducked once more, the animal flying over his head and landing on the ground, snarling.

"Stop dodging!" The cheetah growled, pawing at the ground.

"Rather not, thanks." Jin replied, and stepped to the side as the cheetah dived at him. He lifted his knee, nailing the animal in the gut. The cheetah growled and was flung backwards. "I am guessing you are part of these so called Jungle Pirates, correct?"

"Of course!" The cheetah exclaimed.

"Can I know who the person I'm about to beat is called?" Jin asked, spinning his scythe around his fingers.

"My name is Zayne, and that's the last name your ever gonna hear!" Zayne ran forward and jumped once more. Jin went to punch him, but Zayne curled in the air and went to bite Jin. Jin got his hand out of the way and hopped back, allowing Zayne to land.

"The names Ritsu." Jin said, using his pseudo name.

"I don't care what you are called." Zayne replied, and his form changed to one much more humanoid, though his still retained the tail, muzzle and fur.

"Zoan. As I guessed." Jin said. "So, you're going to fight properly now?"

Zayne growled and sprinted forward at Jin. Jin just stood there, before ducking under a punch. Zayne used his other arm to his Jin in the stomach, but Jin grabbed it and lifted Zayne with a grunt straight over his head. Zayne landed on his feet and threw an elbow back, but Jin ducked and slammed his palm straight into the elbow, causing Zayne to yell in pain. Jin followed by slamming the butt of his scythe into Zayne's spine, before pushing him forward. The cheetah Zoan stumbled forward, and Ritsu swung his scythe and sliced it straight across Zayne's back.

Zayne let off anther howl of pain, blood seeping down his back. He fell to all fours, and Ritsu slammed the butt of his scythe straight down on the back of Zayne's neck, driving the cheetah to the floor and causing blood to spit from his mouth.

Jin looked down at Zayne, frowning. "You're nothing at all. I'm surprised your crew managed to get this island with the power you got." Jin suddenly ducked, allowing a meaty fist to fly over his head. "And sneaking up is rude." Jin rolled to the side, facing a gorilla Zoan.

"Chrisa..." Zayne said in relief.

"You disappoint." Chrisa replied. "Sheridan won't be happy you couldn't beat a mere human."

"You can try, if you so please." Jin replied, tapping his scythe over his shoulder.

"I'd be happy to." Chrisa replied. Along with the typical gorilla traits, she wore black trousers and a bandana over her head. She charged forward, but Jin just tutted and used one hand to flip over her and land back on his feet.

"You ARE all animals, aren't you." Jin said. "Always charging, and never actually fighting."

Chrisa didn't reply and merely swung around with her meaty fist. Jin ducked under and propelled the blunt end of his scythe straight into her chin. Chrisa's head was thrown backwards, and Jin spun around, his ice blue eyes glinting. He slammed the pole end of the scythe into her side, before spinning it and embedding the scythe straight into her shoulder. Chrisa yowled, clutching her now bleeding shoulder.

Jin smiled slightly, before swirling around and planting a hard punch straight into Zayne's face, who was running at him. It hit with such force, Zayne back flipped in the air before collapsing to the ground. Jin then spun his scythe around to slice at yet another pirate. This one had thick grey hide and a trunk.

"An elephant? How intriguing." Jin said, before dashing forward and throwing a kick in the elephant's direction. The elephant grabbed his leg, but Jin thrust the butt of his scythe into her face. Jin backed away, before ducked under both Zayne's and Chrisa's punches, causing them to stumble forward next to the elephant.

"Sheridan will be disappointed when he hears of this you two." The elephant frowned.

"This guy ain't normal Adonia." Zayne panted. "It's like he knows what we are going to do before we do it."

"That's exactly what it is." Jin supplied, though with no further information. He stared straight into Adonia's eyes.

Adonia didn't flinch, but sighed. "Let's go and report to Sheridan. He'll be intrigued."

"We're retreating!" Zayne exclaimed in surprise.

"Tactics, Zayne, tactics." At that, Adonia bounded into the forest, followed by Chrisa. Jin mock waved at Zayne, who snarled and followed them.

**(Aha! I introduce new characters without having the other character losing! See, I do change things...**

**Anywho. Random Fact: Rhode Island is the smallest state with the longest name. The official name, used on al state documents, is "Rhode Island and Providence Plantations." **

**Next Time on OPNN: Dragon Claw learn actions have consequences, while Tromso finds himself in a troublesome situation. **

**See you then! **


	13. Your Fault

**(Thanks to L-R-D, Dthehalfdragon, Draco Oblivion, Tsubaki Twilight and RIOSHO for your reviews! Apparently there is a problem of the updates not actually getting sent until later, so, just check by every other day, which is when I update. Anywho, let's read on!**

"I can't believe it..." Red gaped, holding both Ijin and Tenshi which had been given to him by Jenny. Red and Hikari had made their way back, and Jenny reported on the elephant, while Red informed her about the village and Tromso's act.

"These are two of the most powerful swords in the whole world." Red said, admiring the gleaming gold blade of Ijin. "Whoever this Shanshouuo is, I owe him... well... whatever he wants. To acquire these... what must he have gone through?"

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked, noticing an odd tone of voice.

"Well, I've done some research into swords in my time, before I met Talon." Red said. "And these... well, they are truly amazing. You notice they don't have scabbards? That's because the former wielder of these was a feared pirate, the swords his symbol. And when I say feared, I mean feared. His name was "Coldblood" Steffan, and he rivalled even Hawk-Eyes Mihawk in swordsmanship. But, the story goes that Steffan was over confident, and with his crew of 100 bloodthirsty men, he attacked the whole of Fishman Island. Steffan completely despised Fishmen and anything that wasn't human. But, the royal guard of Fishman Island fended him off, able to combat his fierce onslaught with their pure strength. Steffan was the last of his crew, and even though he had his arms cut off, he continued to fight with ferocity using the swords in his teeth. He was ultimately killed, and rumour had it that these swords fell to the deepest part of the ocean, lost in time forever more." Red smiled slightly. "So you see, to get a hold of these swords... well, I don't even want to know what he did."

"Recounting stories are you?" The three looked to the doorway, to see Jin leaning against it. "Let me tell you a story, about the Jungle Pirates. Who I happened to meet face to face."

"You what?" Red exclaimed. "You met the Jungle Pirates, and your unharmed?"

"Hey, it was only three of 'em, and it takes a lot to even touch me if I don't will it." Jin said, crossing his arms. "Well anyway, the three I met was useless. A cheetah, Zayne, always charged, and hardly fought hand to hand. Chrisa, a gorilla, also charged and mainly punched. Finally, Adonia, the elephant, I didn't get much off, but she's faster than she looks. It appears pretty much the whole of the crew are part-Zoans. Whether that is forced or willed, is another question." Jin finished. "Where's the kid?"

"Tromso? He tried saving the leader of the village, who was taken by a bird-like Jungle Pirate, and both of them were taken to god knows where. He'll be fine though."

"So what do we do now?" Hikari asked.

"Oh, that's simple." Red said, getting distracted by his swords and waving them in front of his face. "We find where they are, and we kick their asses."

**XXX**

Tromso groaned slightly as he sat up, rubbing his head. He turned around the small room, sensing it was small and enclosed. His blindly fumbled the ground, and felt something. Straw? Hay, perhaps. One thing Tromso was sure of was that there wasn't anyone with him. Not even K'Zara.

The fishman walked over to the door and rattled it loosely. It was locked. "To be expected." Tromso muttered to himself. He took a step back, and suddenly punched the door with all his might. The door splintered and cracked in two, both halves flying outside. Outside?

Tromso realised that he was actually in a tent, and that he was at some sort of a camp. A large fire was in the middle of the circle of seven tents. Three on either side of a rather large one. Tromso headed towards this one first, figuring that would be where someone important would be.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Tromso whipped around just in time to grab a bulky fist, and faced a large gorilla, wearing a bandana and a bandage around one shoulder.

"You're lucky for a blind kid." Chrisa said. "I'd kill you, but the boss wants to see you." She pointed to the large tent.

Tromso remained quiet and carefully made his way to the tent, making sure Chrisa wouldn't attack him. He ducked under the tent flap, ready to take off his bandage if he needed to surprise anyone.

**XXX**

As it turned out, Jenny didn't want to accompany Red, Hikari and Jin. She said that she wanted to make some final checks on the ship, which the crew complimented her on for her hard work. Red accepted, and with the help of Jin, the managed to manoeuvre the forest easily to the village.

"Something's wrong..." Jin said, furrowing his eyebrows in the thick of the trees. They couldn't even see past the foliage. "They are all gathered around one thing..."

"How do you know that?" Red asked, but Jin had already taken off in a run. Red followed, Hikari bringing up the rear.

It took another minute, but they hit the clearing and saw a number of villagers crowded around... something...

They saw Jin, and a number of mutterings were heard. Jin stopped, and his eyes widened in surprise.

Red caught up to their ally, and wondered what the fuss was about. They were all in a circle, facing inwards and bunched together. Red glanced at Jin's face.

"What's wrong?" Red asked, but he suddenly felt a hand on his should. Red turned to see a small woman, who had obviously been crying badly. "Hey, what –"

"Why did you do that! Why did you come here!" she yelled, causing the mutterings to cease as everyone looked at her. "You... you bring curses upon our village! It's all your fault! Your fault! Your fault!" Another woman grabbed the talking woman, and gently steered her away, not before glaring at Red.

Red was about to ask yet again what's wrong, but then the crowd parted. What Red saw caused a flame of anger in his chest.

The body of K'Zara was hung from a wooden plank, his head lolling to the side, and covered in wounds, causing a bloody puddle in the floor. Words were etched onto his chest, reading: Dragon Claw.

Red grimaced. The message was clear as day. The Jungle Pirates were punishing the man for talking to them.

"My god..." Hikari muttered, turning slightly pale.

"He was innocent." Jin said quietly. "An innocent man, punished for talking to outsiders. This is our fault."

Red clenched his fists, before grabbing both swords, which he had tied around loops in his waist, as there were no scabbards. "Come on. I made this man a promise, and the only thing we can do in his death is uphold it. The Jungle Pirates have gone too far, and I am not going to forgive them." Red shrugged his shirt off, and placed it over the man's head, so any insects wouldn't get to him. He turned to crowd, who had resumed muttered. "Get him down from there, don't just gawk. Bury him. Give him a decent burial. You won't have to worry about the Jungle Pirates interrupting." At that, Red turned and walked into the forest, flanked by Hikari and Jin, both of whom had also drawn their weapons.

**(Yikes. Innocent person killed, and Red is angry. **

**Next Time on OPNN: New Dreams: Tromso is forced to fight for his life against a snake. Only thing is, it's a rather... big snake. Soon enough, things get bad for the fishman, but somebody saves him from near defeat...**

**See you then! **


	14. Fishman vs Snake

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, TsubakiTwilight, L-R-D, and Draco Oblivion. And also a big thanks to my new beta tester, LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr, which means the chapters shall be a much better quality. Annywho, let's read on, shall we? **

"So, you are the prisoner." Sheridan, Captain of the Jungle Pirates, asked Tromso as he sat down. Tromso could only sense a large figure, but nothing else in the room, apart from another figure who remained quiet. '_Sometimes it can be a real nuisance being able to sense thing using_sonar'. Tromso thought to himself.

"If only you were a mammal or a bird. I'd have invited you into our ranks."

"And I wouldn't accept." Tromso said, crossing his arms. "I'm already in a pirate crew, unless you didn't notice."

"You could leave, but I guess your mind is made up." Sheridan's voice was almost sinister and unforgiving. "So... what do I do with you, fishman?"

"Free me?" Tromso suggested.

"A good suggestion indeed, but an invalid one. I'm not going to 'free' you, fishman. I'm thinking more along the lines of... ah... entertainment." Tromso stiffened, remembering back to his imprisonment on Skytopia. How the King loved entertainment. What, was he meant to fight against other prisoners?

"What sort of entertainment?" Tromso asked, keeping his voice level.

"I'm thinking... Raidyn, is Akasha still in the pits?"

"She is, Captain." replied another voice. What was it the leader said? Raidyn was the doctor.

"Good. Send him in the pits. I wish to see him fight." So it was a fight after all. Tromso sighed. No Attacura to protect him this time. He couldn't come and protect Tromso this time. No, he'd have to prove  
that he could to do this himself. "Who's Akasha?" Tromso asked.

"Oh... just our pet snake." Sheridan replied.

**XXX**

"Just our pet snake." Tromso muttered to himself ten minutes later. "You forgot to mention it was a GIANT snake!" he yelled up the pit, where Sheridan was sitting, watching. In front of Tromso was a huge, green snake. She was about five times as thick as Tromso, and her scaly body curled around the pit two times. Her teeth gleamed, and her tongue flickered in and out. Tromso went to get his battle axe and realized he didn't have it. So, he prepared his fists.

"Ready." Sheridan shouted down the pit, sitting in a chair and looking down. "Begin!"

Akasha shot forward straight at the beginning. Tromso dived to the side, allowing her to take out a huge chunk of the pit. He stood up and saw Akasha draw back. She glanced at Tromso with her slitted eye before her tail suddenly slammed into Tromso's back, surprising him. Tromso flew forward, and Akasha grasped him in her jaw, ready to swallow. But Tromso had got his bearings and had somehow managed to stand in her mouth with his hands pushing upwards preventing the snake from clamping down. Akasha hissed, but Tromso stayed where he was.

"Good snake, now, put me down nicely and I won't have to hurt you." Tromso said quietly. In reply, Akasha flung her tongue forward, which whipped into Tromso's cheek, causing a thin cut. Tromso remained where he was and tilted his head. "Fine, have it your way." Tromso suddenly jumped backwards, causing Akasha's jaw to snap shut. Just before he fell, he grabbed her bottom lip and hoisted himself on top of her head. He then lifted his fist and slammed it as hard as he could on Akasha's head with so much force it drove her downwards. "That wasn't a human strike." Sheridan said from the top of the pit. "I'm no human!" Tromso replied. "I may not be a full-grown fishman, but I'm still stronger than the average human."

Akasha suddenly reared up, causing Tromso to be thrown into the air by the momentum, but Tromso curled into a small ball and suddenly plummeted down towards Akasha's head. He slammed straight onto her skull, driving her head straight down into the ground, causing a plume of dust. Tromso hopped off and punched Akasha in the side of the jaw before hitting her on the other side. Tromso repeated punching Akasha like this before the great snake opened her mouth, causing Tromso to hit air. Akasha clamped her jaws down, straight on Tromso's arm. Tromso grimaced in pain and punched her straight on the nose, but the snake didn't let go. Instead she reared up, almost wrenching Tromso's arm out of its socket. Akasha started shaking Tromso to and fro, trying to break his arm.

"I am going to regret this." Tromso said to himself, before he thrust his hand straight into Akasha's nostril. This produced the desired effect. Akasha let of a roar and in turn let Tromso go. Tromso fell to the ground but landed on his feet. He motioned for Akasha to come and get him, and Akasha complied. She rushed forward, but Tromso jumped, allowing her to smash into the side of the pit. Tromso landed on her head and punched side of the pit with so much force it caused a spider web of cracks that soon turned into chunks of rock which collapsed onto Akasha's head, sandwiching her between the rocks and the floor.

Tromso looked up straight to Sheridan. "I believe I win." He called up.

"I don't think so." Sheridan growled before Akasha threw her head up, causing rocks to fly everywhere making Tromso lose his balance. He grabbed her bottom jaw, so he wouldn't fall then crawled into her mouth. Akasha closed her mouth, causing those who were watching to wonder what had just happened. Then there was a great splash of blood, and Akasha opened her mouth while letting out a deep, pained cry. Tromso stood on her tongue, covered in blood but holding one of her teeth under his elbow. With one hand, he managed to flip over to the top of Akasha's head before getting to her eye. Tromso lifted the tooth upwards, let out a shout, and slammed the tooth straight into Akasha's eye.

Akasha roared and flailed around, trying to get Tromso off, but Tromso started hammering away into the tooth through what remained of the eye and into the snake's head. She gave one final spasm, which caused Tromso to be thrown into the air.

As Akasha fell to the ground, Tromso directed himself straight toward Sheridan's direction, and his momentum threw him forward. Then, with all his might, Tromso smashed his fist straight into Sheridan's face, driving the Captain of the Jungle Pirates off his chair and to the floor. Tromso rolled and stood up, flicking blood off of him as Sheridan lay back first on the ground.

Then he let off such a loud roar, it rivalled Akashi's. It was one of pure rage. Sheridan stood up, and he cracked his neck, looking at Tromso.

"I'm gonna bathe in your blood, fishman!" Sheridan dropped down on all fours before suddenly shooting forward straight toward Tromso, who was unprepared. But then a foot planted itself into Sheridan's jaw, lifting the Captain up and off the ground. As he fell to the ground, Gouki drew Kazufuchi and grinned at Tromso. "Almost had us some sushi there, Tromso. Try not to get yourself killed." Gouki turned back to Sheridan, who was getting up. "Right now, I'm in the mood for a fur coat. Come and get me!"

(**Yay for Gouki coming back! **

**Random Fact: Noob Saibot off Mortal Kombat is "Tobias" and "Boon" backwards, the last names of two developers. **

**Next time on OPNN: New Dreams: Under the order of Sheridan, the Jungle Pirates attack Gouki, although he is move than enough to take care of any threats. That is, until five people arrive on the battle scene... **

**See you then! **


	15. Too Easy

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, dArK tIdEs X2, Draco Oblivion, RIOSHO X2, and L-R-D for your reviews! Slightly shorter chap, but the following chapters are jam-packed full of action. Mostly. Read on!)**

Sheridan stared at Gouki, who had Kazefuchi in front of him, motioning for Sheridan to attack. Gouki was impressed by Sheridan's appearance. He was covered in hair and he had fearsome teeth and claws. His eyes were angular, and gave off a sense of evil persona.

Sheridan growled, before standing up. "I don't know who you are or where you came from, but I am not going to fight you."

"Shame." Gouki said, blowing a strand of hair from his face. "I was going to enjoy a bit of opposition."

"Chrisa. Do not fail me this time. Fight him!" Sheridan ordered, and a figure jumped from the trees. Gouki ducked and rolled, facing the gorilla with the bandana. Chrisa also had a bandage over her shoulder and extending under her armpit.

"I'll be glad to Captain." Chrisa said, before swinging her fist. Gouki sighed, and ducked under, flicking his sword up and impaling it through Chrisa's arm. Chrisa let out a hell of pain, and Gouki charged forward, slamming his shoulder into Chrisa's stomach. Gouki circled around Chrisa, simultaneously pulling Kazefuchi out of her arm, and threw in into the air. Chrisa turned around, clutching her arm. With her other arm, she reached out to Gouki, but Kazefuchi suddenly impaled into her hand, driving it to the floor.

Chrisa yelled in pain, now on her knees, but Gouki spun around and cracked his heel into her neck, hearing a sharp snap. Chrisa crumpled to the ground, motionless.

Gouki looked to Sheridan, and pointed his sword at him. "You don't understand. I want you. None of your lackeys can stand up to me."

Sheridan's eyes twitched and he threw his hand forward. "Adonia! Raidyn! Destroy him!"

The figure behind Sheridan stepped forward. Raidyn was actually an armadillo, his armour covering his back, head, arms and legs, although his stomach was bare.

Gouki stepped forward, before ducking under another punch, this time by the elephant Adonia. Gouki spun around her, slicing a deep gouge into her waist, before kicking off the ground. Gouki flipped in the air, landing on her shoulders, both feet hooked under her chin. Gouki flipped forward with so much force, he smashed her head onto the floor. As Adonia fell to the ground, a ball rushed towards him. Gouki jumped over it and landed, turning to Raidyn who had uncurled himself.

"Hey, look at that!" Gouki suddenly exclaimed, pointing behind Raidyn.

Raidyn turned, to see Gouki standing in front of him.

"Wha-" Raidyn began but was silenced by a punch in the face. Raidyn reeled back, but Gouki punched him in the gut, and then the jaw. As Raidyn's head snapped back, Gouki kicked forward, his foot connecting with Raidyn's gut. Raidyn gasped and fell to his knees. Gouki stabbed at Raidyn, his sword entering Raidyn's stomach. Raidyn's eyes bulged, before he fell to the side.

Gouki looked to Adonia, who had just gotten up. In a moment, he had appeared on her shoulders. "Oh, hey." Gouki said, before stabbing down into her shoulder into the wound Jin had made. Adonia screamed in pain, but Gouki slammed his palm into her side, feeling a satisfying crack of ribs. Adonia stumbled backwards, and her foot began to slip causing her to almost fall down the pit. Gouki waved at her, before Tromso suddenly ran forward, crashing his fist into Adonia's stomach. Adonia was thrown off into the pit, where she fell to the floor with a faint _bang_ and remained still.

"Nice one." Gouki said, high-fiving Tromso.

"These guys aren't actually that strong..." Tromso said, scratching his chin.

"Perhaps we just got stronger?" Gouki suggested.

"I'll KILL you!" Sheridan roared, and he sprinted towards Gouki and Tromso. But simultaneously the two members of Dragon Claw punched him in the face. Sheridan was thrown backwards, where he landed next to the feet of his remaining crew members: Blair, the cabin boy was a lion on all fours, yet his human face could be seen under the fur, and Zayne, who looked surprised in his cheetah form.

"What do you say Tromso. Tag Team?" Gouki asked.

"I'd be happy to." Tromso replied.

The two went to run forward but were stopped by a sudden noise. Gouki grabbed Tromso and jumped back just as a huge tree fell in between the Jungle Pirates and the two members of Dragon Claw.

Gouki frowned, and touched the bottom of it, where there was something yellowy. He brought it to his face. "Sand?" Gouki muttered, before he spotted something and straightened up, staring and the five figures, who were standing where the tree was.

The figure in front was dressed in a light brown cloak which obscured his face in shadows. Gouki could see his bare chest underneath, and his tight leather trousers with black slip-on shoes. The others were too covered in shadow to discern what they looked like. The man flicked his hair back, revealing ocean blue eyes and silver hair. With both hands at shoulder level and stretched, the ground started to move, before it seemed to melt into sand. The sand started swirling around the legs of the five figures.

"I have been ordered to exterminate this island. Starting with you."

**(Random Fact: Cats sleep 16 to 18 hours per day. **

**Yajuu-Kikuishi owns the guy with silver hair. **

**Next Time on OPNN New Dreams: Hikari, Red and Jin come up with the location of the Jungle Pirates, however on the way, they are interrupted by a surprise distraction. **

**See you next time! **


	16. Unexpected Ally

**(I can't say a lot as I've got hardly any internet and i need to submit it as fast as possible. Thanks for the reviews, and a bit of bad news, my birthday is today and i am away for around a week, so i'm away... thanks and see you next week!**

Jin was standing in front of Red and Hikari, silent, and pressing his hand on the earthy ground.

"What are you doing?" Red asked, raising his eyebrow.

Jin didn't reply as he had closed his mind off. His eyes shut, lines were being drawn in his mind. Soon enough a 3d sketch of the island rotating in Jin's vision. Then trees started to burst from the ground, leaves blowing in a fabricated wind. The island started to manoeuvre itself, rising and falling, until it lay still. Then numerous red dots filled the area, clumped in the village, and three dots a way off. In another clump of dots in the middle of the forest, Jin zoomed in. The red dots increased, showing red figures. Jin furrowed his brows and the intense fight going on. One kept on disappearing and reappearing again, while another one went to quick for him to sense. The area turned green, and slowly colour started flooding the image in Jin's head; the deep green of the trees and the ground, the brown mud, and the figures.

Then Jin's eyes snapped open, the image, still rotating, branded on his pupils. "Follow me." Jin said, before disappearing into the forest.

Hikari and Red looked to each other, before shrugging and following after Jin.

Jin ducked and swerved, avoiding every branch and leaf on the way. Red dots in his eyes moved, tracking their movement. Jin ducked under a particular large branch and suddenly stopped, frowning.

"What is it?" Hikari asked as she and Red appeared next to him.

"One moment..." Jin muttered, before quick as a flash he spun around, his scythe flashing in the air. There was a clang of metal, and the blade of the scythe was against a set of talons, connecting to the very bright red and yellow plumage of a half-parrot.

"This'll be Kaley." Jin said, before his eye changed into a rotating figure of Kaley. "Weak on the legs, strong in the beak. Avoid that at all costs, lest you want an eye out. Her wings would be her weak point. Keep her grounded, and we can easily win." Jin said.

"We can easily win." Kaley said in a perfect imitation of Jin's voice. "You may have got the best of the other three, but I am not going to be defeated that easily."

Jin sighed. "Fine, I'll-"

"Let me." Red said a glint in his eyes. He raised both Tenshi and Ijin. "I want to test out these-"

There was a sudden bright flash, before something sailed through the trees, fast. Red had time to turn before a surfboard slammed into his cheek, twisting his face. Red turned 360 degrees before collapsing to the ground and vicious red mark on his cheek.

The surfboard smashed into the ground, and a figure was thrown straight off, landing across the ground.

"Woah woah woah! Why the hell is there a guy in my way? In fact, why the hell am I in a forest? I was on the sea last I remember, on my board, and then I hit a rock and BAM I'm flying all over the damn place which is a problem, I really should... oh... who are you?" The figure turned towards the four dumbstruck pirates. To best describe the figure would be... vibrant. She had a leather jacket, white shirt, boots and black jeans. This would have been normal if it hadn't been for her head. She had shark like teeth, sharpened to a point, bright yellow eyes, and perhaps the most extravagant hairstyle anybody had seen in the history of... well history. Her hair was an electric blue which stood up at about a foot in sharp blue spikes. "Well, whaddya know, people. I ain't seen people since Alcatraz, although I almost got caught, but thank god for the prison break, because y'know that would be a problem If I got caught because they I couldn't board which means then I couldn't adventure and GOD I like adventuring. Who are you, by the way? Those are nice swords, and... ARE YOU A PARROT?" The figure shouted, staring at Kaley. "I mean, a Zoan, you must be, right? A parrot Zoan, I wonder why, that must be fun. Having wings and able to fly, but then again, the seas in my heart and it is so much more fun to ride the waves than the wind. Do you copy how people talk, or do you just stand there like a weirdo, which you are, by the way. No offense. And that scythe is way to big y'know; you gotta get yourself a devil fruit, so much more efficient. Or swords, like yours. God, they look fine, must've been expensive, and are those tonfa? You don't see those around the seas anymore, and that design, are those sea kings? They must've-"

"Stop right there." Red interrupted, finally getting the sense to stop the talking woman. "You talk way too much. Who the hell are you, and why did you attack me?"

"Attack you? Oh god I am like so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you I was just out of control. I can't fly as I mentioned, although I'd like to. But my name is Wora, "Live Wire" Wora. Nice name got it from my mother, who is such a boring person, no sense of adventure. So I left and started to explore, and I've been like everywhere, roaming the seas on my board, so-"

"Shh. Just... you know, be quiet." Red said, clutching his head. "You're giving me a headache."

"You annoy me so much I'm going to kill you to start off with!" Kaley suddenly yelled, and flew towards Wora.

"Oh, I don't think so, because-" Wora ducked, her hair just missing Kaley's Talons. "I have a little thing I like to do." Wora rubbed her hands together fast, almost a blur, before she opened them. Something flickered in her hands. Kaley turned around, and Wora thrust her hands forward. A bolt of electricity shot forward and struck Kaley straight in the chest. Kaley was thrown backwards, smoking and completely unconscious.

"Impressive..." Red nodded. "But If you don't mind us, we got to go and rescue my friends."

"Rescuing? Oh man I love that, can I help? I'll just follow quietly and-"

As Wora continued talking, Jin shook his head. "I doubt that. Come on, let's go."

With a new unexpected companion, Jin, Red, Hikari and now Wora left Kaley's smoking body towards the location of Gouki, Tromso, and the Jungle Pirates.


	17. The Orvell Pirates

**(Thanks to Draco Oblivion, Dthehalfdragon, Jetakon, dArK tIdEs, RIOSHO and L-R-D for the reviews! I'm a back, and starting to introduce the next set of fights. Read on!)**

The group of now four walked through the forest, pushing tree leaves away from them. Wora trailed behind, talking constantly, though generally being ignored by the others.

"Where are we going?" Hikari asked, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"Where ever he is taking us." Red replied, pointing to Jin who was in front, stomping ahead.

"Ah." Hikari went silent, and they continued cracking for the forest.

A few minutes later, Jin suddenly stopped once more, narrowing his eyes and cocking an eyebrow.

"What is it this time?" Red asked, before he suddenly dropped down. His foot had gone straight through the floor, although instead of the usual grassy terrain, it was sandy and well, sand. Red fell up to his thigh in surprise, and he head butted the sand on impact, causing a brief curse.

"Is that sand?" Wora exclaimed, bending down and poking the sand. "This is a forest, right, why is their sand? Are we near the shore, because that way that would make sense if we were near the beach, but I've never heard of trees straight on a beach, but that has to be the explanation, because there really isn't any other explanation."

"Devil Fruit." Jin pointed out.

"Good point, a devil fruit could very well be the cause of this, but the last known devil fruit based on sand was in the hands of ex-Shichibukai Crocodile, but he disappeared like eight years ago, and even if he died, I thought it would take longer to get the devil fruit back again. But I'm no expert so perhaps it reappears, who knows. Not me, that's for sure. I-" Wora stopped talking as Hikari clamped her hand on her mouth, fingers on lips.

Wora looked ahead and saw Jin and Red crouched by a tree trunk, looking into a complete sandy circle. In the middle of the sand were Tromso, Gouki, and three of the Jungle Pirates Red deduced were Sheridan, Zayne and Blair. They were fighting against five other figures.

Fighting against Sheridan was a figure in a black and white suit, with an opposing colour tie. Even his hairstyle was black and white. He wasn't actually fighting, rather dodging Sheridan vicious slices.

The younger Blair was in full lion form, fighting against a skeletal figure who was bald with pale skin. His chest was bare, and he wore ripped grey trousers, although a large dark crimson cape hung from his shoulders, but it was frayed at the bottom. He was using a large, half-rusted scythe which was colliding against Blair's claws and teeth.

Zayne was in hybrid form, and was attacking his opponent, but she was dodging his attacks, and occasionally getting strikes into his stomach. She had a black jacket, with a white t-shirt which showed her belly. No weapon could be seen.

Tromso was in an odd dance-like fight with a man with pink, slicked back hair and a frilled button up shirt. While Tromso was based on strength and was trying to make contact with the man, he kept on swaying back and force, evidently playing with Tromso.

Finally Gouki was fighting the man who was ordered to eliminate those on the island. While Kazefuchi was slicing at high speeds, the man just burst into sand and reformed, attempting to strike Gouki, but he easily dodged. Neither was injured in any way, but neither was getting the advantage.

"Right." Red said, whispering from the tree trunk. "We'll jump in and help either Tromso or one of the Jungle Pirates. They can't really deny our help for the moment, can they? Leave Gouki be though, I think we'd just be in the way, okay?"

The rest nodded.

Hikari went first, the opponent already in her mind. She ran across the sand, slightly slipping, and jumped, flipping through the air towards the man with the frilled shirt. Just as her foot went towards his head, he turned and slapped it away. Hikari landed and twisted around, propelling her other foot upwards towards the man's jaw, but he swayed to the left and grabbed her leg, using surprising strength to throw her away. Hikari landed next to Tromso, who looked surprised.

"Hikari? What are you doing here?"

"Saving your hide. This guy is too much for you alone, I hate to say Tromso." Hikari said, throwing Tromso's battle axe to him, and pulling the Sappha from there binds. She looked to the man, who looked slightly interested. "Who are you? You incorporate dance into your moves, and that interests me."

"I can see you are also a dancer, from your body." The man said. "My name is Sakurai. I am a member of the Orville Pirates, and master of the 'Death Dance' technique. I assume you will be more graceful than this cumbersome oath."

"No one can compete in dance with me." Hikari said, staring daggers at Sakurai.

Jin also had in mind who he wanted to go against. He ran straight towards the skeletal man and Blair, swinging his own scythe just as he got there. The man turned and scythe collided with scythe, metal clanging together.

"Ho ho, who do we have here?" the man said, his drawn skin hardly moving. "Someone who likes the same as I do?"

"I am going to straight away say that that is the only similarity we have." Jin said. "I don't know who you are, and I don't particularly care. You are clearly the enemy, and I fight the enemy."

"So, the Jungle Pirates have proper humans." The man said.

"He's not on our crew." Blair put in, looking confused. "He's part of Dragon Claw, invading our island. Why he is here I have no clue."

"So you are the enemy to him as well?" the man said. "That makes things interesting. Why don't we team together to take him down?"

Before Blair could reply, Jin sliced at the man, but he jumped back. "You are wrong. I am going to be the one who is teaming with him. He needs help, and I'll happily supply him with my help. If he doesn't want my help, I'll just deal with him as well. To make things easier for you, I suggest you surrender."

The man frowned. "Davy 'The Undertaker' Bones surrenders to no one!"

"So be it." Jin bent down into a fighting stance.

Wora felt a bit overwhelmed and confused, but hey, helping someone couldn't be wrong. Wora looked around and saw Hikari and Jin heading towards their chosen opponents. She had a choice of two, and figured she'd go to the less threatening one.

Running forward surprisingly fast, Wora dived at the woman, who stepped backwards, causing her to collide with the sand and roll over.

Zayne let off a chuckle. "I have no idea who you are, but smooth entrance. I saw you and figured you'd take her down in one shot. Oh well. Just stay on the sand and let the adults do the job."

"You realise you are not doing very well by yourself, right?" The woman questioned. "Perhaps an ally could be useful to you."

Wora sat up, and looked at the woman, before her eyes widened. "Holy smokes! You're 'Black Hand' Bibi! But you're a Bounty Hunter, aren't you? Why are you attacking him... oh wait, he's a pirate, of course you would. But then who are the others? Are they with you, like a group of Bounty Hunters? Or did you just decide to be a pirate. How intriguing. Of course, you're a bit famous around the Grand Line, killing like 50 pirates personally. You like the dead option of dead or alive. But in these times it's always dead, apart from certain pirates..."

"Is your plan to talk me to death?" Bibi asked, raising her eyebrow. "Why don't you do something useful, and get your sparkly hair out of here before you get killed."

Wora suddenly stood up, her eyebrows furrowed. "Sparkly? Sparky! Shocking hair, shocking! How dare you call it sparkly, now you're for it!"

Left with no choice, Red drew his new swords and ran towards Sheridan and the Black and White man. Sheridan immediately caught sight of Red.

"What the hell are you doing here? This ain't your fight, so get the hell away. Your turn to die can be after this." Sheridan snarled, but was suddenly punched in the face by the man with so much force he was smashed into a tree.

"Check." The man said, and turned towards Red. "Is a new piece ready for the game?"

"Piece? What you talking about?" Red asked. "As far as I'm concerned, you are an opposing pirate. Thus I'm going to kill you, and very possibly Sheridan. Oh, and I'm itching to use my new swords."

"Hey hey hey!" Sheridan stood forward, his fur bristling. "No way! I decide who I fight."

"Why don't we all fight each other?" Red suggested. "You know, so only one stands? I'll be able to take down two birds with one stone."

"Two pawns against a King cannot win." The man said. "I, C.H. Tate, have already determined your fate of being Check Mated."

**(Random Fact: **_Richard Millhouse Nixon was the first US president whose name contains all the letters from the word "criminal." The second was William Jefferson Clinton. _

**Next Time on OPNN – New Dreams: Jin and Blair take on Davey 'The Undertaker' Bones**

**See you then, and for now, Adios! **


	18. Can't Touch Me

**(Thanks to Sebastian95, Draco Oblivion, dArK tIdEs, L-R-D, and dthehalfdragon for your reviews! Oh my, I just realized that I'm over 100 reviews! I mean, 17 chapters and already over 100 chapters? Really, thanks you all for this, It means a lot and keeps me writing! By the way, my GCSE's are up and coming and I need to revise, so I'm updating only one chapter a day for only one story, meaning I'll be updating every four days. Unfortunetly, I need to revise... annnywho, Read on for Jin (Who is practically awesome) **

The two scythes crashed against each other, sparks flying in both directions. Jin and Davey locked eyes before Jin pushed forward causing Davey to go off balance, but he swung on his foot, swinging the butt of the scythe upwards. Jin ducked and sliced upwards, but Davey managed to just dodge it his drawn face showing no emotion.

He whirled to the side and cracked Blair in the face, who was trying to sneak up on him. Blair let out a whine and collapsed to the ground.

Jin ran forward and sliced at Davey. Davey swung around to receive it, but it was a feint and Jin actually slid under his legs, almost causing extreme pain had Davey not jumped. However this was what Jin was waiting for, and he slammed the butt of his scythe into Davey's stomach. Davey gasped and was flung back, hitting the ground.

"Only a slight more challenge than the Jungle Pirates." Jin said sadly, before glancing to Blair. "No offence."

"None taken." Blair replied, massaging his jaw. Despite being the size of a child, Blair looked ferocious, his teeth sharp and mane bristling.

Jin quickly leant into Blair's ear and whispered something. Blair nodded immediately.

"Sure." Blair fell to all fours, having turned into a full lion, and sprinted towards Davey, who was picking himself up. Davey dived to the side, but Blair had already turned, head butting Davey in the stomach. Davey rolled over onto his back, and Blair let out a ferocious roar, jumping and landing on Davey's chest pinning him to the floor.

Jin casually walked over, knelt down, and made eye contact with Davey. Davey was frozen in place, and Jin's mind started to travel.

To Jin, the skin melted away, revealing muscle, which itself melted away showing the bones. The bones straightened themselves and stood straight, and a 3D image of Davey reflected in Jin's eyes. It rotated until it zoomed in to a spot on the back of a knee, where there was a faint crack. The image moved upwards until it zoomed in on another crack, this time on the shoulder. Finally, it travelled up his neck, under the chin, and zoomed in just next to the eye socket, which showed a particularly large crack.

Then the figure zoomed out, muscle, then skin, and repositioned itself into Davey's pose.

Jin blinked, and in just one second, he had all he needed to know.

"Blair. Finish him off." Jin said, flicking his hand and turning around to walk away.

'_One... two... three...'_Jin counted, before he spun around and threw the scythe. Just as predicted, Davey had pushed Blair off, who let himself get pushed, and stood up. He stepped to the side, distracted by the scythe. He saw his reflection glint off the blade, before it embedded itself into the sand.

"Fractured knee. I would take a guess from shrapnel, perhaps from a cannon ball."

Davey glanced sideways in surprise just as Jin kicked him straight in the back of his knee. A jolt of pain ran through Davey's body, and he fell to one knee, groaning in pain.

"Fractured shoulder as well. Blunt force trauma almost certainly. Fist fight? Most likely."

Jin threw his hand down and slammed it straight on Davey's shoulder. Once more pain coursed through the pirate, and he clutched his shoulder, falling onto one hand and both knees. He just managed to catch a glimpse of Jin's foot under his eye.

"Finally, a crack just to the left of the eye socket. A wound made a long time ago. Stab wound, I reckon. Deep enough to hit your skull."

Jin kicked upwards, straight into the spot of the crack. Davey writhed in pain, thrown backwards onto his back. Blood ran down the opened wound on his eye, his mind pulsing again and again. Already he felt faint. No way could he be defeated already!

"One rule of being on the seas." Jin said. "Get yourself a good doctor. Fix all wounds, or else you find them being used against you."

"You think... you're all that?" Davey said, and he smirked.

Sensing something wrong, the image of Davey came up again. Zooming in, Jin saw through to the skeleton, where something purple was wrapping around the bones. It coated the legs, pelvis, ribs, arms and finally skull like wax.

"Watch out!" Jin shouted and pushed into Blair, knocking him back to the edge of the sand.

There was a purple flash, and Jin stood up, twirling around to look at Davey.

Instead of the one scythe, he now had two, which was made of some kind of faint purple substance. They were attached by chain of thick purple links. Davey's eyes were also glowing purple.

Jin nodded. "Impressive."

"You know what this is then?"

"I do."

"You know that you have no chance?"

"That's a matter of opinion, really."

"It's a fact!" Davey lunged forward, both scythes slashing downwards. Jin jumped backwards as the ground exploded in sand. He thrust his palm forward, crashing it into Davey's jaw, but it just let off a faint glow of purple before Davey head butted forward. Jin just managed to duck and roll out of the way, before picking something out of his pocket, clenching his fist. Davey ran at Jin, but Jin ducked under and kicked Davey in the back, causing him to fall down. Jin lifted his foot and stomped on Davey's spine before grabbing his collar and picking him up.

Jin kicked him straight in the groin, but Davey didn't respond and went for another head butt. Once again, Jin let go, dodged, and stabbed with a pen he had pulled from his pocket towards Davey's ear. It went straight in, causing Davey to let out a pained gasp and fall sideways, clutching his ear.

"Damn." Jin muttered. "Guess I didn't reach his brain."

Blair looked on amazed as Davey writhed on the ground. "What IS that purple stuff? You said you knew what it is."

"I won't go into details, because it's a nuisance to explain. Basically, it is Haki. Do you know of Haki?"

"I've heard of it. Can't all Marine Vice-Admirals use it?"

"Exactly. But Haki can't usually be seen, much less manifested into a physical entity. He formed those scythes and faint armor around himself from this Haki."

"But why is it purple?"

"Who knows? Maybe that's the universal color of Haki, or maybe it is the colour of Davey himself, which the Haki developed into. One thing's for sure though, I know his weakness."

"You do?"

"Yes. You see, his 'armor' of Haki is very close to his skin, and as it's physical, it's like proper armour. If he covered his ears, he could not hear and his nostrils, he could not smell; his mouth, he could not talk. If his nose and mouth were covered, he could not breathe. It's these holes I will aim for. Of course there are other holes, but I am not going to attack them." Jin explained. "I have noticed that his Haki flickers from time to time, mostly when I hit him. This is due to the fact that Haki takes energy, and he needs tight control to maintain it. If I break that concentration completely, I can take him down. Either that or plunge the pen further into his skull next time."

"You know a lot..." Davey growled, finally picking himself up from the floor, holding his bleeding ear. "A lot about Haki."

"Hey, I remember everything I see. And hear. And even smell." Jin tapped his forehead. "My mind is a database. And trust me, I know HUGE amounts. I could tell you who the first known person with a devil fruit was, the first time a fishman interacted with a human, and much more. Go on, ask me any question."

"Here is one." Davey said, lifting his scythes. "How long do you guess you'll survive?" Davey threw one of the scythes, much like Jin did earlier. Jin ducked, and it soared over Jin's head. He stood up.

"Much longer than you, I'd wager." Jin said, before ducking once more. Davey had pulled on his other scythe, dragging the chain attaching the two and wrenching the scythe backwards. "You can't take me off guard, Davey Bones. I am a master of prediction."

"So you use Color of Observation, then?" Davey said.

"Wrong." Jin answered, and suddenly ran forward. Davey sliced at him, but Jin used the back of his palm to knock the scythe away. He slammed his other into Davey's chest and thrust his free hand upwards. One finger went into each nostril, causing Davey to cry out in pain and lurch backwards. Jin shook his hand. "Lovely." He said dryly.

Davey kicked upwards, but Jin stepped backwards, causing feet to hit air. Jin jumped and landed with both feet onto Davey's chest, before squatting down so he was facing Davey. "Look. You can always give up. You haven't even touched me, so what hope do you have to kill me?"

In a flash, Jin drew another pen from his pocket and stabbed it upwards through Davey's nostril. It went almost three quarters of the way in. The Haki flickered once more before completely disappearing, and Davey rolled around bleeding heavily from his nose.

"They say the pen is mightier than the sword." Jin said. "But the matter at hand is, it's not whether it's mightier. It's how you use it. You'll notice that the scythe is something of an addition, rather than something I rely upon. I can use pens, and I can use my hands. Davey Bones, you have a total of ten seconds until your brain shuts down."

Davey had managed to get up, although his whole left side of the body was loose like a ragdoll. His eye drooped and his leg dragged with him.

"Ur Kull oo!" He slurred, dragging himself forwards, the pen still thrust up his nose.

Jin spread his arms out wide. "Here is your chance. I won't move. Make this the first time you touch me."

Davey reached out with groping fingers, his one good eye staring into Jin's own. Jin didn't move.

Then Davey let off a jolt as if electrocuted and fell forwards, his finger just missing Jin, who didn't move.

"Nope." Jin said and turned to Blair, who was looking on in amazement. "I don't believe he touched me at all. You would have thought he was strong due to his look, but once more, it proves you don't judge a book by the cover. Now, I wonder how the others are doing..."

**(****Thanks to Sebastian95 for Davey, and while I'm here, Sakurai. How'd it go? Any guesses on what Jin's power is? **

**Random Fact: In F.E.A.R 3, Alma is pregnant! **

**Next time on OPNN – New Dreams: Hikari and Tromso team up to fight against the master of 'Death Dance' Sakurai! **

**Thanks once more awesome guys, and see you next time!**


	19. Flash Dance

**(Thanks to dArK tIdEs, Draco Oblivion, L-R-D, Sebastian95, and Dthehalfdragon for your reviews! Sorry for the slight late chapter, I was shattered yesterday lol. By the way, there is a poll up on my profile for favourite new character for this story. Vote on it, and read on!**

As Davey fell to the ground, Hikari was also on the ground, breathing hard. Her nose was bleeding, and a thin sliver of blood ran down her lip and neck. Already bruises were forming on every inch of bare skin. Tromso was no good either, but he was still up, his thick-set frame swaying.

Their opponent, Sakurai, was unharmed.

He glanced over to Davey and snorted, "How foolish. The Captain shall not be happy." He muttered, before there was a roar. Sakurai turned to see Tromso charging at him. "Useless!" Sakurai swerved around Tromso and bent backwards, slamming his palms on the back of Tromso's head. Tromso was propelled forward, and Sakurai swung around, planting a heel into Tromso's neck. Tromso collapsed against the ground, his hands digging into the sand.

Breathing hard, Tromso pushed himself up onto his knees, before finally getting to his feet.

"You have will and determination. I will give you that." Sakurai said. "But you lack ability and grace. Just accept defeat and allow me to kill you."

"That's... bull!" Tromso exclaimed, spitting blood from his mouth. "You can stop speaking and actually try and do it!"

'_Stop it... Tromso...'_ Hikari thought as she stared at the two from her position on the ground. '_You can't beat him.'_

"I am using a fraction of my power fishman. I could kill you in one shot."

"Do it then!" Tromso yelled, picking his battle-axe up from beside him. "You... people always do this... always just... gloat and gloat. You never actually have the stones to do it!"

"Your attempts to goad me are unsuccessful." Sakurai said, flicking a strand of pink hair from in front of him.

"Heh... see..." Tromso said. "Just avoiding it... always avoiding it..."

'_Shut it, Tromso, you fool! '_ Hikari thought. '_Just give up with your life intact!'_

Tromso spat another goblet of blood to the ground. "You are nothing but an ungraceful son of dancing who-"

Tromso stopped, his eyes bulging in their sockets. He glanced downwards to sense Sakurai's arm straight through his shoulder. The forearm and hand were covered in blood on the other side of Tromso's body. Sakurai pulled his arm out, blood coming with him and splattering against the floor. Tromso stood for a second, before swaying and collapsing back to the ground.

Sakurai sighed. "You wish for death. I grant you that." The pirate turned, shaking his head.

"N-n-no... you... make SURE... I'm dead... first..."

Sakurai turned, a vein bulging in his forehead, to Tromso, who was standing up, leaning on his battle-axe. Sakurai snorted and started walking towards Tromso.

"You could have laid there and got peace. You may have survived. All chances of that are GONE now, fishman. I'll break your neck and feed you to the fishes you- ARGH!" Sakurai stumbled backwards, covering his eyes.

Tromso had just ripped the bandages from his eyes, revealing the large ovals gleaming with light. With a groan, he lifted the battle-axe with one hand and swung clumsily at Sakurai, but he had already regained his vision and dodged out of the way.

"You little brat... I'll get rid of you!"

On the ground, Hikari knew all was lost. Why couldn't Tromso have just given up? Why do people always have to act as the hero? __

Hikari closed her eyes and saw a shadow which made her feel sick. The angle of the jutting jaw, the appendage from the head...

"_**What'd I tell you about giving up, Hikari? I told you to NEVER give up. Just because I'm not with you doesn't mean that it doesn't apply."**_

_ Hikari hung her head, biting her upper lip to stop it from quivering. She was wearing a black dress and a headband, which fitted on her thin 12 year-old body._

_ "Giving up is shameful, Hikari. Hikari! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" _

_ Hikari looked up to her mentor, Kiyoshi. His lower jaw jutted out and the light hung from his head, all due to his Anglerfish Fishman status. His eyes were sad. _

_ "I do not want to give you a hard time, but I have to keep on pressing that you don't give up. Giving up is worse than losing."_

_ "How can it be worse?" Hikari suddenly spoke up. "Hersey was going to kill me! If I didn't give up, then I would have died."_

_ "He wouldn't have killed you, Hikari. Knocked you unconscious perhaps, maybe injure you, but he was never to kill you. Hersey was one of the restrained fishman, and he doesn't kill. Trust me, I know." _

_ "But I'm not strong enough! With all the dancing and all the fighting, I still can't stand up to you fishmen." _

_ "I've already explained to you that we are ten times as strong as humans. If you fight against them and you manage to win, you are much stronger than the humans you will inevitably face in the future." Kiyoshi took a deep breath and knelt down so he was face to face with Hikari, his light reflecting in her eyes. "Look. I might be sounding annoyed, and I apologize. I realize you are not as strong as you like. I want to teach you a technique." _

_ Immediately Hikari's eyes lit up. "Oh really? What will it be? Fighting underwater?"_

_ "Hah hah... not quite so. I want to teach you the art for which I am known for." _

_ "You mean..." _

_ "Indeed. I want to teach you the art of 'Flash Dance'. Let us go to the beach, Hikari. It will be hard, but by the end of this training, you will be faster and stronger than you can ever imagine. But the thing is, Hikari, I am teaching you this so that you never give up. When you feel like giving up, and you wonder why friends are still fighting, I want you to remember the training I give you. And I want you to execute the 'Flash Dance'. _

"_**Only then you can use the technique, not after, for your body will take its toll.**__"_

Hikari's eyes snapped open, and the world was grey around her. Everything was in slow motion, and everything was crystal sharp in her mind. Sakurai was running towards Tromso, agonizingly slow. The blood was like syrup from Tromso's wound. Hikari stood up in normal speed to her. She started running towards Sakurai.

Already his head was slowly turning to her, finally noticing but by this time, it was too late. Hikari spun around and planted her elbow into Sakurai's face. His eyes closed and very slowly he started to fall. Hikari slammed her palm into his stomach and spun around again, thrusting her knee into Sakurai's gut. She flickered and danced around him in a smooth fashion. She struck blows against his back and front, his face and legs. Nothing was exempt from her attack.

Suddenly she gasped, and the grayness flickered before disappearing.

Sakurai let out a cry of pain as all the attacks gathered on him at once. Blood spurted from his mouth, and he fell to his knees. He looked to Hikari with wide eyes. "How diiidd yoo..."

Hikari had once more activated the 'Flash Dance', and everything went gray. She looked ahead and actually noticed Gouki moving what would have been extremely fast, but at normal speed in her slow motioned state. She saw him flash a grin before continuing to attack Orville.

Hikari turned back to Sakurai, who was still talking very slowly, his mouth moving and wobbling. Hikari bent down in front of the kneeling pirate. "I'm sorry, Kiyoshi. I should have remembered your words."

Hikari then pivoted on one foot, swinging her leg. It whipped through the air and landed straight on Sakurai's neck, under his chin. At the moment of contact the 'Flash Dance' stopped, and her leg broke all the bones in his neck and even ripped the muscle. Sakurai was thrown backwards, his neck broken, and slammed to the ground, not moving.

Hikari breathed hard and jumped slightly as a hand patted her on the back. She turned to see Tromso standing there smiling but also clutching the wound in his shoulder.

"Hehe... that was amazing Hikari... how'd you reach such speeds? That was-"

Hikari blinked, confused. She saw Tromso but couldn't hear him; Not even the sounds of the other fights or the wind. Tromso stopped talking and stared at her.

"...Hikari..."

"Hikari?"

"Hey, are you all right?"

The sound came back, causing Hikari to shake her head. "Woah... uh... yeah... sorry, I'm fi-" Then Hikari let off a sharp scream as what felt like electricity coursed through her. The after effects of 'Flash Dance' caught up with her, and she collapsed straight into Tromso's good arm, who just managed to catch her. However Hikari was already unconscious.

**(Woo that was fun! Is Hikari okay? Perhaps... **

**Random Fact: The most common name in the world is Mohammed**

**Next time on OPNN – New Nakama: New ally Wora teams up with Zayne to take down "Black Hand" Bibi. Will the two be able to work together, or will Wora's talking cause breakdown of communication? Find out next time on OPNN – New Nakama! **

**So, vote on the poll, and see you next time! **


	20. Sparks

**(Thanks to Newtilator, Draco Oblivion, Kdunc15, L-R-D, dArK tIdEs, Sebastian95 AND Dthehalfdragon... phew... Right, time for the next chapter!**

Wora grinned as she ducked under Bibi's punch, allowing Zayne to jump forward with a tackle. Bibi just managed to dodge out of the way, flipping backwards back onto her feet.

"The two of you work well together." Bibi said.

Zayne frowned. "Just a coincidence."

"Oi! It isn't a coincidence. We fight well together, and that's the truth. There is no point denying it. With my sparks and your cheetah fruit, we actually work well so don't complain damn it!" Wora exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Bit enthusiastic... hmm..." Zayne muttered, before suddenly charging at Bibi. Bibi was not to be taken off guard, however. She grabbed Zayne's arm and flipped him over her back, slamming him to the ground. Zayne growled in pain as he hit the floor hard. Bibi turned just in time to block a punch by Wora, who then tried to kick her. Bibi grabbed her foot and propelled her hands upwards, throwing Wora in the air.

Surprisingly, Wora back flipped in the air and put her palms together facing out, her thumbs linked, and a spark flickered between them. "_Hibana Ball!" _

A small ball of what seemed to be electricity shot from Wora's hands like a bullet towards Bibi. Bibi dodged to the side at the last second, and the ball hit the ground where it exploded.

A giant crater formed in the middle of the ground, smoke bursting from the point of impact. Wora landed gracefully and grinned. "Gotcha..."

"Dammit, you could have killed me!" Zayne yelled out, just off from the crater.

"Get over it." Wora said, before frowning and looking into the dust cloud.

"Impressive... I was not expecting that." Bibi said as the dust cleared. There was a large rip across her shirt, showing her stomach, and there was a cut on her head. "I was not expecting to fight an electric logia..."

Wora raised her eyebrows, before laughing.

"Woah, woah! You... you're a LOGIA user?" Zayne exclaimed, jaw practically dropping to the floor.

Wora coughed, stopping herself from laughing. "Hey... hey, I'm a Paramecia, not a Logia. As much as I would like the powers of the Goro Goro No Mi, I have the Hibana Hibana No Mi. I'm a spark girl. I am able to store electricity in my body and transfer it to either defensive or offensive moves."

"Well, it'll be easier now that I know you're not a Logia." Bibi said, before suddenly running at Wora. Wora was prepared and swirled to the side, pointing one palm at Bibi's back.

"_Hibana Sword!" _

A blade of electricity shot into Bibi's side, and she gasped in pain, falling to the ground and rolling over with her side smoking and her clothes sizzling. Wora walked over and placed her hands together, before rubbing them together furiously.

Bibi slowly got up, glancing in irritation at Wora. "I cannot believe I am bested by a mere girl."

Wora stopped rubbing and moved her hands apart. A solid flicker of electricity, around an inch thick, was emitted from palm to palm. Wora moved her hands further apart, before making a circle, causing the electricity to follow. She then pushed her hands together, and the circle became smaller until it was the size of a normal ring.

Finally, Wora pushed the ring of electricity into her mouth. "_Hibana..." _

_ "_I won't be hit again!" Bibi announced and ran at Wora.

"_Ring Cannon!" _

Wora opened her mouth and shot the ring out, but more followed one after the other. Bibi cart wheeled to the side but realized that the electricity was following her. She continued hopping to the side, until she ran straight into a stiff punch from Zayne. This was all the wait Wora needed, and the rings made contact with Bibi. There was a loud sizzle, and Bibi fell to her knees, blood dribbling from her mouth.

"H... How unexpected..." Bibi smiled, looking up at Wora. "I should have been more prepared, hmm."

"I swear piracy on the Grand Line just isn't as popular as it used to be. Where's the strength?" Wora shook her head. "I mean, you pirates look strong, but the Jungle Pirates are weak, and so are you guys.

"Hey!" Zayne exclaimed, insulted. "We ain't weak!"

"Of course you are. I mean, that parrot I defeated easily, and Jin was saying how he dealt with the elephant, gorilla and you. He hasn't even been touched. What's that say about you I wonder? What CAN you do, other than change into a leopard anyway? You got no other weapons or powers and –"

Wora ducked suddenly as Zayne's fist flew over her head.

Zayne stumbled but corrected himself and faced Wora. "I was all for trying to ally with you. But the truth is, we Pirates are made to oppose each other. Today, the Jungle Pirates won't just take down the Orville Pirates but also Dragon Claw!"

"... yeah... I'm not actually in Dragon Claw..." Wora said, shrugging. "I'm not specifically a pirate, either. I'd go for Treasure Hunter, or adventurer, but not pirate. Perhaps in the futu-" Wora ducked once more as Zayne kicked at her. "See what I mean, kicking and punching is hardly anything fun. You oughta get yourself a weapon."

"Grr... I'll kill you!" Zayne took a step forward, but Wora gently put her hands on his chest. "Eh?"

"_Hibana Wave" _

Zayne took a second to realize Wora was attacking, but by that time it was too late. Electric coursed from her palms into Zayne's chest. He started to writhe and twist, his skin blackening, before he collapsed to the floor.

Wora clapped her hands together and turned to Bibi, who was watching the exchange with interest. "I don't technically HAVE to fight you, but I'm going to anyway. I figure you're the kind of pirate who steals from the poor and kills the poor."

"Of course I do! All pirates do!"

"Wrong. Pirates are meant to have respect and are supposed to realize that the poor are merely innocents. They steal from ships and rich people but never from the poor. Because the poor are like pirates, looked down upon and despised! That's what I believe, and since you've admitted to it, I am definitely not going to let you go!"

"Hehe... fair enough." Bibi grabbed her shoulder. "I'll defeat you quickly and help my crewmates." Bibi suddenly ripped her top off, revealing a simple band around her chest.

Wora watched, bemused as the top went through the air before it landed on the ground, or to be more specific, crashed into the ground. The top made a small crater in the floor where it hit.

"Weights?" Wora questioned.

"Indeed."

Wora blinked, realizing Bibi was already in front of her. Bibi punched her in the stomach, before lifting her knee into Wora's jaw. Wora stumbled backwards, but Bibi swung on her foot and connected with the other to Wora's stomach, driving the spark girl backwards to the floor.

"I am so much faster and nimbler than you." Bibi said as Wora got back up to her feet.

Wora shrugged. "All right, good for you. I'm not particularly a fighter, you know. I just electrify people generally."

"Stop trying to make excuses." Bibi said, before positioning her fist towards Wora. "I'll let you in on a little secret. No one in all my years of pirating has blocked or even avoided this next move. It is the master move of the Black Hand Martial Arts."

"Oh?" Wora said, clenching her fists. "That is actually quite interesting. I wonder if it's a kick, or a punch, or perhaps some kind of blast. But as far as I'm aware you don't have a Devil Fruit, although you COULD have a Devil Fruit. I wonder if you do, and-"

"This is the end for you!" Bibi ran forward with surprising speed, not allowing Wora any time to react. Bibi drew her fist back, before punching straight towards Wora's chest.

A splatter of blood hit the floor.

"Uh... Z-Zayne...?" Wora muttered, staring at the charred Zayne in front of her. He had his arms spread out having taken the blow from Bibi, which turned out to be a punch; although this went straight through Zayne, through his spine, and ribs.

Zayne spat on the floor. "I... was surprised... at... at how... you... viewed pirates. I-I have to s-say... I agree with you. So my body j-just acted by itself. Heh... you b-better beat her... W-Wora..."

Zayne coughed, and Bibi pulled out her now bloody fist, allowing Zayne to collapse to the side.

With the brief distraction, Wora quickly positioned her hands together and pointed them at Bibi's face. "_Hibana Ball!" _

"Oh..." Bibi jumped out of the way, hitting the ground and rolling, but she realized that it was a feint. There was no explosion. Bibi slowly looked up to see a small ball of electricity just before her nose. "A delayed att-"

The explosion that followed caused a bloody splatter against the floor as Bibi's whole head was engulfed in flames. Bibi stumbled backwards, before falling to her back.

"That was a nuisance..." Wora said, rubbing her hands together. "Finally got her though. Thanks, Zayne... I guess that sacrifice was not in vain." Wora looked around the battlefield. "now what should I do?"

**Random Fact: 1 in 5,000 north Atlantic lobsters are born bright blue. **

**Next Time on Opnn – New Dreams: Red takes on both Sheridan and C.H. Tate in a deadly three way of fighting. How will he handle his new swords?**

**All right, see you then, and see you then! **


	21. Heaven and Hell

**(Thanks to Draco Oblivion, dArK tIdEs, Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D, and Jetakon for your reviews! Alright, time for the last one chapter fight. Read on!) **

Sheridan claws clanged against Red's swords, but Red pushed away allowing Sheridan to hit the ground. Red hopped backwards, just as Tate's fist went for his face. Spinning around, Red sliced at Tate's neck, but he ducked down allowing for Sheridan to jump over him and into Red. Red brought his new swords up just in time to be pushed backwards, his heels digging into the sand. Sheridan's growling face was almost touching Red's behind the blades, but Red pushed downwards again.

Sheridan jumped backwards, landing on all fours, and stared at Red. "Heh... You are certainly fun to play with."

"I'm not playing..." Red said, scratching his head.

"We are all playing the game." Tate suddenly said, while swinging his foot at Sheridan. Sheridan dodged to the side and continued spinning, extending his clawed hand to slice at Red. Red blocked it with Ijin. The chain rattled, and momentum swung it upwards, where it wrapped around Sheridan's wrist. Red grinned and pulled his wrist backwards causing Sheridan to stumble forward. Red threw his head forward for a vicious head butt onto Sheridan's skull. Sheridan blinked dumbly, and Red released Ijin's chain before slicing at Sheridan. However Sheridan just managed to bring up a claw, blocking the slice.

"Check!" Tate suddenly came in from the side, two daggers in hand. One was pure white, while the other was black, fitting with his image. Sheridan brought up his free claw to block the white dagger, but the black one stabbed through his shoulder causing Sheridan to yell in pain. Sheridan spat at Tate, but suddenly blood dripped from his muzzle. He stared down to his stomach to see Tenshi's golden blade through his stomach.

"So... so not fair..." Sheridan said, spitting blood on the floor. "Double... teaming..."

"Hey, purely by coincidence." Red pointed out, before pulling Tenshi from Sheridan's stomach, and swinging it at Tate. Tate hopped backwards, pulling his black dagger out simultaneously. He slashed at Red with his white dagger, but Red blocked it with Ijin and sliced with Tenshi. Tate blocked it with the black dagger and leaned forward putting his strength against Red, who equally pushed against Tate.

The two opposing pirates stared at each other while daggers wrestled with swords.

"So... any particular reason you are black and white?" Red asked, smiling behind the blades.

"Yes." Tate simply said, before ducking down causing Red to lurch forward, catching him off guard. Tate then thrust upwards, both daggers side by side. Both blades stabbed straight through Red's jaw, blood splashing down against the sand. Tate pulled the two daggers out as Red bent forward. He rolled over Red's back before thrusting the two daggers down straight into the back of Red's skull. Red collapsed to the ground, blood seeping from his head. "Checkmate." Tate said, before suddenly bringing his daggers up, blocking Sheridan's vicious claws. "And now for you."

"Hah! You're not going to get me that easily!" Sheridan exclaimed, kicking out at Tate's stomach. His foot made contact with Tate's stomach and drove the black and white man backwards. Sheridan stepped backwards before suddenly turning human. His fur went back into his skin while his spine straightened, and he stood straight up. Sheridan's hair was spiky brown, and his eyes were squinted. He was only wearing a ripped pair of black trousers, and he reached into them with a hand. "Gah! I hate this human form. But nevertheless..." Sheridan pulled a small yellow ball from his pocket.

"Know what this is Tate? I'll tell you. It's something that's been in development for years, but is really hard to get. I managed to get it from a special contact. Know what it's called? A rumble ball!" Sheridan grinned, before throwing the rumble ball into his mouth and biting down. "I may have a three minute time limit, but I can beat you in one!"

"Rumble ball?" Tate repeated. "How interesti- Urgh!"

Tate's eyes bulged out of his head as Sheridan tackled him, unusually large upper body. Tate crashed against the floor, and Sheridan roared up to the sky. Then his upper body suddenly shrunk essentially making him a very hairy human. However his claws continued to grow until they were almost a foot long. He lifted his claws and grinned as Tate got up. "Claw Cyclone!"

Sheridan leaped towards Tate and swung his claws around, cutting deep into Tate's chest. Sheridan continued turning until he was spinning again and again, blood splashing across the sand as his claws cut into Tate's chest. Finally, Sheridan stopped and allowed Tate to stumble backwards. "Still alive, eh?"

"Seems you are more than a pawn." Tate said, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a glass vial. He went to throw it, but suddenly stopped, his eyes actually widening.

"What's wro-" Sheridan started, but suddenly gasped in pain, blood spilling down his mouth and staining his chest. Sheridan glanced down to see a golden blade stuck through his stomach and a crimson blade through his chest.

"Make sure your opponent is down for the count." Red hissed from behind Sheridan, before pulling his weapons from Sheridan's flesh. Another splash of red to the desert ground before Sheridan fell to the side, reduced back to his human state.

"Impossible..." Tate said facing Red, who grinned. "No... You must have a fruit. A healing one. No matter." Tate suddenly flicked his hand, and his black dagger soared through the air. Red slashed it out of the way but realized that was only a cover for the glass vial. It smashed against his face, glass shards sticking into his flesh. The contents seemed to be water, and this covered Red's head. "Sea water! You are done for!"

Red rubbed his eyes to get the water out and saw Tate charge at him. He had no time to dodge and the white dagger slashed across his throat, creating a jagged rip. Red stumbled backwards, his swords slipping from his fingers, embedding into the sand. Red reached up to his neck as blood spilled down in a torrent. "Ur... Urgh..." Red gurgled. "Ur... urha... hahaha! HAHAHA!"

"Wha...what..." Tate was caught off guard as Red started laughing, moving his hands away to show his skin stitching back together.

Red pulled his swords from the ground before putting Tenshi to his lips. He then licked the blade and in turn the blood. He repeated the process with Ijin before putting them in a cross shape. "It is impossible..." Red whispered, before looking straight into Tate's eyes.

For Tate, it was like looking into the eyes of a demon.

"Know why I'm called 'Blood' Red?" Red asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because I lust for blood! _Crux Crucis Incidere..." _Red put both swords together and grinned.

Tate was paralyzed. What he saw was a monster. One half of Red had intense black wings coming from his shoulders, horns curving from his head, and a glowing red eye. The other side had pure white wings, half a halo, and a golden eye. Each side corresponded with the equal side. "_Heru Tentou! (Hell and Heaven). _

Red suddenly disappeared and appeared behind Tate. One second passed, before there was a burst of wind and sand circled upwards around Tate, who had his arms outstretched, blood spurting from the cross shape cut from hip to hip and groin to forehead. The sand settled, and Tate fell to both knees.

"M... Mon... Monster..." Tate managed to mutter before falling headfirst into the sand.

Red turned around and licked the blood off the swords once more. "It's been awhile since I've gone like that...," he shrugged, "Well, I sho-"

Red was cut off as a body slammed into his side causing both him and the body to tumble to the sand.

"God damn!"

Red blinked and stared at Gouki, who was on one knee, bleeding from the forehead. "Gouki?"

Gouki turned to Red. "Oh, hey. I'd talk, but I'm currently embroiled in something."

"Your death, you mean?"

Red looked around for the voice, but found none. "What the-"

"The floor." Gouki said, pointed to the ground with Kazefuchi.

Red saw a figure was rising from the sand, before it came to fall height. The sand formed to human features, revealing the Captain of the Orvell Pirates, Orvell himself.

"Your crew has fallen Orvell!" Gouki said, motioning around to the other pirates. Jin and Tromso were supporting Hikari, who was awake but weak. Wora was standing behind next to Blair. They were all walking towards Orvell. "You would do well to go now, unless you want to be killed."

"My crew has served their purpose." Orvell said, looking down at the shorter Gouki. "Your crew has been sufficiently weakened. I shall destroy you." Orvell raised his hands, and sand started swirling around in a torrent. "_Suna Arashi_! (Sand Storm)"

Red protected his face from the sand as it swirled around harder and harder.

"It is time for me to annihilate you all!" Orvell said, before he himself started dissolving into sand, slowly becoming a part of the massive sand storm. "Your end has come!"

**(How do y'all like Red's new attack? **

**Random Fact: Hannah is spelled Hannah backwards (Hey, that's what my fact generator gave me today lol) **

**Next Four Chapters for One Piece New Nakama – New Dreams: Dragon Claw (Plus Blair, Jin and Wora) need to team up to fight against Orvell. However he proves to be much more powerful than his crew. During the fight, a death shakes the foundation of one crew member, whose following actions are deadly towards anyone, be it Friend or Foe...**

**See you then!**


	22. The Power of Orvell

**(Thanks to Sebastian95, Draco Oblivion, dArK tIdEs, L-R-D, and Dthehalfdragon for your review! **

**Right, somehow I forgot to say what Sheridan's fruit was. Sheridan's fruit was the Wolverine Zoan type. They are quite interesting animals. Sorry about the confusement (Is that a word). No next time, as I summarised the chapters last chapter. **

**Read on!**

Red growled, shielding his eyes from the rushing sand. "Gouki! What do you suggest we do!"

"I have no idea." Gouki replied from next to Red. "He didn't do this type of attack when I was fighting him. He just stood there and my attacks went right through him."

"What do you mean?"

"You can probably guess, this guy's a logia. A sand logia. He just makes himself into sand whenever I come in contact with him. Even more, I have a feeling he has mastered constantly being in sand form which is damn impressive." Gouki said.

Red turned his head to see that the rest of the group had come up to his side. "Tromso, is Hikari okay?"

"She's fine." The young-fishman replied.

"I'm just a little banged up." Hikari called out.

"I can't sense him at all..." Jin muttered, glaring out into the sand. The scenery became black as the sand reflected into his eyes. Thankfully it was so thick, they constantly touched the ground and themselves, allowing Jin to sense it, although it flickered in and out. There was a sudden gathering straight behind Hikari. "Hikari!"

Jin pushed Hikari out of the way just as Orvell's fist appeared where her head was. The fist disappeared once more.

"It's impossible to fight him like this." Tromso said, trying hard to sense Orvell to no avail.

"Tromso, watch out!" Jin suddenly shouted, reaching towards Tromso. Two hands emerged from behind Tromso and grabbed hold of Tromso. Or they would have, had Blair not ran and pushed Tromso out of the way. Instead, the two hands latched themselves around Blair's head. Blair let out a scream before he turned human. His skin started wrinkling, but Tromso repaid the favour and pushed Blair out of the way.

"What!" Red exclaimed. "He can do that!" Red turned to Gouki, but he was deep in thought.

"Red..." Gouki suddenly said. "How far is your extent of healing?"

"Hmm?" Red looked surprised at the question. "I believe I can withstand any kind of cut. Why, you got a plan?"

"I do... but you may not like it." Gouki said grimly. "And I can't tell you what it is because Orvell will hear."

"Oh, great. All right, so I'll just – huh!" Red found Gouki's hands on his chest. "Wait, what are you –"

"Wait! Behind Tromso again!" Jin cried out.

Gouki was already running towards him with his speed dragging Red along with him, but Red had no idea what was happening. Everything slowed down; the sand almost stopping. Gouki moved forward until he came to the two hands behind Tromso. "Sorry Captain." Gouki said, before throwing the slowly flailing Red in front of him straight into the hands which were very slowly going towards Tromso.

As Red crawled through the air, Gouki swung Kazefuchi with all his might actually creating a shockwave through the air. The slice of air hit Red in the stomach with so much force it cut the swordsman in two.

Gouki stopped, and everything sped up. Blood spurted everywhere covering Tromso and the ground. The top half of Red crashed to the ground while the legs hit further away. What was more surprisingly was Orvell standing up, his upper body covered in blood.

"Heh... it worked." Gouki muttered.

"Impressive, you got my weakness." Orvell said. "Although I am no stranger to hand to hand combat."

"Christ Gouki!" Red shouted, propping himself up with both arms and glaring at Gouki. "Warn me next time you decide to cut me in half!"

"Sorry, Captain. But you've helped us gain the upper hand." Gouki said. "We just got to beat this guy hand to hand." Gouki went to speed but found he couldn't. He looked down in surprise and saw sand was wrapped around his feet. "Ah... you seem to have caught me."

With Gouki unable to move his feet, Hikari still feeling the effects of Flash Dance, and Red slowly dragging himself to his lower half, the only people left to fight were Wora, Jin, Blair and Tromso; even so, the young fishman was injured from his fight with Sakurai and couldn't effectively use his left arm.

"Let's go." Jin said and ran forward followed closely by the other three allies.

Jin sliced at Orvell with his scythe, but Orvell stepped to the side simultaneously grabbing Tromso's fist, from a punch aimed at him. Orvell kneed Tromso in the stomach before throwing him to the side just in time for Blair to tackle Orvell. Both lion and logia tangled on the floor before Blair was thrown away, landing on four feet. He growled and ran towards Orvell, but Orvell spun around smashing his leg into Blair's nose. Orvell put his foot down, before spotting an electric ball in front of his face.

"Got him!" Wora said, smiling.

Orvell quickly lifted his hands and clasped them against the ball of electricity. The ball exploded in Orvell's hands, but it blew them to sand.

"The blood's dried on his hands, watch out!" Gouki called out, still struggling to get his legs out from the sand.

"_Suna Hane! (Sand Plume)" _Orvell said, lifting his arms. Then his fists seemed to shoot from his arms, trailed by sand. They curved in the air heading straight for Tromso and Wora. Tromso let out a cry and threw his good fist forward connecting with Orvell's own, which exploded into sand. Wora, however, ducked out of the way allowing Blair to slice it out of the way.

Jin ran towards Orvell, but Orvell just kicked out, his leg moving straight towards Jin, the limb connected by sand. Jin sliced it out of the air and continued forward.

By this time, Orvell had his hands back, and he put them together in front of him. "_Suna Hanma! (Sand Hammer)" _

Jin realized the attack just in time to put his scythe just in front of him as a great wall of sand crashed into him. Jin held firm for a second, the scythe's body pushing against the sand. However the weight was too much, and the sand pushed against the scythe and Jin knocking him back straight into the forest.

Jin disappeared into the darkness of the forest, landing with a soft thump.

Orvell swung his arm around slamming it into Wora's side, who was trying to sneak up on him. Wora cried out in pain stumbling sideways, but she positioned her hands together and pointed them at Orvell.

"I'll use my best attack! _Hibana Big...," _An electric ball formed in between Wora's hands, growing bigger and bigger until it was the size of a beach ball. Wora lifted it with one hand and stared at Orvell, who was crouching down a couple of meters away, ready to dodge. "_Bang!"_

Wora threw the ball with all her strength at Orvell, and it landed just off of his legs. The ball exploded causing sand to shower everyone in the vicinity. The crater was a good ten feet in all directions, but there was no Orvell.

Wora panted, her blue hair hanging like string, it's usual spikiness gone.

"It seems your hair is an indication of how much electricity you store. You have none now though."

Wora turned around just in time for a stiff punch to the face. She was unconscious before she collapsed to the ground.

A loud roar drew Orvell's attention, and he turned to see Blair charging at him in full lion mode. Blair leaped at the Pirate Captain, but Orvell stepped to the side causing Blair to hit the air. Blair scrambled to his feet, but Orvell had his hands on the ground.

"_Suna Hashira (Suna Pillar)" _

A hard pillar of sand shot from underneath Blair crashing into his stomach and lifting him into the air. Blair seemed to float in the air for a second before he plummeted back down to earth slamming back first on the sand and remaining motionless.

"Got you!"

Orvell didn't have time to react to Tromso's shout, and the blade of a battle axe went through his neck and out of the other side. However instead of decapitating Orvell, his head just floated in the air by sand before attaching itself back to his neck.

"The blood dried..." Tromso said rather hopelessly, looking to Orvell.

"Indeed. _Suna... (Sand...)" _Orvell pointed his finger straight at Tromso's heart.

Gouki saw this with wide eyes and tugged at his feet even more to no avail. He knew only his speed could catch that bullet, but his legs were trapped. "Wait..." Gouki whispered to himself. "One other..." Gouki quickly turned to Hikari who was on the ground, watching the battle with wide eyes. "Hikari! Can you do that move again, where you went really fast?"

Hikari groaned. "I could... but I don't know if my body could handle it..."

"You have to try, Tromso's about to –"

"_Tama! (Bullet!)" _Orvell said, his finger shooting at high speeds from his body straight towards Tromso's heart. As it approached, everything turned grey and slowed down.

Ignoring her aches in her body, Hikari used her Flash Dance to run at Tromso, hitting the bullet with her Sappha causing it to turn to sand. Hikari then turned and raised one of the sappha above Orvell's chest.

Then everything turned back to normal and Hikari cried in pain, falling to one knee, her sappha dropping into the sand. She coughed, unusually dark blood spitting from her mouth. Hikari clutched her chest with her eyes squeezed shut; pain filled her body everywhere.

Orvell frowned in irritation. "Now I will finish you off." He said, moving his hand towards Hikari's pain-filled face.

Then there was a flash of something red, and fire shot into Orvell's hand. Orvell's hand fell to sand, and he looked to the side to see two figures.

"Phew... looks like we were almost late, Jenny." Shanshouuo said, rubbing the back of his neck while looking to Orvell.

Jenny just shrugged and looked to Gouki, whose jaw had dropped in surprise. "Sh... Shanshouuo!" Gouki exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Saving your life." Shanshouuo said, before turning to Orvell. He raised his hands, which were covered in fire, at the same time as Jenny coated herself with metal, making a thick armor. "Let's see how you do against a King and Queen!"


	23. Dragon Fire

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D, dArK tIdEs, and Draco Oblivion for the review! Once again no next time until next chapter. Right, onto the chapter! **

Orvell stared in irritation at Shanshouuo and Jenny. "Nuisance after nuisance. But I'm glad you are all here now!" He stepped forward at the same time as Shanshouuo ran straight at him, his fiery fist raised. "Fool! As a logia, no hit can defeat m-"

Orvell was cut off as Shanshouuo planted his fist straight into Orvell's chest. Orvell was thrown backwards, crashing into his own sand and hitting a tree so hard it cracked in two and fell over. Shanshouuo stared at Orvell, his y-shaped scar seemingly highlighted in the shade. "You were saying?" Shanshouuo said, standing up straight and letting the fire on his hands grow up to his shoulders. "_Karyuu Hane! (Fire Dragon Plume)" _

Shanshouuo pointed both hands at Orvell, who was just standing up, and a column of fire shot from his palms, spiraling towards Orvell. The pirate captain just managed to dodge out of the way as the fire smashed into the trees, incinerating them on touch.

Orvell was already running at Shanshouuo, his eyes narrowed in anger. Shanshouuo stood ready and went to punch Orvell again. This time Orvell ducked, only to be smashed hard in the face by a metal baseball bat courtesy of Jenny. Orvell crashed against the floor, clutching his face.

"How are you hitting him?" Gouki asked with wide eyes.

"Simple science, Gouki." Shanshouuo said. "Logia's aren't actually as strong as everyone makes them to be. If you change a Logia element's property, they revert back to human. For example, putting water on this guy doesn't make him wet sand, it reverts him back to human. So, my fire is hot enough to change sand to glass, changing the properties and in turn putting Mr. Logia guy back to not-quite so logia guy."

Gouki blinked. "That... actually makes sense. But how did Jenny hit him?"

"He was already human when he was attacking Draco." Jenny said, referring to Shanshouuo by his nickname. "The guy knew that he couldn't just turn into sand, and that was a mistake." Jenny shrugged, before looking down to Orvell. "Who is he anyway?"

"He's Captain of the Orvell Pirates, Orvell himself." Gouki informed as the only member of Dragon Claw still standing, despite being practically glued to the sand.

"Ah. That makes sense." Shanshouuo said, before he was suddenly punched in the stomach. Orvell grabbed his shoulders and pushed Shanshouuo back, before charging at the fire user with a punch. It connected, driving Shanshouuo to the floor. Orvell quickly ducked as the baseball bat swung overhead and turned on the ground, tripping Jenny with one leg.

"I don't need my sand to win!" Orvell growled, before ripping of the cloak he had been wearing, revealing tight leather trousers and black slip on shoes. His chest was bare, showing off his well defined muscles. Jenny stood up, and formed metal over her fists.

"A typical one on one fighting match?" Jenny said. "I like it!" Jenny punched first, but Orvell reacted with a punch of his own, the two fists connecting. Orvell quickly kicked Jenny in her metal-hardened stomach before thrusting his elbow into her jaw. As Jenny stumbled back, Orvell spun around on the spot and cracked his leg hard into Jenny's neck. Jenny went down, causing Orvell to smile.

The smile was short-lasting as Orvell's back exploded in fire causing him to roll on the ground. Orvell faced Shanshouuo, who was standing above him.

"You're not a Logia." Orvell said simply. "I hit you quite easily."

"Of course I'm not a fire logia. Hell, I'm not even a fire paramecia." Shanshouuo said, folding his arms.

Orvell was evidently confused, his eyebrow going up.

"I'm the proud consumer of the Fire Dragon fruit which, as far as I'm aware, is a paramecia, considering I can't actually turn into a dragon. I can produce and control fire, change the heat, do whatever I can with it."

"So essentially a fire paramecia." Orvell said.

"I have other non-so normal fire moves in my arsenal, which I'm not planning on showing you." Shanshouuo said.

"Stop talking, Draco, and finish him off!" Gouki yelled from the spot he was trapped in.

Shanshouuo glared at Gouki, taking his eyes off of Orvell. "Hey, I feel like I should explain to him my fruit before I kill him."

"Well why don't you explain why he's gone!" Jenny butted in, massaging her neck and pointed at the floor.

Shanshouuo looked down, realizing Orvell was gone. "God damn."

Gouki rolled his eyes. "Typical." He muttered.

"Alright, where'd he go?" Shanshouuo's eyes darted around the sandy arena, but there was no way of knowing where Orvell was. "In that case..." Shanshouuo's arms grew more white and yellow, signifying just how hot the fire was. "_Karyuu Ryouiki! (Fire Dragon Field)" _Fire surged from Shanshouuo's hands, coating the whole area of sand with fire, controlling it so it avoided any of Dragon Claw or their companions.

When the fire died out, all the sand was now crystalline glass, showing the earth underneath it. Orvell was actually in the glass, frozen solid within it as if it were ice. His eyes were wide with shock, not actually expecting this.

"And now to finish it off..." Shanshouuo said, fire propelling from his feet causing him to fly up into the air. Shanshouuo spun around in the air, before making himself into a ball coated in white-hot fire. "_Karyuu Kyanon! (Fire Dragon Cannon)" _Shanshouuo plummeted down towards the glass with Orvell underneath it.

When Shanshouuo hit, he exploded into a large ball of flame, smashing the glass into little pieces. The fire died down, and Shanshouuo was standing, glaring at Orvell who had miraculously managed to stand up just off of Shanshouuo's attack. However, he was covered in lots of little cuts from the glass.

"How impressive." Orvell said, before charging at Shanshouuo. Shanshouuo blocked the resulting punch and smashed his fist into Orvell's stomach before head butting the captain in the face. Orvell stumbled back just as a chain wrapped around his neck. Orvell clutched his neck in surprise just as Shanshouuo slammed his fist even harder into Orvell's stomach causing blood to spurt out from his mouth. Orvell fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

Shanshouuo looked at Red, who was standing, albeit covered in his own blood. He was holding Ijin up in his left hand while Tenshi was in his right, lowered down. "Aha! Making good use of my swords I see."

Red nodded, "I have to thank you. These swords are amazing."

"Of course they are." Shanshouuo grinned, before a cry of pain was heard. Shanshouuo's head whipped around to Gouki, who had just managed to stop a blade of sand, although it had still pierced his chest. Orvell was still pushing, causing the blade to go further and further into Gouki.

"God damn..." Gouki gritted his teeth as blood fell down his chest and onto the glass below. Orvell's face was one of determination, his muscles bulging as he pushed the blade of sand inwards.

Orvell suddenly cried out in pain as his left side exploded into flame, burning and singing the skin. Shanshouuo stared at him, his face one of total rage.

"Don't you dare..." Shanshouuo seethed. "Don't you dare harm him. Don't you dare harm my brother!"

Gouki closed his eyes in irritation. "Draco, stop lying to yourself! You keep on going on about that, and it's not true! Its imposs-"

"Shut it!" Shanshouuo said, staring daggers at Orvell. "I got proof now, Gouki. I got proof! I will show it to you once I – ARGH!" Shanshouuo suddenly clutched his right forearm, ripping the armband off, revealing the number 7, although it seemed to be glowing.

Immediately Gouki and Jenny, who had quickly followed Shanshouuo, gasped in horror.

"Draco, stop getting so emotional!" Jenny said. "Stop thinking about Gouki! You can't handle that power yet, you know that! Even Gouki can't, and he's number 3!"

"I can..." Shanshouuo breathed, before suddenly the number 7 burst into flames, before disappearing, leaving an carving of the number into Shanshouuo's skin. "I CAN HANDLE IT!" Shanshouuo threw his arms out, and he erupted into fire in an explosion. The shockwave was enough to throw Gouki and Jenny backwards into the forest while shattering the ground.

Orvell was also thrown back, and when he looked up again, he had to cover his eyes from the intense light. Slowly he managed to look at it again, and the person who stood in place of Shanshouuo didn't look remotely like the King.

The figure was covered in white hot flames from head to toe, his hair rising above his head in wisps of fire. Unusually, scales covered his legs, arms, and face, giving him somewhat of a dragon-like appearance. Finally, wings made of fire shot from his back, making him look just that more ferocious.

"**Your time is up, Orvell. You will not escape this island with your life." **


	24. Draco the Dragon King

**(Thanks to Draco-Oblivion, dArK tIdEs, L-R-D, and Dthehalfdragon for your reviews! All right, time for the main event of this arc! Read on!) **

Orvell stared at Shanshouuo enveloped in white hot fire, realizing it was about to get a lot harder than expected.

"All right then." Orvell said, cracking his knuckles. "Let's go!"

"**Already gone." **

Orvell turned just as Shanshouuo slammed his fist into Orvell's face, making a large burn into Orvell's cheek as he was thrown through the air. Orvell hit the ground hard, catching himself on his knees. However, Shanshouuo appeared once again in a flicker of flame, planting his leg into Orvell's neck. Once more Orvell was propelled to the side, sliding across the glass. Orvell groaned in pain as he lifted himself up.

Shanshouuo planted his foot into Orvell's stomach, knocking the sand logia onto his back. "You going to finish me?"

Shanshouuo just let off a primal roar and smashed his fist straight into Orvell's stomach, a wave of fire shooting out. Instead of getting burned, Orvell turned to glass, a grin on his face.

Shanshouuo cocked his head before spinning around blocking a blade of sand from Orvell which turned to glass and smashed at the same time.

"Switched just in time." Orvell said, before backing away. "Now I –" Orvell was interrupted as a fiery fist was planted into his stomach covering his whole torso into flame. Orvell cried out in pain as the fire died down before Shanshouuo grabbed his face. Fire started to cover Orvell, tendrils of it weaving through his hair and around his neck. Just as it got to his shoulders, Orvell managed to push away, his face blackened and covered in burns. "Damn... it all..." Orvell said, before his face started turning to sand, and he dissolved into sand. Before Shanshouuo could do anything, Orvell disappeared with the wind.

For a few seconds, Shanshouuo was motionless before the fire slowly went out. The flames that covered him seeped back into his skin, it seemed, leaving Shanshouuo slightly blackened. "Good... I was... getting to my limit anyway..." Shanshouuo said with a grimace, clutching his chest in pain.

"Draco! That was amazing!"

Shanshouuo turned to be slammed into by Jenny, who had him in a tight hug. "Hey hey, mind the body. I can't retain that form for long, otherwise I can't control it."

"Looks like you were telling the truth." Gouki said, clapping his hand onto Shanshouuo's back.

"Of course." Shanshouuo said, smiling.

Red stayed back, having dragged his allies to the brim of the forest throughout the fight. The only ones left standing were himself and Jin, who had come out of the forest. Hikari and Tromso were out from fatigue and exhaustion while Wora's legs wouldn't hold her. Blair was also sitting down, nursing his injuries, including the bloody nose received by Orvell's kick.

"Man... that power..." Red muttered.

"You're telling me." Jin said, folding his arms and leaning against the tree. "I'm gonna have to do some research on these Ki-" Jin suddenly froze before his eye slightly dulled reflecting a 3D image of the glassy area. A figure was rising out of view from the three Kings (Or Queen, in Jenny's case). "He's not done..." Jin muttered.

"What!" Red exclaimed, before he saw the sight which froze him. Both he and Jin were too far to do anything as Orvell rose behind Gouki, his arm turned into a blade. He wanted to shout and warn his first mate, but his voice just wouldn't work.

Orvell grinned, bringing his bladed arm backwards and thrusting it at Gouki's back. Shanshouuo saw it at the last second, his eyes widening in shock.

"Gouki!" Shanshouuo stepped forward and pushed the confused Gouki out of the way. A sudden gasp of pain escaped his lips.

**XXX**

At the Temple of the Kings, a sharp crack drew Shorai Grillando's head upwards towards the statues of his Kings, or more specifically the number 7 statue, Shanshouuo's statue. A huge crack ran from the top left of the face to the bottom right, and cracks had started spreading all over.

"Oh dear..." Shorai said with a bored expression on his face. "Now that is bad news..."

**XXX**

"D-Draco?" Gouki muttered, staring up from the floor at Shanshouuo with wide eyes, similar to Jenny, who was in a state of shock.

Shanshouuo stared down at his chest where Orvell had completely impaled him through the ribcage and out the back of his back. Blood spilled down Shanshouuo's chest and back, hitting the glass.

In a flash, Gouki appeared above Orvell, slamming his foot into Orvell's face. It smashed into sand, but Orvell got the message and disappeared once more into the sand. Gouki didn't care, and he quickly turned and grabbed Shanshouuo just as he was about to fall.

Shanshouuo's face had already turned pale, blood dribbling from his mouth. "G-Gouki..."

"Be quiet Draco." Gouki commanded, his face emotionless. "I'll contact Mist and get you –"

"No!" Shanshouuo exclaimed, clutching Gouki's collar and pulling him down. "I know... when I'm done for Gouki. He got in... in a cheap shot." Shanshouuo coughed, blood spraying Gouki's face, but he didn't wipe it away.

Gouki's face was already starting to change, his mouth slightly open and his eyes seeming to water. "Don't speak like that, Draco."

Shanshouuo let off a small laugh before he nodded towards his pocket. "Look... in my pocket... brother..."

"I'm not." Gouki said simply, before complying with Shanshouuo's request. He put his hand in Shanshouuo's pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"O-Open it..." Shanshouuo said, grinning feebly. "I told you... I told you I'd get proof... th-there it is..."

Frowning, Gouki opened the piece of paper, then his eyes widened.

The picture was of four children standing side by side, a woman behind them. One was obviously Shanshouuo with the Y-scar still there. There was also a boy with a black mop of hair which hung down across his eyes, and a boy with gleaming emerald green eyes.

"M-My eyes..." Gouki muttered, before a tear fell down and hit Shanshouuo's face. "I-I... D-Draco..."

"See..." Shanshouuo coughed another bloody cough. "You are my brother... Gouki... y-you'll never believe it... b-but I also found... that Reaper is as well..." Shanshouuo's shaky finger pointed to the boy with a mop of black hair. "Three... three of us... in the Kings eh..."

"D-Draco..."

Shanshouuo looked up to Gouki tearful eyes. "Gouki... tell Reaper... the truth, s-show him the... the picture... then carry on my dream... my dream of finding our brother..." Shanshouuo finally let go of Gouki and leant backwards, his head touching the ground. "Please..." he said weakly. "C-Carry on my dream..."

With that final phrase, Shanshouuo, otherwise known as Draco the Dragon King, let off his last breath.

Gouki closed his eyes, shutting off the tears, long-lost memories filling his mind.

"What a shame."

Gouki's eyes snapped to the side where Orvell was standing with his arms crossed. "You..."

"You know, I have to say he deserved to die." Orvell said, shrugging. "He was useless after all..."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Gouki screamed as loud as he could, tears streaming down his cheeks. Before he even managed his first step, he clutched the side of his neck, tumbling to the ground.

"Oh no..." Jenny muttered, also crying. She looked to Gouki with panic-filled eyes. "Gouki-"

"SHUT IT!" Gouki yelled, his eyes suddenly glowing red. His pupils enlarged to black globes, before he got up on all fours. "I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL... I'LL K-KILL... Kill..." Gouki's voice became a hoarse growl, before he roared to the sky. His nails had grown to almost spikes that dug into the grass while his hair had turned black and carried all the way down to his waist. "**KILL! KILL!**" Gouki's muscles suddenly bulged, ripping the back of his trench coat causing it to fall to the ground. "**KILL HIM! KILL EVERYONE!" **Gouki stood on all fours like some kind of creature from a nightmare, his teeth long and sharp. "**DIE!" **

**(Boom! Gouki's not a happy puppy, that's much for sure. However... I'm gonna pull a manga:**

**Next time on OPNN – New Dreams: Far from the events of Ravna Island, the famed pirate known as Blackbeard is on the search for a new crewmember. While in the high security prison – housing only one prisoner – it seems another group is looking for this prisoner. **

**Allright! See you then! **


	25. Shiro Prison

**(First off, sorry for the delay. Some problems my way. Anywho, thanks to dArK tIdEs, L-R-D, and Draco Oblivion and Dthehalfdragon for your reviews! Right, I got a proposition of sorts. I will have a poll which actually affects things for the story. What I will propose is that at the same time as Red's lil story here, I'll simulteanously write Diego's side at the same time. Considering they happen at the same time and aren't direct sequels, it would work, plus put less time until some other events. Tell me what you think and it's up to you! Read on!) **

Shiro Prison stood on what could hardly be called an island. A chunk of rock would be more accurate. The stone blocks built a perimeter around the island, rising high into the night sky. At each corner were parapets allowing for the guards to look at every angle. A single stone construction, around the size of a shed, stood in the middle of the walls. Finally at the North End was a huge wooden gate which faced a rocky trail down to a dock.

The prison was a rarity, renowned for the fact it only held one prisoner. A man named 'Epsilon'.

If one was to go into the stone construction they would find a large hole in the ground sealed by a metal lid. Opening the lid revealed a ladder going down through three more manhole size lids. Finally you came to a square trap door, which led to Epsilon.

Only quarter of a KM away from the square, a raft made of four huge logs docked on the official jetty, floating on the water. In each end of the log was a cannon hole and on the sides of the raft were six more cannon holes outlined with a red square. A single large black sail fluttered in the wind, showing three skulls in front of crossbones.

This pirate flag would send any marine below vice-admiral running as well as most pirate crews. The pirate crew's name that lived on this peculiar raft was simply called 'The Blackbeard Pirates'.

"Zehahahaha! Looks like we made it!"

The voice came from a large-chested man with a scruffy beard and even scruffier hair. Wearing his captain's coat and taking a swig from his bottle of rum, Marshall D. Teach, otherwise known as Blackbeard grinned with crooked teeth at Shiro Prison's door. Behind him of varying size, but mostly large, were seven figures, one of which slouched over on an equally large horse.

"It appears fate let us through that storm." The sniper of the crew said, a thin and tall man named Van Auger. On his back was a large makeshift rifle.

"Indeed!" Jesus Burgess shouted, his masked face looking to the sky. Jesus was renowned for being frightfully strong, his light purple hair trailing down his back from under his wrestling mask. A large gold belt was around his waist. "Now let's get into the prison! I want to see if anyone is strong enough to prove a challenge!"

"I would expect so." Said former Impel Down Jailer, Shiryu. Still wearing his old jailer garb, Shiryu had a hand on a long bladed sword on his hip. "They were all transferred from Impel Down. So they are the best guards to be had."

"Meh!" Jesus frowned. "Last I saw, they were weaklings. I wonder about Epsilon though..."

"He'd..." The doctor of the crew, Doc Q started, before having a coughing fit. He looked deathly ill, wrapped up in a fur coat with a hat on his head. He was the one slouched on the horse, named Stronger. Stronger was the complete opposite to his name, looked almost dead on his feet. As such he made a great match with the doctor. "He'd kill you in a second..." Doc Q turned his head slightly.

"True!" Blackbeard said cheerfully. "That's why I want him in the crew!"

The last three members on board the raft who had been silent were former prisoners from Level 6 on Impel Down. Constantly drunk Vasco Shot, the horned blue haired Avalo Pizzaro, and the only female on the ship, Catarina Devon.

There a flutter of wings, before the ninth member of the crew hit the deck, black wings folding back in his back. With a pale complexion, top hat and cane, Laffitte looked unusual, although tame by the Blackbeard Pirates standards.

"What's the news?" Blackbeard asked, turning to his Navigator.

Laffitte shrugged. "Usual stuff. Lots and lots of guards. Oh, they spotted me and around twenty or so are behind the gate ready to ambush you. I don't think they know it's _you _though. I could've been anyone with wings."

"Good." Blackbeard said, before grinning again. "Let's flatten them!"

The Captain walked up the trail to the door and placed his hand on to it. All of a sudden white lines appeared all over the wooden door, wall and floor, before it exploded into jagged pieces. Shouts were heard as guards were pushed backwards by the force.

As quickly as it happened, the explosion ended, leaving behind a good layer of rubble from the front of the prison.

"Hmm... I was only meant to get the door." Blackbeard said. "Still ain't got control of Whitebeards power though, eh."

A sudden cocking of guns caused Blackbeard to look to a line of guards, dressed in red uniforms and black cloaks. One man walked forward, evidently nervous, wearing a large hat, almost like a top hat.

"Blackbeard Pirates. You are to lay down arms and give up immediately by special command of the Marine Headquarters. Failure to comply will result in –"

The man's head suddenly snapped backwards, a bullet hole courtesy of Van Auger in his forehead.

"Blah blah blah." Blackbeard yawned. "Same old nonsense."

A volley of bullets suddenly shot towards Blackbeard from the guards, but there was a flash; before all bullets were deflected back to the guards, hitting them and injuring them. Shiryu stared from under his hat, his sword up in the air.

"Eliminate everyone." Blackbeard said. "I'm going to visit our friend Epsilon."

The Blackbeard pirates charged into the Prison, quickly dispatching of any and all guards. Blackbeard took one step forward, before some kind of ball materialised in front of him, unwrapping into a cloaked figure. The cloak opened, revealing three figures stepping out.

"Zehahahaha! That was unexpected!" Blackbeard said joyfully, propping himself on a large stone which fell from the top of the gate. He took another swig of his rum, looking at the figures.

Shorai Grillando struck a glare so hard a Blackbeard it nearly knocked him off his perch. Along with number one of The Ten Kings of the Gods were Yuuma, looking around while nodding, Reaper, his skeletal face seemingly white in the coming darkness, and Mist, who had transported them all.

"Ain't seen you around these parts." Blackbeard said, glancing out the corner of his eye to see his crew coming towards him carefully. He especially spotted Van Auger on a wall behind Shorai, far from sight.

"Marshall D. Teach. Surrender yourself or watch your crew die." Shorai simply said.

"Zehahahaha!" Blackbeard laughed. "Surrender? Ain't no weirdo from a cloak gonna tell me to surrender! Also my crew dying? Not if you die first!" Blackbeard raised his hand.

**XXX**

From his spot on the wall far back, Van Auger saw the signal, and pointed his rifle straight at Shorai's head. With a pull of the trigger, the bullet shot forward through the air. It travelled at high speeds until it disappeared from sight.

Van Auger counted the seconds, before expecting to see Shorai fall from the direct shot to the back of the head. Shorai hadn't fallen though. Van Auger quickly adjusted his eyesight, frowning, to see if had missed. Instead he saw the bullet actually floating behind Shorai's head. The usual stoic eyes widened as Van Auger watched as the bullet shot back at him by some kind of invisible force. With no warning, the bullet entered straight through Van Auger's heart.

Tumbling back off the wall, Van Auger was dead before he hit the floor.

**XXX**

Blackbeard's jaw dropped. Just like that, his Sniper was gone. "If you killed him..."

"He is most certainly dead." Shorai said. "Considering you haven't surrendered the rest of your crew will soon follow."

"Attack them!" Blackbeard shouted, going to run forward when something gripped all around his body. Blackbeard looked for the owner, but nothing was actually holding him. Just no matter how much he tried, he wasn't moving. "What is this!" Blackbeard exclaimed, trying to no avail to move.

"Now watch as your crew die." Shorai said, his face shadowed under his hood.

"I've already told you, they ain't gonna die!" Blackbeard shouted, before he calmed himself down slightly. "What sort of coward are you, huh! Just gonna restrain me! No fight!" Blackbeard smiled. "Tell you what. I'll let you capture me and kill my crew if you face me in a hand to hand fight without devil fruits!"

Blackbeard suddenly felt the grip loosen.

"It's been awhile." Shorai said, shrugging his close of to reveal a statue like body. The jewel still hung around his bare chest, and he only wore black leather trousers with sandals that had straps around his legs. "However while I practice, you may if you wish use your own devil fruit."

"Confident are ya?" Blackbeard questioned, raising his fists. "I'm fine with that! You just made a grave mistake challenging Marshall D. Teach!"

**(So here is the beginning of the Kings vs the Blackbeard pirates then.**

**Next time on OPNN – New Dreams: Mist, Yuuma and Reaper take on the remainder of the Blackbeard pirates, possibly the strongest enemies they faced thus far. But once the final member of the Blackbeard pirates makes and appearance, will things go bad for the Kings? **

**See ya till next time.**


	26. Three vs Nine

**(Thanks to L-R-D, Draco Oblivion, dArK tIdEs, and Dthehalfdragon for your reviews! All right, so news, news, and more news. First off, I'm gonna say that the arcs of this story vary in length from mini-arcs to longer arcs. Second off, I'm updating every other day (Hopefully). Finally, third off. I WILL be starting One Piece New Nakama – New Trust after this arc is finished. I feel it's better to do them at the same time considering they happen at the same time, plus if I didn't you'd have to wait like a year and a half to get to it. Andmy series is long. So yeah, look forward for that, for now, let's get some King's going, shall we?) **

"Hmm... Got a problem?" Yuuma asked, flicking his hood back revealing his black make-up. In front of him were Doc Q and his horse, Stronger, Avalo and finally Jesus.

"I think we do!" Jesus said enthusiastically, mashing his hands together. "You. Me. Now! See who's stronger!"

"You are... aah... such a sweetie..." Yuuma sighed, looking at Jesus.

"Oi! I'll kill you for that!" Jesus roared and raised his fist, looking to smash Yuuma to a pulp.

"Smile." Yuuma dug into one of the many pockets lining his white coat, pulling out a small sphere. He threw it at Jesus, who just noticed a smiley face before it exploded in a cloud of purple gas. Jesus visibly slowed down, his fist moving a CM every two seconds. Even his eyes moved slowly.

Yuuma suddenly stepped to the side as a black gauntleted fist flew past his cheek. Yuuma swung around on one foot, looking upside down at Avalo. He reached out with a hand and stroked the horns man beard. "I love... aah... a man with... mmm... hair..."

Avalo's eyes widened in surprise, before Yuuma suddenly kicked at him, smashing his foot into Avalo's stomach. Avalo managed to withstand the attack, though was visibly winded. Yuuma grabbed the big man's face and pulled him close, kissing him on the cheek.

As his lips touched Avalo's cheek, the horned man drew back in pain, his flesh sizzling. As he clutched his face Yuuma jumped up, the drill forming on his hand. Avalo suddenly punched forward again, his cheek burned down to the bone. Gauntlet and drill connected, creating sparks flying every which way.

Avalo grimaced and pushed forward, pushing Yuuma back into the air. He finally let off a loud grunt, head butting at Yuuma with his horns. Yuuma jumped backwards, avoiding the viscous horns. The moment he landed, Yuuma ran forward and aimed a kick at Avalo's head. Avalo brought up his gauntlets, causing Yuuma's foot to make contact with metal. Avalo quickly lifted his forearms, throwing Yuuma up into the air.

Yuuma flipped gracefully in the air, before landing back on the ground on one foot. "You are... hmm... wonderful..." Yuuma licked his lips, before spinning around and throwing another foot in Avalo's direction. The two started exchanging blows, each blocking and attacking, neither actually hitting.

There exchange stopped only when a rather round figure slammed into them. Vasco shot rolled backwards off of Yuuma and Avalo back onto his feet, looking slightly uncertain. He took a swig from his large jug just as Reaper ran at him, slashing at the drunken fighter. Vasco swayed to the left, dodging the attack and slamming the back of his palm into Reaper's rib cage, knocking the King back to the ground. Vasco let off a hearty laugh before he was suddenly kicked in the jaw with enough force to knock him into the sky, something Vasco never experienced before.

Yuuma followed suit by jumping up with Vasco, pulling what looked like an extendable bat from one of his pockets and slamming it onto Vasco's head, knocking the big man into the floor creating a smallish crater. Yuuma landed once more, before ducking just as a spear shot over him. Yuuma back flipped, kicking Catarina in the head once, knocking her slightly off balance. Yuuma swung around and bit down on Catarina's spear, burning into it at making it fall in two.

Yuuma went for another attack when he was slammed in the back by Vasco's palm. He went forward straight into a hard head butt from Catarina's head. Yuuma fell to the ground as Catarina nodded to Vasco. Vasco merely laughed, his red face seeming to get even redder.

"It is time!"

Catarina ducked just as a scythe flew over her head, although it slashed a nice gouge in Vasco's chest.

"Damn it!" Reaper said as he landed. "Never land that properly." Reaper was punched in the back of the skull by Avalo, landing on the ground with a slight crack in the bone. Avalo turned to catch a kick by Yuuma, grabbing his foot and throwing him boldly up in the air. Almost instantly Catarina jumped up after, grabbing his head and throwing Yuuma back into the floor.

Avalo, Vasco and Catarina stood around the two fallen Kings.

"They were indeed easy to beat." Avalo said.

"Hehe... yup..." Vasco hiccupped, his tongue hanging from his mouth.

"Hmm... unexpected for sure... aah..."

"Seems we underestimated our opponents, eh."

The three newest members of Blackbeard's crew turned around to see Reaper and Yuuma. Yuuma was holding up something rubber.

"Ahh... inflatable dolls..." Yuuma grinned before his back seemed to rip apart, although it was only his jacket which ripped apart. Four metal things shot out from his back, before they dug into the ground. The four metal legs lifted Yuuma up so he stood high above the others. "Now... let us... ahh... do what we were meant too."

Catarina charged at Yuuma, but the metal leg flicked fast, cutting a gouge into her stomach. Catarina gasped in surprise, before a metal leg stabbed straight through her gut. Blood spilt from Catarina's mouth, before a final metal leg went up through her jaw and out of her head.

Avalo looked on in evident surprise. After all, Catarina WAS a level 6 prisoner at Impel Down. He was so shocked; he missed the words "It is time."

The shocked look on the blue haired man remained even as his head fell to the ground missing a body.

Vasco looked at his two fallen comrades in confusement, before blood fell from his mouth. Vasco in his drunken state looked down to see a scythe and a metal leg through his vast stomach. Another metal leg stabbed him straight between the eyes.

"Shit!" A body flew at Vasco's own, slamming into the big man. Shiryu stood up, glancing at Vasco with disinterest, before adjusting his hat. His body was covered in scratches, while a large cut was over one eye. "Where'd you go you freak!" Shiryu said, before suddenly moving his sword up, deflected Yuuma's metal leg. He ducked down and sliced through the air towards Yuuma, but he just moved upwards, the slash going harmlessly under him.

Reaper slashed at Shiryu, but Shiryu blocked the blow, the two wrestling in strength.

"Who... are you... people..." Shiryu muttered, grinding his teeth.

"Red's... mmm... a good colour... aah... on you..." Yuuma said, before another metal leg stabbed at Shiryu. Shiryu spun around to avoid it, straight into the depths on Mist's cloak that appeared behind him.

Shiryu was once again caught in the swirly purple atmosphere of Mist's cloak. He couldn't see anything, couldn't stand, and only spin around. "Shit..." Shiryu cursed again as hundreds upon hundreds of swords appeared every which way, literally making a dome of swords. Shiryu raised his own sword, ready to slice them out of the way. But then something grabbed his sword, causing Shiryu to turn and see a whip with no owner. Then the swords came at his defenceless figure.

Mist opened his cloak only to have a pool of blood and a number of fleshy chunks come out, along with half of Shiryu's hat.

"Aah... definitely suits him." Yuuma said.

"I've also dealt with the wing man." Mist said, nodding towards the wall where the body of Laffitte was hanging, two spears through his chest and a sword through his head. "This leaves the doctor, the horse, and the wrestler..."

"The wrestler's... ahh... slowed down..." Yuuma said, pointing to where Jesus was; only he wasn't there. "Oh."

Then Yuuma's head was rotated 180 eighty degrees so he faced Jesus, who had just twisted his neck. Yuuma fell backwards to the floor.

"Damn." Reaper said, poking Yuuma's chest with the butt of his scythe. "He is gonna be annoyed that he'll have to restock on that liquid."

"True." Mist said.

"Aah... such a... such a goddamn... hmm... nuisance!"

Jesus was actually shocked to see Yuuma stand up and twist his head back with a crack. Yuuma suddenly thrust forward fast, the drill spinning straight into Jesus' chest. Muscles split and bones cracked before the drill reached Jesus' heart. Yuuma pulled out the now bloody drill, and turned towards the final member of Blackbeard's crew, Doc Q.

Only thing was he was covered in what looked like purple slime as his ill face stared at Yuuma, Reaper and Mist.

"Oh?" Reaper said. "He got a fruit."

"Didn't you read the memo?" Mist asked, slapping Reaper upside the head. "Doc Q's got the 'Disease Disease fruit'. Paramecia type."

"I thought I kept it a secret..." Doc Q said just as Stronger collapsed, reduced to bone. "I have to use it however... The crew is already dead, and Stronger had to die..." Doc Q looked under the brim of his hat at the three Kings. "We will likely fall tonight. Though I will take who I can along with Sanjuan."

"Sanjuan?" Reaper questioned.

"The giant." Mist supplied. "Jesus Reaper, I though you actually were sensible."

"Hey, sometimes even I can get bored." Reaper said, just as a shadow covered practically all the island. The three kings looked behind the purple covered Doc Q to Sanjuan Wolf, the giant bigger than Marineford. Although his usually dumb face was squashed in anger.

"Here we... ahh... go..." Yuuma said.

"Let's go!" Reaper said as the three Kings charged.

**(Yup, I gave Doc Q a devil fruit. I feel it suits him for what I'm doing with it next chapter, and yay for San Juan Wolf! Hope I did the Blackbeard Pirates justice! **

**Next time on OPNN – New Dreams: Yuuma, Reaper and Mist are forced to team up against Sanjuan Wolf and Doc Q, while Shorai continues his fight with Blackbeard. **

**See ya then! **


	27. Liberation

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, Jetakon, Draco Oblivion, dArK tIdEs, and L-R-D for your reviews! Phewie, I'm really proud of this chapter. There won't be a next time for a specific reason, and read on!) **

Yuuma and Reaper went straight for Doc Q, while Mist headed for Sanjuan. Mist flew straight upwards, his cloak rippling in the wind. Mist finally came face to face with the furious giant.

"You're a big one, aren't y-" Mist was cut off a huge fist came out of nowhere in a flash, crashing into his head (Considering that was the only body part which was there), knocking him so fast across the island he smashed through one wall of the prison and out the complete opposite one, smashing into a large wall. For a moment he stayed there, before he keeled over face first to the floor.

"Shit." Reaper said, staring at Sanjuan's surprisingly fast movements. "That was fa-"

Sanjuan slammed his fist straight on top of Reaper, creating a huge crater in the earth. When the giant lifted his hand, Reaper was at the bottom of the crater, cracks over his body. His left arm had actually shattered while a couple of teeth had fallen out. Even though he was a skeleton, it was quite clear he was unconscious.

"Aah..." Yuuma rubbed his head. "And... I'm number 10... And numbers 6 and number 4 just got beaten... hmm... how troublesome..." Yuuma suddenly dodged out of the way of a liquid purple tendril, landing on his toes.

"Sanjuan may be nicknamed the 'Colossal Battleship', but he is fast." Doc Q said, grinning crookedly. "How do you think... *Cough*... he snuck up on Marineford? They would've... heard him; he just came in extra fast..."

"Aah... I see..." Yuuma flipped backwards, avoiding another tendril. "Let me... hmm... guess about your fruit... First off, there must be some kind of absorption involved, since that is... ahh... quite clearly Warden Magellan of Impel Down's fruit..."

"Indeed." Doc Q coughed again into his arm. "Once I contract a disease or poison, if I survive it I am able to replicate it with my fruit... and I have survived almost every known... *Cough*... disease or poison..."

"I... aah... see..." Yuuma's brow furrowed, before he jumped up in the air, the steel legs from the contraption on his back coming out again. As two of the legs started attacking Doc Q as if with a mind of their own, Yuuma started digging into his pockets. He pulled out all sorts of things, ranging from pens and paper to pistols to what looked like a half-eaten apple. Finally he pulled out a small pillbox. "In that case... I'll get you with a never before tested illness..." Yuuma swung in the air and let the legs go, diving towards Doc Q.

But Doc Q raised his hand, causing a purple liquid tendril shaped like a dragon to crash into Yuuma's chest. As Yuuma was thrown back, the pill box flipped in the air, opening. A small white pill fell through the air, landing straight into Doc Q's unsuspecting mouth. As he stood straight, looking towards his Captain his eyes suddenly widened. Doc Q coughed, blood spitting from his mouth. Doc Q fell to his knees, retching, blood spilling from his mouth to the floor. What looked like smoke started seeping out of his mouth, before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell face first to the ground, blood pooling around him.

Yuuma was yelling in pain, rolling around as Magellan's poison invaded his system. He continued rolling, cursing and trying to wipe it off but not succeeding at all.

"Zehahahaha!" Blackbeard laughed, wiping blood from his chins. Shorai was staring somewhat plainly at the fight which had just happened. "Looks like my crew rivals over yours! Zehahaha!"

"They are not my crew." Shorai said, blinking slowly. "And they are not beaten."

"Oh yeah?" Blackbeard jumped back, raising his hand. "Sanjuan's got his powers to kill 'em! I'll avenge my crew by beating you! Kurouzu!" A spiral of blackness swirled around Blackbeard's hand as his fruit activated. Shorai was pulled off his feet, heading straight for Blackbeard's fist he was readying to punch. Shorai didn't look bothered, reaching Blackbeard and kicking him straight in the stomach. Blackbeard gasped his fruit deactivating as he rolled across the ground. As he stood up, Shorai slammed his palm expertly into the bridge of his nose.

Blackbeard cried out in pain, falling back to the floor. He stood up, blood now coming from his noise. "Black Hole..." A huge plume of what looked like black smoke swirled around with an intense sucking power. Rocks were ripped from the ground as the prison's walls crumbled and collapsed, being pulled into Blackbeard's vortex. "Liberation!" Rock and stone propelled outwards, towards Shorai. He jumped up into the air, his cloak getting ripped by the debris, but otherwise he was unharmed. Shorai landed, only to see Blackbeard's fist coming towards his face.

The fist his straight on, and white cracks expanded everywhere as Blackbeard activated his earthquake fruit. The ground blew to pieces in a giant dust plume, covering Shorai. Blackbeard watched in satisfaction as Shorai's cloak flew through the air, disappearing.

"Zehahaha... haha... ha...?" Blackbeard's grin turned to a frown as he saw his fist a centimetre away from Shorai's face, who was standing just like he had done before.

"I have had enough. You are coming with me." Shorai said, and Blackbeard's hand suddenly bent back, breaking his wrist. Blackbeard screamed in pain, clutching his wrist and falling backwards.

A shadow suddenly appeared over Shorai as Sanjuan Wolf sped behind him. His great fist crashed down towards the King. However the fist stopped inches from Shorai's body. Sanjuan furrowed his brows in confusement, before his fist turned in the air and slammed it into Sanjuan's gut. Sanjuan bent over in pain, his oddly shaped head straight over Shorai, who was smaller than Sanjuan's pupil of his eye. A circle of rock shot up around Shorai, hitting straight into Sanjuan's eye. Sanjuan roared in pain, falling backwards. A giant spike of rock shot out of the ground, causing Sanjuan to fall straight on it, going through his chest in a bloody splatter. Sanjuan's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he slid down the spike.

Shorai stepped forward to Blackbeard, who was staring in amazement. "Not... possible... I'LL KILL YOU!"" Blackbeard raised his good fist and pointed it to the ground. "Kurouzu!" As the spiral enveloped Blackbeard's hand, the whole island moved, before it actually started to rise into the air. Great walls of rock broke off as the island was separated from the ocean. Cracks started going all over the island, separating Blackbeard from Shorai by pieces of separate rock.

To anyone looking below, the shadow of the island pieces would have blotted out the sun.

Blackbeard grimaced, before yelling; "Black Hole..."

Every piece of rock, and parts of the prison shot towards Blackbeard, going into the ever increasing plume of spiralling darkness. Even the bodies of his fellow crew delved into his vortex, save for Sanjuan who had already fallen down to the sea before the attack.

As the vortex became a whirlwind of darkness, Blackbeard stared at Shorai with fury, who was standing on a piece of rock which was still floating in the air.

"LIBERATION!"

The sky darkened as hundreds of tons of rock flew straight towards Shorai with no possible way of dodging. The mass wall of broken island went straight against Shorai, smashing into him.

Blackbeard fell from the air, his clothes ripped and his hair fluttering in the air. "Zehahahaha! Whoever you are... whoever you are, I win! Zehahahaha!"

Blackbeard's back slammed on a jutting out rock in the ocean, knocking him straight unconscious, although his grin of defeating Shorai still remained.

**(Yikes. Did Blackbeard just be Shorai? And are the King's really defeated? ARGH! **

**I figure Sanjuan would be fast, because he snuck up on marinford. If he went invisible, he would still be heard, so I figure that he would have gone fast. Not fast as in Gouki, but more the sort of speed Zoro has when he's fighting serious. **

**Right, so on the cliffhanger, till next time!**


	28. The Prisoner

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, dArK tIdEs, Draco Oblivion and L-R-D for your reviews! Allright, technically the penultimate chapter of the whole arc, but the last chapter involving the Kings. Read on!) **

The Island where Shiro Prison once stood was now a mass of rubble. No hint of the prison remained, nor of the previous shape of the island. The only bodies which could be seen were Blackbeard's unconscious form on a rock, and Sanjuan Wolf who was half-buried under the rubble.

In the middle of the island, a rock moved. Then more rocks started to vibrate, thrown into the air and out of the way. Soon there was a man sized hole in the ground, and Shorai stepped out, not a speck of dust on him.

"Mist." Shorai said, and in response the black ball that was Mist unravelled itself from the air, dropping the poison coated Yuuma on top the ground. The moment Yuuma touched the ground he let out a yell of pain.

"Aah! Ow ow! Mist... get the cure..."

Mist nodded. "Where is it?"

"My... aah! Pocket..."

"Helpful. Which one?" Mist said patiently, a pair of tweezers floating in front of him.

"5th from the shoulder!" Yuuma said, gritting his teeth.

The tweezers went into the right pocket, pulling out a small container.

While this went on, Shorai walked over to Blackbeard, who was just stirring.

"Zehahaha..." Blackbeard sat up, where his eyes widened. "What! No wa-"

Blackbeard was cut off by a hard punch to the nose, knocking him back out. Shorai turned back to Mist and Yuuma, who was already standing up, the poison gone. "Where is Reaper?"

Mist frowned. "I don't know. Didn't see him when I got Yuuma."

Shorai nodded slightly, before his eyes stared at a spot on the ground. There was a small movement, before something white shot out, landing in Shorai's open palm. It was a shoulder blade with the number 4 on it.

"Aah... that's his... number..." Yuuma said. "Is he dead?"

"One moment." Mist bent over so his head was in the cloak. Ten seconds passed before he came out again. "Statue's still intact. He's still alive."

"Reaper is not on the island." Shorai said. "I cannot say why. Mist, take Marshall D. Teach to the holding cells. Yuuma, go with him."

Mist nodded, and quickly enveloped both Blackbeard and Yuuma, leaving Shorai on in own. Shorai crossed his arms just as a metal cylinder burst from the ground in front of him. There was a screech, before the door opened revealing a figure held in place by metal rods. He was wearing a strait-jacket along with a metal mask over his mouth and nose, which was held by straps curving around his bald head. The man's eyes flickered at Shorai in amusement. The eyes seemed to constantly change from black to red and back again as if explosions were going off in his eyes.

"Epsilon." Shorai said.

"Who are you, hm? A saviour? Or an enemy? Hm?" Epsilon said in a light voice which was slightly rusty as if he hadn't talked for a while. The metal bars suddenly broke, allowing Epsilon to move forward. He took a look around the destruction. "The prison destroyed? And the island? Was this you?"

"Partly. Now, Epsilon. I have an offer for you."

"An offer, hm? A debt to pay, hm? I'm all ears!"

"You are to join my Kings." Shorai said.

"Kings? Some kind of royalty, hm?"

"The Kings are a specially selected group chosen by me. Each has a reason for being in the Kings. There are ten, the lower the number the more powerful the King. I am number 1."

"The leader? Hm? So why is it you want me, hm?" Epsilon cocked his head.

"You know why. Your powers are useful to me."

"Is this how I pay my debt? You rescued me, you broke me out of prison, hm." Epsilon stepped forward, revealing a pair of black trousers covered in tiny metal studs. "I have to say, fine. You saved me, yes you did. I owe you, yes I do. I'll come with you."

"Before you come with me, I need a demonstration to ensure you haven't lost any ability throughout your years of imprisonment." Shorai said.

"Sure, sure! What do you want me to do? Well, whatever it is you'll need to get this jacket of, hm. Sea stone straps you see."

There was a hefty groan, followed by a rumbling of stones. A shadow fell over both men. Shorai turned to face Sanjuan Wolf who had stood up, blood falling down his giant face. "I want you to kill him. And as for the jacket."

There was a click, and the straps of the strait jacket unclipped, before the jacket was pulled off of Epsilon. Underneath was a bare chest which a large jagged scar just to the left of his heart. Epsilon raised his arms. "Yes... yes, this'll do... yes..." Epsilon looked back of to Sanjuan. "Hey, wolfy old boy! Been a long time!"

Sanjuan's eyes widened in fear as he spotted Epsilon. "Y-you? What..." Sanjuan boomed, fear evident in his voice.

"You know how things go, don't ya. Can't kill me for the info I know, yet can't let me free for I can do, hm." Epsilon said. "They put me away on my own in the ground. I'll have to thank 'em for getting me outta Impel Down though... Level 6 is an uncomfortable place to be sure, hm."

"Enough. Do what I ask." Shorai said.

"Sure sure..." Epsilon said, before there was an explosion on the ground. Epsilon went soaring high into the air at high speeds, before he flipped in the air high above Sanjuan's confused face. "Wolfy old boy, sorry 'bout this. Just pure business, hm."

At that, Epsilon plummeted down and went straight into Sanjuan's throat like a fly to a human. Sanjuan's eyes widened somewhat, before he suddenly clutched his stomach in pain.

Then there was a huge explosion of fire and black smoke, ripping Sanjuan straight in half. A torrent of blood coated everywhere, though managing to miss Shorai. As his upped half fell into the sea, Sanjuan's smoking legs crumpled, falling so that the mess of guts and gore faced Shorai. From the bloody gap, Epsilon walked out, covered in crimson blood.

"I ain't missed a beat. That proof to you... whoever you are."

"My name is Shorai Grillando." Shorai said. "Yes. That was enough. Come with me, and welcome your new position as Number 2 of the Ten Kings of the Gods."

**(And Epsilon is the new recruit at Number 2, which means he is even more powerful than Gouki? Yikes.**

**Next time on OPNN – New Dreams: In the last chapter of the arc, Gouki comes to terms with Shanshouuo's death, while also learning the extent of his power. **

**See you then! **


	29. A Brother's Dream

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, dArK tIdEs, and L-R-D for your reviews! Right, last chapter of the arc (Which was surprisingly long. As I'v ementioned before, arcs will vary in length, for example the next one isn't going to be as long (I don't think)) A reminder that One Piece New Nakama – New Trust is going to be starting very soon, so keep an eye out and I hope that those who review this will review that. Right, Read on!) **

"_You killed her! Killed her!" A young boy called Jose said, the scar on his right cheek reopened and bleeding. "You bastard!" Jose erupted in flames, fire bursting through the small house as lightning struck from the storm outside. _

_ "Calm down!" Gouki said, grabbing his brother and pulling him back, ignoring the burns on his hands. "Jose, calm down! Mother always taught us that if we let emotions control us, we'll be defeated! You-" _

_ A wail cut off Gouki, and the two brothers looked to the third, a young boy with black hair over his eyes named Stuart, who would later be known as Reaper. "Mother! Mother! Why why why!" _

_ "Hehehe..." _

_ The three boys turned towards the murderer, the knifes flashing in his hands. The murderer was panting, a large cut running down his face. _

_ "Poor little boys..." he said with a shaky voice. The murdered stood up, the cloak falling back to reveal a stub of an arm. "Your mother was an impressive fighter." _

_ "We won't let you go!" Gouki snarled, and disappeared in a flash. The man grunted as a small fist was planted into his stomach. As the man hunched over, Shanshouuo through a fist of flame into his jaw, burning the man and driving him backwards. _

_ Stuart picked the scythe up that his mother was using, his eyes widening. He sprinted towards the man and managed to swing the big scythe, cutting into the man's stomach. The man fell to his knees, groaning in pain. _

_ "Stay off of him!" _

_ The voice rang out hard, stopping Jose, Gouki, and Stuart in their tracks. They turned to their final sibling. His small frame was shaking hard, his eyes pure anger. _

_ "I want him." The brother said, standing up, sparks flying off of him. "That murderer... that scum... that killer is mine!" The brother raised his arm, and a jolt of electricity shot towards the murderer. However he just managed to jump to the side, avoiding the deadly bolt. Crouching and holding his stomach, the killer laughed. _

_ "Cute little kids. Too bad you are on a mountainside!" The man raised an steel pole from the floor and swung it was surprising strength. The first strike caught the brother, smashing him through the wall. The man twisted and connected the next strike with Stuart's jaw, before hitting the pipe in Stuart's stomach with enough ferocity to smash Stuart through the wall. The man thrust the pipe backwards, connecting with Gouki's stomach. Reaching behind him, the murdered grabbed Gouki's collar and threw him boldly out of the same hole Stuart went through. _

_ Gouki shouted in alarm as his was in the air, watching as his mountainside home went further and further away. He saw a brief flash of fire before he turned, seeing Stuart below him and further down the other brother. The brother hit the side of the mountain hard and went tumbling into a set of stones. Gouki and Stuart landing in roughly the same place on the side of the mountain, tumbling head over heels. _

_ "Gouki!" Stuart called out in pain before he went straight into the stormy waters. Gouki soon followed, and felt like he was being tugged apart as the current took hold. Soon he was thrust under, feeling like a heavy weight. Darkness filled his vision before... nothing..._

_**XXX**_

Gouki shot up hard, before immediately regretting it as pain ran through his body. He was in a small room with only a candle lighting it.

"I remember..." Gouki muttered, holding his head. Memories long forgotten flooded his mind. Happy memories and bad memories. Arguments and laughter, screams and presents... the murderer... Then Gouki went back to the memories he had already. Being adopted by the Riosho family, eating his fruit... and then his thoughts went through the other moments of his life for no particular reason. Defeating Reaper, being found by Dragon Claw, accepted into a crew. Rejoining the Ten Kings, being imprisoned, and fighting Orvell and then...

Gouki let out a harsh moan of misery, Shanshouuo's... no, Jose's face in death invading his mind. For a few minutes Gouki stayed as his was, his eyes and cheeks wet before he heard the door open and close.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." Gouki said, wiping his eyes and looking to Jenny who was standing awkwardly by the door. "Come in." Gouki patted the bed at his side, and Jenny sat down. "How long has it been?"

"Two days." Jenny said.

Gouki's eyes widened somewhat, before he sighed. "That long, huh." It was then Gouki noticed the bandage across his arm. He looked to his other arm and saw the same thing. Finally he looked to his chest, stomach and even legs to find they were bandaged tightly. "Why am I covered in bandages?"

"That was by your own hand." Jenny said. "It took exactly 24 hours for you to calm down enough for me to get you. By that time the island was... well..."

"Let me see." Gouki said, twisting himself off the bed and standing up with a wince.

"Your clothes are on the chair." Jenny supplied.

"Thanks." Gouki dragged on his t-shirt and green trousers, before pulling his trench-coat on with only a wince. "Lead on."

Jenny nodded and grabbed Gouki's arm, helping him walk through the silent ship, creaking the only sound that could be heard. Finally they got to top deck, where it was night, the stars twinkling in the sky and the water inky black. Gouki looked out to where the island was. What once was a mass of forest was now nothing but chunks of stone and the occasional tree. Trees floated outside the island's perimeter. Gouki stared into a pitch black crevice.

"I did that?" Gouki asked quietly.

Jenny nodded. "Yes."

"What about... what about the villagers?"

"I'm sorry, Gouki. We buried them while you were asleep." Jenny replied.

Gouki closed his eyes, taking a breath. "Orvell?"

"We didn't find his body. He has likely escaped." Jenny said even quieter.

Gouki leant on the ship's wooden railing, clenching it hard, his knuckles white. "And... And Shanshouuo?"

Jenny carefully guided Gouki to the back of the ship, and pointed to a small rowboat covered in a shroud. "We figured you'd want to be awake before we send him off on a pirate burial."

Gouki nodded, staring at the shroud. On top was the red trench coat that Shanshouuo always wore with the dragon on the back. Gouki's shoulders started shaking.

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked, concerned as she put a hand on Gouki's arms. His face was shadowed by his hair, though Jenny could see the glistening tears.

"Why does this feel so bad?" Gouki said quietly as tears dripped onto the floor at his feet. Jenny remained silent. "I've seen death. I've actually killed people. There has been no shortage of bodies on my end. But Jose... I knew him. On his death bed I found out I loved him as my brother. Someone I'd known for a long time, but didn't actually know. He was always Draco the Dragon King, always the one to crack a joke or openly admit to not liking the Kings. Jose followed his own path, and no one could stop him. Like a flame, he always said. Uncontrolable. Now? Now I've learnt that I knew him when I was a kid. He was my brother. He always... always said I was his brother, but I never believed him!" Gouki flicked his head up, looking up at the sky. "I always thought he was lying, always thought he just wanted me to be like a brother. I was such a fool to not believe him! It's so obvious now... but no... No, I just ignored the obvious and continued not knowing about my past. The Riosho family was all I knew. That was where I started."

Gouki took a deep breath and remained silent, tears still falling.

Exactly ten minutes later, Gouki stared at the sea as the small raft with Jose on it burned brightly. Next to him stood Jenny and no-one else. While they were awake, Red had instructed the others not to interrupt the personal moment.

"He would have liked this." Gouki said. "Liked to go out in flames. Always liked flames, he did. Wanted to be a logia when he was a child, did you know that? Someone beat him to it, though." Gouki let out a small laugh. "So he settled on his paramecia fruit." Gouki closed his eyes once more. "Jose... I'm sorry for your death. I hope you're happy where you are. Trust me, though. Orvell, your killer, he won't get away. I don't care about the King's mission anymore, I will find Orvell and I will kill him. After I do that, I'll continue your dream. I'll get Stuart, and Death King and Beast King will go out together to find our brother. You'll always be in our hearts, and I hope you watch my journey. I hold your dreams with love, brother."

At that Gouki turned away and slowly went back down below deck as Jose's raft disappeared into the distance with the final flicker of flame disappearing.

**(I don't like writing emotional chapters, so I hope that went out okay. On that night, preview next arc time! **

**Next Arc on OPNN – New Dreams: Hikari finds herself confronting her own history as she makes contact with an unwanted rival. Meanwhile, Gouki and Jenny start investigating Orvell and comes up with some surprising results. **

**See you then! Reminder that One Piece New Nakama – New Trust starts soon! **


	30. Invitations

**(Thanks to L-R-D, dArK tIdEs, Dthehalfdragon, and Draco Oblivion for the reviews! All right, the start of the new arc is nigh and is surprisingly long. Alos, One Piece New Nakama New Trust has started! Well, read on! **

The next morning, Dragon Claw were sitting around a small table in one of the rooms of Shanshouuo's old ship. Joining them were Wora and Blair, the only other survivors from the island. Jenny had also protected the two as well as her own crew.

"Not the best cooking I've eaten." Red said lowly, as he raised a charred piece of meat up to his nose, smelling it suspiciously.

"I'm sorry." Jenny said, slightly annoyed. "Not everyone has the abilities that Eden does." Jenny glanced over to Blair and Wora, who were talking together. "Are you sure you two can't cook?"

"I eat my meat raw." Blair said, showing sharp teeth under his small boy persona.

"I always brought mine from bars so they were prepared beforehand." Wora said quite slow, compared to her usual way of talking. Her hair was still down, and she had swiped it behind her ears. "Thanks for attempting to feed us, though."

"'Attempting'" Jenny snorted. "Fine, you might as well not eat at all." Jenny quickly walked out of the room.

"Woops." Red merely said, before taking a bite of the meat and cringing. "Oh god..." he spotted Jenny poking her head around the doorway and forced a smile. "Real good stuff this..." Jenny disappeared again and Red quickly spat the burnt piece of meat away. Wiping his mouth, he turned to Wora and Blair. "So, what're you planning?"

"Planning?" Wora asked, rubbing her hands together and pushing them out and frowning when nothing happened.

"Well, what are you going to do now? Blair, your crew is... well, dead. Sorry about that..."

"No matter." Blair waved it away. "While I regret some of them, Sheridan was a control freak. He forced his way of treating people onto us. If we tried to disobey, he'd kill us. However only a few didn't like his ways. I was one of them, of course. Well, actually, it was only me now I think about it."

"Zayne." Wora pointed out.

"Zayne?" Blair snorted. "Far from it. He was second to worst from Sheridan."

"No." Wora replied, confusing Blair. "Zayne sacrificed himself to save me. He agreed with my views on piracy, despite the fact he rejected it earlier. I think he had suppressed his feelings so much that he didn't realise what he believed until it was too late."

"Wow..." Blair blinked. "Wasn't expecting them from him."

"So, what're you planning?" Red repeated. "If you aren't planning anything specific, I want to invite the two of you to Dragon Claw. You've both shown you can survive, and your views are well suited for our tastes."

Blair looked up sharply, his eyes wide. "What?"

"I said I wanted to invite you to the crew..." Red said, confused.

"I..." Blair suddenly let out a laugh and leaned back. "Wasn't expecting this either. Invited? Actually _invited_ to a crew? Would you look at that...?"

"How did you join Sheridan then?" Red asked.

"I didn't join him at all." Blair said. "Before we came to Ravna Island, I was young. 6 or 7? I can't quite remember. I was thrown out of my village by my parents because I wasn't a girl, or black-haired, or anything they wanted, really. Our village was on the top of a mountain, and so could only crawl the way gravity wanted me to. I was stopped from reaching the bottom when I was saved by a lion. Intelligent creatures. Proud creatures. This lion brought me to his pack, and I grew up with the lions. A year after I lived with them, one of them brought the very fruit that made me into one of them." Blair smiled slightly. "Lions are intelligent. They know exactly what they want. They were my family. As complicated as humans, but capable of love as much of humans. I had brothers and parents. Then Sheridan came along. Killed them. I hated him." Blair frowned as he remembered bad memories. "I hated him with a passion. He practically forced me to be in his crew, and for the first few months I hated it. But somehow, I grew to... well, not like it, but respect it. Now I realise that was only a defence so I didn't have to keep dwelling on how bad it was."

"What do you say, then?" Red asked quietly. "We'll treat you much better than they ever did.

"As much as I respect you, and like you... I can't." Blair shook his head. "I don't want to be a pirate anymore. I'll come with you to the next island, but then I'll leave you. I'll work as a waiter maybe, or a cleaner. As long as it isn't a pirate, I'm fine with whatever I do."

Red nodded. "I understand. I don't want to force you to do something you don't like." Red turned to Wora. "What about you?"

"Not sure." Wora merely said. "I can't just join on a whim, and I really like travelling on my own. Yet encountering you provided me with more excitement than I could ever hope for. I met Zoans, Paramecia's, and a Logia all in one day, when I had never encountered any of them beforehand apart from myself." Wora pressed a finger to her chin. "I'll have to think about it. I'll come with to the next island. If I get as much excitement as this island, then I'll join."

"That's fine." Red nodded. "Just know that we'll be happy to have you."

"Hey, guys."

The three turned to the door where Tromso was standing. "First off, the log pose has set. We can make our way to the next island where we ARE going to buy a map. Second off, there's a thunderstorm coming so be prepared."

Immediately Wora's eyes lit up. "Thunderstorm! Perfect!" She jumped off her seat and ran out to the deck.

**XXX**

On the broken island in a large metal cube Jenny had made, complete with a doorway, Hikari and Jin were sparring. Hikari was dancing around him, though she seemed slightly slower than usual, wincing every so often. Jin brought his arm up on a particular kick and Hikari let out a gasp, falling to the ground clutching her leg.

Jin knelt down in concern. "Are you okay? That Flash Dance sure does a number on you, and it really isn't intelligent to try and fight only two days after."

"I need to train." Hikari said, gritting her teeth. "I had given up when I fought Sakurai, while Tromso kept fighting. I couldn't fight him without using Flash Dance. I can never forgive myself if I get beaten like that again. So I need to train, I need to be able to fight without resorting to Flash Dance."

Jin offered a hand and pulled Hikari up. "Lots of determination can lead to stupidity. But you are hiding something, are you not? Not something bad, merely something you don't use. An ability, I'd say."

Hikari cocked her head. "How did you know?"

"I'm intelligent, what can I say." Jin said modestly. "I know the signs. After all, I'm just like you. I admit I have a devil fruit, yet I don't want to say what I can do. You have a devil fruit too. A Zoan, I would guess."

Hikari's jaw dropped. "How can you guess that?"

"Zoan's have a particular animal instinct about them. Whether they are bird or beast, they have the same look. Logia's generally have a cocky look about them, or a confident one. Take Orvell and Diego for example. Both are sure of their powers. Paramecia's on the other hand are a bit more refined, usually more trained. They specify in mixing normal fighting with their fruit. You show the sense of a Zoan." Jin smiled. "I'm creating a devil fruit encyclopaedia. The old one is outdated. For example my fruit is not on there, nor is Jenny's. I have a request. Will you show me your fruit?"

Hikari frowned. "I-I really don't like using it unless I really have to."

"It's fine. Tell you what; I'll make you a deal." Jin said. "I'll show you what I can do, and you show me what you can do? That way it's an equal deal?"

Hikari scratched her chin. "I am getting slightly rusty using it. All right, deal."

"All right!" Jin said, putting his scythe back onto his back. "Let us spar with our fruits."

**XXX**

Back on land as rain started to fall, Gouki was sitting cross legged in front of a large stone. The stone was blank apart from one phrase: _A culture unable to break out, unknown to the world around you. While you are gone, you will be remembered by those who knew you. _

Gouki looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking at Jenny.

"Thanks." Gouki said, standing up.

"What for?"

"For making a grave for those... those I killed. They didn't deserve it. Far from it." Gouki said lowly, his usual happy eyes showing sadness.

Jenny nodded, and looked to the stone. That's when she noticed Kazefuchi sticking out of the ground in front. "Gouki –"

"It's the least I can do." Gouki said firmly. "I killed a whole population. Old and young. Prosperous families. We pirates came to their island and essentially ruined them. I ruined them. It is only fair I give them a gift. Since I'm lacking in much, I gave them Kazufuchi. That is the most I can do for them."

"You've had that for a long time, though." Jenny frowned.

"Kazefuchi has served me well." Gouki sighed.

"Seems it's a time for many things to be lost."

Gouki and Jenny whirled around to see Mist actually standing. His cloak was hanging like any normal cloak, the hood down revealing his bald head. Mist was wearing a black suit.

"What are you doing here? And why are you like that?" Jenny asked.

"I am here for various reasons." Mist said, before pulling a rock out of his pocket. "I got sea stone so I can walk around. I wanted to pay my respects to Shanshouuo. I always like him."

"This is unlike you." Gouki said.

"I am a King who mourns every loss." Mist said. "When the other Kings died, I was the only one to mourn them personally by going to their place of death. However, I also have news."

"Go on." Gouki said.

"First off, we have a new King by the name of Epsilon."

"A new King?" Gouki repeated. "I see Grillando is recruiting at last."

"Don't be disrespectful to our master." Mist scolded. "Are forces are running thin. With Draco's death and Reapers disappearance, it is only me, Yuuma, and you two. Not including Master, of course."

"Reaper's disappearance?" Gouki exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

"While we were on the mission to get Epsilon, we were forced to fight to Blackbeard Pirates who apparently wanted to recruit him. Master let Blackbeard fight him fairly, so he didn't use his powers. The island was destroyed. I managed to get Yuuma, but Reaper was gone. We found his shoulder blade with the number; that was it. Master confirmed that he was nowhere on the island."

Gouki stumbled back, falling against the wall. "You're kidding... I can't lose him now!"

"Lose him? Last I heard you hated him." Mist said. "I thought that when you meet him outside the Temple island, you were going to beat him up for killing Rose's family... aah, sorry, Jenny's family."

"I... I just found out about my family..." Gouki said thickly. "Shanshouuo was telling... telling the truth."

Mist's eyes widened. "He is actually your brother! You're kidding..." Mist placed a hand on Gouki's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Gouki."

"Not only that, but I learned that I had two more brothers. One of them was Reaper."

This time Mist's jaw practically dropped to the ground. "What! You mean the guy you practically killed and gave three scars across his eye socket is your brother? The guy you hated, the guy who killed Jenny's family!"

"Yes... I have to tell him." Gouki said.

Mist bit his lip, before he smiled at Gouki. "I'm on a tight schedule for missions, but I'll do you a favour. It's hard for you, so I'll do a load of investigating to find where Reaper is. Master has already got his eyes on some other potential recruits. You wouldn't believe that he has his eyes on TWO Shichibukai." Mist shook his head. "I'll find information about Reaper, don't worry. We'll find him." At that, Mist threw the sea stone away so that his body seemed to dissolve so he was the usual floating cloak. "I'll see you two." Mist disappeared on the spot, leaving Gouki and Jenny alone.

**(So there we go. Right. **


	31. Hunters

"Right! I've gave then half an hour, where are Jin and Hikari?" Red asked, squinting through the rain. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled as black clouds rolled over the now destroyed island. The crew were gathered on the deck of the caravel ship, waiting for Jin and Hikari.

"We're here, stop fretting." Jin said, appearing from the metal cube Jenny had made for them. He climbed up on deck, followed shortly by Hikari.

"All right. Now we're all on deck, let's set sail to... uh... what's the next island?"

"I told you, I need a map." Tromso growled. "All I know is to follow the Log Pose. I don't know where or what the next island is."

"Well, then let's follow it." Red said, crossing his arms and standing at the front of the ship, overlooking the seas. "Where's Wora?"

"Still 'charging', as she puts it." Tromso said, pointing to the back of the ship. Wora was standing with a long thin pole made by Jenny, lifting it into the sky. The metal attracted the close lightning bolts, causing volts to fly into the poll and in turn in Wora. Sparks flashed all over her body as her hair stood rigidly straight as if she hadn't fought at all. Finally she dropped the pole over board and clapped her hands, walking quickly to Red.

"All right, I'm done. Got my energy, so I'm fine and dandy. Have you seen my board? I better not have left it on that island, because really, that board was crafted just for my size. Ah well, it's a storm anyway, so I wouldn't have a chance on the seas, though I somehow usually survive anyway, so – mmm?"

Red had clamped his hand over Wora's mouth. "Ssh." Red said, trying not to get irritated. "Please save your rants for an enemy so you can talk them to death."

Wora nodded, and Red hesitantly let her go.

"Good."

**XXX**

Two days away from Ravna Island, a small craft docked on the frosty crags of Spire Island. It was occupied by three figures, though one was lying on his back, his eyes closed.

"Hey, hey, wake up." A man with black hair tied into a ponytail said, kicking the sleeping man in the ribs to no avail. The man was wearing a puffy white coat with fur linings.

"He won't like that." The only woman remarked, sitting on the edge of the small craft. She was remarkably beautiful, with a figure to make the most honest man blush. She wore a violet kimono, with a silver dragon curling its way up to her left shoulder. Two silver dragons were pinned on each side of her hair, which was black and long enough to touch her waist.

"I don't care. He told us to tell him when we docked." The man said, shrugging. "I'm only doing what he tells –"

"God, you're so ugly." The woman suddenly said, inspecting her fingernails.

"Hey, how does that relate into anything?" The man asked, his eyes widening. "I'm sorry you're so self-obsessed you can't see natural beau- Ack!"

The man tried to pull of the thin hand now clenched around his throat, but the woman wasn't letting up.

"Are you implying..." The woman said dangerously. "That I'm... ugly?"

"Woah, not at all, not at all! Just very egocentrical." The man said, pushing himself away, but ending up tripping over a bucket and crashing back first over side of the ship.

The woman stood up and slowly looked over the side of the ship to see the man face down in a pile of snow. She shrugged and moved back to her seat.

"Are we here, Kaoru?"

Kaoru glanced to the floor, where the sleeping man had opened his startling orange eyes. Combined with his bald head and green long sleeved top with the neck buttoned up, the man looked very odd indeed.

"Yeah, we're here Virto."

Virto Corone sat up and looked around, the orange eyes scanning the area. He pushed himself up to his feet. "Where is Kai?"

"Here." Came the muffled response of the pony-tailed man.

Virto glanced over the side of the ship to see Kai face down in the snow. "Get up."

As Kai scrambled back on board, Kaoru pulled out a sheaf of paper.

"Who are our targets?" Virto asked, crossing his arms.

"Let's see..." Kaoru went through the papers, before placing three wanted posters down onto the deck. They read:

**Wanted Dead**

**Rasputin "Strong Bone" Kolveskonof**

**88 Million Beli**

**Wanted Dead**

**Crasten "The Bear"**

**50 Million Beli**

**Wanted Dead**

"**Ten-Blade" Bison**

**85 Million Beli**

"We got the Captain of the 'Strong Bone Pirates' himself, Rasputin, his first mate Crasten, and the stand-alone pirate Bison."

"Two fruit users and someone who keeps the skins of his opponents." Virto said, standing up and adjusting the sabre on his hip.

"They look formidable." Kai said, frowning. "Though I have to say, the Marines' new initiative makes it much easier for us. We just kill 'em and then take their bodies to the nearest base. Easy money, easy business."

"Stop being so ugly with your job." Kaoru said, jabbing a nail into Kai's stomach. "All three of those could kill you if you're careless."

"Meh, I'll be fine." Kai disregarded Kaoru, before letting off a shiver. "Jesus, how can you wear just that in this climate?"

"Why?" Kaoru questioned, before standing up and striking a pose. "Because I am... beautiful!"

"Stop messing around." Virto said, stepping off the ship into the knee deep snow. "Let us deal with this like any bounty hunter should."

The three bounty hunters departed the small craft onto the snowy land of Spire Island in search of their three targets.

**XXX**

A figure on a ship on the other side of Spire Island smiled to himself and let off a laugh.

"Captain, what is it?"

"What it is, my friend, is that Dragon Claw has been split. Not only have they been split, but they are missing there Captain still. They are coming to Spire Island in two days time."

"What would you like us to do in the meantime, Captain?"

"You will prepare. There is a man who can heal, a man who uses speed and a woman who can create metal. Also there is a woman who can use electricity in some manner, a boy who can change into a lion, and a particular man who claims never to be hit. You four shall prepare for this."

"What about-"

"Aye. She is there too. She is mine. Oh, finally... every confrontation shall build up to this one. This is the island where she will finally die! What I didn't have before were allies, but now I do. Now I have you four to deal with the unwanted. I will finally defeat the good for nothing thief! I will complete my duty." The captain grinned under his hat. "Oh yes... it will be most enjoyable... kaff kaff kaff..." The peculiar laugh echoed around the almost empty ship.

**(Oh look, I've changed positions to the bottom! So, Virto belongs to Yajuu-Kikuishi (Trust me, he owns a LOT of characters), the two bounty hunters I've lost the owner notes on, so if they belong to you, give a shout and I'll credit you. **

**Next time on OPNN – New Dreams: Dragon Claw land on Spire Island to encounter some strange... encounters. **

**Vague, I know, but see you next time! **


	32. Spire Island

The storm had changed into snow as the small caravel entered the vicinity of Spire Island. It lay in a white sheen across the deck of the ship, making underneath the snow icy and slippery. The intense cold after the amount of rain had frozen water from the sails and any overhanging wood causing icicles to hang downwards precariously.

It's icy look fitted right into the icy mountains of Spire Island. They rose straight out of the ground, thin pathways barely big enough for a child curling around the sides. Faint ice floated on the water, while snow covered the ice.

"You know, I really don't think this suits me." Red frowned; lifting up a large red coat brimmed with white fur.

"Why not?" Jenny asked, crossing her arms. "I made them for everyone."

"I know what it is!" Red held threw the coat in the air, before slashing upwards with both swords suddenly, cutting the sleeves. Red sheaved the swords back in the small loops before catching the now sleeveless coat, slipping it on. "That's better."

Jenny just shook her head, dressed in her own black coat and thick trousers. "When you get frostbite on your arms, don't complain to me."

"I won't." Red said, before looking around to the others. "Right. So, here's how it goes. Blair, you're going to find some kind of transport here, yeah?"

"Assuming it's occupied, yes." Blair nodded.

"All right. Jin, Wora, are you still accompanying us?"

"Yes. I'll be staying with you likely until the Archipelago." Jin said, scribbling in his notepad as he talked.

"I need to see what happens here, whether it's exciting. Maybe a yeti, or talking rabbits, or a giant... a FROST giant! That'd be amazing!" Wora nodded enthusiastically.

"Uh... huh."

"We need to find out how long we got to stay here." Tromso said, tapping the Log Pose. "Then we can figure out the timeline."

"In that case, it'd be best to get going, right?" Red said, going to step off the ship. At that moment there was a small pop, and a large red hole appeared in Red's head, which snapped backwards. As he fell backwards, there was another pop, this time hitting Blair's neck.

"Get to cover!" Jenny shouted, ducking as a bullet shot over her head, splintering the wood behind her.

As Hikari and Jin ducked down, Tromso moved his way to Blair, who was holding his neck in shock, looking quite pale.

"Blair, hey, Blair, talk to me." Tromso said, trying to prise off Blair's hand which was clamped around Blair's bloody neck.

"I-I... I..." Blair tried to talk, but he sounded weak and couldn't get the words out.

Tromso cursed as he saw the large wound in the side of Blair's neck. Even if he wasn't a proper doctor, he knew this was a bad wound. Tromso stared as Blair's eyes closed, and he spent his last breath. He carefully lowered Blair down on deck and closed his eyes, looking up to the icy cliffs of Spire Island, trying to locate the shooter.

"All right. Who's the one shooting at my crew?" Red stood up, cracking his neck, his swords drawn. He looked up and quickly spotted a small metal rod on one of the cliffs which could have been a barrel of some kind of rifle, though it quickly disappeared. Red turned to Jenny. "Where's Gouki? He can speed up there, can't he?"

"No I can't." Gouki opened the trapdoor leading under deck, and climbed up. "Ice and speed really don't work."

"What were you doing?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing of interest." Gouki vaguely replied.

"Looks like the attacker is gone." Jin commentated.

"Is everyone okay?" Red asked, looking around and spotting Blair. "Oh no..." Red walked over and knelt down next to Blair. "Just when he got away from those other pirates... all right, that's it." Red stood up. "Blair was an honest kid who wanted to get away. I liked him. For that reason, I'm not going to let that shooter, whoever the hell it was, get away. Let's go." Red said, scanning the cliffs in case of any other attacks."

"What should we do with Blair?" Tromso asked, looking slightly shaken.

"Mmm... tasty."

The group quickly turned to where Blair was, having looked away for only a moment. There was a large round man sitting cross-legged where Blair had been, licking what looked suspiciously like red off of his lips.

"You greedy bastard Bletch." A high-pitched voice shrieked, causing another turn on heads. With her arm hooked around Hikari's neck, and a pistol in the other, a tall girl dressed in a pink dress with a short skirt was grinning, her pink lips stretched wide. "Look what you've gone and done. Dead ones are bad for your stomach."

"Sorry." The fat one, called Bletch, hung his head in front of the bemused pirates.

"You should be." The woman said, pointing the pistol threatingly at Bletch's head. "Otherwise I'll pop a cap in your-"

"Be quiet." A stern female voice said, and petals suddenly filled the deck of the ship in between the pirates standing on deck. As the petals lay in the snow, and woman appeared, dressed in tight red trousers, a simple leather strap wrapping around her breasts really leaving nothing to the imagination. Finally, her raven hair hung down her back in smooth curls, the fringe going past her chocolate eyes and red lips. "Hello Dragon Claw."

"Who are you?" Red asked, taking a step forward.

"Oh I wouldn't move, or I'll have Lillian here empty little Hikari of her brains." The woman said calmly. "But in answer to your question, my name is Erica, the first mate of the Kabuto Pirates. In an added bonus, I'll introduce my crewmates to you as well. Bletch, the fat one, is the cook, while Lillian there is our navigator and sharpshooter."

"Why are you here? Who is your captain?" Red asked, his glance fixed on Hikari who was looking nervous and worried. Next to her Jin had one hand on his scythe, ready to act when the situation called for. Tromso and Wora were keeping their eyes on Bletch, while Gouki and Jenny had makeshift swords pointed at Erica's back.

"We are here merely for one person. The little girl over there. As for our captain? Well, the name makes it obvious."

Jin suddenly snapped his head towards top of the mast. "What is that... I can't... wait..."

"Kaff kaff kaff..." A figure in a grimy suit looked down from the mast while sitting. His fingers were entwined as he stared down at the surprised crew. "Why if it isn't my little... 'Allies', Dragon Claw. Where did your crew go? Did they leave because they didn't like your silly 'good pirates' facade?" Kabuto Kafka asked, inspecting his grimy nails.

"What are you-" Hikari started.

"Keep your mouth quiet girl, you'll speak when you're spoken to!" Lillian snarled, pressing the pistol harder against Hikari's head.

"What are you doing here?" Red finished the question for Hikari. "You're a traitor and an enemy. Let Hikari go, and we'll do this honourably, man to man."

"Oh no, I'm not going to do that." Kafka said, dropping down and landing neatly in the snow. "I want to cut a deal."

"I'll make no deal with you." Red said.

"Oh my, so... impatient." Kafka strode over to Red so he was face to face. "You see, if you leave Hikari to my crew and I, we'll let you do your business on this island."

"Are you a damn fool?" Red questioned, shaking his head. "I will never betray my comrades like that. She is a member of Dragon Claw, and even if she wasn't, she is still our Nakama. So you can take your litter 'deal', and shove it straight up-"

"Such profanity... It pains me so." Kafka sighed, before he turned around to Hikari. "Your... 'Nakama', have made their choice Hikari. So be it. We will take you now!"

"Like hell!" Red shouted, lunging forward at Kafka.

"No!" Hikari shouted, but it was too late. Red cut through Kafka, bugs flying every which way.

"Kaff kaff kaff..." Kafka's eerie laugh rang out. "Kill her!"

BANG

Red's eyes snapped to Hikari, who was in the arms of Jin who had managed to get there in the nick of time. Only thing was, he had a large red hole in his arm.

"Damn you!" Lillian cursed, aiming the pistol but it was sliced out of her hands by Jin's scythe. As the pistol flew through the air, Jin tackled Lillian to the deck of the ship, his scythe at her neck.

At the same time, Wora had managed to electrocute Bletch to the point he fell face forward, unconscious. Tromso sat on his back and hook his arm around Bletch's neck, pulling it backwards.

Gouki hooked the normal metal sword made by Jenny around Erica's neck, while Jenny her hers pointed at the heart.

"Oh no. What a twist of fortune." Kafka said dryly, before he clicked his fingers. Everyone except for Tromso suddenly let out a pained gasp, clutching their necks and falling unconscious to the ground. Tromso was suddenly bucked off Bletch, landing hard on the snow. Kafka walked towards him. "Did you not think I hadn't thought of this? My bugs are very useful when planted. Now about you fishman. I never managed to get one on you."

Tromso raised his fists, ready to fight.

"So you want to fight? I'd rather leave that work to someone other than me. Good day, Tromso Leif." Kafka turned on his heel and started walking towards the unconscious Hikari.

"Don't turn your back on an opponent!" Tromso snarled, running forward. Suddenly there was a pop, and the middle of his chest turned red. Tromso glanced down at the blood, before falling to his knees and staring at Kafka who had turned in interest.

"Good shot Lillian." Kafka said approvingly as Tromso fell face first in the snow, which slowly turned red. "Let us take our prize and leave."

The Kabuto Pirates stood together, before walking down to the snowy ground of Spire Island, Bletch carrying Hikari over his shoulder. They left the unconscious forms of Dragon Claw on the deck of their ship, unmoving except for the faint rising of their chests.

**(Thanks to those who reviewed the chapter before last (I forgot), L-R-D, Draco Oblivion, Yajuu-Kikuishi, Mikan22, dArK tIdEs, and Dthehalfdragon for the reviews! So, the Kabuto Pirates have been introduced. A reminder that Kabuto Kafka belongs to Newtilator. So, "The plot thickens". Hikari is taken, Jin, Wora, and Dragon Claw are unconscious, Blair is dead, and Tromso is injured quite badly. Hmm... not good. **

**Next Time on OPNN – New Dreams: As Dragon Claw recover, they make a deadly treck across Spire Island in search of a doctor to help Tromso's deadly wounds, especially after Jenny informs that he only has 4 hours until he will die. **

**On that note, see you then!)**


	33. As Planned

"Urgh..." Red lifted himself up from the ground, feeling as if he had just gone a second round with Talon. "Geez..." Red stood up, grabbing his swords from the ground, before he looked around to see his crew in various positions.

"I believe that those Kabuto Pirates just decimated you."

Red turned to see Jin sitting on the side of the ship, his arm bleeding from the bullet wound. "Jin? Are you all right?"

"Fine." Jin waved it away. "I still hold my record of not getting hit unless I meant for myself to be hit. If I didn't get Hikari out of the way, she would have died then. By the way, you've been out for a couple of hours. I've patched Tromso up as best as I could, but I'm no doctor. Everyone else is unconscious from whatever the bug had in its system."

"A couple of hours?" Red repeated. "Hikari could be anywhere by now."

"They are still here." Jin said, tapping his forehead. "Trust me. Kafka isn't the only one who can track people."

"Good. We still have... wait a second..." Red looked back to Jin. "How did you know we've been out for a couple of hours?"

"Oh, I faked it." Jin said. "I got the bug out before hand. I was going to tell the rest of you, never got around to it. If I could've defeated them, I would, however I wouldn't have stood a chance. Two Logia's and two Paramecia's? No thank you." Jin shook his head. "I did what was best for the crew."

"I see. That makes sense." Red said. "What about Tromso? You said he was injured?"

Jin's face turned a bit more serious. "Aye. He got a bullet to the chest. Missed his heart by only a couple of inches. I'm afraid that if we don't get him a proper doctor, he'll die within the day."

"What?" Reds eyes widened. "Where is he?"

"I put him below deck. As a fishman he is more susceptible to the cold."

"Good." Red nodded, before he quickly went below deck. A few minutes later he appeared again, carrying an unconscious Tromso in his hands. "Jin, when the others wake up, tell them this. I have gone to find a doctor for Tromso. Tell Jenny, Wora and Gouki to go with you to wherever Hikari is, and you get her back, okay?"

Jin nodded. "Sure thing. Will you be all right by yourself though?"

"Should be. I can heal."

"True, but I wonder if frostbite would be bad for you. With these temperatures, if you out here for a prolonged amount of time your blood won't flow as fast. That means that that serum you got in you won't flow as fast, and you might just get buried under snow and frozen. I wonder if you'll be preserved like a ingredient in a jar..."

"... morbid slightly." Red said, before shrugging. "Tromso's life is on the line. As long as I get him to a doctor, I don't care. See you."

At that, Red hopped off the ship and started tracking his way across the snow. Soon enough he disappeared into the whiteness leaving Jin watching over the rest of the crew.

Jin watched, before sighing and leaning back. It was another five minutes before Jenny stirred, and soon everyone was awake and looking at Jin.

"Oh good. You are awake." Jin said.

"Where are Red and Tromso?" Gouki asked.

"Red's taking Tromso to a doctor. Tromso got injured badly, and he won't survive to the end of the day if he doesn't get him treatment."

"Kafka's gone too far..." Gouki said. "He's taken Hikari as well, hasn't he?"

"Yes." Jin said. "I know where she is though. Red told me to tell you that you are to come with me."

"How do you know?" Jenny asked.

"Tracking is a wonderful thing if you know how to do it." Jin said, tapping his forehead. "Now I suppose we should be leaving."

"Lead the way." Gouki said, standing straight next to Jenny and Wora.

**XXX**

"Hmm... new pirates?" A shadow of a thin man looked up from the corner of the bar he was in. The bar itself was covered in furs and thick glass and walls to conserve hat. It was also partially below ground, making the fire which burned at a hearth particularly comfortable and warm.

"Yes Captain." Another figure replied from another chair. He was also thin, though taller than his captain. He had slicked back white hair and glasses propped on his nose. As well as the furs he wore around his body, he had a sleek black object on his back, which could have been a rifle.

"How did you act?"

"I shot at them to discern whether they were powerful or not."

"And?"

"I killed one of them, a small boy; though I believe he was a companion, not part of the crew. However, I was intrigued to find I shot the Captain straight between the eyes."

"Are you doubting your own abilities Crasten?" The captain asked with a small laugh.

"No, it's just that moments later he stood up, no trace of the bullet hole in him." The man, Crasten, said.

"Oho? Now that is intriguing... hmm... what else did you observe?"

"Well, they discussed the boy's death, before four more figures appeared on the boat. They had an exchange of words in a rather violent way, before the four attacked the crew and defeated them rather quickly. They kidnapped a woman, and also shot another boy, a fishman, in the chest, likely around the heart."

"What else did you see of these four?"

"One appeared in flower petals, so it isn't farfetched to believe this is a Logia ability. Another was fat, and actually somehow consumed the boy who died. I'm not sure how though, as there was no blood or any remnant of the boy. A sharpshooter, I assume, who uses I simple pistol. I have reason to believe that that isn't her initial weapon. Finally the captain appeared to have use of small black dots, perhaps insects or some kind of black dust. Another logia. He appeared on the mast."

"Two pirate crews? How unusual. Any other news?"

"Yesterday I observed those bounty hunters in the town across, so it is likely they will come here next, either today or more likely early tomorrow."

"How useful." The captain said. "Crasten, get me Bjord."

"Of course." Crasten left the corner over to a much larger, louder group on the other side of the bar. They were drinking rum with red faces, laughing and singing. The captain watched as Crasten went over to a small figure with black hair that went over his eyes, before the two came back to him.

"Bjord." The captain said.

"Yes, Captain?"

"I need you to spy on some people for me. I want you to infiltrate into a pirate crew, become their friend, become there ally. Lead them here."

"May I ask for descriptions?"

"There are identifying features for all of them." Crasten spoke up. "The Captain has two swords, one with a chain, the other a ribbon. There is a fishman, a man with a trench coat, a woman with another normal sword, a woman with vibrant blue hair and finally a man with a scythe on his back."

Bjord tapped his forehead. "Thank you. I'll go at once." Bjord started to change, his hair growing white and seeming to merge with his skin, which in turn turned white. Fur grew out from his skin as his legs and arms cracked and shrunk into paws. His face stretched and teeth grew sharp and long, a pink tongue flicking slightly out. The wolf let of a growl, before sprinting out of the room with a bark.

The captain nodded. "Good. Crasten, tell the crew to settle down. I need to inform the Strong-Bone Pirates of a battle plan for the bounty hunters and these pirates. Tell Herrod to take a group of ten to the ship and bring some gunpowder barrels."

"Yes captain." Crasten turned and went back to the Strong-Bone Pirates"

The captain, Rasputin Kolveskonof smiled under his long white hair. Everything was going exactly as he wanted it to.

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, dArK tIdEs, Draco Oblivion and L-R-D for your reviews! **

**Next time on OPNN – New Dreams: As Jin leads the others towards Hikari, they encounter a surprising figure, while Red finds himself unable to continue in the mountains, lost, weak, and with Tromso's life rapidly ticking away...**

**See you then!**


	34. Skin & Snow

The group consisting of Jin, Jenny, Gouki and Wora pushed their way through the thick plumes of snow which went up to their knees. Instead of climbing up the mountains, Jin had let down into the dark gaps between the icy mountains. The wind let off an eerie whistling sound as it gather in the chasm.

"I-It's f-f-freezing!" Wora stuttered, hugging her arms around her chest. Even the jacket Jenny made didn't stop the cold.

"It'll only get worse." Jin said, his eyes trained in front of him.

"That's reassuring." Wora grumbled, white specks covering her blue hair.

"How do you know where she is, though?" Jenny asked for what seemed the twentieth time. Throughout the walk she was trying to trip Jin up to find out what he could do.

"I keep on telling you, I'm a good tracker." Jin said. "Secrets are made to be kept, not shared."

"I just want to make sure you're not leading us into a trap." Jenny frowned.

Jin turned around with a slight smirk. "If I wanted to capture you or kill you, I would have done it already. You WERE unconscious for a couple of hours. Anyway, we're nearing-" Jin suddenly stiffened.

"What is it?" Gouki asked, placing a hand on his sword. Gouki looked ragged and grim, the grin he had days before non-existent. The death of Shanshouuo, the disappearance of Reaper, it was playing with him hard. He couldn't find the heart to grin and laugh it out any more. Gouki had two goals, now. To find Orvell, and also to find his third brother. Orvell would die, that much was certain. The third brother? That was carrying on Shanshouuo's dream.

Jin put a hand on his scythe, and put the other down on the snow lightly. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Someone is watching us from up high." Jin said, looking up.

Indeed, a figure was shadowed at the very top of the chasm, merely a silhouette. Though it seemed thickly set.

"An enemy?" Jenny asked.

"Yes." Jin confirmed.

A rumbling laugh suddenly echoed around the chasm, causing snow to fall off the sides of the mountain it was clinging to. "Females! I haven't seen females in a long while!" The voice was deep and full of malice.

"Who are you!" Jenny called up.

"Shut up! Know your place, woman!" The voice snapped, before its owner suddenly leapt up into the sky.

"Move!" Jin exclaimed as the figure plummeted down fast.

The four dived away just as something large smashed into the snow, causing a large burst of snow to hit them.

Jin caught the large battle axe first. It was double sided, though was covered with cracks. Jin then looked to the owner, a large man with an oddly malformed body. He was wearing only a loin cloth, and seemed covered in stitches.

"Who are you?" Jin asked, pointing his scythe at the figure.

"A man with guts to question me?" The figure laughed, although his mouth didn't seem to move. "I like you! I like you a lot! My name is "Ten-Blade" Bison! Now you'll know the name of the man who'll wear you!"

"Wear...?" Jin asked, before his eyes widened slightly as he realised at the same time as the others just what Bison was wearing. The stitches were actually different sorts of skin stitched together like animal hide, and was draped over the man like a sheet. The skins were dark, light, some even looked like fishman skin. Scars showed on the skins, while others were unblemished.

"What the hell..." Jenny looked repulsed.

"Be quiet woman!" Bison said with a crooked grin, although the sown together lips didn't move, just the teeth underneath. "Your skin looks especially supple. I believe there is a space on my chest for something like you."

Jenny grimaced, but nevertheless drew her sword. "What do you want with us?"

"Are you idiots! Are you not listening? I want your skin!" Bison roared, before swinging his axe at Jenny. Jenny raised her sword, but the axe cut cleanly through the metal. Jenny opened her eyes in surprise before the axe crashed into her chest. She just managed to cover the area with metal, so instead of getting cut, she was just thrown back.

Bison swung around, swinging the axe at Gouki next. Gouki just ducked, before pushing through the snow and slicing at Bison. Bison reacted with surprising quickness given his girth, moving the axe to block the sword. Bison then pushed forward, knocking the sword from Gouki's hand.

Gouki managed to push out of the way, cursing. "I hate snow." He said with a frown, before raising his arms. "I'll have to get rid of it. _Tatsumaki! _**(1)" **Gouki moved his feet fast, and starting spinning on the spot faster and faster, becoming a blur on the snow, which was getting pushed away. "_Shippuu! _**(2)**" They was a sudden burst of air emitting from Gouki with enough pressure to push everyone backwards. The snow was blown backwards in waves, crashing against the chasm walls. Gouki came to a stop at a crouch, one arm reached out in front of him. The whole chasm was now clear of snow, the ground showing old frozen grass.

"What will that do?" Bison laughed.

"Allow your execution." A whisper said from behind Bison. Bison turned just in time to receive a boot to the foot. As he stumbled back, Gouki ran up his vast chest and flipped in the air, before coming down with both feet on Bison's neck, driving him into the ground.

"What...?" Bison groaned from the ground as Gouki disappeared again. He stood up only to get punched in the gut hard. Bison bent over, to get punched in the face.

"_Mashingan! _**(3)**" Gouki's voice snarled, and punched Bison with the most speed he could gather. Hundreds and hundreds of punches struck Bison's whole body in mere seconds. Bison was thrown back into the cliff with a crash, a bloody unconscious heap.

Gouki stopped moving and breathed hard, his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, they were a faint yellow and the pupil's thinner, like a cats. His breathing grew more erratic as he fell to his knees. He let out a pain-filled yell as his nails started to grow sharper, and his hair grew longer, more wild.

"Gouki! No!" Jenny had stood up and looked in fear at Gouki. "Stop it! Don't get like this!"

Gouki ignored her, and raised his now sharp hands which looked more like claws.

"_**Koushato-" **_Gouki started to growl, before he was suddenly slammed hard on the head by a metal hammer. He collapsed to the ground, and Jenny immediately knelt down and pressed her hands on the ground. A metal dome started to form, covering Gouki and sealing him off completely.

Jenny panted. "Gouki... you can't handle fighting yet, can you?"

**XXX**

On the other side of the island, on the side of one of the mountains, one figure was struggling to continue. It seemed like hours, no, days since Red had left with Tromso. Now he was lost in the mountains, cold and weak. The freezing temperatures were playing havoc with his system, making him slow and groggy.

Red couldn't care less about himself though, more for Tromso. Tromso looked bad. His face looked much paler than it should, his chest rising slowly. Red had put his own jacket on Tromso, but that seemed to do nothing. Truth be told, both Red and Tromso looked ready to drop.

Red grit his teeth and took another step forward, his legs shaking. "Come on..." Red cursed. "Why is this so hard! Damn!"

Red managed to take one more step forward with Tromso in his hands, before he tripped and fell face forward in the snow, Tromso rolling. As much as Red wanted to move, his body just wouldn't react. It seemed as if something was pressing on his chest and weighing him down. '_Don't give up Red... Tromso needs a doctor!'_

Red managed to get to his feet once more, swaying slightly. He reached down for Tromso, hefting him up with a groan.

"Come... on!" Red grunted, stepping forward. He managed to step faster until he was at a light jog. Somehow he drew the strength, and he knew that he if stopped he couldn't continue. "Yes! Good, now Tromso, you better stay a-" Red's footing was suddenly lost, and he slid forward. The snow suddenly collapsed on itself as a loud rumble filled the side of the mountain.

Red ignored this and managed to grab the side of one of the small trees littered around the mountainside, Tromso in his other hand. It turned out that he had almost gone off a cliff edge, which descended far down the side of a steep mountain.

The rumble sounded again, causing Red to look up with gritted teeth where his eyes widened. A wave of snow was descending, suddenly very deafening. The avalanche rolled down fast and deadly. Red couldn't do anything as the wall of snow crashed into him and Tromso, burying them in the snow which continued to cascade down the mountainside.

**(Thanks to L-R-D, dArK tIdEs, Draco Oblivion, and Dthehalfdragon for the reviews. So, we get introduced to Bison, Gouki's almost go's crazy again, and Red and Tromso are caught in a avalanche. Fun for all the crew! **

**Next time on OPNN – New Dreams: In his isolation, Gouki receives a peculiar message. At the same time, the other three are met by a peculiar wolf who claims to want to help them. **

**See you next time! **


	35. Strangers in the Snow

**Strangers in the Snow – The White Wolf and The Sleeping Man **

"_Mr. Riosho, I'm glad to meet you!" _

_ Gouki blinked, looking around. He was in a small room, almost like a cabin on a ship. A man was sitting at a desk at the end of the room, his face showing delight. "Who are-" _

_ "Who am I?" The man shrugged. "I go by the Sir Rick Jermaine, though I do not know my real name." _

_ "This must be some freaky nightmare for me to think of that name." Gouki said to himself, standing up. _

_ "Oh, but you see this isn't really a nightmare. It's your dream, Gouki. You were dreaming that you were sailing by yourself in the red line, without the Ten Kings to put you down." _

_ "You speak as if you're real." Gouki said. "It's fair to say I'm confused. You might want to explain yourself." _

_ "This is the effect of my doctor's devil fruit. His name is Jerry and he really likes to sleep. His devil fruit, you ask? It's a non-combat fruit to allow him to traverse into someone's dreams to contact them, or otherwise use the dreams to find out about them. I asked him to go into Gouki Riosho's dreams, and here I am." _

_ "What do you want?" Gouki asked, stepping towards Rick. _

_ "I want to know if you know this man." Rick turned serious and clicked his fingers. Another figure suddenly appeared, slumped against the wall. It was a young man around Gouki's age, his black hair covering his eyes. The man was dressed in what looked like some kind of ripped black cloak. _

_ Gouki shook his head. "I've never seen him before." _

_ "What about you, Stuart? Do you recognise Gouki?" _

_ The man, named Stuart, looked up and suddenly gave a start. "Gouki! What are you-" _

_ "Be quiet." Rick growled. "Did you know, Gouki, that some devil fruits change a person's appearance without actually being a Zoan? I suppose you would know. For example, the spring fruit can make you essentially into a spring. Also... a certain skeleton fruit is quite unique as well. Once you deactivate it, they look all sorts of different." Rick grinned, before grabbing a collar that was around the man's neck and pulling it off. Immediately skin disappeared and the bones reappeared, complete with the three scratches over his eye. _

_ "Reaper!" Gouki exclaimed. _

_ Rick placed the collar back on and crossed his arms. "Yes, dear old Stuart. It's a reunion, see. This bastard, along with two other certain bastards, abandoned me to die on a mountainside! Me? The brother who cared for them! The brother who always supported them! I'm glad Jose is dead, and then it's just Stuart here and you, Gouki." _

_ Gouki shook his head. "What are you saying...?" _

_ "Are you that much of an idiot, Gouki?" Rick asked. "I am your brother! I am Stuart's brother! The both of you, and Jose, betrayed me. You went off on a life of piracy while I was dying on that mountainside! You traitorous bastards!" Rick took a breath. "No matter. You see, I want a complete family reunion. I want revenge. If you want to see Stuart again, and if you want to save him, I suggest you come to the Five-Point Isles as soon as possible. I will be waiting for you, brother. Just prepare yourself for your death." _

_ At that, Rick and Reaper seemed to dissolve, as well as the background. _

**XXX**

Gouki's screams of rage were heard even through Jenny's metal. Gouki had been screaming like this for a good few hours now.

"How long will it take?" Jin asked. "Every minute Hikari could be getting god knows what done to her."

"I don't know." Jenny said. "It took a day when he destroyed Ravna Island, so I would estimate another couple of hours? Look, you two don't have to stay here. You can go ahead."

Jin laughed. "No can do. Wora and I aren't part of your crew. If we don't have any of you coming with us, we have no obligation to go and get her. While I would like to get her, I have no qualms in leaving her in her captive's hands."

"If he's not going I can't go on my own, can I?" Wora said. "I'm just sparks not like a fully fledged fighter. I'll be killed since those guys looked way powerful."

"Then you'll have to wait." Jenny concluded.

Jin let off a yawn. "By the way, Bison, yo might want to come out from hiding behind that rock."

"Bison?" Jenny questioned. "Where?"

Jin pointed to a large rock. "There. Come on Bison, we know you're there."

"Good a good set of senses on you, kid." Bison stood up from behind the rock, his face bloody. "You ain't got that speed guy with you now, have you? So I'll be taking your skins." Bison started to stalk towards the group of three.

"Uh-huh." Jin nodded. "Go ahead and try."

"You cocky son-of-a-bitch!" Bison growled, and sprinted straight past Jenny towards Jin. Jin merely jumped, placing a hand on Bison's head and flipping over to land on his feet. Bison swung his fist as he turned around, but Jin casually took a step to the side. "You're slippery, I'll give you that." Bison said, before pulling his battle-axe from his back. "I'll-"

"You know, I got a question." Jin interrupted, pulling his notebook out of his pocket. He quickly flipped to a page with a small sketch of Bison and a number of notes. "Your nickname is 'Ten-Blade' Bison. Why've you got a battle axe?" Jin looked up from his notepad.

"Let me tell you-" Bison was cut off again as something white and furry crashed into his side, in turn making Bison crash into the side of the chasm for a second time. The force caused icy rocks to crash atop of Bison. The white wolf turned around and padded towards Wora, Jin, and Jenny. As he walked, he turned back to his normal form to the surprise of the three.

"Good afternoon. My name is Bjord. It is very nice to meet you."

**XXX**

"God damn..." Red opened his eyes, his head pounding something fierce. He felt oddly warm, though when he looked ahead it was white with some kind of red glow. That's right... the avalanche of snow... Something went off in Red's head. Avalanche? Warm?

"Good a-a-a..." The voice which spoke let off a sudden yawn. "Good afternoon."

Red turned around feeling stiff when he spotted a figure leaning against the white wall, a fedora propped on his head. There was something familiar, but Red just couldn't figure it out. "Who are you? Where's Tromso?"

"Tromso? Is that his name?" The man sounded quite sleepy. "The kid's fine... I guess. I happen to be a doctor and happened to save his life. You'll find him... Under that pile of stuff over there."

Red looked and saw a rather large pile of furs and equipment, and then saw a familiar blue hand. "Tromso!" Red said in alarm, pulling the objects off him, though saw Tromso was actually tucked snugly in. He did look much better, a fresh set of bandages across his chest and even a hearty glow to his skin.

"It wouldn't be good to disturb him. That was a hell of an injury he had... had..." Another yawn as Red turned around. The man's face was still shadowed by the fedora. "Oh... I-I... I..." The man suddenly fell face first onto the ground, not moving.

"What?" Red moved forward when he heard the snore. "You're asleep?" Red walked over and quickly gave a kick to the man's rips. "Oi!"

"What? I didn't, whose asking? I've done my chores! Get away!" The man jolted upwards, his hat falling off as he rubbed his eyes. When he put his hands down, Red's eyes widened in surprise. "Geez, what's with the look Red? I'm not controlled by that insect freak no more."

"I know, but... what the hell are you doing here Horatio?"

Horatio the Fire Sloth, part of the very new Strong-Fist Pirates shrugged. "Uh... kind of an accident really. You see, Wolfang thinks I'm dead..."

"What?" Red shook his head, before sitting down. "You should explain from the beginning."

"S-S-Sure..." Horatio let out another loud yawn, before starting his story.

**(thanks to L-R-D, Dthehalfdragon and Draco Oblivion for the reviews! So, we got the appearance of Bjord of the Strong-Bone Pirates, a invite for revenge from Gouki's last brother, and the reappearance of Horatio the Spirit! Woo! **

**Next Time on OPNN – New Dreams: Bjord makes friends with Jin and the group, while Horatio explains his circumstances on just why Wolfang thinks he's dead. **


	36. The Wolf and The Sloth

**The Wolf and The Sloth – Tales from the Past **

"Bjord?" Jenny questioned. "Why did you attack Bison?"

"He looked like he was going to attack." Bjord shrugged, rubbing his arm. "So I thought I'd get him out of the way."

"Thanks... but we could have dealt with it." Jenny said, sitting down on a close by rock.

Jin stepped forward and looked into Bjord's eyes. "Why would you, 'White Wolf' Bjord, want to save a member of a rival pirate crew?"

Bjord stiffened for a moment. "How did you know my nickname?"

"I have a large collection of bounty posters in my memory. You were one of them. Your bounty was a respectable 45 million beli. You are a member of the 'Strong-Bone' pirates, if I remember correctly."

"Was." Bjord blinked. "I was."

"Was?" Jin sat down at the base of the rock Jenny was sitting on, crossing his legs. "Care to explain yourself?"

"Of course." Bjord sat down on his haunches, and crossed his arms. "I was born in the East Blue. My mother died seconds after I was taken out of her womb. I was a weak baby. Expectations were that I was going to die. However, I managed to survive. When I was fifteen I was invited into the Strong-Bone Pirates personally by Rasputin himself. He gave me my fruit, he made me who I was. He was as much as a father figure to me as any."

"Why did you leave then?" Wora put in from behind Jenny and Jin. "Sounds like a pretty cool and exciting life, not to mention that this Rasputin meant a lot to you."

"Only a month ago we came to the Grand Line." Bjord said. "We arrived at Ravna Island, and stayed by ourselves on the beach. Rasputin knew that the Jungle Pirates were in the forest, and didn't want to bother fighting. Then we came here. Two weeks ago, Rasputin sold his own crew out. He gave a lot of us to the marines, getting the bounties for himself. I managed to escape. I saved you because I heard of you. I was thinking.. was thinking that perhaps you'd let me in your crew. I know you have no reason, and I know that you can't trust me, at least not yet. I just... I just admire all of you, truth be told. You have such a powerful crew, I would love to stand by you."

There was silence for a few moments, before Jenny finally spoke up. "You seem like a nice person."

"Nice people are generally the worst." Jin spoke up, before looking to Bjord. "How can you prove to us of your intentions?"

Bjord thought for a second, before he smiled. "How about you kill Rasputin for me. He tried to kill me, and god knows I can't do it myself."

"I believe him." Jenny said firmly. "We should take him to Red to see about it , though."

"Before we do any of that, though, we need to get to Hikari." Jin said. "That's our mission, nothing more. Bjord, come with us. If you want to prove yourself in my eyes, help us rescue our friend."

"Of course." Bjord nodded, although internally he grinned. _'Good... I got their trust. Just got to help rescue this Hikari, then it's clean sailing to take them to Rasputin'. _

**XXX**

Horatio had lit a small fire in the middle of the area he was sitting in. Before he started, he had explained that they were under the avalanche, just in a man-made cave courtesy of his abilities. He had heated up the area, before slowly letting the heat die down and the snow to freeze over.

"Right, you've explained that." Red said. "Now what about Wolfang?"

"Good point. Right." Horatio let off a yawn, before taking his fedora off and placing it in front of him. "We left Junga Island and you, with Wolfang as our captain as you know. Great captain, it has to be said. Now, we sailed cleanly to Davey Back Island, where we stayed for a day, before heading off into the Grand Line. We managed to get through Alcatraz Island quite easily, as Erohebi made us look like a marine ship. So, we got here to Spire Island. That's kind of where thing went awry. This crew is already on this island, the Strong-bone Pirates.

"Alexander actually stole a large chest of treasure from there ship while we were waiting for the pose to set. Rasputin, the captain, knew about it and confronted us along with his own crew. He said that him and his first mate would fight Wolfang and a person of his choice for the treasure, and then the losing crew had to leave the island. Wolfang agreed, and he chose me to fight Crasten, the first mate.

"Crasten was surprisingly powerful. They call him the bear because he has the polar bear fruit, which is odd because he's a long range fighter. He had this rifle which was a bitch to dodge. Well, I managed to weaken him when he suddenly turned in his bear form for the first time and knocked be clean in the water. I... kind of didn't come up because I fell asleep..."

Red tapped his chin in thought. "I see. So Wolfang thought you had drowned?"

"Yes, because one of Rasputin's crew dragged me up, I was still asleep mind you, and said I was dead. Wolfang believed him and off he went."

Red nodded, before he froze. "One moment. If you were asleep, how did you know this?"

"Well... after I fight for a while, when I go to sleep I just can't wake up unless it's natural. I am somewhat aware though. So I'm half asleep? Perhaps that's how you put it."

"Well, that's kind of a bitch, isn't it." Red said. "So Wolfang gone then?"

"Aye. I've been here ever since. Just lucky I spotted you as the avalanche hit you." Horatio smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "So... yeah."

"Hey, Horatio." Red said, thinking.

"Yeah?"

"What say you come join Dragon Claw."

"Excuse me?" Horatio cocked his head slightly.

"Come join Dragon Claw. I mean, our doctor is currently captured by marines who we're chasing, and you can do some good healing. We could do well with you."

Horatio's smile grew. "Of course! That means I won't have to be stuck on this damn island. I hate snow..."

"That's brilliant." Red said, clapping Horatio on the shoulder. "Welcome to the crew. We'll do a meet and greet later, for now, let's get out of here and get Tromso to a proper house."

**(Thanks to L-R-D, Draco Oblivion, Dthehalfdragon and dArK-TiDeS for the reviews! **

**Next time on OPNN – New Dreams: Virto and his bounty hunters encounter Rasputin and his pirates. Will Virto leave peacefully, or will Rasputin raise his hand in battle? **

**Se you then! **


	37. Bounty Hunting

**Bounty Hunting – 'Strong-Bone' Rasputin vs. 'Sleepgeist' Corone? **

"Yes, I'm a big mean pirate!"

"I'm a heroic bounty hunter! Kai Mikage extraordinaire!"

On the side of the building shadows of hands could be seen, opening and closing. The shadows belonged to Kai, who was crouched down.

"Kai!"

Kai turned around in surprise only to receive a foot to the face. With the foot still on Kai, Kaori stared down at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shadow puppets..." Kai said in a muffled voice.

"Are you a kid or what?" Kaori scoffed. "We've found Rasputin. We're going."

"Cool." Kai said, but patted Kaori's foot. "Can you get your foot off me?"

Kaori shook her head and turned around, walking towards a small fountain which was frozen solid from the icy temperature.

The town they were in was Taisei, or 'Black-Blue' Town. It was named as such because of a unique type of ice which developed in the highest mountain just off the town, which was appropriately named Taisei Summit. A huge glacier made of this ice curved across and down the middle of the town. Three bridges enabled the public to get across to the other side of town.

The bounty hunters were on the left side, nearer the sea while the 'Strong-Bone' pirates were located at the bar on the other side, though near the bridge.

Virto looked up from the fountains side to face his female ally as she approached. Following shortly was Kai, rubbing a red mark on his face.

"Good. You are here." Virto stood up. "Let us go, we have two bounties to collect. I will confront Rasputin, while the two of you will go for Crasten. The other pirates are fodder and aren't worth our time."

**XXX**

In the bar, Rasputin was leaning back in his seat, looking over to the pirates in front of him. They all wore furs of different kinds, with thick boots and gloves. Some wore fur helmets, while the ones that didn't had short hair, either black or grey.

Rasputin took a swig of grog which was in a bottle and placed it on the table, before standing up. "Have the preparations been complete, Herrod?"

Herrod, the shipwright of the Strong-Bone pirates was easily the largest member of the crew, standing at ten feet and as wide as two men. He had a huge beard which was braided with black string. Two handheld axes were on each hip.

"Aye." Herrod nodded with a deep voice. "We've got the barrels up on the roof, ready to go."

"Good. I assume that you have positioned look-outs?"

"Of course." Herrod said.

"Well done." Rasputin pulled out what seemed to be a white dagger from inside his jacket and stabbed it into the table, getting the wavering attention of his crew. "These bounty hunters are likely small-fry; however, we are never ones to doubt opposition. We will give them the chance to give up. If they do not, then we will deal with them."

The pirates let off cheers, raising hands and swords in the air.

"So noisy..." Despite the fact it was quiet; the voice carried across the bar and silenced the pirates.

Virto Corone stood in the doorway, holding the door open. "You really are disrupting the atmosphere of this fine town."

"Who're you?" One of the pirates asked, stepping forward.

"Virto Corone at your service." Virto said, tipping his bald head. "Now, where may I find your captai-"

Virto was cut off as two barrels fell from the roof, hitting the floor next to him. Virto regarded them with slight surprise, especially as he saw the flaming rope almost at the end. Before Virto could act, the rope burned into the gun powder.

"Hmm..." was all Virto said before both barrels exploded, covering him with flames as the doorway and part of the ceiling collapsed down on top of him. Before the flames could carry across to the furs covering the walls, some of the pirates quickly through buckets of water over the flames, extinguishing them.

"Well, he was a fool!" Herrod laughed. "Thinking only he could attempt to fight us. I wonder where the other two ar-" Herrod stopped suddenly as he made contact with Rasputin's cold eyes. "Captain?"

"How did you know he was the bounty hunter, Herrod?" Rasputin asked. "If he was, do you remember what I said? That we were to hear them out!"

"Uh, sorry Captain, but I thought that-"

"You though wrong." Rasputin placed his hand on the shipwright's chest. "What are you last words, Herrod?"

"No, Captain, please." The big man pleaded, his eyes wide with fear. The other pirates were in a hush, knowing what was coming. "I didn't mean to! It's not fair!"

With that, Herrod's eyes suddenly widened, before rolling to the back of his head. Rasputin took his hand away from Herrod's chest, revealing a bloody hole. Herrod collapsed to the ground, causing the pirates to stare in shock.

"Did you really have to destroy that doorway? That fine architecture?"

Rasputin turned at the voice to quickly duck as a blade swung for his neck. Virto stopped himself and turned around, pointing his sword at Rasputin.

"I will have your head!" Virto growled.

"Ahh... so you were a bounty hunter." Rasputin said. "Congratulations on surviving the blast. Now, I was considering letting you give up, but you have attacked me. I will not dirty my hands. Get him!" Rasputin turned to his crew to find that practically everyone was on the floor, a faint pink mist over their bodies. Sitting on Herrod's chest was Kaori, who was inspecting her nails.

Looking around the bodies was Kai, checking a bounty poster. "Nope, none of these are Crasten."

"Ah, you want him as well." Rasputin mused. "I suppose he was the only other to have a significant bounty." Rasputin looked to Virto, whose sword was still raised. "Tell me boy, are they working under you?"

"They are my allies. We work together. However, if you are asking if I conducted the plan to capture you and dispose of your pirates, then yes." Virto said, his orange eyes staring hard at Rasputin.

"In that case, you have proved that you are worthy to fight me." Rasputin stood straight, easily standing tall over Virto. "Tell me your terms. Do all three of you want to fight me, or shall only one of you?"

"We're not pirate scum, dude." Kai said while glancing at Kaoru who was now trimming her nails with small scissors. "We go for fair fights."

"You could always give up." Kaoru spoke up though she didn't look up.

"What say you, Rasputin Kolveskonof?" Virto asked. "We can go the easy way with you giving up, or I'll be forced to do the hard way."

"Your friend said it." Rasputin said. "I am a pirate, and I'll never allow myself to be captured."

Virto sighed and positioned his sword in front of him. "The hard way it is then." Just before Virto struck, there was a voice.

"Geez Horatio. I wanted a room, not a bar."

"Hey, they do have rooms. I wasn't expecting the pirates to be here."

Rasputin and the three bounty hunters turned towards the doorway, to see Red carrying Tromso. Horatio stood next to him, though his mouth was slightly open. Horatio had made eye contact with Rasputin, and immediately realised who it was.

"Just my luck..." Horatio sighed, placing a hand on his face. "The Captain of the Strong-Bone Pirates."

"Really?" Red said. "How good." Red placed Tromso in Horatio's surprised arms. "Get him somewhere safe. Now you're a crewmate, this guy officially attacked my Nakama." Red drew his swords and walked towards Rasputin.

Virto had moved back towards the wall, interested in what was about to take place.

"Who are you?" Rasputin asked.

"Names Red. Stand-In Captain for Dragon Claw." Red said.

"Woah there." Kai suddenly said, standing up. He reached into the white coat he was wearing, before pulling out a sheaf of papers. He quickly went through them, before taking one out. "'Blood' Red. Yeah, thought so."

"What is it?" Kaori asked, looking over Kai's shoulder, where her eyes widened. "Ooh, how fun! I must be extra beautiful today, because I'm feeling lucky."

"What are you talking about?" Red questioned. "Who are you, anyway?"

"We're bounty hunters." Kai said. "You are going to join are collection now. As one of the Supernova's, it'll make our name better known."

"Excuse me?" Red questioned. "Supernova's? Care to explain?"

"Dude, come on. You're a pirate and you don't know about them?" Kai shook his head, showing a bounty poster to Red. "You got yourself a nice big 110 million bounty. Now, even though the marines have boosted bounties anyway, people with 100 million or over in terms of bounties, and who are rookie pirates, are considered a super-nova. Plus, you're on the 'wanted alive' list. Extra money baby!"

"110 Million? Nice!" Red exclaimed, though was ignored

"Kai." Virto snapped. "We are not here to capture-"

_'Take him in. It'll be less of a pain.'_

"In fact, his bounty would be good." Virto said. "Let's take him down as well as Raspu-." Virto turned to Rasputin, only to find him at the back door.

"See you." Rasputin said with a smirk. "I'd love to fight you, but I've just found something more important." With that, Rasputin ran out of the door.

"Should we chase him?" Kai asked.

"No need. " Virto said, turning to Red. "He is a much better choice."

"Now I think about it..." Red said. "This is the first time I've been hunted by Bounty Hunters. Cool!" Red cracked his neck. "Now, is there any way of you leaving nicely so I can chance Mr. Rasputin over there?"

"No." Virto said.

"So be it." Red sighed, before rushing at Virto for the first attack.

**(Thanks to Draco-Oblivion, L-R-D, dArK tIdEs for the reviews! As mentioned, because the Marines are doing a big crack-down on pirates in my story, they have increased all bounties in an attempt to get rid of pirates that much quicker. I also mentioned this a while back. Anywho... **

**Next time on OPNN – New Dreams: Red and Virto fight, though the Bounty Hunter has some hidden aces up his sleeve. Will Red succeed in defending his bounty, or will Virto capture the newly christened Super-Nova? **

**Thanks, and 'till next time! **


	38. The Sleep Man

**The Sleep Man – A Bounty Hunter's Power **

Red grunted as his swords connected with Virto's own sabre in front of his face. He quickly brought back the blade and sliced upwards, but Virto stepped backwards and stabbed forward at the vulnerable stomach of Red. Red was impaled in the stomach, blood dripping out of his mouth.

"Shi..." Red muttered, clutching his stomach.

"Yo, you don't want to finish him off." Kai called out. "We need him alive well and true to get his bounty."

"You don't think he doesn't know that?" Kaoru slapped Kai in the back of the head. "You ugly man."

"Hehe..." Red smirked, straightening up. Virto watched in surprise as Red's skin knitted itself back together.

"What the hell!" Kai exclaimed, earning another slap to the back of the head.

"What is that?" Virto asked, stepping back to survey the situation.

"Not entirely sure what you would call it." Red said with a frown. "It's a serum of a devil fruit."

"A serum of a devil fruit? How interesting..." Virto rubbed his chin, thinking. When he looked up, he just had time to bring his sabre up to block Red's attack. Virto quickly kicked Red in the knee, causing it to lock up. Red gasped in pain, clutching his knee. Virto swung his sabre, but Red quickly brought up his arm allowing the blade to fix itself in his arm. Despite bleeding heavily from the arm, Red stood up and slashed at Virto's stomach. Virto jumped back, but still got a thin cut across his shirt and stomach.

"_Crux Crucis...!" _Red exclaimed, forming a cross with his swords. Just before he could execute the attack, Virto slashed at his legs. Red stumbled back but quickly corrected himself and sliced at Virto's chest. Virto blocked the blow with his sabre and promptly kicked Red in the ribs. Red grunted in pain, dropping his guard for a moment. Virto took the advantage and swung his sword across Red's neck. Blood sprayed across Virto's chest as Red clutched his neck in pain, his back hitting the wall.

Red's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his swords dropped from his hands. He slowly slid down the wall, his head lolling between his legs.

Virto walked over. "So, it seems that fatal injuries do not heal... I just killed you. What a pro-" Virto let out a grunt of pain as Red stabbed him straight through the shoulder.

"Got you." Red grinned , pulling the sword out and positioning it with the other into a cross again. "_Crux Crucis_-"

"If I can't injure you..." Virto growled, rolling to the side and sweeping Red's legs out from under him. Once again Red collapsed to ground, but this time Virto straddled his chest and placed a hand over Red's face. "_Nemuri! __**(1)" **_

__Immediately Red started to feel drowsy, but instinct told him to push Virto off. Red rolled back and sluggishly stood up. His arms felt like lead, hardly reacting to his thought.

"Ooh man! You are finished!" Kai called out. "With the powers of the sleep sleep fruit, you got no chance!"

"Sleep... sleep?" Red managed to utter. Even trying to speak it was much more effort than expected.

"Indeed." Virto said, walking forward. "I am able to make people go to sleep in a battle, enabling me to finish them off or more often to capture them. You are currently at the brink of sleep."

"Doesn't... matter." Red said, lifting his swords up with effort. "_Crux Crucis... Incidere!" _ Red was much slower, practically at a jog. His legs just wouldn't respond.

"_Nemuri!_" Virto exclaimed once more, planting his hand into Red's face.

Slowly Red's eyes started to droop at the contact as blackness invaded his vision.

"You'll be asleep for around a week or two. I can never be certain. When you wake up, you'll be in a prison cell."

That was the last thing Red heard before he finally fell asleep on his back.

Virto straightened up, pulling a pair of hand-cuffs from his pocket and quickly locking them on Red's hands.

"Good work. That was truly a work of art." Kaori said, poking Red with her foot.

"Thank you." Virto said, although was noticeably exhausted, his breathing heavy.

"He was that strong, huh." Kai said.

"Aye. A strong swordsman. I would likely have beaten if he knew what I could do from the get go." Virto frowned. "Kaori, please treat my arm. Then I'm going to get some sleep." Virto turned around when his face was suddenly covered in flames. Virto fell back to the floor as Kai and Kaori looked in surprise at the doorway.

Horatio was standing there, a flame in his hands. The faint image of a sloth could be seen surrounding him.

"What the hell...?" Kai's eyes widened even more than usual.

"Hmm..." Virto stood up, his face slightly charred. "A fire user?"

"Of sorts." Horatio said, throwing another ball of fire at Virto. Virto dodged, allowing the flame to catch the furs of the wall on fire.

Virto quickly grabbed the nearest bottle and threw the contents over the fire, causing it to go out. Virto turned back to Horatio, annoyed. "This building is a fine building! Don't you dare do anything to break that."

Horatio didn't respond, considering his head was lolling to the side, snoring faintly.

"Are you... asleep?" Virto questioned.

"Uh, what? No, what makes you say that." Horatio looked around wildly before taking a breath. "Right." Horatio suddenly charged at Virto, swinging his hand. Virto jumped back to avoid Horatio's hand. However, the spirit hit Virto, burning his chest. Virto cursed and backed away.

"Looks like I'll have to make you sleep too."

"Virto, is that wise?" Kaori asked. "You must be feeling bad from Red. Let us fight."

"No need." Virto said. "I can deal with him and then rest."

"Stop talking!" Horatio charged once more, but this time Virto ducked under the blow, avoiding the spirit as well. Then he thrust his hand onto Horatio's stomach. Fire danced around his wrist, but he ignored it. After a few seconds, Horatio fell back, snoring.

Virto himself stumbled back, sweat beading down his face. He tripped over his feet and fell back into the arms of Kai.

"Woah there. Virto, let's get you someplace to recover." Kai said, lifting Virto up.

"Yeah... thanks." Virto said. "Kaori, finish Horatio off then meet us at the usual place."

"Sure."Kaori nodded to the two as they left, before turning to Horatio. She was surprised to find him standing up straight, not asleep at all. "Vir-" Before she could call out to Virto and burst of fire slammed into her chest, driving her to wall. Kaori coughed, facing Horatio. She quickly ran at him, swinging her leg at his face. Horatio ducked – or more accurately, fell to the floor -, his face slamming into the wood. Kaori turned, bemused, but went to stomp on the back of his head. Horatio rolled away, hitting the wall. "What are you doing?"

Horatio didn't reply, merely stood up again, swaying. His eyes were shut, and now Kaori listened could still hear a faint snoring.

"You're asleep!" Kaori exclaimed.

"Ehh..." Horatio merely groaned, throwing his fist forward.

Kaori ducked under but Horatio dropped his fist suddenly, knocking her on the top of her head. Kaori rolled backwards and stood up, rubbing her head. "What kind of guy sleep-fights? Oh my god..." Kaori glanced to Red, whose chest was rising slowly. "I need to get him to Virto sooner rather than later..."Kaori nodded to herself, before putting one hand on her hip and pointing the other to an oblivious Horatio. "All right you ugly man, I'll take care of you cleanly."

Horatio merely let out what seemed to be a snore, before collapsing on the floor.

Kaori sweat dropped. "Is this really going to be a fight?"

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, dArK tIdEs, L-R-D, and Draco Oblivion. **

**Next time on OPNN – New Dreams: Kaori vs Horatio! Can Kaori succeed in defeating Horatio and capture Red, or will the sleeping man prove too much in his slumber? **

**See you then,! **


	39. The Narcoleptic vs The Narcissist

**The Narcoleptic vs The Narcissist **

Kaori stared at Horatio for a couple of seconds, though he remained face down on the floor, snoring away. "Finally you've gone to sleep like a normal man." The female bounty hunter shook her head and turned around, heading towards Red. "Now to get your bounty." Kaori went to bend down, but was suddenly struck in the back with enough force to make her go slamming into the wall. She gasped in pain, turning around to see Horatio still standing, his fist straight out. "Shit... that's what I get for not finishing you off. What an ugly decision I made, no matter, I'll rectify that mistake."

Kaori sprinted at Horatio and spun around for a sharp kick to Horatio's stomach. Horatio fell backwards hard onto the floor, avoiding the kick. He then threw his foot upwards to connect with Kaori's inner thigh. Kaori went off balance, falling to one knee.

Horatio got up off the floor while swaying, before throwing a clumsy punch at her. Kaori quickly dodged and rolled out of the way, her eyes narrowed.

Horatio ran forward, causing Kaori to raise her arms in defence. However Horatio suddenly tripped over his own feet, crashing head first to the floor. Yet momentum took over and Horatio rolled straight onto his back and threw both feet up to connect with Kaori's stomach. Kaori grunted and stumbled back, winded as Horatio rolled back onto his feet.

He flicked a finger at her, causing a small ball of flame to fly at her face. Kaori dodged, causing the fire to hit the furs behind, causing a fire. Kaori ignored this and grabbed one of her hairpins and threw it at Horatio. The hairpin was actually a small silver dagger, and it struck Horatio in the shoulder. Blood spurted out of his wound, but he didn't react other than stumbling back.

"God... Virto's sleep is unbreakable until it wears off." Kaori muttered to herself. "You're not going to register the pain I throw at you until you awake." Kaori quickly sprinted towards Horatio once more. Horatio went for another clumsy punch, but Kaori quickly ducked under until she was behind him. She jumped up onto a nearby table and then back flipped off. Horatio turned around just in time to receive a hard foot planted on his school.

Horatio dropped like a sack of bricks, collapsing onto the floor. Kaori panted slightly but pulled out another hairpin and knelt down, positioning it over Horatio's neck. "Now I get to kill-"

"**Foolish Girl**_**.**__" _

Kaori yelped in surprise and jumped backwards, raising the dagger in front of her. Horatio started to rise up in the air. His feet actually left the ground. Some kind of transparent figure covered the outside of him.

"What is that?" Kaori questioned more to herself, not expecting an answer.

"**I am the spirit of the Sloth. I have been awoken. Why?**"

"Spirit of the Sloth?" Kaori raised an eyebrow. "Not only to you fight in your sleep, now you have multiple personalities?"

**"I see. The foolish boy has gone and summoned me. Tell me why he did this?"**

"Okay, I am slightly freaked out, but nevertheless..."

"**No answer." **The spirit of the sloth stepped forward with Horatio where its stomach would be. As the sloth's feet padded against the floor, it burst into flame. "**The boy hasn't slept completely for a long time. Years, in fact. He fears I shall take over, though that fear is misplaced. I wish to befriend him, like my other friends befriended there's. I am too lazy to be a scary figure. Perhaps... although it would be troublesome, if I killed you he would finally accept me.**"

"Go away you goddamn sloth."

The Spirit flickered and disappeared causing Horatio to land on his feet. He opened his eyes and looked straight at Kaori. "Right. Where was I?"

"Not possible... how did you awaken? Virto sent you to sleep; it will be at least a week until you wake up."

"Aah..." Horatio rubbed his chin. "That's the thing. I am asleep."

"Really? I obviously hit you on the head too hard because you are quite awake you ugly man."

"First, stop with calling me ugly. Second, just because I look awake doesn't mean I actually am awake."

"What?" Kaori looked confused.

Horatio sighed, before pulling up a chair and sitting down. "Time out. Let's continue fighting in just a moment. It looks like I need to explain to you how I'm asleep yet looking awake. You see, I'm dreaming with my eyes open. At the moment I see two plains of existence, my dreams and reality. In normal circumstances, the body would paralyze itself to stop these two from mixing. It shuts your eyes and stopped your muscles. However, long ago my body lost these functions. I was prone to sleep walking with my eyes open. True to fact I was freaked out since I was a young boy seeing things in his sleep.

"Often I woke up only to find I was still in a dream..." Horatio sighed. "I soon developed something called a 'lucid' dream. If a normal person where to experience a lucid dream, it would mean they could control their dreams to an extent. Such as walking around in their dreams and whatnot. The previously explained body paralysation prevented the body from walking around with your dreams. I have completely controlled my lucid dreaming, so I can dream about a certain thing and do certain things in it. I am currently dreaming about fighting you. So, because my body cannot paralyze itself, me, fighting you, in my dreams is actually happening in reality exactly as I happen to fight you. I'm actually talking to my dream, knowing you can hear it. Confusing? Should be. I don't fully understand it as well."

"It's true I didn't understand any of that, I don't really care for it. You see, whether you are asleep, awake, or whatever I'll kill you nevertheless."

"Yeah, have fun with that. In my dreams, I am not exhausted as I usually am awake from trying to keep my spirit at bay. If I dream that I'm a full power, then in reality I will act at full power."

"Just die!" Kaori stabbed forward towards Horatio's heart with the dagger. Horatio quickly raised his hand and grabbed her fist, the dagger going between his fingers.

"I would like to know who I am to be defeating. My name is Horatio, who're you?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to know who kills you. Kaori Kagami."

"Good. I hope that you will fight at full power, because I am currently dreaming of fighting at my own."

With that, Horatio knocked the knife out of Kaori's hand and the two exchanged blows.

**Thanks to L-R-D, Dthehalfdragon and Draco Oblivion for the reviews! **

**Next Time on OPNN – New Dreams: With Horatio in a 'Sleep-Wake' State, Kaori is in a bad position. Does she have a trump card up her sleeve, or will the Fire Sloth defeat her?**

'**Till Next Time! **


	40. Le Pouvoir de Parfum

**Le Pouvoir de Parfum – The Power of Beauty **

Kaori ducked back, panting. Neither she nor Horatio had actually hit each other, as they were blocking each different move. Yet Horatio hadn't broke a sweat, while Kaori was slowly getting exhausted.

"How dare you... you ugly son of a..." Kaori growled. "How are you make me like this! How dare you!"

"Are you going to continue talking?" Horatio asked, crossing his arms. "If you prefer talking then we don't have to fight."

"Shut up!" Kaori threw her leg at Horatio's face, but he brought his hands up and caught the leg. Kaori glared at him, but Horatio swung around on the spot and threw Kaori hard across the room. She smashed straight through the bar and collapsed in a pile of wooden splinters unmoving.

Horatio watched her for a moment, before walking over to Red and dragging him across the room to put him in a sitting position against the wall. "Geez... hope you're not out for a week. That'd be bad for you crew."

An intense presence caused Horatio to turn around to see Kaori standing in the wreckage of the bar looking completely furious. A large cut ran down arm, causing blood to drip to the floor. "You... you pirate scum! You... you dare harm by beautiful skin! I'll kill you!"

Horatio brought his arms up just in time to catch another kick but this time the force was much greater. Horatio was propelled back, his back hitting against the wall of the building.

"DIE!" Kaori screamed, throwing her leg at Horatio's face. Horatio ducked and rolled away as the wall was completely demolished by Kaori's kick.

"Woah... quite a kick." Horatio said, moving back.

Kaori didn't reply, but merely threw the remaining dagger/hair-clips at Horatio. Horatio stepped to the side to avoid them but that was all Kaori needed. She was suddenly upon him with her hand in front of his face.

"_Parfum Ardeur_!"

Some kind of red sprinkling burst out of Kaori's palm and hit Horatio straight in the eyes. Immediately Horatio recoiled in pain, clutching his eyes

Kaori smirked and snapped her leg straight up into Horatio's chin, driving his head upwards. She followed by chopping the side of his neck, causing him to choke and fall back in pain. His eyes were now red and watery.

"What was that...?" Horatio asked, panting.

"_Parfum Aimant!" _

This time grey sprinkling burst from Kaori's palm and spun around in the air until it coated Horatio.

"What...?"

"Witness the power of the beauty!" Kaori said, bending down and picking up one of her daggers.

Horatio braced himself, ready to dodge. The dagger rushed straight towards him, but he stepped to the side. However the dagger curved in the air and stabbed deep into his shoulder. Horatio gasped in pain and stumbled backwards.

"What about this one?" Kaori had another knife and threw it at Horatio. Horatio tried to dodge again but the knife spun in the air and embedded itself in his other shoulder.

"How is that... possible..." Horatio gasped as blood ran down his shoulders.

"Simple. You are covered in my _Parfum Aimant. _Otherwise my magnet perfume. Has a nice metallic smell and an extremely powerful magnetic force."

"Perfume?"

"Smells contribute to beauty, and perfume is the very best of that. Do not look down on my Perfume fruit."

"I see... a devil fruit huh..." Horatio said, glaring at Kaori.

"_Parfum Ardeur!" _Kaori said again as the red sprinklings – actually tiny little drops of liquid – shot out to Horatio. Horatio spun to the side to avoid it but was met with a hard kick to the bridge of his nose. Horatio collapsed down to the ground in pain.

Kaori stood over him, but leant down and blew another kind of perfume into his face. "_Parfum Lent!" _

Kaori stepped away from Horatio then crouched down, patting her knee.

'_What is this?'_ Horatio thought to himself as he tried to get up. He felt weighted and couldn't move quickly as usually.

"Are you feeling the weight on your shoulders?" Kaori asked. "That's the power of Parfum Lent. It makes you slow and sluggish."

Horatio had finally got to his knees and was trying to get to his feet.

"This is it!" Kaori jogged backwards more and patted her knee again. "The force of my legs are unmatched!" With that, Kaori sprinted at Horatio.

Horatio watched her coming but couldn't move in time. Kaori crouched down near him, before springing upwards. Her knee made contact with Horatio's jaw with a sharp crack, driving his head sharply upwards. Horatio's eyes rolled backwards in his head before he collapsed unconscious to the ground.

"Hehe..." Kaori giggled and crouched down over Horatio. "You make ugly decisions and wear ugly clothes... yet physically, you are quite handsome. I'll spare your life." Kaori stood up and walked over to Red, lifting him up onto her shoulders with surprising strength and walked out of the door.

"You done?"

Kaori looked to see Kai sitting on a crate, grinning. "Were you just watching that fight?"

"You wanted me to help you? You should have said something." Kai said with a grin. "Didn't realise you were helple- OW"

"Shut up." Kaori snapped as Kai clutched his head in pain where a lump was growing. "Where's Virto?"

"He's on the ship, sleeping."

"Good. At least he is getting his energy back." Kaori said. "Now, let's go and find ourselves a marine base and get us some nice money."

"Y'know... Virto will be sleeping for a while." Kai whispered. "We should get the other bounties to surprise him."

"No." Kaori said. "We have no idea where they are, and I'm feeling quite cold."

"I did warn you before. You shouldn't where just a kimono."

"I'm beautiful! I'll wear whatever I please." Kaori snapped.

"Alright, alright, calm down." Kai said with a smirk. "No need to get so annoy-" Kai was suddenly cut off as a thick light blue fist smashed into his cheek. The force drove Kai off his feet and into a nearby building.

"What now?" Kaori sighed, placing Red down in the snow and turning around to see Tromso standing in the snow. He was panting, bandage's tied around his chest. "Oh my god, what an ugly beast... urgh..."

Tromso ignored the jibe and pointed to Red. "Give back my captain."

A smile played on Kaori's lips. "Oh? You want your captain? Fight me for-" Kaori was cut off as Tromso tackled into her, crashing into the snow. He crashed a fist hard into her stomach, before lifting her up in the air. Despite being a young fishman, he was still stronger than the normal human, and just shorter than a normal human.

"I'm already fighting." Tromso panted, before spinning around and throwing Kaori hard into Kai, who was just standing up from the building. Both Bounty Hunter's collapsed into the house. Tromso clutched his chest in pain, where red was starting to show under the bandages. Nevertheless, the young fishman stumbled over to Red. "Come on, wake up... Why're you sleeping?"

"He will not wake up anytime soon beast."

Tromso turned around as a hard kick connected into his wound on his chest. Tromso fell back, gasping in pain.

"What an injury you have." Kaori said, flanked by Kai. "How bad for you."

"Shut it..." Tromso snarled. "I can still defeat you."

"Ah... yes. I'm not fighting." Kaori turned to Kai.

"What? Who said I wanted to fight?"Kai asked, raising his hands in protest.

"I've already fought with that Horatio gut and defeated him. Now it's your turn."

"Geez, you're so annoying." Kai muttered. "Fine, I'll fight him. However, you did say earlier that you would fight him for the captain."

"Shut up." Kaori walked over to Red and picked him up as Kai clutched another bump on his head. "I cannot afford to lose a bounty such as this. Come back soon."

"I won't let you!" Tromso exclaimed, running forward. However he was suddenly smashed in the face by some kind of metal ball, causing blood to fly out of his nose.

"Ah, that's not how it works." Kai said, juggling three metal balls as he talked. "You see, you got to defeat me to get past..." Kai blinked, staring at the spot where Tromso was. He turned to see him jogging to Kaori. "OI! Get back here damn you!"

**(****Thanks to Draco Oblivion, L-R-D and Dthehalfdragon for the review! Aha, the hero doesn't always prevail! **

**Next Time on OPNN – New Dreams: Back in the mountains, the group led by Jin are confront by the Captain and First-Mate of the Strong-Bone Pirates. How will the confrontation between two pirate crews go?**

'**Till then! **


	41. Confrontation

**Confrontation – Dragon Claw and the Strong Bone Pirates **

"He's stopped screaming." Wora said with a frown. "Is he dead? He looked so cool it would be bad if he's dead."

"He won't be dead." Jenny said firmly, crouching next to her metal container. "Likely unconscious."

"What exactly was he doing?" Jin asked while keeping both eyes on Bjord's back. "Why did he change?"

"It's a... attribute which comes from who he is involved in." Jenny said. "It can be triggered different ways. Gouki's is triggered by extreme emotions. The sadness of Shan... no, Jose's death was too much. The emotion stayed within him and the fight with Bison pushed him over the edge."

"Why was he screaming then?" Jin questioned.

"I'd guess that not being able to force his emotions out of himself caused his mind to take the pain he would have inflicted onto himself."

"I don't get it." Wora said. "Why did you cover him in metal? He would've killed that Bison and that's that, right?"

"Wrong." Jenny said quietly. "If Gouki loses control like that, because he can't harness that power, he cannot sense good from bad. Can't sense much of anything really. He destroys anything and everything in his way and he has no idea of it until after it's done."

"Oh, so he would have killed us if we were on that Island he destroyed?"

"Yes." Jenny said, before unclasping the metal box and lifting the lid. Immediately a hand shot out and grasped around her throat, pulling her closer. Jenny shrieked and pulled back as Jin swung his scythe towards and sitting up Gouki's neck.

Gouki immediately raised his hands. "Woah, woah, woah! I'm only joking, geez, I'm fin-"

"You bastard!" Jenny kicked Gouki in the side of the head and knocked him back into the box.

"Ow..." Gouki sat up again and pulled himself to his feet.

"You sure you're okay?" Jenny asked hesitantly.

"Fine and dandy as ever before. Mix in a slight sadness for Jose's death and it's all good." Gouki shrugged.

"You seem... different..." Jenny frowned. "I mean, you got your smile back on your face."

"A man can't grin?" Gouki let out a laugh, before closing the box and sitting on it. "I guess with this... nightmare, I guess... I realised that I have other people. Funny really, I learn Reaper's captured and being used to get at me by a homicidal brother, and I realise that if I can save both of them – Reaper from his capture and Rick from whatever the hell he's thinking – I'll still have two brothers."

"What!" Jenny exclaimed with wide eyes. "Reaper's captured!"

"Yeah. No biggy, he'll get out this thing alive. Once I free him of his sea stone cuffs we'll knock some sense into my other brother."

Jenny shook her head. "So, this nightmare gave you information of Reaper's hideout AND your lost brother?"

"Yep! Amazing isn't it. Oh and also..." Gouki turned around and glared at Bjord. "Who's this guy?"

"An ally."

"A suspicious person."

Jin and Bjord glared at each other as they each said a different thing.

"Right..." Gouki blinked slowly, before clapping his hands together. "Where's Hikari? I have an itch to beat someone up and then I got to head off to get Reaper."

"Gouki!" Jenny said loudly once more, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him close so that only he could hear her. "You got to stay with the mission. If Master finds out you're doing something else and not investigating Korten..."

"It's fine." Gouki assured. "I'll be taking a detour is all. After we get Hikari, I'll question some of the locals though I doubt we'll get any information. Besides, Shorai thinks he's got me by the neck, but he can't kill me, I'm just way too good of a King."

A clearing of the throat was heard, and all five companions turned around to find none other than Mist floating to the side.

"Mist?" Gouki questioned.

"Oh god..." Jenny frowned.

Jin once more directed his scythe at someone's throat but Mist merely shook his head.

"Woah there Kyouritsu, no need to get violent." Mist turned back to Gouki. "You are an idiot Gouki."

"Look who's talking Mr. Four ranks less than me." Gouki grinned.

"You're in a rather happy mood. Anyway, Master says, and I quote: I can kill you and be done with you Riosho. I already have a man who I'm thinking of replacing you. So do your job and leave Reaper to another."

"Replacing me?" Gouki raised an eyebrow. "Well, anyway, I get what he means. Won't stop me though. I'm getting-"

"Coincidentally..." Mist interrupted. "I am going to Five-Point Isles for a mission involving some rescue mission or other who happens to be a skeleton. If I just so happen to ask for someone to be my bodyguard who can fight better than me, where's the harm in that?"

"You've found Reaper? I knew he was on the isles from that dream, but that's amazing... thank you. So, I'll be coming-"

"Ah..." Mist frowned. "Therein lays the problem. You can't come with me. You are still doing this mission."

"Then who were you alluding to?"

"I've already asked someone, actually. He happens to know you and also has a very cold nature." Mist winked. "Now I must be going. Have fun with those pirates coming to you." With that, Mist disappeared leaving Gouki and Jenny confused.

"Pirates?" Jenny asked.

"Those two." Jin said absentmindedly pointing behind him to two figures that just rounded the corner. As they approached, they saw they were in clothed in furs and hoods to protects themselves from the snow. Finally they stopped in front of the group.

"Who're you?" Gouki asked.

"Someone who wants to negotiate." The taller figure said, dropping his hood to reveal Rasputin. The other figure revealed himself to be Crasten.

"Rasputin!" Bjord exclaimed in surprise.

"Bjord...?" Rasputin questioned as he spied his crewmate. "What are you doing here with the pirates? I told you to bring them to me."

"Figured as much." Jin put in.

"I had to prove themselves that I wasn't an enemy. Thanks that you're here though, I don't need the cover." Bjord grinned.

"You said Rasputin?" Jin reached under his vest and pulled another notebook out, flipping through it. "As In 'Strong-Bone' Rasputin Kolveskonof? Yes, there is no doubt. That means you are 'Crasten' The Bear." Jin put the notebook back under his vest and turned to Gouki. "Give you a bit of advice right here right now. Don't negotiate anything with them."

"Let's hear what he has to say first." Gouki said, looking at Rasputin.

"I want to offer you something. Any pirate crew is an opposition to my own. So, if you will join me then Dragon Claw doesn't have to exist and no-one has to die." Rasputin smirked.

"I see what you mean Jin." Gouki said, offering his hand towards Jenny, who immediately placed a sword in his hand. "I am not going to 'negotiate' with him, if that's what you'd call it."

"Too bad..." Rasputin sighed. "You will all have to die now."

"You'll find Hikari up at the top of that mountain." Jin said, pointing to the same mountain. "This man has a reputation of never being hit by an opponent. The only man who injures him is himself alone. As a man who has never been hit myself, this would prove to be an interesting fight. Plus, my bounty should be raised by beaten both 'Strong-Bone' and 'The Bear'."

"I'm fine with you beating up Rasputin, but you are not doing it alone." Gouki said. "Crasten could make a jump on you. Since you're not connected to Hikari in any way, Wora, help Jin with Crasten."

"I really need no help... but whatever." Jin shrugged as Wora stood next to him so both allies of Dragon Claw were staring at Rasputin and Crasten.

"Are you forgetting about me?" Bjord asked with a frown.

"Oh...yeah, I did forget." Gouki said rubbing the back of his head. "Wora, take care of him too"

"I'll do my best!" Wora exclaimed.

"I'll see you two later then." Gouki said, turning away with a wave.

"So... you have never been hit?" Rasputin said as Gouki and Jenny started running off the trail. "I was going to kill you all, and I will. However, I will kill you first. Both of us have, as you claim, never been hit? Too good of a boast to pass up. Crasten, Bjord, do not get involved. Take care of that small fry."

"Sure thing Captain." Both Crasten and Bjord said, staring at their single foe.


	42. Animals of the Snow

**Animals of the Snow – Wora vs. Bjord & Crasten**

"Before we start." Jin said, drawing a glare from Rasputin. "Let us move somewhere where we won't accidently kill our companions, hm?"

"Sure. Why not. It's a mistake to leave you're ally though."

"She'll be fine. Now, let's go." Jin ran off, followed closely by Rasputin leaving Wora alone with two of the Strong-Bone Pirates

Wora bit her lip but never-the-less moved into a fighting position. "I'm not usually a fighter, it has to be said, but hey, who cares. If I beat you then it's all fine and good. Yep, that's true. Come on!"

"Confident are we?" Bjord leaped forward in wolf form, lips turned back in a snarl. Wora ducked and reached upwards with her hand, touching Bjord's belly. Sparks immediately moved from her fingertips into Bjord, causing him to spasm and collapse to the ground, twitching.

"How interesting." Crasten said. "You have the power of some kind of electricity fruit, I will assume. Now, it cannot be the logia type. November Legacy has that one. So, what do you have, hm?"

"The spark spark fruit! I'm packing enough juice to fry you to oblivion!" Wora said, running towards Crasten.

Crasten sighed, stepping to the side and sticking his leg out. Wora tripped and her legs left the floor. Crasten drove his elbow downwards into Wora's spine, driving the airborne ally into the snow. If she thought if it would act as a cushion, she was badly mistaken.

Wora gasped and rolled to the side just to see Crasten's fist heading straight towards her face. She quickly rolled to the side once more and jumped to her feet.

"_Hibana Sword!" _

The blade of electricity shot towards Crasten, but he avoided it easily with a simple step.

"Are you that reliant of your devil fruit?" Crasten asked, reaching out with a gloved hand and grabbing Wora's throat.

"_Hibana Cover!" _

Sparks flew around Wora's body and directed itself towards Crasten's hand. Instead of electrocuting him, Crasten just smirked.

"Looks like my clothes can't conduct you're electricity." Crasten lifted Wora up into the air, using his superior size. "Now di- Urgh..." Crasten's mouth tightened and he quickly dropped Wora, who pulled her leg back from the middle of his legs.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Wora grinned, placing her hand on Crasten's bare head. "_Hibana Flash!" _True to its name, a flash of blue lit up the area. Crasten fell backwards, blackened and unconscious. Wora shook her hand and narrowed her eyes. "Geez, I'm losing a lot of electricity. Where am I going to find electricity in the mountains?"

Wora suddenly ducked, allowing the white wolf to fly over her. Bjord skidded in the snow and sprinted forward, mouth open wide. Wora swung her leg and kicked Bjord in the jaw, knocking him to the side. He rolled sideways but transformed back to human point and leant back on his legs before shooting forward.

"_Hibana Flash!" _

Wora threw her hand forward and slammed it against Bjord's face. Much like Crasten a flash of blue lit up the area, before Bjord slumped to the ground.

"Phew..." Wora turned around and started walking towards the direction Gouki had run. "...I'm losing a lot of power." It was true, as her hair was wilting and barely straight.

"How embarrassing."

Wora cursed inwardly and turned around to see Crasten stood up with a murderous expression on his face.

"The First Mate of the Strong-Bone Pirates being forced to use his devil fruit?" Crasten growled as his figure changed. White fur sprouted all around his body as his legs stretched. Sharp claws appeared on his hands as his mouth grew outward into a snout with sharp teeth. "I am 'The Bear'. Behold the power of the Polar Bear." Crasten suddenly sprinted forward in his half human point.

Before Wora could react Crasten slammed a beefy arm into her chest driving her straight to the floor. Wora quickly got up but was met with a thick fist in the stomach. Eyes widening Wora clutched her stomach and stumbled backwards. Crasten reached out once more and grabbed her around the neck. He lifted her up far higher than before due to his taller size.

"Congratulations on being one of few to witness this form." Crasten growled, before swinging his arm and letting Wora go. She flew through the air before crashing into the side of the mountain hard.

Wora fell to her side, coughing hard. Pulling herself up she managed to get to her knees to come face to face with Crasten. He reached out and grabbed her face with his hand, before starting to squeeze.

Wora writhed but was unable to force her escape. A small amount of blood started leaking from her nose as Crasten increased pressure.

"YOU!"

Crasten looked to the side in time to duck as a battle-axe swung over his head. Crasten jumped back, dropping Wora.

"I've been searching for you." None other than Bison growled as he clenched his battle-axe. "I need to raise my bounty. If I defeat 'The Bear' then that is perfection." Bison licked his lips and glanced to Wora. "Besides, killing her is my honour."

"What a nuisance." Crasten turned back to his human form. "Bison of the Nameless Pirates. You do realise that your pirate crew has been destroyed, yes? All of them are dead. So, let me finish the job. I will not need my fruit for this."

"Do not underestimate me!" Bison growled, charging at Crasten and swinging the battle axe at Crasten. Crasten stepped to the side and thrust his hand forward, smashing it into Bison's vast gut. Bison gasped and stepped back in pain. Crasten shot a foot out and hit into Bison's knee, causing sharp pains to move up the pirate's leg.

Bison panted and quickly moved back, his face showing fury. "I've had enough!" He yelled, throwing his battle-axe to the ground. "I've had enough of being embarrassed!" He grabbed his arm, and pulled. Surprisingly the sleeve was ripped off and he threw it to the ground. The arm underneath was much thinner and paler. Bison did the same with his other arm. "I have defeated over 100 people in my prime. I cut out their skins and I wore them as a trophy." As if wearing trousers, Bison pulled off the skin covering his legs and feet to reveal much thinner legs, like the arms. "I realise now that it is a foolish notion of wearing your trophy." Bison grabbed his chest and pulled it off, revealing a fairly toned body. Finally, he grabbed the top of his head. "Ever since I left the Nameless Pirates, I refused to use my namesake. I didn't want to remember them." Pulling off the mask of stitched together skin, Bison revealed himself to have sleek black hair spiked up and a small goatee. "I have never used my blades since that day I left. I realise now that I should stop hiding." Crasten suddenly realised that a rope was tied around Bison's waist, along with knives attached to it. Bison grabbed it and pulled it off, grabbing both ends with his hands. "I will not hide behind the skins of my opponent any more. I am 'Ten-Blade' Bison and I am proud of that fact! Now die!"

**(Big thanks to L-R-D, Draco Oblivion, Dthehalfdragon and RPG Creator Ramos Gray for the reviews and for last time (I forgot my author's note for some reason) As such, I forgot to mention that I got over 200 reviews! So, really, thank you! Appreciate it a lot! **

**Next Time on OPNN – New Dreams: Tromso's attempt to rescue Red is turning on its head. Can he fight through his injuries, or will Kai finish him off? **

**Till next time, and once more, thanks! **


	43. A Mystery Figure Approaches

**A Mystery Figure Approaches – Bison's Firm Decision**

Tromso panted, clutching his chest. Blood dripped between his fingers, creating a small pool on the floor. The bluish tint of skin was pale, traces of blood around his jaw and neck.

"Geez, so troublesome..." Kai said, stretching out his shoulder. "You got guts, I'll give you that. Tata!" Kai waved and turned around, taking a step forward.

However he suddenly stopped, almost tripping over. Turning around he saw Tromso's hand latched around his ankle.

"Persistent aren't ya." Kai sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out another of the metal balls. He lifted it above his head and slammed it straight on the top of Tromso's skull. Blood spat from Tromso's mouth as his hand went lip. "Now stay down like a good dog."

Kai turned around once more and walked away leaving Tromso on the ground. Sticking his hands in his pockets, Kai hummed to himself as he walked through town. Every so often he caught the glances of the pale residents. Ignoring them he continued walking down the trail until he caught sight of something in the distance. A ship.

"Eh...?" Kai raised his hand over his eyes for a better look, when they widened in surprise. He suddenly dived to the side as a cannonball soared straight past him and smashed into the cliff face behind him with an almighty explosion, causing stone to fly every which where.

"What the...?" Kai suddenly stepped back as a hand gripped below him, and a figure pulled itself up. Dressed in a white jacket and boots, with two cigars hanging from his mouth. Pale grey hair was slicked back somewhat.

Kai's jaw practically dropped to the floor. "What the hell are-"

Kai was cut off as smoke seemed to gather around his chest. The smoke suddenly whipped to the side, throwing Kai straight out of the man's way.

Vice-Admiral Smoker walked up the steps leading up to the town, a determined look on his face.

**XXX**

'_No... I'm a part of Dragon Claw... I should be able... to save him...'_ Tromso tried to get up, but his body just wouldn't respond. The wound was too much, taking away too much of his energy.

"Tr-Tromso?"

Tromso turned his head to see Horatio limping towards him, clutching his jaw. "Who're you? Y-You tried to help my Captain."

"The names Horatio." Horatio said, crouching down next to Tromso and inspecting the wounds. "Saved your life once before. Guess I'll have to do it again."

"You're a doctor?"

"Well... I have medical knowledge. Enough to make you healthier. Geez, those bounty hunters are strong..."

"Red! You need to find him!" Tromso exclaimed, grabbing at Horatio's leg.

"I know, I know. Don't worry, it'll be fine. I'll get you to the doctor's, and I'll go and find him." Horatio let off a small smile, more to himself than to Tromso. "I realise how I can beat her. Then I'll be able to take down Kai and Virto. Come on."

Horatio dragged Tromso and after a few minutes disappeared into a building just as Smoker turned around a building. His eyes scanned the blood in the snow, before coming across the ruined bar. He started walking towards it, puffing on his cigars.

**XXX**

Back on the mountain, Crasten was looking in disbelief at the bloodied form of Bjord, as well as the own cuts covering his bodies. Glancing back up at Bison, he shook his head in defiance.

"How the hell can you get this strong?"

Bison swung the knives around like a lasso in the air. "I was always this strong. I realise now that I was merely being restricted. Typical, isn't it. I meet a strong rival pirate crew, and they remind me so much of my old crew. Bad memories, it has to be sad."

"How do the Strong-Bone Pirates remind you of the Nameless Pirates? We're nothing alike!"

"What made you think I was talking about you?" Bison questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Dragon Claw. Powerful people with varied powers." With that he snapped the rope forward.

Crasten raised his arm in defence but the daggers spun around and dug into his flesh. Bison grunted and pulled back, using the rope to pull Crasten forward. Crasten stumbled through the snow until he was elbowed in the face by Bison. Crasten dropped to the ground in pain, blood running down his nose.

"Shit... shit!" Crasten cursed, slamming a fist on the ground. "How can I be embarrassed... by a goddamn rookie weakling like you!"

"If you know I was with the Nameless Pirates, then you know that I am not a rookie." Bison sighed. "My Captain had the power to give people new lives. Did you know that he promised each of us that if we died in battle, he would give us life again? That was his flaw. It was all about him! When I met him at the ship... no, years before that. When I first met Jackal, we were compatible! Friends!" Bison grit his teeth, his fist clenched. "Best friends. Yet that fruit got in the way. When people die they die! Where is the honour, the respect in being essentially resurrected? None! To die is to die, no two ways about it! You call me a weakling, far from it. The only person who could combat my captain in all out war was me. In fact, I did defeat him in war. I didn't agree with his terms and I left."

Bison struggled to talk, as if unwilling to admit his memories. "Yet... still, I learned from the best. I was lost in my trophies. No more. Don't you ever call me weak, Crasten."

Crasten smiled, before letting out a laugh. Standing up, his figure started to change into the half polar-bear hybrid.

"You've proved to me you are more than a mere fool. Can you fight me like this?"

"Oh...?" Bison grinned. "So you're finally admitting that I can fight you. For some reason, I'm enjoying this... not a good omen. No matter." Bison swung the knifed-rope in the air again. "Let's do it bear man!"


	44. A Decision for the Best

**A Decision for the Best – 'Ten-Blade' vs. 'The Bear' **

Crasten backed away, panting. The fight with Bison was really a stalemate.

"Quite a good defence you got with that weapon." Crasten panted.

Bison held up the rope. "Of course. I can attack and defend with ease. Plus, it's really hard to block especially if you don't have any weapons."

The two fighters started circling each other, trying to figure out how to get the advantage.

"So what're you going to do?" Bison asked, his eyes trained on Crasten's larger figure.

"You should ask yourself that." Crasten replied, his furry fists clenching.

"Oh, I know what I'm going to do." Bison said, a smirk appearing on his face. He suddenly snapped his arm sideways sending the blades towards Crasten. Crasten hopped to the side but that was what Bison was waiting for. Bison sprinted forward and tackled into Crasten, knocking the bigger man to the floor. Crasten managed to get his knees on Bison's stomach and pushed upwards, sending Bison into the air. Bison landed with ease and swung the blades.

Crasten raised his arm and winced as the blades dug into the flesh. He smirked and pulled back, trying to rip the blades from Bison's grip. Surprisingly, Bison didn't let go and merely smirked himself.

"Don't think I don't know that particular weakness." Bison said. "I've trained my strength despite my small body." With that, Bison wrenched his arm back with enough force to send Crasten soaring towards him. Cocking his fist back Bison smashed it straight into the middle of Crasten's face. Crasten crashed to the floor as Bison stood back, cracking his knuckles.

Crasten groaned and sat up only to get kicked in the skull by Bison. Bison continued to stomp on Crasten's face, relishing the sounds.

"Hahaha! You are nothing!" Bison exclaimed before something white tackled into him. Bison rolled across the floor and managed to skid to a halt, facing the sneering face of a white wolf. Bjord growled and sprinted towards Bison. Black marks still covered his hide from Wora's attack, but otherwise he seemed well off.

At the last second Bjord leaped towards Bison, teeth snapping. Bison lifted both hands and latched them around Bjord's upper and lower jaw. Bjord whined in surprise before Bison swung the wolf like a bat, slamming him into the side of the mountain. Bjord went limp as Bison dropped him. Bison turned around just to see the great fist slamming into his face with enough force to smash a crater through the mountain.

Crasten pulled his fist away, looking at Bison's bloody face with disgust. "Don't get arrogant."

"Hey, Bear-man!"

Crasten turned around, bemused, when he was promptly whacked in the face by something long and hard. Wora slammed him in the face once more with her surf-board, before grinning at Crasten.

Crasten growled in annoyance and went to grab Wora. Wora just stepped back and sparks spat between her hand and the surfboard. Her hair seemed to grow and straighten back into its usual sharp spikes.

"I completely and totally forgot I kept a spare reserve of electricity in my board." Wora laughed. "I always forget these things." Wora backed away before placing the surfboard on the ground and then backing even further away. She pointed her hand towards Crasten. "_Hibana Ball!" _The ball of electricity shot towards Crasten. He ducked it only to see Wora sprinting at him. "_Hibana Board!" _Wora jumped and landed on her board, where electricity sparked between her feet and the metal. With a whirring sound the board shot forward much faster than Wora could have ran. Wora put her hands together where electricity sparked. "_Hibana Wave!" _

At the speed she was, Crasten couldn't dodge. Wora's hands were slammed straight into Crasten's chest and a large flash was emitted. Crasten was thrown backwards, smoking and blackened.

Wora curved around in a loop on her board before jumping up and grabbing the board, folding it back into the square she hung on her back attacked by a rope.

"How d'ya like that!" Wora smirked, clicking her fingers.

"You..." Crasten's voice hissed as he stood up, causing Wora's smirk to falter. "You no-good rookie brat!" Crasten sprinted towards Wora, his legs pumping. His large arms were extended outwards, the claws deadly and sharp.

"_Hibana..." _Wora pointed her hand towards Crasten and sparks moved between her fingers.

"DIE!" Crasten screamed, his face full of fury.

"_Sword!"_ The electric blade shoot from Wora's hand and went straight through Crasten's eye and out the back of his head. As the mass electricity soared through his body, Crasten twitched and writhed, dropping to the floor and screaming in pain, clutching his head.

His body thinned as his devil fruit deactivated. Crasten rolled, trying to get rid of the pain in his head.

Wora stomped on his back and leaned down, placing her hand on the back of Crasten's skull. "_Hibana Wave." _

The final flash was seen before Crasten fell unconscious, completely blackened and defeated. Wora straightened up and let out a small laugh, before there was a sudden force on her shoulder.

Wora turned around to see Bison gripping her shoulder. "_Hibana Wave!" _

Bison quickly let go and backed away as the electricity flashed. "Woah, I don't want to fight."

"..." Wora raised an eyebrow. "What? You don't want to fight? Well you could have said that in the first place since now I've wasted my devil fruit trying to zap you." Wora frowned. "Besides, I thought you wanted my skin you no good son of a gun."

Bison merely lowered his head. "Aye. I was a fool no doubt. It's funny in a matter of moments how one's mind can change."

"What are you saying?" Wora asked.

"I'm saying that fighting as 'Ten-Blade' Bison, fighting as the person I was before I left the Nameless Pirates has made me realize just how much of a mistake it was to hide under the skins of my opponents. I've killed hundreds for that sole reason, not for the reason that a pirate should kill. I didn't do it for treasure or for another like that." Bison smirked and shook his head. "I feel like myself once more..." Bison frowned, before turning towards his costume of skins he had taken off before hand. He sighed and walked over to them. "Some of these were innocents. They never did anything to me. The Nameless Pirates were the kind of pirate who steal and drink, but never kill those who didn't deserved to be killed. When did I lose my mind? When did I lose my reason?"

Bison stood up and looked to Wora. "You remind me of a person in my crew by the name of Woodpecker. Strong, feisty... always fighting. That in turn made me realize that I... I miss them. I never agreed with Jackal's fruit... but I miss them..." Bison placed a hand on his face and shook his head. "I could never go back to them again... in my heart I know that. Jackal was like a brother and I wish I didn't do what I did. I want to be a pirate again, not just on my own but with Nakama. People who look out for me and people who I look out for. Is that so hard to believe? Is that really something I should ask for?" Bison looked to Wora.

"Uh... well, I don't know anything about being with a crew considering I travelled on my own, but I have travelled with Dragon Claw since that last island. I said to myself that if I got adventure I'd join and I certainly did. If you really want a new start, if you really want to be a pirate again I guess you could always ask Dragon Claw if they'd accept you."

Bison stroked his chin. "I-I guess you're right... I don't know if they'd accept me though. I mean, I did try to kill them."

"Well, you already look different. I'm sure that would be reason enough." Wora said. "Perhaps you need to prove your change? Show them just who you are?"

"Yeah..." Bison smiled to Wora. "Perhaps that what I need to do. It's been many years, but perhaps the time has come to cast away the animal I was given when I joined the Nameless Pirates. Perhaps I shouldn't be Bison anymore. Perhaps I should be Isaac Grey. Yeah, that would make sense. Start anew, as if I never joined the Nameless Pirates." Isaac smiled even broader and straightened to full height. "I'll ask... no, I'll beg if I have to. I will try my best to be a member of Dragon Claw!"

**(Uh... sorry for forgetting the author's note last chapter XD. Thanks to Draco Oblivion, L-R-D, and Dthehalfdragon for the reviews! **

**Next time on OPNN – New Dreams: Gouki and Jenny finally reach the summit of the mountain, bit can they save Hikari? Also, Horatio confront the Bounty Hunters for the final time. What is his tactic?**

'**Till next time!**


	45. The Beast and The Hunters

**The Beast and the Hunters - Gouki Riosho's fall!**

"Well, this certainly looks menacing." Gouki looked up at the gaping hole in the cliff face. Jagged lines formed the entrance, stalactites jutting downwards making fierce some teeth. A faint whiff of something stale reached the noses of both Gouki and Jenny.

"Guess this is where Jin wants us to go..." Jenny frowned, allowed metal to form out of her hand and into a sword. "Did you ever think that Jin could be the enemy, leading us into a trap?"

"Of course." Gouki grinned at her. "You think we'll get beaten? It's not like they have some kind of unbeatable mon-"

"RAAAARGH."

A sudden gust of wind followed the immense roar, blowing Gouki's hair back from his head and making his jacket spin in the air.

Gouki blinked, rubbing his hair back into place. "I... stand corrected..."

"What was it?" Jenny asked, shivering.

A sudden pounding made it seem as if the very mountain was shaking. Another clearly made it seem like footsteps.

Gouki raised his sword, watching as something giant grabbed the side of the cave. On closer inspection, it was a white hand. Covered in fur with vicious nails the size of Gouki's head.

"Oh dear me..." Gouki stepped backwards as the figure pushed itself out and revealed its immense height. Standing almost double the height of Attacura, the figure was large a thick, with bowed legs and sharp, deadly claws. White fur covered every inch of the best in a carpet. The face was the first though. Two horns jutted outwards, sharp and gleaming. Two, beady eyes stared out, bloodlust filling them to the core. The mouth was open, saliva falling from its open mouth.

"Do you want to go first?" Gouki turned to Jenny with a raised eyebrow.

"You're the man. Go and fight it!"

Gouki sighed, before spinning the sword in his hands. "All right, whoever you are-"

"Bletch!"

Gouki blinked. "Did you... just talk?"

"Name is Bletch! You will get no further! Die!"

"Bletch?" Gouki put a thoughtful hand on his chin. "Wasn't that the fat guy on the ship?"

"Gouki!" Jenny exclaimed causing Gouki to dive to the side as a massive hand slammed into the snow, sending plumes of it up into the air and coating the two Dragon Claw Pirates.

"Woah, cold, cold, cold!" Gouki protested, wiping the snow off his face to see the giant hand flying towards him. Gouki jumped and avoided the hand, before stabbing downwards with the sword, impaling it straight in the middle of the fur. Gouki grinned at Bletch, before the grin faltered.

Bletch regarded the attack as a mere annoyance, and smacked his hand upwards, connecting with Gouki's chest. Gouki let out a cry of pain as he was promptly batted straight off the mountain. With a yell he smashed into the snow and started rolled, hitting rocks all the way down.

"Gouki!" Jenny yelled again, before feeling breath on the back of her neck. Slowly turning around she came face to face with one beady eye of Bletch, which slowly blinked. "Uh... any chance of... you know... talking it out?"

Bletch just let out another immense roar, throwing spittle all over Jenny, who backed away in disgust. "Guess not..."

**XXX**

"Right, we can go now, right?" Kai asked, sitting on the boat. "We got ourselves 'Blood' Red, so that's good."

"Yes, we can –" Virto blinked, his orange eyes slowly dimmed by his eyelids. "No. I want to get Rasputin."

"Urgh... really?" Kai groaned, causing him to get smacked in the face by Kaori.

"Shut it you ugly man, you speak to Virto with respect."

Kai grumbled, massaging his face.

Virto heard a noise, and suddenly stood up, whisking his sabre out. "I thought you dealt with him, Kaori."

"Hm? Who?" Kaori blinked when she suddenly ducked, avoiding the fire blast. "Oh no you didn't!" Kaori stood up and pointed a finger at Horatio, who appeared on the path. "You did not just try to burn my beautiful face you ugly yet handsome man!"

"How is this possible? I put him to sleep." Virto frowned.

Kaori quickly gave a recap, letting Virto listen intently. After it was finished, Virto nodded. "Okay." Virto stepped off the boat to the surprise of Kai and Kaori.

"Virto, you aren't at full strength! Besides, your fruit won't help you here." Kai protested only to get elbowed in the stomach.

"Be quiet. I don't just rely on my fruit. For small fry like this, it's a matter of cutting off the head." Virto said quietly. "So, Horatio. You seem intent to die this day."

Horatio looked up, his eyes latching onto Virto. "I'm not intent to die. I'm intent to win."

"Such foolish notions will make you die all the more faster."

"Foolish notion or not, determination will win out in the end." Horatio said. "You grow through fights. You learn, you realize your potential. I stand no chance against that girl there, let alone you."

"Girl? I'm a woman!" Kaori exclaimed in irritation.

"So what is your reason?"

"I've adapted." Horatio smiled and a haze formed over him. Horatio slowly rose into the air and the shining figure of the sloth appeared around him. "I have accepted the fact that I am useless without my spirit. We both our lazy, but we both agree that we need to get Red back."

"How peculiar..." Virto frowned. "What is this fruit? You aren't fire?"

"It's not a fruit." Horatio said, the sloth's head flickering in flame. "I'm a spirit, and I'll-"

Horatio was suddenly cut off as something smashed into his back. He collided head over heels, before going straight between Kaori and Virto, bouncing over the boat and fell into the water with a faint sizzle.

"Ouch... son of a..." Gouki groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. He made contact with all three bounty hunters. "Who the hell are you?"

"Gouki Riosho." Virto said lowly.

"Riosho? You're kidding, the 90 million guy? Where does Dragon Claw get these powerful people?" Kai questioned.

"90? I've gone up by only 10?" Gouki frowned. "Damn! I thought fighting a Shichibukai would get me more than that. Who're are you anyway?"

"They are bounty hunters."

Gouki looked behind to see Horatio walking out of the water, looking bedraggled and extremely annoyed. "Oh, hey, sorry about that."

"I'll get you back." Horatio murmured. "We got to deal with these guys. They have Red."

"Aah, I see. In that case." Gouki grinned and clapped his hands together. "It's time to go hand-to-hand fighting, yet?"

Horatio allowed the spirit to grow once more. "Yes. Three-on-two. I like the odds."

"I'm worth, like, 100, so... yeah." Gouki shrugged before his eyes made contact with Kaori. His emerald eyes glittered and connected straight into Kaori. Kaori's mouth slowly dropped open, before she clutched her heart and fell to her knees.

"Woe is me! I've been beaten by the power of love! Virto... I cannot fight this man!" Kaori exclaimed, bowing her head.

"You love him?" Kai raised his eyebrows, looking to a bemused Gouki. "What has he got that I haven't? Those eyes... that chiselled chin... those cheeks... goddamn you!"

"Enough idle chatter. Fight with me, Kaori, Kai. Let us defeat these two." Virto said, pointing his sabre at the two. "You shall die today."

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D, and Draco Oblivion for the reviews! All right, as it stand, we only have... three more fights I believe. Jenny vs. Bletch, Gouki & Horatio vs. Kai, Kaori and Virto, and finally Jin vs. Rasputin. As with Kafka, Hikari and co... well, you'll have to wait for what I got there. **

**Next time on OPNN – New Dreams: It's the battle between those who have only caused their injuries. Both Jin and Rasputin have never been hit unless of their own volation. Will Rasputin prove his strength of The Strong-Bone Pirates, or will Jin show his true potential and fighting style? Part 1 of 2**

**With that, 'till next time! **


	46. Jin vs Rasputin  Part 1

**Jin vs. Rasputin – Untouched and Unmatched – Part 1 **

"What's the matter _captain, _can't climb?" Jin smirked down at Rasputin from a rock jutting from the side of the cliff. His scythe was hanging from his hand loosely.

Down at the floor Rasputin looked up in annoyance. "What game is this?"

"Game? This isn't a game." Jin stood up and leaned against the cliff face. "I want to know your capabilities. If you can't climb, the advantage lies up here. If you-" Jin cut off mid sentence and jumped into the air, swinging his scythe down hard towards Rasputin's head in a surprise attack.

Rasputin jumped backwards and kicked out as Jin landed, the scythe digging into the ground. Letting go Jin leaned back, avoiding the foot and went to grab it. Rasputin managed to swing it out the way and hopped back, raising his fists.

Jin smirked again, walking to the side, his eyes trained on Rasputin. Rasputin also moved to the side, so they started circling.

"It's rather intriguing, wouldn't you say?" Jin said, blowing a strand of hair from his face. "One of us is going to have to get hit in order to be beaten. Especially as neither of us will run away. At least I hope so. Are you the kind of captain to run away now?"

"Don't underestimate me!" Rasputin growled, lunging forward and reaching with his long arms towards Jin's neck. Jin just stepped backwards.

"Who said I'm underestimating you? I know your capabilities Rasputin. You are not named Strong-Bone for nothing, are you?"

"You won't live to find out." Rasputin spat.

"Oh, but I already know what you do, it's not a matter of finding out. It's a matter of making you show me. I like hands-on experience for my notes, see."

"Notes?"

"I like information. I am a database." Jin laughed. "I can give you the name of the very first Marine Captain, or the secret of the Poneglyphs. None of that interests me though. Trivial things. I'm more interested in the strong pirates. Pirates like you, Rasputin. You are no push-over."

"Why would you risk your life?"

"It's not risking it if I know exactly what's going to happen." Jin replied, inspecting his fingernails while keeping one eye on Rasputin. "In order to achieve the highest bounty, I need to defeat the most powerful people of the seas."

Rasputin let out a smile, before laughing hard. "The powerful people of the seas? Then why are you not attacking Dragon Claw, hm? Why are you not capturing the bounties of people like 'Blood' Red?"

"Quite simple. It's a matter of time. It's a matter of making them trust me, a matter of making them think I am an ally. When the time comes, I'll cut them down." Jin narrowed his eyes. "I am not an evil man, Rasputin. Nor am I am good man. My dream is to achieve the highest bounty in all the seas! If I have to betray friends, if I have to cut people down then so be it. Nothing will get in the way of my dreams."

"Too bad I'm here then. Your dream ends here!" Rasputin kicked at Jin's ribs, but Jin sidestepped.

"You said I was underestimating you. It is you who is underestimating me, Strong-Bone." Jin blinked slowly. "You will not touch me if you continue like this."

"Such arrogance!" Rasputin lunged towards Jin again but Jin ducked under and kicked at his scythe, kicking it out of the ground. Grabbing the wooden shaft he swung it so the blade was pointed straight at Rasputin's neck. Rasputin cringed, the blade almost touching his neck.

"Do not let anger get ahead of you. Already I could have defeated you three times."

"You claim that, but why didn't you?"

"I already told you. I want to witness your devil fruit face-to-face. "

"And I have already told you. You will not get to see it." Rasputin smacked his palm against the metal blade of the scythe, knocking it upwards. He then ran forwards, going to punch the exposed ribs of Jin. Jin bent backwards, the fist going over him. He rolled across the floor and slashed out with the scythe. Rasputin dodged and sent another punch Jin's way, but once again Jin dodged.

"You are not fighting properly. Why?" Rasputin demanded.

"If you are not willing to fight me with full strength, why should I give you the same honour, hm? Such silly notions." Jin sighed. "I am disappointed. The ruthless 'Strong-Bone' afraid to show off his power. What are you afraid of? Are you afraid that even while using your fruit you'll lose to me?"

"I am not afraid of anything you fool!" Rasputin spat. "Yet I will not submit to your taunts. I do not need to use it."

"You say that, but you really haven't come close to scratching me." Jin smiled, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a scrap of black clothe. Rasputin watched, bemused, as Jin tied the black clothe around his eyes. "What about now? This makes me essentially blind. Surely you can kill a blind man, Rasputin?"

"You dare mock me!" Rasputin punched at Jin's stomach suddenly, already confident he had hit.

Yet Jin spun around to the side and threw a punch at Rasputin. Rasputin ducked just in time, quickly getting over his surprise, and swept at Jin's legs. Jin jumped in the air and swung his leg at Rasputin's head. Rasputin ducked just in time, reaching and grabbing Jin's blindfold, pulling it straight off.

"You lie Jin!" Rasputin growled, lifting the blindfold to his eyes. "You can see... through..." Rasputin trailed off as he saw that he couldn't see a thing through the blindfold. He had the sense to duck just as the metal blade swiped through the air, catching the black fabric and slicing it in two.

"You are losing your cool, Rasputin. Calm down." Jin stepped backwards. "I could gouge out my eyes and this fight would be determined already. I could cut off my arms and my legs and I could still beat you. I could-"

"SHUT UP!" Rasputin roared, clenching his fists and throwing it at Jin. Jin just smirked and jumped in the air with surprising strength. He landed with one foot on Rasputin's outstretched arm and swung the scythe straight towards Rasputin's neck.

A flash of crimson and blood splattered across Jin's leg as he jumped to the floor.

"So, you've finally used it." Jin looked up to see something hard and white across Rasputin's neck. "The power of bone. The ability to adjust and manipulate your bones."

Anger was prominent across Rasputin's face. The bone disappeared, leaving a bloody hole. Rasputin grabbed his jacket and pulled it off, throwing it into the air revealing only black trousers and boots. His chest, arms and hands were completely covered by scars. Criss-Crossing in jagged patterns, the scars was ugly and horrid.

"The man with a thousand scars, all caused by his own hand... well, bones." Jin smirked. "It's amazing really. Your devil fruit is really a double-edged sword. You puncture your skin by using your bones. You lose a hell of a lot of blood, you damage your body for the boost of power manipulating your bones gives you. You always end the fight as quickly as possible. That won't be the same for me." Jin raised his scythe. "You have shown your power. I am happy. Now I will keep on avoiding your attacks, you will grow weak, and you will ultimately fall unconscious from blood loss. Rasputin Kolveskonof, this fight has already been destined to be in my favour."

**(Thanks to L-R-D and Dthehalfdragon for the reviews! All right, now we're getting into the thick of things. I have to say, it's hard to write a fight with no physical contact... **

**Next Time on OPNN – New Dreams: With the power of Bone, can Rasputin be the first to defeat Jin. Or will Jin's ultimate knowledge – and his fruit – allow victory to fall once again into his hands? **

**With that, 'till next time! **


	47. Jin vs Rasputin Part 2

**Jin vs. Rasputin – Untouched and Unmatched – Part 2**

Jin brought his scythe up, blocking the strike from Rasputin. He had made on spike come out of his knuckles, using it like a sword. Blood dripped to the floor as he tried to slice Jin. Jin was easily blocking it, not even attempting an attack. He was interested in seeing how Rasputin would act.

Rasputin stepped backwards before allowing the bone to increase in size, stabbing straight towards Jin's neck. Jin ducked and rolled to the side, slicing at Rasputin's neck. Rasputin blocked with his knuckles and threw his knee towards Jin's stomach – a bone emerging in a spike from his knee-cap.

Jin hopped backwards, before sweeping his feet towards Rasputin's own. Rasputin jumped towards Jin, but he raised his scythe and once more blocked the blow, smirking as Rasputin struggled.

"I could've sworn you were stronger than this." Jin said. "You are nothing more than a false captain. Shouldn't a captain have power? From what I have seen, even Bjord has more power than you."

Rasputin's eye twitched and he slammed his hand towards Jin. Jin merely sidestepped and leaned against the side. "Missed." Rasputin swung around and slammed his foot straight into the cliff-face, creating a large hole. Jin had already moved to a crouch a metre away. "Missed." Rasputin snarled and twisted his body so he could swing his leg downwards, crashing into the ground to create another small crater. Jin was now lying on the ground, one hand on his chin. "What do you know. Missed again."

Rasputin roared in fury at being mocked, no, at being embarrassed like this and raised both hands. From each finger shot a thin spike of bone. Slashing downwards, all ten spikes slashed down at Jin. He merely rolled under and flipped back to his feet, sending the shaft of his scythe towards Rasputin's face. Rasputin managed to avoid the blow and slashed at Jin. Jin stepped to the side again and raised his scythe. "Lead Drop!"

He swung his scythe down hard, so hard it easily sliced through the spikes, cutting the white bone to stubs. Rasputin drew back in shock, staring at his fingers and then to Jin.

"Considering your bones are your weapons, that does not count as me hitting you." Jin said, swinging the scythe around his fingers. "Once I cut your skin, then, and only then, does your title of 'untouched' get broken."

Rasputin's lips curled up and he slashed at Jin with his other hand, the spikes swinging through the air. Jin sighed, and gripped the shaft of the scythe hard. "Lead Drop!" In a swift slice, Jin cut the second set of bones of, sending them clattering to the floor.

"Another drawback of your fruit." Jin said, sitting on a jutting rock and scribbling in his notebook, ignoring Rasputin's death stare. "You cannot create bone, only manipulate it. Therefore all the bone creations outside your body are thin and weak. The bones I cut just now likely came from your shoulders or some other thick bone. You cannot keep your bones getting cut off; otherwise you won't be able to move your body."

"I can make sacrifices." Rasputin whispered, raising his arm. Spikes of bone shot out everywhere, causing blood to splash across the floor and the cliff face. The bone formed into a spiked club, going all the way to his elbow.

"Fool." Jin said, putting the notebook away and pointing to Rasputin's other arm with his pencil, which hung like a puppet's arm. "Sacrifice the bones on one arm to make the other stronger? Such a rookie decision that a Captain really should not make."

"Don't doubt me!" Rasputin roared, swinging his arm above his head and smashing it down towards Jin. Jin hopped to the side causing the club to crash into the rock, making it into shards of rock. Rasputin panted, swinging his arm and going to club Jin. Jin just jumped up, landing on another rock which jutted from the cliff.

"You need speed if you want to beat me, not strength." Jin said from his perch. Rasputin roared and smashed the club where he was, but Jin had jumped up to another rock. "You need the intelligence, not brute force." Rasputin swung the arm up again to slam it into the rock, shattering it like glass. Jin had already jumped to another rock, standing on it with one foot, the other leaning against the wall. "More than anything, you need the knowledge of your opponent. I knew exactly who you were, how you fought, your mannerisms, what made you tick before I even came to this island." Jin stepped onto another rock as Rasputin slammed his arm against the previous one. "I know your pirate crew in general. Every little thing that would help me in a fight with you, I know." Jin dropped to the floor as the club swung overhead, carving a deep gouge into the cliff face. "What about you, Rasputin? What do you know of me?"

Rasputin stopped attacking, and stared at Jin, his eyes narrowed in fury though he didn't answer Jin.

"What do you know of me?" Jin repeated.

No response.

Jin let out a laugh. "Do you even know who I am! All you know is what you see. You know I wield a scythe, that I write in notebooks, and that I cannot be touched. That is it! You know nothing about your opponent, and yet you think that you can possibly beat me?"

"I don't need to-"

"Oh, but you do!" Jin's face hardened, knuckles tightening around the scythe's shaft. "Information is key! If anything, you should have sent one of your lackey's to see what I can do. Yet you didn't. You ran into this fight without a hope in hell. You just gambled your life away to prove that you cannot be hit. To satisfy you own ego. All in all, it was a failed gamble in every aspect."

Rasputin went to move but Jin swung the scythe in a curve, swiping through the air with quickness. "Titanium Slash!"

Rasputin ducked as Jin scythe flashed through the air. For a moment nothing happened. Then a sudden crack filled the air.

Looking behind, Rasputin's eyes widened as a giant gouge of the cliff started sliding, before falling to the ground and Rasputin in turn.

Rasputin dived to the side, avoiding the rock. He got to his feet, sweat running down his pale face. He found himself look at Jin across the other side.

"You know it, don't you?" Jin said, gesturing towards Rasputin. "You've lost a hell of a lot of blood. You're weak. You've failed. If only you knew what you were getting in for, you could have run away. But you didn't. You wanted to fuel your ego that much more. Rasputin, you have no idea who I am. You still have no idea what I am capable of. You've seen the smallest aspect of my fighting style. You don't even realize what my fruit is! You just ran blindly and fell into the dragon's nest."

"Don't get cocky just because you know who I am. I don't need to know who you are!" Rasputin screamed. "I don't need to know the names of the small fry I'll squash under my feet!"

"Yet, I'm still standing?" Jin snorted. "How do you explain that one, genius? Stop lying to yourself and realise. You are just a man. A weak man. A defeated man."

"I'm not defeated! I won't be defeated!" Rasputin spat, when he suddenly realised Jin was missing from his vision.

"You already are."

Rasputin swung around to see Jin placing the shaft lightly on the floor. The moment it made contact with the ground, a diagonal slash appeared from shoulder to hip, digging halfway into Rasputin's body. Rasputin's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell to his back, blood soaking the floor and his clothes. Defeat was plastered across his face.

Jin slid the scythe across the bandoleer on his back and took out his notepad. "Would you look at that? I don't even have a speck of blood on me." After scribbling something down, Jin slipped the book into his pocket before stepping over Rasputin's body and heading off down the path, whistling to himself as he went, hands in his pockets.

**(Thanks to L-R-D, Dthehalfdragon, and Draco Oblivion for your reviews. As it stands, Jin is awesome. Rasputin didn't have a chance. **

**Next Time on OPNN – New Dreams: The penultimate fight is coming up, as Jenny takes on Bletch. Bletch has eaten a mythological devil fruit, one of the strongest of the Zoans. Can Jenny be David to Goliath, or will Bletch take care of the shipwright?**

'**Till next time. **


	48. The Mythological Fruit

**The Mythological Fruit – Jenny vs. Bletch**

Jenny brought her metal encased fists up just in time as Bletch slammed the massive fist down on top of her. The fist had enough force to force her legs into the ground as she tried to avoid getting hurt with her metal.

Bletch raised his fist and went to crash it down, but Jenny jumped out of the hole, rolling to avoid the fist. She moved to throw what seemed to be some kind of spear. Her aim was slightly off and it hit Bletch's shoulder, causing merely a hint of annoyance. Bletch swatted his hand but Jenny ducked to avoid the giant hand. Bletch was smarter than expected and used his other fist to slam straight onto her top. Had she not formed metal over her arms she would have been done for.

Nevertheless, the force of the fist caused her to form a small crater underneath. Bletch let off another roar and threw the fist down again.

Jenny thought quickly and formed a metal sheet over her head, complete with jutting spikes. Bletch slammed his fist hard onto the sheet. Bletch let out a pained roar as flesh met spikes, pulling his hand back and glancing at it with his beady eyes.

Jenny quickly climbed out of the hole and formed a bow, pulling a string from her pocket and very quickly tying it with nimble fingers. As Bletch turned towards her Jenny had already formed an arrow and fired it, sending it straight into Bletch's eye. Bletch roared in pain once more, the arrow entering the pupil of his eyes.

Jenny dropped the bow and formed a giant metal club, giving a grunt as she lifted it above her head. Bletch opened his blood-stained eye to be promptly smashed in the side of his face with such a force to knock him down.

"I'm not a push-over." Jenny flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Now, where is-"

Jenny ducked allowing the furry arm to go straight over her head. Bletch hefted his great form upwards and stood tall over Jenny. Letting of an earth-shattering roar he brought his foot down and slammed it straight on top of Jenny, sending a giant crack through the part of the mountain they were on.

Bletch was surprised to see that his foot was being pushed up, and his eyes widened when Jenny appeared in his vision, muscles straining as she lifted the 60-foot beast's leg.

"Fool!" Jenny spat, spikes shooting from her fingertips. Inside his foot then curved creating barbed hooks. Bletch tried to pull away, but the metal was too strong. Letting out a grunt, Jenny twisted both arms, and in turn the hooks, causing the skin of Bletch's foot to rip apart and a vicious crack filled the air as his ankle snapped in two. Jenny pulled back and spun a sword in her hands, a long, thin sword.

Jumping up Jenny stabbed the sword into Bletch's calf, before causing two spikes to shoot out horizontally. Jenny let go and landed onto the ground as Bletch fell to one knee in immense pain. Smirking, Jenny used Bletch's fur as a hold and climbed up onto his knee, before pressing her hand to his knee.

A spike shot from her palm, through his leg, and into the ground pinning him to the floor. Bletch reached to pull the spike out but Jenny smashed his fingers with a hammer, causing more bones to crack.

"I haven't used this much strength in a while." Jenny muttered to herself. "But I can't underestimate you."

"Argh! You... die!" Bletch roared, but was cut off as Jenny swung the hammer into his jaw, breaking the teeth and the jaw. Falling to the ground, Bletch formed back to his previous, fat form, bloodied and beaten.

"Hmm... that was easy..." Jenny laughed as a shot suddenly ran through the air. Jenny just managed to bring the hammer up to deflect a bullet.

A small cackle was heard as a woman appeared from the cave entrance. It was Lillian of the Kabuto pirates. Spinning the pistol back in her holster, she had a tied up figure in her other arm.

"You!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Oh, the bitch." Lillian smirked and through the struggling figure at Bletch. "Oi, fat lump, get your ass up."

Bletch groaned which sounded something like 'no'.

"Come on, it's your favourite. No hair, nails or teeth."

Bletch sat up, a smile on his broken face. Jenny watched as he reached towards the figure but brought her arm up as a bullet shot out.

"It's not just him anymore, bitch." Lillian laughed, the pink dress making Jenny's head hurt. "Captain's doing his business with Hikari. You won't get-" Lillian was cut off as a roar and a shadow filled the cliff. Bletch was back up, looking slightly bigger and definitely less broken. In fact, he looked healthy.

"What... how?" Jenny gasped.

"Foolish bitch!" Lillian laughed. "Bletch here is a mythological Zoan! He possesses abilities mere normal people don't."

"What is he then, a yeti?"

"Even worse. A Wendigo!" Lillian patted Bletch's foot. "Wendigo's are known cannibals. They eat and eat and eat and quite simply, love flesh. Human flesh. When they eat a full human, they get healed. Hence him being up and ready to kill, so what're you going to do? Got any last words, hm?"

"Give Hikari back."

"Uh... nope." Lillian spun around, smiling. "You'll got both me and Bletch to contend with, little missy. You have no chance in. The. World."

**(Thanks to Draco Oblivion, Dthehalfdragon, and L-R-D for the reviews. Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter, but meh XD. **

**Next Time in OPNN – New Dreams: With the combination of Lillian and Bletch, Jenny finds herself in a bad situation. Will the Kabuto Pirates defeat the shipwright, or will Jenny make her way towards Hikari? And just what is that smoke...? **

**With that, 'till next time! **


	49. An Analytical Mind

**(Special Message: The way I've written this chapter is different from previous chapters. I've gone a more descriptive route. If you enjoy of style of writing more, then I will continue to write in this style more than likely. Review what you prefer. **

**You may also notice that I get more... how should we say... vivid in terms of injuries, blood, guts a gore. This is because as the stories go on, it will become a much darker story, and I'm starting to develop into that. Thanks) **

**An Analytical Mind – Lillian & Bletch vs. Jenny **

Jenny constantly had to swing her forearms in an attempt to not get shot at. Due to the fact her metal wasn't adjustable unless constructed specifically into hinges and plates (Which of course she didn't have time for), she was unable to cover her whole body to avoid the bullets due to the fact she wouldn't have to move.

If facing Lillian alone, this tactic would have worked wonders. Throw Bletch in the mix, and Jenny desperately needed to move. His strength had seemed to increase that much more, denting her metal which surprised her a lot. It wouldn't be long until Bletch managed to hurt her, or Lillian managed to get a shot in. Fighting a shooter and a brawler separately was easy. Both together? Quite simply, it was hard.

Lillian herself was a great shooter. The pistols she used were some kind of automatic pistol. Jenny had come across this during her time, even creating a couple in her spare moments when not doing a mission or otherwise; although Jenny was never one for firearms. Lillian's pistols were a very dark pink, almost bordering on black. They shot fast and accurate, although that was more due to Lillian's awareness than the make of the pistol. Her eyes never strayed from Jenny, not even when she tried hiding behind a giant wall of metal. They would train on exactly where she would be, using an analytical mind to figure out where the shipwright was.

If Jenny did incorporate the tactic of hiding behind a large wall, it only lasted perhaps a second or two. At Lillian's command, Bletch would either kick or slam his fist into the metal, creating a rather large dent. A couple more hits and the wall was knocked down.

For Jenny, this made the situation a nuisance. Not just a nuisance, but also a worrisome situation. Her position in the Ten Kings was '#9', she was the only female member and the only Queen. (Although with Yuuma, you never knew). She worked hard to gain her spot, worked hard to become part of the 'Ten Kings', part of the most powerful people across the seas. Despite being hidden by groups such as The Shichibukai and Zenkai, The Ten Kings were always active.

For Jenny, she had gone through blood, sweat and tears in her attempt to join the Kings. With two spots left, 9 & 10, Shorai had decided for the two to fight it out. They did. In the end, Jenny won closely and secured her place, coming in first to Yuuma. Then, Shorai demanded that she fight to previous number, number 8 to see if she could place higher.

The man in question, now dead, was called Morgan Maroon. True to his last name, he often wore maroon cloaks and even had maroon eyes. Morgan's fighting technique was a combination of using pistols, and using swordsmanship.

This fight resulted in one of Jenny's weaknesses emerging. She could not fight more than one opponent, or more specifically she couldn't multitask between styles. She was defeated by Morgan and was left in the number 9 spot.

Fighting both Bletch and Lillian, it made her worry. She would have to pull it all out, she would have to think, and more importantly, Jenny would have to overcome that weakness. Overcome two completely different fighting styles.

Staring ahead, Jenny analyzed Bletch and Lillian. Both were still, sensing that Jenny was about to make an attacking move.

Bletch was big. That was simple. Big, ferocious and strong. Definitely strong. Other than Shorai himself, not even the fastest punch from Gouki could cause such a dent in her metal. (Then again, if she was in a one on one fight with him she wouldn't have time to form metal.) Jenny was unable to form a defence due to this strength. She could easily defeat Bletch, she proved that when they first fought. Yet if Jenny tried to re-enact those moves, Lillian would come in.

Not only was she a keen shooter and an analytical woman, Lillian was very adaptive. Even in the short while she had encountered Jenny, she had already started to worm past certain defences. Working hand-in-hand with Bletch, Jenny was getting pushed down and she needed to do something about it.

Jenny's gaze turned down to the floor and a plan started to form in her mind.

If she was to fight them both, she would ultimately fail. The combination of Bletch and Lillian was too much. However, if she managed to take one down, then the other, it would work. _Easier said than done. _Jenny thought to herself, before taking a step backwards. Swiping her hand through the air, Jenny formed a metal wall in front of her and leaped backwards. Then, very carefully and slowly, she took a step to the right.

Predictably, Bletch roared in his Wendigo form and threw his foot as if kicking a rather large football. It created a huge dent in the metal, tilting it. A shot rang out from Lillian's pistol, and Jenny closed her eyes. If she was hit, then the plan was scuppered. If she wasn't...

A small pain in her arm caused Jenny to stare at the bare skin under the sleeve of her vest. A thin, red line etched a small indent into her arm, but otherwise... it missed.

Jenny looked up towards Lillian, who looked slightly shocked for a second before her face turned back into the mocking one before.

"You got luck on your side, missy!" Lillian called out with a grin which didn't reach her eyes for once. She knew it, she just knew that Jenny had found a way to avoid her bullets, and perhaps in turn...

As if knowing what Lillian was thinking about, Jenny nodded to herself. She knew how she could get rid of one of them, and then the other. It was a simple matter of angles and perception. Something, conveniently, Jenny was very adept at.

Jenny quickly swiped her hand through the air again, creating a metal wall. Jumping back she made another wall, and finally a third wall. Taking four careful steps backwards, Jenny placed her hands on the floor and allowed metal to seep into it.

On of the quirks of her fruit is the fact the metal changed from liquid to solid. If she was emitting the metal, it was liquid. Assuming the metal was still attached to her palm from first using it, she could manipulate the liquid metal anyway she deemed fit. The moment she stopped the flow of metal, it became a solid. Using the liquid metal, Jenny filtered through the mud, before forming a tiny metal cylinder in the ground, perhaps three metres long. Next she allowed the cylinder to expand into a much thicker, 5 foot circumference rod. Finally, she made the middle of the cylinder disappear, creating a hollowed out hole under the ground. Gradually letting the stream of metal disappear from her palm, the metal solidified creating a perfect hole in the ground. Jenny quickly hopped into it, before sealing the top over her head with a foot thick plate.

Taking a breath, Jenny crouched down and started doing exactly the same thing, except horizontally through the earth. She was essentially pushing the ground to create a tunnel, the metal sustaining the pressure of the earth and allowing her to crawl through without fear of being crushed. Then she repeated the process.

Above the ground, Lillian watched as Bletch kicked over the first metal wall with determination. Something wasn't right...

Lillian was brought up on two completely different spectrums. Her mother was a very fashion conscious person with an unhealthy love of pink. Hence Lillian's outfit.

Her father, on the other hand, was one of the most intelligent people to grace a pirate ship. As Lillian grew up amidst pink dresses and bears, he taught her how to do a four-move checkmate in chess, how to play poker and cheat at it effectively, how to know if a person is lying or if they are telling to truth. Lillian grew up with two different worlds, and she treasured both of them and grew up with them in extreme measures.

When her father died, Lillian used all her knowledge to find his killer, get a confession, and promptly kill him. That was the first time she killed someone, and the fact was, she enjoyed it. The red went very well with the pink. For another few years, she found two pistols and learnt shooting. After two more years, she was the best of the island, never once missing her target and never failing at any of the mental challenges.

For the island she lived in loved festivals. All the towns came together for all kinds of challenges. Archery, sword-fighting, sharpshooting. Not only physical challenges, but mental ones too. Cross-Words, riddles and mathematics were all fun and challenging.

Lillian grew a name for herself, left the island, and was very well off in the grand line. Never had her plans gone wrong before. They always played in her hands, allowing her to taunt, insult, and finally kill her opponent.

So, for the first time in years, Lillian was truly perplexed. Jenny didn't block the bullet, dodge the bullet, or otherwise try to make the bullet not hit her. She stood there. She stood there and she allowed Lillian to shoot, and she missed. She missed the mark, she missed the shoulder, how in the god damn hell did she miss?

Lillian took a breath and continued surveying where Jenny must be standing with one eye, and watching Bletch destroying the metal walls with the other. Once she appeared again, Lillian would shoot her into the ground and forget all about the...

"What...?" Lillian murmured to herself. "How did the bitch..."

Bletch had got through the final wall, and was looking around, confused. Jenny was nowhere to be seen. There was no disturbance on the ground, the walls were knocked over. She couldn't have gone off the cliff unless she wanted to kill herself. Lillian was completely and utterly confused. No way in hell could Jenny have just... disappeared like that? Yet she did. She did and she was gone.

This wasn't right, this wasn't... Lillian closed her eyes and opened them again, but it was the same result. Jenny was missing. Lillian was very into tracking. When shooting a bow and arrow she would keep her eye on the feathers of the arrow. When firing a bullet she kept her eye on the target. On the rare occasion she would use swords she would keep her eye _on the target_. Even when moving targets move, she knew and predicted where they would go judging by the environment. Lillian watched Jenny move, watch her make the walls, and predicted she would be standing there... and then she wasn't. She was not standing anyway in the vicinity of Bletch or the cliff.

Had she actually thrown herself off the cliff? Had she actually just killed herself in realization that she didn't have a hope in hell?

"No!" Lillian screamed at her thoughts, holding her throbbing head. It didn't make sense, it wasn't logical. "She must be somewhere, the bitch must be somewhere, but where could she go!"

Lillian then caught a flash of silver from under Bletch's foot. The imbecile was scratching his stomach, thinking that the prey was gone and giving up on it.

"Bletch, move your ass!" Lillian shouted, causing Bletch to grudgingly obey. Bletch was very obedient to all of the Kabuto Pirates. He obeyed them. In a way, despite being the physically strongest he was way at the bottom of the totem pole.

There it was! Lillian saw the silver plate in the ground and immediately formed a theory in her mind. Jenny had found a way to dig. She had found a way to disappear from Lillian's site, confuse her, and make her open to a –

A sudden force on the back of Lillian shoulder caused her to cry out in pain and tumble over. Her mind went through a quick analysis of the damage. Muscle must've teared, the bones must've been shattered. Part of the spine broken? No, fractured. Not good, not good at all.

Groaning in extreme pain, Lillian managed to throw herself onto her back to see Jenny holding a sledge hammer. At Jenny's feet was the hole she had tunnelled for herself.

"Smart... bitch..." Lillian groaned.

"I try." Jenny smirked. "You are good at predictions. Yet you need to realise that people can go back and forward, not just left and right."

"What?" Lillian sat up, nursing her shoulder and glaring at Jenny. Bletch was looking the other way, seemingly enraptured by something far below.

"If I am behind a wall, you cannot see me. You predict that I am going to either go that way," Jenny threw her arm left. ",or that way." Jenny threw her arm right. "You didn't predict that I'd move backwards, which is why your shot missed me. So, you couldn't predict that I'd go underground, and thus I confused you, made you vulnerable and," Jenny swung the sledgehammer lightly into her palm. "Well, the hammer tells the story."

"Bitch!" Lillian spat, using her good arm to help her to her feet.

"Been said before." Jenny shrugged.

Lillian suddenly reached for her pistol on the ground and fired a shot at Jenny's eye. Jenny had already formed a metal plate over her eye and the bullet bounced off. She swung the sledgehammer hard into Lillian's hand, crushing the bones and causing the wrist bone to stick out through the skin.

Lillian let off a wail of pain as she clutched her hand, which was quickly silenced by a swift – yet hard – swing of a hammer to the face. More specifically the top of her nose. Blood spurted from Lillian's nose as she fell backwards, completely unconscious and more than likely suffering brain damage from the impact.

Jenny looked at Lillian for a moment, before dropping the hammer and bending backwards, forming a piece of metal in her hands. It grew longer and longer, before it was roughly ten foot in length.

"Hey, ugly!" Jenny shouted out loud, her voice echoing in the sky.

From below, Bletch turned at the sound and was promptly speared straight through the eye with the metal javelin. Jenny winced slightly as a small amount of blood dripped from Bletch's head, before he fell backwards. The Wendigo fruit deactivated, forming him back to the small, round figure from before.

Clapping her hands together, Jenny turned towards the entrance of the cliff to see a figure sarcastically clapping.

"Well done, well done, kaff kaff kaff..." The throaty laugh caused Jenny to narrow her eyes as she stared at the musty figure of Kabuto Kafka. He looked the same as always, apart from fresh specks of blood made Jenny's imagination go haywire.

"Where is Hikari, Kafka? Tell me or god help me I'll-"

"What?" Kafka asked, tilting his head with an amused grin. "You cannot defeat me, Jenny of Dragon Claw. However strong you may be, strength is nothing to the power of both a Zoan and a Logia."

"We'll see about that, shall we?" Jenny stepped forward but Kafka raised his hand.

"No, you see, it does not work out that way at all." Kafka gave his throaty laugh again. "I am dealing with Hikari quite pleasantly. Her death will be a blessing. You do not realise that she is the bad person, I am merely doing my job as a member of Cipher Pol." Kafka stroked his hair backwards. "Since both Lillian and Bletch seem less than healthy to defeat you, I will do it myself. Erica is currently keeping Hikari comfortable. I'll deal with you, and then-"

"Why not send Erica then? Is she actually the mastermind then, you're just a pawn? If Hikari is your enemy why aren't you there with her?" Jenny challenged, causing Kafka to frown.

"Just because you cannot defeat me does not mean you are not strong. You are strong, and you have a 50% chance of beating Erica. With me, you have, let's see, perhaps 10% or less?"

"Don't get cocky!"

"I am not being cocky, merely informative." Kafka laughed for the third time. "While the rest of your crew is dealing with Rasputin and his crew, you were the only one who made it here? I was rather hoping for Red or Gouki. Both have over 30% chance of beating me. Jenny, let's see if-"

Kafka was suddenly cut off as a plume of light purple smoke or steam shot into his face, which quickly turned to cockroaches, before forming back up a metre away. Kafka looked on in irritation.

None other than Smoker stood behind Jenny, cigarettes hanging from his mouth.

"Kabuto Kafka." Smoker growled. "You are coming with me."

"Oh? Is it because I'm a pirate?" Kafka laughed. "You should know that Jenny here is one-"

"My orders are to kill Kabuto Kafka and report back, nothing more." The Vice-Admiral puffed on both cigarettes. "Nothing to do with Dragon Claw involves me as of this moment."

Jenny watched Smoker with interest, before shaking her head. If Smoker fought Kafka, that would leave a free passage towards Erica and ultimately Hikari. Thinking quickly, Jenny sprinted forward in an attempt to get to the entrance. Kafka moved to prevent her, but was in turn prevented by Smoker.

Knowing that Smoker wouldn't stop, Kafka grudgingly turned to him, allowing Jenny to disappear into the caverns.

"I have to say, your chances are equal to that of the last marine who tried to stop me." Kafka slowly laughed. "That is 50%. How interesting, Smoker, that you should confront me... kaff kaff kaff..."

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, L-R-D, TheHarrowed1, and Draco Oblivion for the reviews! TheHarrowed1, this chapter is longer after all! So hopefully you'll enjoy the extra length. Draco Oblivion, was the writing style slightly different last chapter? Eh, I didn't notice it XD Maybe you'll agree with this chapters style. Also, Jenny was with Gouki when they confronted Bletch. Gouki was thrown off, leaving Jenny with Bletch. Thar you go! **

**Next Time on OPNN – New Dreams: It's the battles to save the crewmembers. What does Jenny find when she encounters Erica? Gouki and Horatio and finding it rather hard to co-exist as they fight against Kai, Virto, and Kaori. Can the two work together or will they fall apart?**

'**Till next time! **


	50. Love & War

Jenny left Smoker and Kafka to their own devices, jogging down the cave. From what Kafka had said, Hikari must be in bad condition. She could- Jenny quickly shook the bad thoughts from her mind, continuing to jog. The good part of the situation is that she knew who it was she was to fight. Erica. The only problem is she had no idea what she did. Were those petals part of the deal? Or was that just show?

A sharp, sudden scream caught Jenny head on, causing her to increase her speed to a full-out sprint. There was no doubt. That was Hikari. _Why does this tunnel have to be so long? Surely a cave can't be this-_

Jenny's thoughts were cut off as the area opened up. First thing Jenny registered was that it was definitely man-made. The dome couldn't have been formed natural, curving in a complete semi-circle. The second thing she noticed was the back of a female figure who was quite evidently Erica. The thin strap around her back proved that.

Finally, Jenny noticed the female figure hanging limply from the wall, shackled by chains. Hikari looked bad, quite simply. Bruises covered the length of her arms, along with small dots which looked like bites. Another large bruise was across her left eye, while a vicious cut extended diagonally across her lips, splitting them.

"Hikari!" Jenny exclaimed out of shock. Seeing the dancer in that state started to make anger rise up in Jenny, although she knew to bottle it down. Never good to release emotion unintentionally.

Erica slowly turned around, a small smile playing on her lush lips. Unlike the last time Jenny saw her, this time Erica had a weapon in her hand. It was some kind of thin sword, curving rapidly at the end creating a hook. From the look of it, the weapon seemed to be double-sided.

_That's a mean weapon, _Jenny couldn't help thinking, allowing a sword to form in her hands as she connected eyes with Erica. _Thankfully the fight with Bletch and Lillian didn't take much out of you. They were smile fry. She's got a different aura around her, though. Got to be careful here. _

"Mmm... only one person made it?" Erica said, stepping forwards. "How disappointing. I am going to assume Kabuto is otherwise tied up."

"You could say that."

"I see." Erica smiled, holding the hook-sword high up in the air. "This was made by my father, you know. Great man, truly. He often crafted weapons. It took his life over until ultimately he was killed by the very weapons he crafted. This was his last make, his last model. I took it for my own. It has a connection to me, and me to it. We are one." Erica turned her gaze from the hook-sword back to Jenny. "I will not need to use this weapon, though." Erica crouched down and carefully placed the weapon to the floor, straightening up and walking towards Jenny, her hips swaying.

"Lillian underestimated me. Look where that got her." Jenny said carefully. "You shouldn't underestimate me in a fight."

"Ahh... you are mistaken. I do not want to fight." Erica was now a few metres away from Jenny, causing her to stiffen. "Merely to talk. Merely to... please..." Erica leaned forwards slightly, licking her lips. Jenny couldn't help but notice the smooth skin, the slightly curving yet small nose, the lush lips, those wonderful eyes. Her eyes drifted downwards before Jenny shook her head rigorously.

_Woah there, where are YOU looking? _Jenny asked herself, forcing herself to stare back into Erica's eyes.

"Are you feeling the effect?" Erica whispered, leaning close to Jenny. Jenny found herself paralyzed, unable to move or even talk. It was as if her mouth was glue shut. "No-one can resist my charms. No man, no woman, no creature... you are just one of many to fall to my charms. Now, drop your weapon and kneel down.

Jenny felt the urge to drop the sword and follow what Erica said. _Yeah, that would be good. Drop the sword, do what she says. Look at her; you couldn't be anything like her. Better be on the good side than the bad side. You want to obey her. You have to obey her. _

Erica's smile widened as she placed a hand lightly across Jenny's chest. "Kneel down for me. Do not suffer pain. Kneel down!"

Jenny's knees were trying to bend, but her mind was starting to disobey. _No, she is the enemy. She hurt Hikari. More important than that, is she trying to seduce you? Oh no, no way. I am not the Queen of Hearts for nothing. That's who I am, Jenny, The Queen of Hearts, not this bitches lackey. _

"Kneel!" Erica gleefully said, before being promptly head-butted straight in the bridge of her nose with enough force to send her sprawling to her rear.

Jenny flicked a strand of her out of her eyes and dropped the sword. "You are pathetic. If you are going to try and seduce someone based on your look, you better be good at it."

"How... how is that...?" Erica whispered, holding her face. "No-one can resist me! No-one!"

"...apart from me." Jenny said. "Now, let me ask you a question. Are you going to kneel down for me and accept your fate, hm?

Erica got to her feet and looked to Jenny in disbelief. "You dare ask me that? I offered you a peaceful way out. Now you get none!" Erica threw a fist at Jenny, but she easily caught it and kicked Erica in the ribs. Winded, Erica stumbled back but Jenny ran forward and shoulder-blocked the beautiful girl in the shoulders. Erica literally rolled head over heels to her back, staring up at Jenny. "This is not fair! Not fair! People love me! No-one resists my charms, damn you! You must be some kind of whore, or hag, or-or-"

Erica was cut off by a brutal kick to the stomach, causing her to gasp and roll across the floor

"You know what they say," Jenny said, crouching over Erica. ", all's fair in love and war. In war, I am a battleship. In love? I am Aphrodite herself! I am the Queen of all Hearts, and you are nothing but a girl acting as a woman. Just try to beat me in even one of them; I'll kick you down until you are weeping for mercy."

**XXX**

"Do you realise that fire and human flesh DON'T MIX!" Gouki shouted, dodging yet another burst of flame and glaring daggers at Horatio, who was still in his spirit form.

"I can't help it! I can't control this as much as expected!" Horatio protested, bringing his arms up and promptly sending a flurry of flames towards Gouki.

Gouki ducked down, feeling the flames arch at his back. "Seriously! Am I fighting you and not the bounty hunters?" Gouki got up and turned around just in time to get smashed in the face by an iron ball. Gouki went down but managed to roll back to his feet, holding his face as he looked to Kai. "Lucky shot."

Kai went to reply when he was slapped in the back of the head by Kaori. "Ow! Son-of-a- why the hell did you just hit me?" Kai yelled at Kaori.

Kaori huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "How dare you try and harm that beautiful man!"

"This is not the time to be admiring the enemy, you fool!" Kai yelled, before being punched in the side of the head, sending him rolling across the floor. Gouki winced slightly and shook his fist, glancing over to Kaori who immediately turned away, blush rising up her cheeks.

Gouki shrugged it off; after all, Kaori wasn't going to be a problem. But that damn Horatio... Gouki ducked another ball of flame as it hit the wall behind him.

"Sorry!" Yelled Horatio. "One moment, one moment!" Horatio shut his eyes, before the spirit flickered away and he dropped to the floor, panting. "Not to self, I cannot control the spirit. That is very, very good to note."

"You don't say." Gouki rolled his eyes.

"Sh- woah, watch out!" Horatio shouted, giving Gouki the time to turn around.

Gouki's cheek was brushed by a finger of Virto before he managed to step backwards. However, his knees seemed to buckle and Gouki fell onto the floor, panting. "Woah... is it... just me? Or does it feel like... I've been fighting for a REALLY long time? Huh?" Gouki meekly raised his arm but it felt like lead. "Something you neglected to tell me, Horatio?"

"Oh, uh... yeah." Horatio rubbed the back of his head. "Virto can sap a person's energy with one touch and make them go to sleep. Hence Red being as he is."

"Nice to know. Nice to know." Gouki nodded. "ABOUT FIVE FRICKIN' MINUTES AGO!" Gouki turned his head to see Virto reaching for his face, but for the first time in his life, Gouki was way too slow to react.

Instead, a fireball struck Virto's hand, burning up his arm. Virto winced and backed away as Horatio approached. "Ah, the man who seems to be able to counter my sleep inducing power." Virto narrowed his eyes, before pulling the sabre from his hip. "I would like to go one on one with you. Kaori, Kai, please take on Gouki Riosho. He should be easy now."

"No complaints from me." Horatio said, glaring at Horatio.

"You know I cannot fight him!" Kaori wailed, almost like a small child. She was suddenly slapped in the back of the head. Turning her head ever so slowly, her face showing extreme and pure anger, she connected eyes with Kai.

"What! You do it all the time!" Kai protested, before Kaori raised a hand. "A mistake, I'm guessing?"

"Knock-out!" Kaori yelled, and blew perfume into Kai's eyes. For a second he swayed, before dropping to the ground like a sack of bricks.

"Takes care of one of you." Gouki said, turning to face Kaori. "Now for you."

"You can't, I can't, we can't!" Kaori protested, shutting her eyes in an effort to avoid Gouki's general look. "I will not!"

"Your choice." Gouki shrugged. "Won't stop me."

Still facing Horatio, Virto sighed at the events. God, his fellow bounty hunters were idiots.

**(Thanks ****to Dthehalfdragon, Draco Oblivion, and L-R-D for the reviews! Sorry for the delay, as I've mentioned before schedules hectic. Instead of a secure schedule, I'll be updating when I can. Thanks. **

**Next Time on OPNN – New Dreams: With Kai currently down for the count, and Kaori hopelessly in love with Gouki, can Virto fight off both Horatio and Gouki to claim Red's Bounty?**

'**Till then! **


	51. Go to Sleep

Virto stared at Horatio and Gouki, not caring about his fellow bounty hunters. With Gouki slowed down, and Horatio not in spirit form, Virto knew that he had a good chance. Perhaps 50 or 60 percent. It was merely a matter of skill, and if Kai or Kaori could get their acts together, well then, it would be so much easier.

"So..." Gouki let out a loud yawn. "You send people to sleep? Nice power. Slows people down. Just... like me, so... you got a good power." Gouki nodded to himself as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You just chose the wrong opponent." Virto replied, lifting his blade upwards, keeping an eye on Horatio who seemed tense.

"It's not a matter of a wrong opponent. We don't choose them. It just happens." Gouki said. "Fights are merely evolution. With each fight we adapt and grow stronger. This fight'll do that for either me, or you. The other will die."

"Do we have to... kill... him?" Horatio murmured, slightly unhappy.

Gouki turned to him. "It's something Talon taught us. Always kill an enemy, lest they come back at a later date and catch you off guard. I'd rather not die like that, so I generally follow that creed."

"I guess that makes sense." Horatio sighed, before suddenly throwing a hand forward, sending flame towards Virto's face. Virto ducked but caught sight of Gouki running towards him. Spinning his blade in his hands Virto swung at Gouki's chest aiming to end it quickly. Gouki jumped in the air, throwing a foot at Virto. Virto crouched down again avoiding the foot, before slicing vertically upwards.

Before the blade could connect with Gouki, a ball of flame hit into Virto's hand, causing him to curse and instinctively bring the hand backwards, dropping the sword. Gouki landed to the floor and threw his knee towards Virto's face.

Virto was too slow to react and was met with the full force of Gouki's knee. Virto was thrown to the floor, yet he managed to roll back to his feet, bringing up his hands just in time to block a vicious punch from Gouki. Virto swung his leg into Gouki's side, hitting him in the ribs. Gouki grunted, but threw his other hand towards Virto's stomach. Virto twisted his arm and caught the hand, now locked hand in hand with Gouki.

Muscles strained as the two had a battle of strength, leaning forward and then back again. Gouki grit his teeth and let out a grunt, digging his heels into the ground and pushing Virto back. Taken by surprise, Virto was almost overwhelmed, but took a deep breath and pushed back, slowly levelling the field again. With another breath, it was Virto's turn to force Gouki backwards.

"You're strong." Gouki stated with a sharp breath.

Virto didn't reply, and merely continued to push Gouki backwards. Gouki's eyebrows rose in surprise as he found his arms growing more and more weak as the battle of strength continued. Suddenly, Gouki realised what was happening and let go, jumping backwards and letting go of Virto at the same time, panting.

"Sneaky." Gouki breathed, well aware that he was almost sent to sleep.

"I try." Virto replied, before lashing out with his knee and connecting it into Gouki's gut. Gouki gasped and doubled over. Virto lifted an elbow and cracked it into Gouki's back, sending him to the cold ground.

Gouki groaned and slowly turned over in time to get stomped on the face. Gouki let out a pained grunt and rolled over the floor, clutching his nose.

Virto remained standing, breathing heavily and let Gouki climb to his feet.

"Horatio, a bit of help would be appreciated!" Gouki exclaimed, turning towards Horatio to see him on the ground, Kaori standing above him. At Gouki's gaze, Kaori immediately covered her eyes. "Knock-out perfume still works on those who can control sleep! Now stop looking at me!"

"Goddamn..." Gouki cursed before being slammed in the side of the head by Virto's elbow. Gouki crumpled to the floor. Getting up to his knees Gouki was kicked sharply in the chest by Virto. Gouki swayed backwards but didn't fall.

Virto quickly leaned down and placed a hand of Gouki's face for a second. Gouki managed to pull away, but nevertheless his eyes were drooping.

"You are feeling the effect now... are you?" Virto panted, clutching his chest and he let Gouki up.

"Never should've let myself been touched by you." Gouki retorted, rubbing his eyes. "Kaori isn't going to touch me, so now it's one on one, yes?"

"Yes. Now, we fight to – _leave -... _no, I cannot fight you anymore. I am losing too much energy." Virto said, blinking slightly midway through.

"Well, I'm not letting you get away until I'm unconscious or dead!" Gouki growled.

"So be it..." Virto sighed, before lunging forwards at the same time as Gouki. This time Gouki ducked and grabbed both of Virto's leg, before standing straight and flipping Virto straight over his head. Virto landed with a grunt but quickly spun to his feet, sending a fist Gouki's way. Gouki moved to his just in time to dodge it.

_"Breath." _Virto whispered, before blowing air out from his mouth. The faint air hit Gouki straight in the eyes. Gouki blinked, stumbling backwards before falling to his knees in surprise.

"S-S-Sleep breath... s-should've... expected... that..." Gouki swayed on his knees. "S-sorr... sorry..." With that Gouki fell down into the snow.

Virto panted, clutching his chest in pain. He let out a cough, sending shivers up his spine.

"Hey, Virto, you're too exhausted." Kaori stepped over Gouki and put a hand on Virto's shoulders. "Let's just go. Take Red, leave the others. I'll get Kai. "

"Good ide –_Leave him-, _No need, Kaori. Place Red by his crewmate."

"We're taking both of them? Goo-"

"No, we are leaving them."

Kaori's face fell. "What? Why! They have really good bounties!"

"We have got experience, that is all we need." Virto said. "Let us go."

Kaori looked to complain, but shook her head. "Fine, fine. I'll get Kai. I hope you're making a good decision here Virto."

"Of course I am." Virto replied, leaning down and grabbing Red under the armpits. With a last bit of effort Virto placed the unconscious captain next to Gouki, before going back to the small boat. "Kaori, I am going to sleep. You can row for a while." With that, Virto leaned backwards and closed his eyes.

Five minutes later, with Kai lying on the boat, Kaori started rowing away from the island, leaving Horatio, Red and Gouki be, wondering why exactly Virto wanted to leave them be and not collect their bounties.

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, Draco Oblivion, and L-R-D for the reviews! **

**Next time on OPNN – New Dreams: Jenny's thoughts of an easy victory are cut short when Erica reveals her full potential – and danger. Despite it all, Jenny knows that maybe, for once in her life, she'll die. On the brink of defeat, and knowing full well that she could die at any moment, Jenny decides to risk it all in the search for victory and to reclaim their crewmate. **

'**Till next time! **


	52. The Defeat of The Dark Queen of Hearts

"You are stronger than expected." Erica muttered to herself, flicking her hair behind hair ear. "I always have a habit of underestimating my opponents. Not only that, but you have annoyed me." Erica face turned into a scowl. "You have insulted me and embarrassed me. I do not take too kindly to that. Now suffer!"

Erica raised her hand, petals appearing around her hand and spinning fast enough for Jenny to lose track of them. Nevertheless she tensed, waiting for the attack. What she didn't expect was the speed of the attack.

As one, a burst of petals shot towards her almost like a bullet shot. Before Jenny could react they sliced into her shoulder, drawing blood. Cursing at her foolishness, Jenny spat blood from her mouth and formed a spear in her hand, throwing it straight at Erica.

Erica reached out with her hand and grabbed the spear with surprising strength. With a smirk, she allows petals to spin rapidly around the spear, covering them in blurry pink foliage. After a few seconds the petals fell to the ground, with the spear not in sight.

Jenny was taken aback, feeling slightly worried. "What... where did-"

"It's obvious, is it not?" Erica cocked her head. "I destroyed it."

"Impossible!" Jenny protested. "My metal is stronger than most! You cannot destroy it."

"Just did, honey. I can spin my petals at such a pace it could likely cut into diamond, not that I have tried that."

Jenny furrowed her eyebrows before forming a metal wall in front of her and stepping back, hoping for time to think of a way to counterattack. Instead of time, there was a scratching sound before a sphere of spinning petals burst through the wall and at Jenny. Jenny ducked to the side but the petals were thrown downwards, digging into her back. Crying out in pain Jenny formed metal from her back and crushed the petals, panting.

With her back and shoulder now bleeding, Jenny felt more annoyed than anything. Thankfully she didn't rely on her fruit, no-one in the Kings did. Not only that, but they had extreme tolerance for pain. So Jenny straightened out and cracked her knuckles, glaring at Erica.

"Ooh, tough woman, eh? Come at me!"

Jenny complied, sprinting towards Erica and cocking her fist backwards. Erica raised her own hand and allowed petals to spiral around it. Jenny suddenly stopped the fist and threw the other one fast into Erica's stomach, causing Erica to grunt. However, Erica's hand still hit Jenny's shoulder, splattering blood all over the floor in a dripping pattern.

Jenny spat another goblet of blood from her mouth and hooked her thought around Erica's leg, tripping her to her back. Erica landed with an _oomph_¸ straight on her back. Jenny raised her foot, forming spikes on the base, and thrust it towards Erica's stomach. Erica raised her knee, forming petals around it so they shredded into Jenny's metal. Jenny backed up before it hit her foot, giving Erica the time to stand up.

Jenny formed a sword in each hand, and slashed both at Erica. Erica merely raised her hands and cut through the swords. However Jenny continued forward, raising her knee and slamming it into Erica's gut. Erica stumbled back, allowing Jenny to cock her fist backwards and jam it straight into the base of Erica's jaw with a stiff uppercut.

Erica collapsed to the ground, with Jenny letting out a sigh of relief. That amount of force should have knocked her out. Surprisingly, Erica stood up and cracked her neck.

"That all you got?"

Jenny felt irritation rise up, and allowed metal to form unseen under her feet, digging through the ground. "Not by a mile." Jenny replied, as two spikes shot from the floor aiming to impale Erica. Erica spun around and fired petals as Jenny. Jenny quickly formed and metal shield to knock the petals away before letting go and charging at Erica, forming a sword from her hands.

Erica raised her arms, spinning with petals, to block the sword strike. With her other hand Jenny formed a hammer and cracked it on Erica's head with enough force to make her fly through the air. No doubt she was unconscious; Jenny quickly went over to the restrained Hikari.

"Hey, Hikari. Can you hear me?"

With a low groan, Hikari raised her head. "J-Jenny?"

"Yep." Jenny smiled and reached for Hikari's shackles but the black-clad woman's eyes widened.

"Watch out!"

It was too let, as petals dug straight into Jenny's outstretched arm. Quick as a flash they spun around her unprotected flesh, cutting into muscle, bone, and out the other side. Jenny let out a pained scream and lunged backwards, clutching the bloody mess of a shoulder where her arm should have been, which was now lying at Hikari's feet, who promptly looked scared out of her mind.

Jenny herself was in extreme pain as blood ran through her fingers and pooled at her feet. With a groan, she formed metal over the hole in her arm so the bleeding would stop. With one arm gone, Jenny knew that the fight would get that much harder. More importantly, "How did you get up!" Jenny demanded to Erica, trying to disguise the pain. One of the many things she learnt in the line of duty is that you fight until death, no matter the injury. So she ignored her arm for now.

"I'm a very tough girl." Erica smirked. "Let's see, got one arm. Now for the other."

"I won't let you!" Jenny roared, forming a hammer and throwing it at Erica. Erica predictably ducked and Jenny swung another hammer, aiming to squash Erica's head against the cave floor.

Instead, Erica formed petals in a column up her back, cutting the hammer into tiny pieces and managing to catch one of Jenny's fingers.

Jenny pulled back, quickly pulling metal over the fresh wound. Sweat dripped down her forehead as a small dribble of blood fell down her mouth. _Why is this so hard? _

"Come on!" Jenny taunted.

"As you wish." Erica spun around and went to slam her foot into Jenny's head for a knock-out, but Jenny ducked under and gave a punch into Erica's gut to send her flying. Jenny straightened up as a twinge of pain ran through her injured shoulder. _Using too much. Running out of energy. Nevertheless, you got to rescue Hikari! _

Jenny realised that petals were flying at her at the last moment, and managed to jump out of the way, before sprinting again to Erica. She formed a spear in her only hand and threw it straight towards Erica. Erica dodged to the right as Jenny formed a sword and swung for the arm. Erica managed to spin out of the way but Jenny pushed off on one thought and drove her injured shoulder – and the metal covering it – into Erica's nose with a satisfying crunch.

Erica yelled in pain, clutching her now bleeding nose. "You broke it! You bitch! You broke it!"

"Good." Jenny spat blood into Erica's face. "You deserve it."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Erica raised both hands. "Petal Hurricane!"

Petals flew out of every part of Erica, spinning in the air in blurry pink, all around Jenny. Jenny regarded them warily as they spun around in the thousands, possibly even the millions. Taking a gulp, Jenny realised that this might just be the end. _No! Keep on fighting, that's your job. You cannot fail. Should I... No, too risky. I can't do that._

Erica let a wide smirk emerge across her face. "DIE!"

All the petals, spinning, engulfed Jenny at once, shredding at her skin.

**XXX**

Sitting alone at the table in the Temple, a loud crack drew Mist from his thoughts. Confused, Mist looked around before noticing a large crack down the statue of Jenny's face. His eyes widened as he stood up. "No!" he shouted out loud, his shout echoing around the temple. Mist shut his eyes. _After Shanshouuo... we can't lose anymore. Wait, she's not dead yet, the statue hasn't collapsed, I can hel-_

"No."

Foreboding filling his body, Mist felt himself unable to move anything other than his head. Turning his head he spotted Shorai Grillando walking towards him.

"We... have to... help her..." Mist muttered.

"No. The Dark Queen of Hearts will fight her own battle. If she dies, so be it. She is not essential to my goals." Shorai said with no emotion in his voice.

Mist cursed to himself, knowing he was unable to defy his master. _Use that, Jenny. Use that! Please! _

_**XXX**_

_** "**__Who're you?" _

_ "Me? I'm Rose."_

_ "Rose? You mean Rose Sapphire? The son of the famed Jenny Sapphire of the Marines?" _

_ "I guess..." _

_ "So why're you out here bleeding to death and acting like you don't care?" _

_ "It's just pain. I'll survive... probably. Who're are you anyway?" _

_ "I'm Gouki, but hey, enough of that. Let's take you to the doctors." _

_**XXX**_

__A tear dripped down Jenny's eye, mixing with the pool of blood on the ground.

Cuts covered every inch of her body, slashing deep into her muscles. Some of her fingers were almost off, a particular deep gash almost severed her left leg and another had cut across into her eye with enough to gouge a scratch into her skull. Letting a torrent of blood spill from her Mouth, Jenny struggled to push herself up with one arm. _Never give up, keep going until you die. _

"You still alive? How impressive." Erica smirked. "You will die of blood loss very soon."

** XXX**

_"You realise you're going to die of blood loss very soon, right?" Gouki questioned as Rose denied going to the doctor. _

_ "It's fine. I'll heal naturally. Besides, I won't die. I got to wait for my mother. I love her." _

_**XXX**_

___At that time, I didn't realise that my mother was dead. At that time, I wanted to survive because I loved her. _Jenny managed to get to her knees as blood pumped from her wounds. She caught eyes with a distraught looking Hikari. _Now I want to survive because... of love. Love of my Nakama. Love... love of Gouki Riosho. I'll have to use that. It'll increase my power tenfold at the cost of my health... but what choice do I have? I have to survive for Gouki. I have too._

Weakly, Jenny raised her hand and pressed it against the number '9' tattooed on her skin. Concentrating hard on her love, the number glowed under her palm, before turning gold. The gold started spreading up around Jenny's neck as she glared at Erica.

_'I knew I loved him from the moment I met him. I can't die, I can't! I owe it to Gouki!'_

**(Thanks to Draco Oblivion, L-R-D, and Dthehalfdragon for the reviews! Tough times indeed. So, who's ready for a flashback, hm? **

**Next time on OPNN – New Dreams: Rose Sapphire's love for her mother sent her to the very depths of danger. When she meets a strange young man with a charming smile, she is saved from death and finds herself wanting to impress him. However, when a man with an unusual scar appears, all seems lost for the both of them. (2 Parter) **

**Till then!) **


	53. Haven Part 1

**(Thanks to Dthehalfdragon, Draco Oblivion, and Lazy-Rain-Dancer for the reviews! Right, urr, sorry for the super later chapter. Unfortunatly, the bad news doesn't end there:**

**Due to the amount of work I'm getting, I cannot update during schooldays. So, I'll be updating on weekends and during half term. I don't want to, but I have to. Hope you'll still enjoy the story though! So, the first chapter of Jenny's past, read on!) **

_The island was simply known as 'Haven'. This was due to the fact it was a spring island, filled with meadows, comfortable cottages, and a lush expanse of forest curving around one half of it. Being on the Grand Line, it was one of the few to not be attacked by pirates in the recent years, and was still a high place for the elderly to go to live out the rest of their days in comfort. _

_ Although the natural residents of Haven lived outside of the main area, they still interacted with those who travelled from various other islands, always housing the weak and healing the injured. _

_ Not only was it an oddity of not being attacked by pirates, Haven also housed one of the few honest marine bases headed by Captain Jenny Sapphire, the famed marine who was renowned on being pure. Quick with her mind and even quicker with the sword she wielded, Captain Sapphire was adored by the people. Everyday Captain Sapphire would head into the town and give money to those she saw fit and was in general a very nice person. She allowed her subordinates to mingle with the crowd, essentially becoming part of it rather than just a marine base. _

_ For 16 years, Captain Sapphire had been seen first carrying a baby, then helping a toddler walk, and walking side by side with a young daughter by the name of Rose Sapphire. Her daughter loved the marines, loved her mother, and loved the island. She would do anything for her mother, with the love she held for her. _

_ Looking out of her office window, Captain Sapphire watched her daughter play with a couple of the boys down in the yard. That was another trait Rose had inherited. She was so charming and beautiful she could persuade any of the boys – and girls – to do her will. Rose had started to be called the Queen of Hearts for her ability to attract the boys. Captain Sapphire sighed. Since Rose was 16, it was a troublesome age. Captain Sapphire remembered when she was that age, the age where she met her husband, a fellow marine up for Captain. _

_ Glancing at the picture of the handsome man, Captain Sapphire sighed again. Her husband, Kyne Sapphire, had been killed in the line of duty one week after she had found her she was pregnant. It was said he had killed hundreds of pirates to be with his daughter and wife, but ultimately died of blood loss. _

_ A knock on the door brought Captain Sapphire out of her reverie. "Enter." She called out. _

_ A man walked in with slicked back black hair and a casual air about him. Lieutenant Logan Grey was a man who loved power. While he wasn't corrupt per say, Logan was on the worst side of the marines. He hadn't done anything, yet. _

_ Captain Sapphire leaned towards him. "Can I help you?" _

_ "Yes... Captain. Yes you can." Logan glanced out the window to see Rose playing in the yard. "You have a lovely daughter." _

_ "Are you here to talk about my daughter, Logan, or can I help you with something else?" _

_ "Ahh... yes, you can help me. You see, I received a letter this morning, from a supposed... revolutionary. Someone who cannot stand the marines in any shape or form. He has... threatened to demolish Haven's authority and take over." _

_ "Why would someone send such a letter to you and not me?" _

_ "Who knows Captain? Not me, surely. All I know is the man has asked a price." _

_ "A price? Why didn't you come to me the second you read this letter?" _

_ "I needed... time to think. And to break this to you carefully. Unfortunately, I shall have to put it bluntly. This... revolutionary wants your daughter." _

_ Captain Sapphire froze, her face going a deathly pale. What she didn't see was the grin as Logan turned away. _

_** XXX**_

___At the docks of Haven a small boat came to a stop. It was a nice boat, sleek and with white sails. It was unfortunate; however, that it was currently half way under the water. The young man, around 17, rubbed his blonde hair and looked around Haven with his emerald eyes. _

_ Gouki Riosho let out a sigh and stepped off the sinking boat, attracting some odd looks, which turned to admiration at the sight of his eyes. _

_ "Nice place. I like it." Gouki nodded. "Now... the marines will know where to get a ship." Gouki took a glance behind him. "Those King bastards better not be following me..." _

_**XXX**_

___Rose Sapphire had a great time with the boys, but they had dispersed leaving her on the yard on the marine base. She strolled to one of the flowers, and picked a rose, sniffing it. She loved her namesake, and wouldn't change it for the world. After taking a lap around the yard, taking a nice five minutes, Rose came to a stop at the steel fence again. _

_ "Rose."_

_ Rose turned her head to see her mother looking solemn. Immediately Rose sensed something wrong. Being the good mother that she was, as well as the marine, Captain Sapphire went straight into the description. _

_**XXX**_

___Gouki shifted the sword on his hip and walked forward, loving the looks he was getting. Flicking his hair backwards he finally caught the steel gates of the marine base. He went towards it when he noticed two figures talking in the shadows of an alleyway. Deciding that they looked intrusting, Gouki spun around so his back was to the wall and listened. _

_ "Thanks Logan. This money'll sure do us good." _

_ "Just remember your deal Pirate. You kill Rose, and then sacrifice one of your men in your appearance. I'll deal with the mother. I can finally become the Captain that I so rightly deserve." _

_ "Sure. I'm happy to help." _

_ Gouki shrugged to himself. Just the typical corrupt marine talk. Gouki got to the gates when it suddenly swung open, almost smacking him in the face. A beautiful girl walked past, attracting Gouki's attention. _

_ "Rose! Please!" The voice came from an older woman in marine uniform. Gouki noticed the two men hurry down the alley. Putting two and two together, Gouki assumed the woman was none other than Jenny Sapphire, a marine he actually admired. _

_ The younger girl, Rose, Gouki guessed, turned around to her mother. "No, mum. I'm old enough to do my own thing, especially with my devil fruit. I'll kick those 'revolutionaries' down. They aren't very good if they want to kidnap me, eh. I'll deal with them and come back." _

_ Jenny bit her lip. If anything, she knew that her daughter wouldn't be persuaded. _Exactly the same as you._ Jenny sighed. "Be safe! Don't do anything stupid!"_

_ "I won't!" Rose turned around and started to jog. The mother watched before turning away. Feeling interested, Gouki started to follow Rose. _


	54. Haven Part 2

_Rose shivered to herself. It was all well and good being confident, but the forest was freezing. Dressed in merely a zip-up leather vest which revealed her navel, plus a pair of three quarter-length trousers with leather boots, it was fair to say that Rose was regretting her wardrobe choice. _

_ "Not like I knew I was going in the forest anyway." Rose said to herself as the trees started increasing in size. She had been to the outer edge of the forest, that was true, but she had never been in deeper than the wire fence which kept curious children out of the forest and curious animals out of the towns. _

_ Coming face to face with this fence, Rose saw it was almost double her height, so no chance of jumping and grabbing the top. The links were also too small for her fingers, so she couldn't climb. While anyone else would have given up, they didn't have what Rose had. Forming a pair of clippers with two fingers, Rose snipped a hole through the fence, big enough for her to get through. _

_ Ducking under, Rose winced as a piece of wire cut into her arm. Ignoring the stinging pain, Rose straightened up and looked around. Since the forest outside the fence was tended by gardeners, the inside looked much more wild. Tree branches swung down, leaves plastered the floor and bushes were everywhere. _

_ A squirrel hopped from one branch to the other as a bird took off in flight. _

_ In a way, Rose liked it. She also had the urge for adventure, and, although she would never tell her mother, she had read books on pirating and had sometimes imagined herself with an eye patch yelling 'aaarr!'._

_ "Those are fantasies." Rose quickly muttered to herself as she made her way into the forest, not entirely sure which direction to go in. "Pirates aren't like that. They don't have peg legs and parrots. Pirates are vicious and disgusting, killing innocents for the heck of it." Rose sighed. Since her mother was truthful, when Rose was twelve she had heard the truth about her father's death. However, since Rose had never interacted with him, it didn't have quite enough effect to make her sad. _

_ Rose suddenly stopped, her eyes flitting around the area. She had heard a twig snap, and that was never good especially since it wasn't her. _

_ "Hello girly." _

_ Rose whipped around only to be smashed in the face by some kind of metal club, knocking her clean out. A big figure grabbed her foot and started to roughly drag her deeper into the forest. _

_**XXX**_

_Gouki winced as the club made contact with Rose's beautiful face. He went to draw his sword but then stopped. Realising it would be better to follow the man to the group of pirates; Gouki let his hand move away from his sword. If he could manage to take down the group of pirates that would mean Rose would be safe. _

_ Quietly, Gouki slinked after Rose_

_**XXX**_

___"Something isn't right..." Jenny muttered to herself as she stared out of the window. Black clouds had started to roll in, although they hadn't hit the town yet. Rain was sure to come. "Rose, why do you have to be so reckless? Are you safe?" _

_ "You could say she's safe..." _

_ At the silky voice, Jenny swivelled in her chair to face into the barrel of a pistol. She followed the hand to her Lieutenant Logan Grey. "Logan!" _

_ "...if you call hanging out with pirates safe." Logan finished, before smirking at Jenny's expression. "What's wrong captain? Can't handle being at my whim?" _

_ "Pirates? Logan! What have you done with my daughter!" Jenny shouted, ignoring the barrel to her head. _

_ "I haven't done anything. You can ask Captain Otto about that. He's easy to... ahh... bargain with."_

_ "Logan you treacherous... did you send that letter to yourself, then?" _

_ "Oh, there was not a letter, Captain. That was merely a fabrication. I know of your daughter's hot-headiness, and that you would tell her. It was easily predicted that she would go search for her supposed 'kidnappers'. With her having no chance of coming to your aid, it will be a simple thing to shoot you." _

_ "Why then. Why would you want to kill me? My position?" _

_ "No, no, no... Well, maybe a little bit. But not completely Captain. You see, you are always the centre of attention." _

_ "Jealousy? You are succumbing to jealousy?" Jenny couldn't believe it. _

_ "I suppose I am. Nevertheless, with 'Captain Sapphire of the Marines losing her mind after discovering her daughters corpse' dominating the headlines tomorrow, I'll be hailed as a hero once I defend myself from your oh so horrible attack." Logan grinned. "You always were too nice." Logan's finger twitched and that was when Jenny acted. _

_ She suddenly kicked the bottom of her desk hard, driving it into Logan's knees. Logan gasped in surprise and fired the pistol instinctively, although it went wide of Jenny's head. Jenny quickly grabbed her sword and drew it, slicing at Logan. However, Logan had already gotten his sword out and the two weapons collided. _

_ "I should have expected you wouldn't just lie down." Logan snarled. "Then again, it'll be more convincing if we actually fight." Logan suddenly pulled his sword away and ducked under Jenny's arm, stabbing backwards into her side quickly. Blood poured from the wound but Jenny ignored it, spinning around and slashing across Logan's chest. _

_ Logan let out a growl of pain and stabbed forward. Jenny blocked the blow but with his free hand Logan grabbed his pistol and fired a shot into Jenny's stomach. Jenny's eyes went wide as she dropped the sword, falling to her knees. _

_ "you should have expected that from me, Captain. I don't care how dirty I have to fight." Logan sighed, before crouching down. "Poor, poor Captain Sapphire. You cannot handle the death of your daughter, so you were driven crazy..." _

_ "Logan!" Jenny roared in fury, lunging forward and tackling into Logan's chest. She propelled herself and Logan forward with enough force to drive his back against the window. _

_ The window smashed on contact, and being big enough, Logan was driven straight through. Logan let out a scream as he fell, before he came to a sickening halt on the floor. _

_ Jenny stumbled back, her arms cut from the glass, and clutched her stomach in severe pain. Already she was starting to feel weak. Jenny turned towards the door but fell to her knees again, blood dripping from her mouth. Her eyes made contact with the picture of her husband, which in turn made her think about her daughter. _

_ "Rose... I-I'm... sorry..." Jenny coughed, blood splattering across the floor, before she fell forwards, motionless. _

_**XXX**_

_ Rose slowly opened her eyes, her head throbbing. Letting off a soft groan, she started to register just where she was. It looked to be the inside of a tent, with weapon racks lining the side of the fabric. She herself was tied by the hands to a wooden pole, while grass stuck up underneath her. Chests of treasure glittered to the sides. _

_ "How d'ya like my collection?" _

_ Rose turned her head quickly to see a beefy man with large arms lick his lips at her. "Y'see, I'm a hoarder. None of my crewmates get ANY of my stuff. We all collect for ourselves." _

_ "Who're you? Why've you kidnapped... wait... don't tell me you're the 'revolutionaries'..." _

_ "That's right pretty." The man smirked. "By the way, I'm Markus, nice ta meet ya." Markus stepped forward and sniffed Rose's face, making her scrunch her face up in disgust. "Captain says I can have fun with you..." His hand reached for her chest, but Rose acted quickly. _

_ With a sharp kick, she planted her foot straight into the crotch of Markus. Markus let out a surprisingly high-pitched whine as he fell to the ground in pain. Rose quickly fashioned a knife from her finger, cutting the rope and letting her lose. Cracking her knuckles, Rose jogged to the outside of the tent. _

_ A large bat went straight for her face, but Rose ducked and punched the attacker straight in the stomach, before wrenching the bat from his hands and spinning it into his own face. _

_ Rose kept a hold of the bat and stared at the people ahead of her. _

_ Almost twenty pirates were watching as they stood around a fire. _

_ "Fun..." Rose muttered, as the first pirate attacked. _

_ "GET 'ER!" _

_ Rose swung the bat into the pirate's stomach, causing him to bend over. A quick elbow to the top of the head finished that pirate off. Swinging around Rose through the bat like a javelin, connecting with an unfortunate pirates head. Forming a dagger in her hand, Rose sliced two more across the chests. _

_ "She's a User? We weren't told that!" One of the pirates cried before a dagger was thrown firmly into his chest._

_ Rose was getting surrounded, but she quickly formed a sword and spun around, slicing the first layer away from her. Kicking out, she hit one pirate in the chest and straight into the fire, where he let out a scream as his clothes caught fire. _

_ "Like that, huh!" Rose challenged, before something hit her in her back with enough pressure to make lights fly before her eyes. Rose managed to roll and turned to see a tall man in a flowing coat. In the man's hands was a war hammer, with a bladed end. _

_ "Haha! Little one, trying to escape does you no favours." The man roared. " I am 'Hammer-Blade' Otto, and I have been tasked with keeping you at bay while your mother gets her just deserts." _

_ Rose froze. "What about my mother?" _

_ "Haha! She should be dealt with by now by the marine weasel. Nevertheless, we get payed so we are happy!" Otto swung his hammer at Rose, catching her during her shock. Rose took the full impact in the ribs, probably fracturing a couple of them. Rose collapsed to the ground, wheezing. "We aren't meant to kill you, but nevertheless, I'm sure he won't mind." Otto swung the hammer again, this time cracking them against Rose's hand with a vicious crack. Rose screamed and rolled over, clutching her broken hand in pain. "I like to play before I finish you off!" _

_ "Screw you!" Rose cried, forming metal over her fist and attempting to smash it into Otto's stomach. Otto merely stood sideways and grabbed her arm. _

_ "Just because you got a devil fruit does not mean that you are all-mighty." Otto squeezed his hand and another crack sounded; the sound of Rose's elbow being broken in two. "You just ran straight into us, didn't you little one." _

_ Rose panted, having lost the use of both arms in quick succession. She shook her head, knowing that she had to get to her mother. Kicking out, she managed to hit Otto in the stomach. Otto grunted and Rose smashed her head into his own. Otto fell backwards onto the ground. _

_ "I can beat you!" Rose exclaimed, before a sudden pain entered her shoulder. Turning, she saw one of the pirates swords through it. Rose swung around and kneed the man in the stomach, before grunting in pain as she used her broken hand to pull the sword out. _

_ "Haha! You try, little one, yet you fail." _

_ Rose turned around to see Otto standing back on his feet. _

_ "You are not powerful! It is unfortunate that I am done playing with a beautiful creature such as you!" Otto roared and raised his arm above his head, hammer directed towards Rose's skull. _

_ '_Mother' _Rose though, expecting her vision to go black any second. Instead, she watched as Otto's arm detached from his shoulder. Otto glanced at the now bleeding wound, before a sword entered the back of his neck and out of his mouth. Otto gurgled, and slumped to the ground as the sword was pulled out. _

_ Before Rose saw who her saviour rose, she quickly ran off knowing that her mother was in danger. _

_ Gouki raised an eyebrow, hoping to question her, but it was too late. While he could have caught up to her, he was surprised at her seemingly endless fatigue. Curious, Gouki decided to follow behind her and watch how long she lasted. _

_ Rose had ran faster than she had ever ran in her life. The thoughts were her head were spiralling out of control. If her mother was injured, or worse, dead, she had no idea what she would have done. Rose even managed to vault the fence out of desperation, landing with a thud on her legs. Then she continued running until finally she came into town. _

_ She rushed through the streets, her arms trailing uselessly behind her as blood splattered the floor. People watched on in surprise, but Rose had no time for time. _

_ Running through the entrance of the marine base, Rose came to a stop when she saw Logan back first on the ground, clearly dead. A couple of marine's were around him when one saw Rose. _

_ "Miss Sapphire..." The marine managed to say. "Your mother..." _

_ Rose's mind went blank, but she managed to run her way up to her mother's office. Bursting through the door, she came face to face with another of the lieutenants. He looked solemnly at her. Rose looked around but couldn't see her mother. _

_ "Where is she?" Rose shouted, grabbing the lieutenants shoulders. _

_ "Ssh. Captain Sapphire is critically injured. She is being healed by the doctors as we speak. Please, I know it will be hard. But you will have to wait it out until we bring news of her condition." _

_**XXX**_

___An hour later, Rose was sitting at the beach, arms bandaged and staring out to the waters. After the initial grief died out, Rose had gone into shock. She had let herself get bandaged before walking to the beach by herself. _

_ Now she just stared._

_ A movement beside her caused Rose to turn her head, seeing a handsome young man sit next to her. His eyes caused her to lose focus, before she blinked. _

_ "Who're you?" The young man asked. _

_ "Me?" Rose sighed. "I'm Rose." She wasn't entirely sure why she was talking to this man, but nevertheless, it felt good to talk. _

_ "Rose? You mean Rose Sapphire?" The young man raised an eyebrow. "The daughter of the famed Jenny Sapphire of the Marines?" _

_ "I guess..." Oddly enough, Rose didn't feel hurt by the comment. _

_ "So why're you out here bleeding to death and acting like you don't care?" The man motioned to her arms. _

_ Rose looked, and saw blood was leaking from her bandages. "It's just pain. I'll survive... probably. Who're you anyway?" _

_ "I'm Gouki, but hey, enough of that. Let's take you to the doctors, eh?" Gouki grinned. _

_ "No thanks." Rose said, and lapsed into silence. _

_ Gouki watched her for a few minutes, before deciding to speak again. "You realise you're going to die of blood loss very soon, right?" Gouki questioned. _

_ "It's fine. I'll heal naturally. Besides, I won't die. I got to wait for my mother. I love her." _

_ Gouki drew in a sharp breath. "Oh... so... I guess you didn't hear." _

_ "What?" Rose turned her head. _

_ "Captain Sapphire, your mother. She died at the operating table." Gouki whispered lowly, not really wanting to be the bearer of such bad news. _

**XXX**

** '**_I was angry when he said that. I was furious. I tried to fight him but he just stood there and took it. He took me in, and talked to me. Eventually, Gouki persuaded me to leave my grievances behind after a last visit to my mother. In the end, I decided to change my name to Jenny so I could honour her. I lost respect of the marines... and I grew to love Gouki more and more as we journeyed together on the seas...' _Jenny grit her teeth as the gold spread further. '_That is why I have to live this time. So that I can be there with Gouki at the very end!' _

"W-What... what is that..." Erica gasped, stumbling backwards.

Jenny stood up onto her feet, ignoring her wounds. The gold descended down her arm, and then formed a completely new, golden arm in the place of that which was cut off. Golden metal curved over her chest, across her stomach and down her legs. The metal glistened as it hit her lips, over her nose. Each strand of hair turned gold, and even the eyeballs shone with golden light.

"What... the..." Erica gasped, shaking her head. "It's not possible!"

Jenny lifted a golden arm, allowing golden spikes to shoot from her nails making claws. "**Each of us, when given a number, is given a lifeline, if you will.**" Jenny's voice echoed, sending shivers down Erica's spine. "**This lifeline activates at moments of great emotion. Perhaps anger... perhaps pain... perhaps love. It allows us to grow that much more powerful and to defeat our foes. We truly earn our position in the ranks when our lifeline activates." **Jenny's head tilted towards Erica's shocked face. "**My pain and my love has activated my lifeline. I am no longer going to be beaten. I am Jenny formerly Rose. I am the ninth Queen. I am The Dark Queen of Hearts. I will destroy you!" **

**(Thanks to L-R-D, Dthehalfdragon, and Draco Oblivion for the reviews! Right, so flashback is done! I realise the next time wasn't correct, but I had a change of heart. Time for some fun beat 'em up. **

**Next time on OPNN – New Dreams: With Jenny activating her 'lifeline', she turns the rides of battle against Erica. With the use of gold which can be used in both solid and liquid form, Jenny shows her true power. Can Erica fight off the golden powers, or will Jenny live up to her promise of love? **

**With that, I bid you farewell. **


	55. The Golden Queen

Erica stared at the golden statuesque Jenny, shocked but hiding it under a stoic face. "Okay, you look better but really? It's not going to help you." Erica threw her hand towards Jenny, sending a spiral of petals at Jenny's face.

Jenny just stood her ground. The petals hit the gold and spun away harmlessly, not even causing a scratch on the metal.

"This is going to be a nuisance..." Erica muttered, before spinning her arms over her head. "You almost died last time. Let's do it again! Petal Hurricane!"

Once again the swarm of petals spun around the room, gauging into the cave walls. They completely engulfed Jenny, hiding her from view. Erica smirked. "I knew it. That 'lifeline' doesn't help you in the... slightest..." Erica trailed off as the petals cleared. Jenny was still standing, unharmed and unmarked.

"**Is that all?**" Jenny questioned. "**If so, allow me to go on the offensive." **Jenny suddenly started sprinting towards Erica; her arms stretched wide, the golden claws glinting in the light. Erica weaved to the side and spun her leg, aiming for the back of Jenny's neck. Jenny had already turned around though, grabbing Erica's leg.

Erica panicked, and allowed petals to swarm over her leg in an effort to get Jenny to unhook her leg. It didn't affect Jenny though. Jenny squeezed her hands, sending the claws through Erica's leg. Erica let out a scream of pain and pulled out of Jenny's grip, panting as blood seeped down her leg.

"You dare injure m-" Erica started but was cut of as Jenny waved her hand. What seemed to be a golden whip lashed at Erica's shoulder, gouging a deep red mark. Erica fell back and watched as the whip changed itself into a spear, which Jenny launched with expert aim. The spear soared through the air and went straight into Erica's shoulder.

Erica's eyes widened in shock at the pain. The force had sent the spear straight through her shoulder and into the floor. Erica tried moving but even slightly moving her arm it send jolts of pain through her.

"Urgh... You..." Erica groaned, unable and unwilling to move.

"**Already I have turned the tables.**" Jenny announced, stepping towards Erica. "**You cannot cut me, thus you cannot cause any more harm.**"

"So this is it, huh? You've got me beaten. Fine!" Erica spat, before coughing. Already she looked pale from the wound. "I'm glad I know what you can do. For you see, I know that Kafka can easily be beaten. I wish I could see his face when he confronts you!"

"**I will give you the chance to say your peace.**"

"Peace? HA!" Erica let out a pained cough. "I don't need peace. I'm a pirate. I joined the 'Kabuto Pirates' purely because I was bored, and I figured it'd be exciting. If I need to say peace it is only that I regret the fact I cannot witness Kabuto's defeat. I won't say enough word." With that, Erica went silent.

Jenny bent down and placed a finger against Erica's forehead. With a small smile, Erica closed her eyes. She suddenly went rigid, before loosening up again. Jenny pulled the finger away, revealing a bloody spike. Letting the spike disappear, Jenny turned around.

"**Hikari...**" Jenny muttered, going over to the unconscious girl. Jenny winced as she saw her own lifeless arm, before kicking it away and freeing Hikari.

Hikari let out a small groan of pain, her eyes flittering open. "Jenny... y-you're... you're okay?"

"**I'm fine. We need to get you to a doctor.**"

"No need." A voice rang out.

Jenny turned her head to see Jin striding over, two men flanking him. "**Jin.**"

"These are doctors. You two, you'll want the non-golden one." Jin pointed towards Hikari. Jenny slowly lay Hikari on the floor as the doctors went over to her. Jenny walked over to Jin. "I'd ask why you are golden, but I think I'll leave it until later. I see you did a job and a half beating those other two pirates..." Jin glanced over to Erica. "...and another. It seems you have taken out three of the four pirates."

"**Talking of which, how did you get in? Was Smoker, the marine, and Kafka outside? They should have been fighting.**"

"Ahh... I saw Smoker for a fleeting second before he took of muttering something about chasing someone. I guess that one would be Kafka. I have defeated Rasputin, and the other pirates have been beaten. Wora and Bison are staying at the town."

"Sir." One of the doctors called out. "We should transport her to the town as quickly as possible. Can you help with carrying her?"

"Sure..." Jin let off a stiff yawn and turned to Jenny. "I believe that's the end of that then. Come on, let us go and meet back with the others back at town."

Five minutes later Jin and Jenny, the doctors, and Hikari had gone from the cave, leaving Erica's body in peace.

**(Yup, short chapter today. I didn't want to show of Jenny's powers to much as that'll come into play later. **

**Also, if any of you ask, Gouki's Lifeline ability is the one where he goes all mental as we've seen two times before.**

**Next Time on OPNN – New Dreams: Dragon Claw are all patched up, and are ready to set out. With both Red & Gouki in deep sleep for at least a week, the crew set out for 'Tarturus City' to rest and wait. With both Wora and Isaac having questions for Red, they are left to wait it out. **

**Also, Shorai makes is on the way to get his final collection to join the likes of Iceburg and Blackbeard. The goal lives in new world, mourning over the death of the boy he gave his hat too all those years ago...**

**If you don't know who said man is, shame on you! XD **

'**Till then! **


	56. Dissolving

Jenny sat in a small waiting area, still in her golden form. She had attracted the attention of civilians, who were starting to show now that the Strong-Bone Pirates were dealt with. Even the mayor had made a quick, flustered thanks although he was obviously scared of Dragon Claw replacing the Strong-Bone pirates as the terrorisers of his village.

"You should not be nervous."

Jenny looked up to see Jin writing in his notebook. She didn't reply, merely let out a sigh and looked back to her feet.

"Gouki and Red are merely asleep. While it is uncertain whether they will wake up, I am confident that they will sooner rather than later."

Jenny didn't look relieved and shook her head absently. Jin looked up from his notepad briefly, before studying Jenny's expression. After a few seconds, it clicked.

"I see. This golden form is some kind of effect from your devil fruit, of course. Chances are, you sustained injury before hand, possibly serious. The moment you deactivate your fruit, then those injuries will come back in full force."

"**You are just as smart as you look.**"

"Why thank you." Jin stepped forward and raised a hand. "Now let's see just how serious these injuries are." Without word of consent, Jin placed two fingers on Jenny's forehead. Her figure filled his mind, rotated, before zooming in on certain parts. The almost cut off fingers, the gash almost severing her left leg, and the deep cut across her eye, gouging into bone. Finally he saw the shredded skin that was once her arm. He released his touch and frowned. "Those are deadly injuries..."

Jenny blinked slowly. "**How bad would you say?**"

Jin pointedly stared at her. "I am going to be completely honest. With those kinds of injuries, at best you'll get away with just a missing arm, leg and fingers. That would be almost a 15% chance. At worse, well, you'll die."

Jenny took a sharp intake of breath, before placing a hand on her face, trying to hold back her emotions.

Watching, Jin put away his notebook. "You should not fret too much. You took down a pirate crew – a strong one at that – single handily. While they were small, they contained great power. You overcame you weaknesses, you learned during battle. You saved a Nakama's life at the cost of your body. What you did is what true crewmates – true friends do."

"She doesn't often get such praise."

A figure glided next to Jin, causing him to jump and look panicked. His expression was wide with surprise for a second, before he quickly hid it away. "Who are you?"

Mist smiled at Jenny, who didn't look so much surprised that concerned. Jin looked slightly affronted that Mist had ignored him. "You're alive... phew... Your statue cracked, I thought you were going to die."

"**Why are you here, Mist, what happened?**"

"What happened? Nothing happened, other than you getting beaten the hell up." Mist floated over to Jenny. "You need healing, and since you are particularly injured, you'll need Yuuma to patch you up."

"**How long?**"

"A couple of weeks give or take. It'll take a while to get used to the new limbs. Since it's kind of impossible to say goodbye to Gouki being that he IS asleep..."

"**Take him with me**."

"Excuse me?"

"**When he wakes up, I want him to be there as I recover.**"

"Aaah... I'm not entirely sure Master would want that, you are doing a mission after all."

"**Screw the mission. Gouki is asleep for a week anyway, so it would be pointless remaining here.**"

"What about Dragon Claw?"

Jenny sighed. "**As much as it hurts, I need to get Yuuma's help, as you said. Gouki will be useless to them. They'll have to go on without me until I've recovered.**"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Jin asked with an eyebrow raised. "You're willing to leave me, Isaac, Horatio, Tromso and Wora to care for your Captain and Hikari? Your crew is splitting apart at the seams."

"**I-**"

"I was at Skytopia when you had your other friends. When you had your captain, Jenny." Jin said slowly. "As of now, Diego, Attacura, Hermy and Eden are on a different path in the Grand Line. Your Captain is gone with amnesia, the First Mate is sleeping, Hikari is way too injured to fight. Now you and Gouki... The only true member of Dragon Claw is Tromso, and he's still beaten up form Kai's attack. Your crew is dissolving."

"**We'll all come back together! I'll be back once I healed, Gouki when he wakes up along with Red. At Saibondy, we'll meet with Diego. Then we'll find Talon and make him remember. This is only a roadblock.**"

"So be it." Jin sighed. "I'll bid you farewell and explain to the others."

Without another word, Mist wrapped his cloak around Jenny, before disappearing into the doctor's room, where he took Gouki and disappeared from the island, leaving the members of Dragon Claw severely depleted.

**XXX**

In the few seconds it took to traverse to the Temple of the Kings, Mist quickly realised that Jenny's energy was practically depleted. Once he appeared in the medical bay, Jenny collapsed to her knees, panting. The gold was already starting to recede, revealing a couple of cuts across her face.

A bit more blood spilled to the floor, before her arm disappeared and the gold completely disintegrated. Jenny collapsed to her chest, panting and pale. Her leg was pumping blood rather fiercely, already forming a pool.

Mist winced, but knowing he couldn't do anything for her, he placed Gouki on one of the beds.

"Mmm... this seems to be a little problem..." Yuuma walked into the room, licking his lips. "Mmm... poor, poor, little girly... Perhaps a gender chan-"

"No, Yuuma. You know what to do, without making her into a he." Mist sighed.

"Of course... mmm..." Yuuma sighed.

Mist watched for a moment at Jenny's beaten form, before disappearing back into his cloak.

**XXX**

Footsteps echoed down stone steps as a faint humming could be heard.

"Hm, a prisoner check. Not that anybody would escape, hm. Or would they? Hm..." Epsilon, newest member of the Kings, tapped his forehead. "Master wouldn't like that, would he? No... hm..."

"Oi! Get me out of here you damn bastard! I was going to recruit you!" Marshall D. Teach, AKA Blackbeard roared, grabbing the bars and shaking them.

"Is that supposed to affect me, hm? I really don't care, do I? Hm."

Blackbeard barred his teeth, but was silenced by a shock collar, sending volts through his body. He backed away, glaring at Epsilon with hate.

"Nmaa... you could at least provide some comfort..." Iceburg muttered as Epsilon walked past. Epsilon ignored him and the other prisoners or varying influence and fame as he went over to the far end cell, in which he looked to see none other than Silvers Rayleigh.

"What is it?" Rayleigh asked, black rings around his eyes from never going to sleep.

"Hm? Oh, I just wanted to say that you'll likely be interested on who will be joining you in this cell."

Rayleigh narrowed his eyes. "I highly doubt any of my friends will be captured."

"Oh? Yet we captured you, hm? Snuck up behind you. Do you not want to know who it is, hm?"

"Just speak and get it over with."

"It's none other than your little friend from way back when you were in Rogers crew, hm. Mr. 'Red-Haired' Shanks, hm. Master is taking care of him right now... hm."

**(Urgh**** I hate school XD I submitted in the end. I'll see if I can to an update tomorrow as well. **

**Next time on OPNN – New Dreams: Shorai Grillando, the mysterious leader of the Ten Kings of the Gods, had found himself to his final target in the World. That man is Red-Haired Shanks. Shanks, still in mourning over Monkey D. Luffy's death, still hasn't lost his touch. Will Shanks give Shorai much more than was expected, or will Shorai crush Shanks just like all of those before him? **

**Till then!**


	57. To Fight a God

**(Hey, before we start, I just want to give a shout-out: If you love OC orientated stories, fun arcs, characters and enemies, all in the One Piece setting of course, check out – One Piece: Age of the Four Seasons – written by Orrahn. He'll definitely appreciate the reviews, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it. With that said, read on!) **

It had been many months, but still he could not get over it. He knew it was a foolish thing to do, that Luffy wouldn't have wanted him to, but nevertheless Shanks mourned for the young man he had grew to appreciate almost as a son.

It had an unpredictable effect on the former pirate; to pirates, his crewmates, and even him himself. He had secluded himself on an island in the New World, left his crew, and lived alone with his thoughts. Some thought that his mind had broken, others thought he was a coward while even more thought he was taking a hiatus to train.

The simple reason was, he wanted to be alone.

Sitting on a wooden chair and leaning back, Shanks had his eyes closed, resting. He was still in good shape despite not fighting in the months since Luffy's death. Thinking of Luffy's death somehow brought him to think of the death of perhaps the greatest pirate – bar Roger – all those years ago. Whitebeard's death had proved to be the downfall of the Yonkou. Kaidou had tried to take his place, but was beaten down by Shanks himself. He fled with his tail between his legs, hiding himself. Then Charlotte Linlin (otherwise known as Big Mam) had concentrated solely on protecting fishman island in Whitebeards place. The group known as Yonkou slowly disappeared, especially as the medical/scientific discover group known as the Zenkai rose up in their dominate power.

Thoughts like these went through Shanks' minds all the time, since that was all he could do. Think. Often, he contemplated on returning to the seas, to his crew, but he knew that he wouldn't. He would prefer to live out his remaining years alone and in peace.

A sudden disturbance to the peace caused Shanks to open one eye.

In front of him, standing tall and threatening, with a blank face, was Shorai Grillando.

Shanks slowly inched his hand to his sword, before sitting up. "Who are you?" Shanks asked rather bluntly.

"My name is Shorai Grillando."

Shanks suddenly leaped to his feet and drew his sword in one fluid movement. A sudden force burst outwards, ripping apart the floor and smashing the chair to pieces. Shanks stayed where he was, the ground he was standing on unharmed.

"It seems you know who I am. Good." Shorai said calmly. "I do not need to explain."

"What do you want with me?" Shanks growled. "Even in my isolated state I have heard of the boy who walked straight into a meeting of the highest powers of marines and bested them with ease."

"Boy?" Shorai repeated stoically. "I hope you will not regret seeing me as a mere boy, or even your equal."

"You got a big mouth." Shanks cracked his neck. "Now I repeat, what you want with me?"

"Quite simply, I want you to come with me."

"Oh? And why would I do something like that?"

"If you do not come with me of your own free will, I will force you to come with me. I am sure you do not want to lose any more body parts."

Shanks narrowed his eyes. "I will never come with you."

"As expected." Shorai let off a soft sigh and closed his eyes. Shanks took advantage, leaping forward with the speed of an expert swordsman, stabbing straight at Shorai's eye. Shorai simply moved his head slightly to the side, dodging the sword. Nevertheless the sword slightly nicked his cheek, just enough to draw blood.

Shorai's lip twitched, as if attempting a smile, before reaching into his pocket. "I misjudged the width of your sword." Shorai pulled out two gloves, and pulled one of them on slowly. "Slightly wider than the normal." The second glove was put on with no sound. "Not only that, but you contain Haki, which was expected. Perhaps you will offer a slight challenge."

Shanks swung the sword again, but this time Shorai stepped lightly to the side and thrust an open palm straight under Shanks ribs. Shanks feet left the floor as he was lifted into the air with the force of the thrust. He hit the ground but managed a roll, getting to his feet and instantly stabbing at Shorai.

Shorai lifted his arms and twisted his wrists, using the back of hands on either side of the sword to stop it. With another twist, he snapped the blade straight in two. If Shanks was surprised, he didn't show it. Jumping backwards Shanks pulled out a pistol and fired one shot. The bullet soared straight for the middle of Shanks head – a perfect shot - and stopped. The bullet dropped to the ground, the silence enough for it to be heard making a soft _thump._

Shanks sprinted at Shorai and started to engage in hand to hand combat.

No matter how fast Shanks was, Shorai seemed to always have a counter, dodge, or attack. They started to kick out at each other but still managed to evade. Shanks ducked under a particularly vicious kick from Shorai. His foot slammed straight into the side of a large tree, sending it cracking in two. Shorai placed his foot down and caught a punch from Shanks. Before Shanks could guard a sudden cracking sound was heard as every bone in his hand was broken by intense pressure. Shanks let out a growl of pain, lurching back and placing his hand on his chest, panting.

"This is rather amusing." Shorai said. "Although, much like others, you have gone past your prime. It is only fitting that you shall become a part of my plans."

Shanks didn't respond, trying to keep the throbbing pain out of his hand. It confused him to no end that he couldn't hold a candle to this man, whereas he was but equal to Whitebeard. This man... if it was possible... it made Shanks feel scared. Nevertheless, he knew fear only fuelled fights, in some cases.

"I am not defeated yet." Shanks said. "Only when I am unable to speak, unable to stand, unable to breath am I defeated!" An odd glow appeared in front of Shanks, before bursting outwards. It slammed hard against Shorai, sending his cloak flying off of his body. Yet Shorai remained standing, his hair slightly ruffled by otherwise unharmed.

"Busoshoku Haki." Shorai said with his emotionless voice. "No doubt you have trained yourself with vigour to be able to expel it as a physical force."

"I learnt from the best." Shanks responded, sending another wave of sheer force at Shorai. Once again, it ruffled his hair but nothing more.

"Of course you did. Silvers Rayleigh, the master of Haki, some say." Shorai blinked slowly. "He had so much potential, but he leaves himself unguarded. A simple attack from behind was all it took."

"What...?" Shanks narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I am saying that I am sure Silvers will enjoy company in his cell."

Shanks' face grew into one of anger, and he let out a shout of rage. Haki burst from his body, sending cracks across the stones and uprooting trees. The force was so immense; it caused Shorai to step backwards.

"You are a coward!" Shanks exclaimed. "Sneaking up on a man from behind? Have you no shame? No honour?"

"I was merely using a strategy."

"Strategy? I call it fear! You knew that you could not fight him, so you attacked behind like a common criminal."

"Are Pirates not common criminals?"

Shanks didn't respond other than raising his mutilated hand. A series of cracks were heard as his bones positioned back into place. Shanks barely winced as the bones repositioned themselves.

"Using Haki to fix bone structure. A panic move." Shorai said. Once again, Shanks didn't reply by let out another wave of Haki. This time is was of little to no strength at all, intending to disoriente Shorai. Shanks then leaped forward and crashed his fist straight into the middle of Shorai's chest. The fist hit pure muscle, so hard it was almost as if Shorai were made of granite. A pulsing rang through Shanks body as he pulled his had back.

"A genius move which would no doubt work against lesser opponents. Yet, you would need more strategy if you intend to best me with Haki and physical power alone."

Shanks grit his teeth and backed away further, keeping a shield of Haki around his body. If anything, it should protect him against whatever the hell it was Shorai used.

Shorai slowly moved his hand forward, as if testing the air, and clenched his fist. Shanks suddenly let out a small hissing like sound, clutching at his throat. It was as if he were being strangled, though he couldn't feel anything around his throat. Rasping, Shanks pulled backwards and found he could breath again. He fell to the floor panting.

He didn't have long to rest as he was kicked so hard in his sternum that he was lifted off the ground. With a quick movement, Shorai grabbed Shanks neck while he was in the air. Shanks tried to move, but found he was unable.

"Is this all the great 'Red-Haired' Shank has to offer?" Shorai questioned.

"Don't taunt me!" Shanks cocked his fist back, and slammed it forward, sending an intense force of Haki with enough force to knock a giant over. Shorai stayed standing, however, his hand still latched around Shanks' throat.

"Let me see what you can do." Shorai said, letting go of Shanks neck. Shanks immediantly crouched down and kicked off the ground, sending himself backwards through the air. While he was in the air Shanks thrust his hand forward, throwing an intense amount of Haki Shorai's way. Instead of stepping back, Shorai raised his own hand. The Haki seemed to curve around it, sending airwaves flowing behind Shorai.

Shanks moved backwards through the air, but thrust his hand forward even more. Shorai responded by stepping forwards, pressing enough pressure on the Haki to cause it to the struggle.

The two forces grew in size, as both Shanks and Shorai put more and more pressure on their forces. The ground cracked between them as the force extended into the ground. Shanks was still in the air, the force of the Haki keeping him up. Every so often a sudden shockwave would tear at the ground.

"This... is your power?" Shanks panted. "Not a devil fruit... but Haki? An Intense mastering of Haki?"

Shorai didn't respond, just stared deeply into Shanks eyes. What Shanks saw in Shorai's own eyes caused him to step backwards. It wasn't that there was anger, nor that there was happiness. No sadness yet no joy. No madness yet no sanity. Quite simply, the eyes were filled with... nothing. No emotion, just... nothing.

The distraction cost Shanks, as Shorai won the battle of wills, sending Shanks flying backwards through the air. Shanks spun and slammed face first into the grass, where he experienced the uncomfortable sensation of teeth breaking. With a ringing in his jaw, Shanks turned over to have a sandal slammed against his chest so hard blood spat from his mouth.

"And so it is that, once again, confidence gets you nowhere." Shorai increased pressure when he suddenly twisted his head. Acting quickly, his brought his hand up just in time as a large airwave slashed over it. The air burst backwards, sending even more trees backwards. Shorai lowered his hand to see a man in a wide-brimmed hat and purple clothes. A cross necklace hung around the man's neck, and in his hands was a large black-bladed, white-handled sword in the shape of a crucifix.

Shorai didn't look perplexed, just said, "Dracule Mihawk. Why is it that you are here?"

"I do not wish to see that man rot away in a prison. He is pathetic, allowing himself to deteriorate thus, yet I still owe a debt to him. It is unfortunately a dept I cannot pay off with ease." Mihawk grip his hands tighter, his narrow eyes somehow getting even narrowed. "I am a different opponent than those you are used to, Shorai Grillando."

**(Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm going to say it right now, the result of the Shorai – Mihawk (With a bit of Shanks) fight won't end in the way you are expecting. Just to let you know. XD **

**Next time on OPNN – New Dreams: With Mihawk paying off a debt, Shanks finds himself saved. With an unknown power ahead of him, how will Mihawk act during this fight? Will Shanks step in to help out his old friend? Will Shorai finally find a match? Will he just completely dominate as he tends to do? **

**I'll leave you to answer those. Ta ta for now! **


	58. Dracule Mihawk vs Shorai Grillando

Air burst wildly as each slash was dissipated by a wave of Shorai's hand. Mihawk grimaced as he swung his sword, trying to find a chink in the impenetrable fortress that was Shorai. Shorai didn't even stumble as he held his gloved hand outwards.

Finally, after almost two minutes of continuous slashing, Mihawk came to a rest, stabbing Kokuto Yoru into the ground. To most swordsmen, this would be seen as a rookie move – a mistake. However, Mihawk knew that his sword could withstand the simple action of impaling into the ground.

"Dracule, there are neither good or bad opponents for any one man. You say you are a 'different' opponent than I am used to. Are you not human? Are you not breathing? Are you not just flesh and blood, like the rest of our race?" Shorai stepped forward, his eyes staying on Mihawk's own. "If you find yourself in the grasp of an opponent, you develop and evolve to find their weakness. You grow. If an opponent is 'bad', then make it 'good.' Dracule, you are like any other man I have ever met. A body that could so easily fall apart."

As if to demonstrate his point, a rock shot outwards from Shorai's feet, straight towards Mihawk's forehead.

Mihawk's expert eyesight saved him, as he dodged out of the way with only a rip in his hat. As he moved the ex-Shichibukai spun around and let off a bigger slash than before. It horizontally sliced through the air until it slammed into Shorai's stomach. Once again it burst outwards, leaving Shorai unharmed.

"If you hope to scratch me, you better come close quarters." Shorai stood his grounds, fingers twitching.

"If that is your wish." Mihawk clenched the hilt of Kokuto Yoru harder, before sprinting at Shorai. He went to slash – but it was a feint. Mihawk spun softly on his feet, the sword slicing straight at Shorai's back. Shorai jumped into the air, surprisingly high. Turning in the air, Shorai kicked at the vulnerable Mihawk with a sandaled foot. Mihawk ducked and sliced the sword at Shorai's back again.

Shorai seemed to land on the air, before leaping up even further dodging the strike. Shorai came to a stop, seemingly standing on the air as he stared down at Mihawk.

"So, you are keen in use of Rokushiki." Mihawk calmly retorted as he stared at the unusual sight.

"Perhaps to an inexperienced eye." Shorai replied, his hair rustling slightly as the wind hit into him.

Mihawk frowned, narrowing his eyes. "No... You are right. That is not Rokushiki. What could this be...?" Mihawk didn't have time to think as a hand grasped his shoulder. Mihawk didn't turn around, he knew exactly who the hand belonged to. "What do you recommend, Shanks."

"I cannot see any weakness." Shanks breathed. "I managed to cut him, but only because he underestimated the size of my sword. Now he is on high alert. We cannot penetrate him. He is obviously an expert in Haki."

"Hmm..." Mihawk mused, before quick as a flash he launched his sword like a spear.

"Dracule!" Shanks shouted in surprise. Never before had he seen Mihawk drop his sword, let alone throw it.

Mihawk's eyes narrowed further as the sword was set to pierce Shorai's heart. Then the sword came a sudden stop. No slowing or deflecting, it just stopped, quivering with the points mere millimetres away from Shorai's skin.

"No..." Mihawk whispered. "That is no mere Haki. Kokuto Yoru can penetrate through Haki with ease. I can only assume what you have is a Devil Fruit. A powerful one."

Shorai didn't respond as the sword turned around in front of him, pointing at Mihawk. The sword was fired as intense speeds, intent on cleaving Mihawk in two. In one swift moment, Mihawk reached out and grabbed the hilt, bringing the sword to a startling halt.

"I thank you." Mihawk nodded his head from receiving Kokuto Yoru. "Yet now is your time to leave this world." With a tilt of his head and a flash of light, Mihawk appeared suddenly behind Shorai, sword positioned in front of him.

A few second after, and a blade of wind swept into Shorai, enough pressure to cut a normal man in two. Shorai wasn't normal, however, and turned around in the air to face down Mihawk.

Mihawk grimaced when the sword was wrenched clean out of his hands. The sword came to a stop beside Shorai, hanging in the air as if by an invisible thread. With the sword still floating, Shorai slowly touched down to the floor, before motioning for Mihawk to move forward.

"Let us see, Dracule, whether you are capable without your weapon." Shorai bent his leg backwards and kept on arm stiffly forward, prepared for a hand-to-hand fight. "I will not use any of my advantages. A battle of will and physical power, perhaps."

Mihawk didn't allow Shorai any more time and ran forward, his jacket billowing behind him. Just before he hit Shorai Mihawk spun on his foot with an elbow directed towards Shorai's muscled stomach. Shorai stopped the elbow with a palm and sent another palm into the middle of Mihawk's chest, sending the swordsman backwards.

Scraping his shoes against the floor, Mihawk came to a stop. A few tense seconds passed, before Mihawk grabbed his hat and jacket, pulling them off in one clean motion. Throwing them to Shanks, who was watching with a pale face, Mihawk stood in full splendour.

The muscles around his chest and arms were slim but firm, occasional ribbons of muscle threading around the arms. The gold cross still hung on Mihawk's neck, dangling from its chain. Mihawk started to walk sideways, with Shorai following suit.

The two fighters circled around each other, waiting for the other to act. Shorai went first, lunging forward with grace and striking a palm at Mihawk. Raising his elbows Mihawk caught the blow in between his arms, Shorai's hand caught between his elbows. Keeping a firm grip on Shorai's arm, Mihawk kicked out at Shorai's knees. Using his free hand, Shorai grabbed Mihawk's leg. With a sharp wrench, Shorai whipped Mihawk's feet out from under him, sending him sprawling on his back. Mihawk didn't let out a sound, merely rolled back to his feet and sent an elbow towards Shorai's jaw.

Shorai stepped to the side and struck Mihawk in the shoulder with a well placed palm, sending pain jolting through Mihawk's arm. Another palm hit the side of Mihawk's knee, dropping the swordsman onto one knee.

"You are a well-tuned physical fighter. You are able to fight when your weapon is unable to be of use. Not only that, but your influence is wide and varied throughout the seas. I have use for a man such as you. Come and join my Kings." It wasn't a question, but a forceful demand, eyes boring into Mihawk.

Mihawk let out a short bark of humourless laughter. "Join you? I'd rather die!"

"It was not a question, Dracule." Shorai raised a hand and clicked his fingers.

A moment later there was a puff of smoke before a small, pudgy man with a giant beard and beady eyes appeared, eyes darting this way and that before settling on Mihawk. The oddest thing about the peculiar man with the cauldron hanging around his neck by a chain, with a large paintbrush nestled within.

"Ah, Master, is this a new recruit."

"He shall be number five for now, Gyro." Shorai said smoothly.

"Until you get the ranks in order, Master, I'd wager a guess." Gyro stroked his beard before approaching Mihawk. Mihawk found himself unable to move, his eyes bulging as he attempted to get out of whatever was gripping him. He watched, bemused, as the odd old man waddled forward.

Gyro grabbed his paintbrush – which had some kind of black liquid on the end – and swung it around in the air. The number 5 appeared, before it blasted forward, hitting Mihawk's heart. The pressure suddenly lifted off of Mihawk, and he hit the ground with a roar of pain. Mihawk struggled to his feet, the number bubbling and burning into his skin over his heart. After a good minute the bubbling came to a stop, and Mihawk remained kneeling, panting with sweat running down his face.

Shorai stepped forward and pulled his gloves off, setting them back where they came from. "Dracule Mihawk, you are now a member of my Kings. Now you shall serve me as your master, and become known as the Night King. For your first mission, you will impale Shanks with your sword, breaking the bond that you once held."

Mihawk grit his teeth, but was unable to do anything but nod. Slowly, Mihawk got to his feet unwillingly, muscles straining. His sword floated down to him, when he grabbed it from the air.

Mihawk's muscles continued to bulge as he attempted to defy whatever was controlling him, but he couldn't. His eyes stared towards Shanks, who was frozen in place, his eyes showing confusement.

Step by step, Mihawk walked towards the former Yonkou, before raising his sword behind him.

"Dracule..." Shanks managed to say. "Why...?" Shanks eyes suddenly bulged and a small dribble of blood was let lose. His head looked down to see the black blade penetrating his stomach.

"Gyro, please send word to the others that we have a new prisoner and a new King coming. Make sure Yuuma knows that he has a patient coming, as well." Shorai said, allowing Gyro to disappear. Shorai turned to Shanks as he slumped to the floor, Mihawk standing straight by. "Come."

**(Allright, then, uber apoligies for the massive lateness of the chapters. A-Level's suck. Period. **

**Also, this story (and ONLY THIS ONE) will be going on break until I complete the current ark of New Trust. This is because currently, New Dreams is based ahead of New Trust, and I want them in the same time period (roughly) because of certain things which happen. Don't worry, the arc in New Trust isn't long at all. **

**To wet your appetite, by the way...**

**Next Arc on One Piece New Nakama, New Dreams: In an apparently un-inhabited Island, the group of new Dragon Claw pirates, let by Jin, land in an attempt to find shelter from a storm. However, they soon find themselves enthralled between politics, assassinations, and the hidden organization simply know as – CP0.**

**So, I shall see you on this story next year! Have a happy Christmas! (I'll be updating the other story faster). **


	59. Break the Boredom

**A/N: Woo, the time is now equal to New Trust, so I can continue New Dreams again. I'm excited for this new arc, for certain. Also a note: New Trust will be updated on Wednesday (English Time) so that I can get my updating schedule for my current stories in order. Read on!**

"I'm booored... Bored, bored, bored, bored and even more bored... Gah, it's killing me. I mean, sure, I like adventure and I like water – despite the fact I, y'know, die if I go in water – but being on a sea for a week with no sense of land or any rocks or people or even birds it's so boooring!"

"Oh, shut up." Isaac pushed Wora straight over the side of the ship, knocking her into the water. Wora flailed, splashing water up towards Isaac.

"Ah, ah, ah, woah, woah, wait, I don't want to die, hey, not cool, hey!" Wora screamed, but Isaac reached down, picked her up, and deposited her drenching wet on the deck of the ship.

"See. You don't die. Besides, we'll find island's eventually." Isaac said as Wora shook her sopping wet hair, making it spring back up again.

"What are you two doing?" Jin frowned as he walked towards the two possible Dragon Claw crewmates.

"Nothing at all." Isaac said, nudging Wora to keep her quiet.

"Pah." Wora looked away, when suddenly her eyes bulged. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, look! I spy an island, yes! Island, Island, Island, Isl-"

"Shut up." Isaac thwacked Wora upside the head, looking to where Wora was looking.

In the distance seemed to be a very rocky island with no sign of mountains or even a hill.

"Doesn't look exactly habitable." Isaac frowned.

"It isn't."

Isaac, Wora and Jin turned to the door, where Tromso was limping out, wincing at every step.

"It isn't? Then what is it?" Wora asked.

"It is an island. But it's an island without an official name. Most people call it 'Bleak Island' though. It's used mostly as a pit-stop to rest. Thankfully, it's only a half-an-hour log pose time. So, we'll dock and wait."

"Urgh... waiting..." Wora moaned, leaning against the side of the ship. "Waiting for the log pose to set, waiting for Hikari to recover, waiting for Red to wake up... urgh... so much waiiiting!"

"What island is after this 'Bleak Island'?" Jin asked, pulling a notebook out of his pocket.

"Uh..." Tromso tapped his forehead. "If I remember, it was Lebro Island. Uh... oddly, the map on Raven was faded out, so I could only make out the name."

"Lebro Island huh? Sounds fun." Wora said with a gleam in her eye. "So, so, how long until we get to 'Bleak Island'?"

"Hmm..." Tromso looked ahead to the island. "A possible forty minutes to an hour, at the speed we're going, maybe. Attacura was the good one for distances." Tromso looked down. "I miss him..."

"Don't be a-" Jin started, but suddenly ducked. Something silver flew over where the back of his head was, impaling into the mast. Jin turned around quickly, extending his leg for a leg-sweep. He hit a black-clothed figure, who flipped to its back. The figure stayed on its legs and threw another silver object at Jin. This time Jin weaved to the side and caught the object between his fingers, quickly studying it to see that it was a Shuriken. "Hmm." Jin caught a flash of silver and ducked once more, but this was just what the figure wanted. Another shuriken was heading straight for his face. Jin had predicted this and had gone down further, the shuriken just cutting off a piece of hair.

Jin flipped on his hands and grabbed the mast with his legs, then grunting as he lifted himself up with his legs and grabbed the mast with his arms. He pushed off just a shuriken pierced the wood. Landing on his feet, Jin spun around and managed to catch two more shuriken between his fingers. Jin made a cocky smile. "Looks like you got me," just as the figure threw two more shuriken. But Jin suddenly raised his little fingers, catching the shuriken by the hoops. "Or not." Jin threw the shuriken straight back at the figure, but the figure drew another and knocked the shuriken straight out of the air. The figure threw the last shuriken, but Jin ducked under easily.

The figure didn't let up, running towards Jin. Jin raised his arms, catching the figure who jumped. Underneath a black tinted visor, Jin saw eyes widen in surprise. Catching the fabric of the top, Jin threw the figure into the mast back first. The figure collapsed to his front.

"What the hell just happened?" Isaac had only just got his hands up, while Wora and Tromso were even slower than that.

"Let's find out." Jin approached the figure, but it suddenly thrust its hand up towards Jin's throat. Jin leant out of the way, and jumped as a leg went under him. Looking at the figure, Jin saw a smile, but smiling back, Jin grabbed the mast and pushed outwards, altering his course. The figure hit nothing but air, getting back to his feet.

The figure went to throw a shuriken just as Jin grabbed Isaac and pushed him in front of him.

"Woah!" Isaac winced, putting his hands up to block the Shuriken. But it never came.

Jin stayed behind Isaac, completely covered by the bigger man. "As I guessed." Jin called out. "You only want me. Why?"

No answer.

"Of course you wouldn't say anything." Jin muttered before suddenly pushing Isaac forward. Isaac flailed towards the figure, but Jin pushed Isaac down, pushed on his back and leapfrogged over him, pulling his scythe out from its holster. The figure looked up only in time to receive the blunt end of the scythe straight in the sternum. The figure gasped out loud and collapsed to its knees, coughing and trying to catch its breath.

"Now, who are you?" Jin grabbed the mask of the figure's head and pulled it off; revealing a man with shaved hair and white eyes – contact lenses, almost certainly. The man's eyes saw Jin, but he bit down on something. The eyes rolled into the back of his head, and froth burst at the mouth. "He's dead." Jin simply said.

Isaac gasped out loud, drawing a raised eyebrow from Jin. Shaking his head, Jin started searching the man. He was clean, other than a piece of paper. Opening it, Jin read a simple phrase.

_Contract to Kill: _

_Jin Kyouritsu, Alias, Ritsu_

_Circumstances: Special_

"Who is that guy?" Isaac asked, leaning over the body and nudging it with his foot.

"Better question." Jin said, staring at the note with furrowed eyebrows and a frown. "How do they know my name?"


	60. The Return of Cipher Pol

The man panted, back straight against the wall. One arm hung limp and bloody, while the other was clutching a dark cross on a chain. The man kissed it just as the wall exploded behind him. Rolling forward, the man got back to his feet and sprinted through alleyways. Dark figures seemed to surge out of every doorway, grabbing for him. The man managed to avoid each grasping hand and leaped up, grabbing hold of a windowsill. Scaling the wall, he managed to get to the top of a building. He stopped as he saw the mass of black figures ahead of him. Looking down, the black figures had blocked his way down.

"Kurasu. You cannot escape us." A woman announced, walking forwards towards the man, Kurasu.

"Heh... heh..." Kurasu licked his lips.

"You are a traitor," the woman continued. "You will receive judg-"

Before the woman could continue, Kurasu leapt into the air and stepped down. He stayed up in the air and starting sprinting upwards, as if there were a floor under him.

"He knows that? Damn him!"

Kurasu smiled to himself as he moved further and further up. A sudden movement caused him to turn around just in time for the woman to spin her leg and smash it straight into his nose. Kurasu burst backwards, back smashing against the stone wall. A small amount of blood dripped from his lips as he gasped in pain.

"You have your tricks but they are useless. You have evaded us for the last time."

"Says you." Kurasu reached into his pocket and pulled out some kind of spherical object.

"A bomb?"

"Got that right." Kurasu clenched his hand, and the bomb exploded. The wall burst outwards behind him, and Kurasu went soaring out, charred and cut. He arced through the air before starting falling towards the ocean.

_So... this is it... huh... _

**XXX**

"Look, stairs, look!" Wora pointed excitedly at the side of Bleak Island. They had been circling the island in search of a place to go up and finally they found stairs.

"Right. We'll dock up here. I'll stay on the ship." Jin said, pulling his notebook out and sitting on the side of the ship, looking straight at Bleak Island and started sketching.

"Hey, what's that?" Isaac asked, pointed upwards.

Jin looked up to see a black shape trailing smoke coming down towards the ship. "A bird?"

"Too big to be a bi-" Isaac started, but the figure slammed straight into him. Isaac fell down to the deck, a human body draped over his chest. "AARGH! Body, dead body, get it off!"

"Don't be so squeamish." Jin said. "besides, he's not dead." Jin poked the body on Isaac's chest. "Hey, hey. Hey you. Wake up."

The man's eyes shot open, rolling off of Isaac and getting to his feet. He pointed his good arm at Jin, but then caught the dead man. "What! That's an assassin!"

"Oh? You know them?" Jin asked. "Who are you and why do you know them? Are you working with them?"

"Working with them? As if." The man spat. "Look, you know what you're doing if you've managed to avoid an assassin. My name is Kurasu... I need your help." Kurasu fell to his knees, hands on the deck as he bowed to Jin. "Please... Please, I need your help."

"Help? You do not even know who we are. How could you be so desperate to ask our help?"

"You survived." Kurasu said pointedly. Motioning to the assassin, Kurasu looked serious. "In the history of known man-kind, only two people have survived an attack from these assassins. The first is of a man who is said to be a 'Pilgrim of the World'. The second was the Pirate King himself, Gold Roger. You and me make four. Hundreds, maybe thousands of lives have been taken and only four have ever survived. Just by you surviving makes me certain you can confront these people."

"You know what," Jin said, raising a hand. "Start from the beginning."

"Of course, of course." Kurasu nodded. "I... I am from CP9."

"CP9!" All heads turned at the voice to see a very pale Hikari leaning in the doorway, seemingly covered in bandages. "Get off of this ship. Hell, kill yourself, that would do everyone good."

"I do not understand the reason but I do understand the rage that you may hold for the CP9." Kurasu nodded his head. "We were a corrupt bunch of individuals, it's true. However, once the Straw Hat Pirates dispatched of the main members, I learned just what a mistake I made. I left them in the dust, to explore my own future. However, you can't just 'leave' Cipher Pol. The only way, in fact, is to die. No, I wasn't about to die, so I ran. I just... just ran. The first assassin attempted to take my life three days after my escape. It was only because I was advanced in Rokushiki that I survived. I found a letter saying that I was an outcast. There was also a mark on the man's neck. A mark that was three small characters. CP0. Check on that man. You will find it."

Tromso was the one to check, indeed finding CP0 on the man's neck.

"CP0? I've never heard of them." Jin frowned.

"Of course not. Even in CP9, Cipher Pol Zero was a myth, a legend, something to scare others with. The rumours told of assassins that could go with the wind, that could disappear and reappear at a whim. When that CP0 member tried to assassinate me... I knew it was true... everything was true..." Kurasu wiped soot from his face. "By pure bad luck," when he said this, Kurasu kissed the cross around his neck. "I landed on Bleak Island. Like many travellers of the sea before me, I thought it was harmless. Then I discovered it was a hive of deadly bees. Underneath Bleak Island is a city. It is called Tartarus City. It is the very base of CP0."

_Clap, Clap, Clap_

The slow clap came to a stop as all heads turned, looking for the source.

"My, my, my, my... Kurasu, you have been busy."

"No..." Kurasu blanched. "They... dispatched you?"

"Who is 'he'?" Jin asked, pulling his scythe from his back. He looked around, confused. He was scanning the sky carefully.

"He's-"

"How impolite. Allow me to answer." The voice interrupted. "My name is Skye. I am a member of CP0. All of you on this ship will now be annihilated."


	61. Under the Sea

S-S-Skye?" Kurasu seemed to get even whiter. "How come someone as high-ranking as you... why are you...?"

"Seeing as you escaped our normal assassins, someone like me needs to be dispatched." The disembodied voice growled.

"Do you have any information about him?" Jin asked Kurasu with closed eyes.

"Only... only that his real name isn't actually known. Skye is just a persona as far as I know. He has been called Aeolus, Fujin, Shu, Feng Bo... many names."

"You know much more than I expected. Even more the reason to destroy you all." Skye's voice said, before the wind seemed to pick up. "For you see, I am the god of Wind, and all shall bow before my power!" The wind suddenly burst outwards, knocking most to the floor. Jin stayed standing, hair whipping in his face.

"God of Wind, huh? How troublesome..." Jin put his scythe back on its holster. Closing his eyes and crossing his arms, Jin started to tap his arms every second. Wind buffeted the ship again, which started to rock on the sea, but Jin wasn't moved. The tapping increased, and Jin suddenly opened his eyes. "Got you." Jin suddenly sprinted forward, put his foot on the side of the ship and leaped off. He spread his arms and soared into the air. He suddenly hit something, and man appeared out of the air, looking completely shocked, eyes wide open and jaw hanging. Before Skye could utter a word, both he and Jin plunged into the ocean.

"Woah, how the heck did he know where to jump?" Wora exclaimed.

"Way too reckless..."

"Tromso, go after him." Hikari said sharply.

"Huh, why?" Tromso looked confused. "He can swi-"

"Get him now!" Hikari snapped.

"Geez, okay, all right." Tromso winced as he disrupted his injuries. "If I get more injured-"

"Now!" Hikari practically pushed Tromso over the side of the ship.

Tromso flailed but fixed his posture and hit the water headfirst. He went through the water, eyes easily seeing through what would be murky to humans. Looking down, he spotted both Jin and Skye drifting in some kind of underwater current. Zooming down, Tromso reached for Jin's leg, but the current suddenly increased. Knowing how dangerous these currents could be, Tromso backed away and could only watch as Jin and Skye sped towards the rocky cliff. Then, some kind of door opened, Jin and Skye disappeared, and the door shut. The current stopped and all was calm again.

Confused, Tromso swam to where the cave was and placed his hands against it. Spikes suddenly shot out, but he managed to jump back just in time. However, he heard a snarling and turned around. He came face to face with four sharks that were bigger than him. Tromso snapped his teeth in anticipation.

The first shark swam forward, mouth open wide. Tromso swung his fist, surprised at how fast he was swinging. However the shark avoided the fist and latched its jaw on Tromso's lower arm. Tromso let out a pained hiss but took advantage, slamming his fist into the shark's nose. The shark let go off Tromso's arm. Tromso watched the blood trail off, and saw the other three sharks' get much more vicious.

All four suddenly went for Tromso all at the same time. Tromso swam upwards, causing the sharks to hit noses. As they backed away disorientated, Tromso slammed his foot into the top of one and used it as momentum to kick another shark sharply in the side of the head. He ducked as teeth snapped for his face. As the shark soared other him he kicked up, slamming both hands into the belly of the shark. Tromso kept hold of the shark in a belly-hug and burst down towards the sea-bed, slamming the shark nose first into the hard ground.

With one shark dealt with, Tromso turned around to the other three. Tromso closed his mouth, then made an 'O' shape. A bubble shot outwards into the first shark, sending the shark spinning away. The other two shot forward, but Tromso ducked under, reached up, and grabbed each by the tail. Grunting, Tromso slammed both sharks down into the seabed, knocking them unconscious.

The shark that had been shot with the bubble was back, snapping at Tromso. Tromso ducked and shot up with a head butt. The shark turned head over tail. Tromso reached up, hooked his arms around the sharks belly and slammed him down to the seabed with a sit-down pile driver. Finally, all shark's dispatched, Tromso grinned. He hadn't fought under the sea in such a long time, he had almost forgotten how much stronger he was under water.

His grin was cut off as something big disturbed the current behind him. Tromso spun around just in time to see a giant, teeth-lined mouth heading straight for him. The mouth itself could swallow Tromso whole. Tromso knew only one fish that could do that.

"No way..." Tromso muttered, before getting the sense to dive to the side. The water contorted as the giant shark burst past him. "A Megalodon? Attacura..." The Megalodon roared and turned quickly, bursting out towards Tromso again. This time Tromso dodged upwards, the Megalodon bursting underneath him. He knew that one bite had the capacity to cut off a limb like a knife through butter. Tromso's thoughts were cut off as the tail slammed hard into his chest. Bubbles burst from Tromso's mouth as he was flung upwards with amazing force.

He burst out of the water and straight into the arms of Isaac, who hit the ground catching Tromso.

"What the hell!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Where's Jin?" Hikari asked, concerned.

"In there." Tromso panted, pointing to Bleak Island with one hand and clutching his chest.

"What happened to you, I mean, you just flew straight outta the water!" Wora cried.

Before Tromso could answer, the water burst into a torrent as the 30 foot long Megalodon dived straight for the ship.

"Oh!" Isaac's eyes widened, but he was pushed away by Tromso. Tromso tensed his legs and raised his arms just as the Megalodon snapped its mouth around his torso.

"Tromso!" Hikari exclaimed, drawing her Sappha, but she was pushed back by Isaac.

"Wait, look."

Hikari narrowed her eyes, and saw the mouth of the Megalodon opening. A loud battle-cry was heard, and finally they could see Tromso opening the Megalodon mouth with his arms. The muscles seemed to be tense to the point of ripping as he let out a further cry. Finally he swung his arms and slammed the Megalodon onto the deck of the ship hard enough to send splinters into the air.

For a moment the Megalodon writhed as it gasped for air, but finally stopped.

"ha..ha..." Tromso panted. "What... how can a Megalodon... be here? They're extinct..." Tromso clutched his chest just in time to see the Megalodon move again. He cursed, but then looked confused as the Megalodon's figure changed. Its tail split into legs, flippers thickened and extended into arms. The shark's chest thickened and grew, while its head formed a neck and a humanoid face. "What... a..."

"You are good." The Megalodon spoke, sending shivers through Tromso's spine.

"What are you?" Tromso gulped.

"Would you accept fishman?"

"No fishman can change his appearance like that. Only Zoan's... can... no way..."

"Wait, wait, are you telling me that is a Zoan?" Isaac pointed to the bemused Megalodon. "But that's... how can you be a water Zoan? That makes no sense."

"My origins are not important. But yes, I suppose I am a rare devil fruit used of being a water-dwelling Zoan." The Megalodon bent down, looking at Tromso. "Impressive. Now-"

"How dare you..." Tromso growled.

"Eh?"

"How dare you use that kind of fruit! How dare you ridicule fishmen!" Tromso's eyes suddenly flickered with red as he showed his sharp teeth. "I don't know what means you used to become such a fake creature, but it is wrong!"

"I'm not- "

"I'll kill you!" Tromso hissed, before lunging at the Megalodon user.


	62. Enter the CP0

**A/N: I like reviews, guys! Also, I'll give another shout out to Age of the Four Seasons. Take a read and enjoy that story! **

The Megalodon's eyes widened in surprise as Tromso smashed into him, using all his weight to smash him over the side over the ship and into the water. Tromso latched his teeth into the User's shoulder as they spun through the water, bubbles bursting around them. Blood now trailing upwards, Tromso slammed the User back first against the stone wall while drawing his other arm back.

The User watched as the fist burst towards his face, but he opened his mouth and bit down hard on Tromso's fist. Undeterred, Tromso used his free hand to smash into the side of the User's neck. He let out a gasp and let go of Tromso's hand simultaneously. Tromso quickly uppercutted the much larger man's jaw, let go of his shoulder, and swiped his teeth across the left eye of the User.

The User screamed in pain, his form shrinking until he was in human form. A man with a short buzz-cut and a turtle-necked sweater. A hollow triangle tattoo was on each check and in the middle of his forehead.

"What power..." The man hissed, as Tromso suddenly zoomed at him and speared him against the wall. Bubbles burst from his mouth as all the air was driven from him.

"You can't match the power of our species, human." Tromso spat. "If you were true you could challenge me under the water. You are fake!" Tromso opened his match, ready to latch it around the man's neck, when the wall opened and the man fell into it. It closed before Tromso could get to it.

Tromso closed his mouth and started the calm down, the red disappearing from his eyes. He stared at the wall, still angry, before swimming back to the ship.

**XXX**

The sound of splintering wood made Jin open his eyes. For a moment, he registered the dull roof, and then realised it was high up. Much higher than a simple building roof. Pulling himself up to a sitting position, he looked around and his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

Sitting in an alleyway between two buildings, ahead of him was a huge lake. In the middle of the lake was some kind of castle, complete with four turrets and holes where cannons were no doubt situated. One drawbridge went across to a platform, guarded by fearsome looking guards who wore metal masks and armor, with swords at their waists. Around the lake were seemingly hundreds of buildings. They grew upwards by either length or because they were on a slope so it seemed as if the lake was at the very bottom of an incline.

The sound of smashing wood drew Jin's attention again, causing him to stand up and turn around, facing down the alleyway. He crept across the wall and peeked towards the sound, catching sight of a less fearsome looking guard. He was dressed in wooden armour, not metal, and had a simple wooden truncheon. A clipboard and pencil were in his hands. He was kicking doors open and barking orders at the no doubt scared occupants.

"Last name! Collection money! Just enough. You can go." With that, the man left the open doorway and did exactly the same to the next door and the next. Finally, he went to the last door before the alleyway. Jin went to quickly go around to corner behind him, but at the sound of the small, child-like voice he stopped.

"Last name!"

"A-Augura..."

"Collection money!"

There was a pause, before, "I-I don't h-have any."

"You don't have any!"

"No."

"Why not!"

"I don't have parents..."

"No excuse! Come with me! Now!"

There was the sound of struggling, before the man tugged a small girl in rags out. "No, get off!" The girl cried.

"I'll pay her collection money." Jin strode around the corner, hands in pockets.

The guard looked at him oddly. "You? Who are you?"

"A visitor..." Jin said vaguely.

"Visitor? Have you got collection money?"

"I got two rounds of collection money. Both mine and that girl's. How much."

"100,000 Beli!"

Jin's eyebrows rose at the price, but nevertheless he pulled out a wad of notes and placed it in the man's awaiting palms. The man nodded, before going on to the next door.

Soon, he was gone down the street and out of sight.

"Hey mister..."

"Yes?" Jin looked down at the young girl with large brown eyes.

"Why did you help me?"

Jin crouched down so he was face to face with the girl. "You looked as if you needed it."

The girl suddenly jumped and hugged Jin, causing him to stumble over to his rear in surprise as the girl kept him in a tight clutch, with her head on his shoulder.

"Have you come to rescue us mister? Have you come to help us?"

**XXX**

"How dare you!" A roar echoed around the chamber, making the windows vibrate in its frame. "Three failures? In one night? This is a disgrace!" The windows suddenly shattered, shards exploding outwards.

A dark-skinned man with a scar running down each eye turned around, his black cloak swishing in the air. He opened his eyes suddenly, revealing piercing green.

"Skye, Arthurias, Krow, what do you have to say for yourselves? Why did you fail your contracts!"

"I was not informed that Kurasu was a master of the Rokushiki, Vaypour." A female in a tight fitting dress and raven hair spoke out. She had purple lipstick, eyeliner, and nails.

"You were told he was a member of CP9. That is more than enough for you to know his worth. Arthurias, you went after a fishman? Someone who wasn't even assigned to you. You were to dispose of Kurasu as well. Why?"

Arthurias, the Megalodon user, dipped his head. "I am sorry, Vaypour. You told me that you won't punish me for my religion."

"Pah." Vaypour swung his hand, and Arthurias suddenly winced as a thin line of blood drew over his nose. "Skye? You have no excuse. Jin Kyoritsu should have been an easy target."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Skye raised his hands in protest. He was sporting a black combo of a hood and robes, with a crimson sash and facemask. "I was not told that that guy was any more than a bothersome pirate. Besides, I was in the air, I was disguised. He just went and tackled me outta there unexpectedly. Just like Krow, this was a case of misinformation. Hell, he wasn't even from something I would assume he had powers."

"Heh... all three of you failed – Tic." Another voice said, a figure that was taller than everyone else and wider as well. "You should have sent me, Vaypour. I would not have failed – toc."

"Perhaps later, Clocco." Vaypour sighed, a hand against his face. "This is a disgrace against CP0. We are a secretive organization, but with each failure the chance of us being known gets higher and higher." Taking a breath, Vaypour turned to the dark walls. "We need information from them. Shadow, capture Dragon Claw's ship and their occupants. Do not kill them."

A figure seemingly blending in with the shadows nodded, before somehow falling into the floor.

"What about Jin?" Skye asked. "You just picked me up and left him on the streets?"

"He showed he can detect you, Skye. I need to know more. I am monitoring that man very carefully. I am going to find out what he can do before we interact with him anymore. It is as much my failure that I didn't know he had some kind of power. You four, go now. I have no more contracts for you."


	63. Confrontation in Tarturus City

Hikari sighed when Tromso relayed the experiences from underwater. "So he's just gone in there?" Hikari pointed to Bleak Island.

"That's where we want to be then, yeah?" Isaac cracked his knuckles. "Let's go!"

"Wait one second." Tromso put his hands up. "I want to as well, but we need to think out a plan."

"Plans shams." Isaac waved it off. "We just got to act straight away. Y'know, before the people can contact the other people."

"Uh... guys..." Wora started.

"Look," Tromso continued. "If we just run in there without a care in the world... this is the Grand Line, it's not just a walk in the park."

"Pirates call it Paradise..." Isaac said.

"Yeah, because New World is bloody terrible." Hikari put in.

"Guys!" Wora exclaimed.

"What?" Hikari turned to the vibrant girl.

"Are we sinking?" Wora asked.

"What?" Attention now turned to the ship; they noticed they were indeed sinking slowly.

"Is there a hole in the ship?" Isaac asked, looking over the side of the ship. "What...? That's odd. The water isn't moving with us. It's as if we're sinking into the shad-" Isaac was cut off as the ship suddenly plummeted down fast, disappearing into the shadow. The water was as if it had never made contact with the ship.

**XXX**

"Would you care to explain why I would need to help you?" Jin asked, sitting cross-legged inside the house owned by Augura. He had asked to come in so they could speak privately. "And not just you. The rest of you."

"T-The rest of us...?" Augura blinked.

"Yes." Jin pointed over to the corner. "You five, I assume, are with Augura, yes?"

"How'd you see us?" A young boy with fiery red hair shot outwards.

"Dan!" Augura gasped.

Jin smiled. "For one, you just showed yourself. For two, I could hear you."

"Bah." Dan pouted.

"If you would like help, show yourselves and explain yourselves."

From the corner came four more children of varying ages. The oldest was almost 15 years old, with bright pink hair and glasses, named Faye. Dan was Faye's younger brother at 12 years old. A silent boy, Max, the same age as Dan, had black hair covering his face. Liam was 11, with blonde hair and freckles. Finally, the youngest and perhaps the most interesting was an 8 year old fishman. From what Jin could guess, he was a Sawshark fishman.

"Interesting..." Jin tapped his chin after the introductions. "So, I assume you are all orphans? Unable to pay the tax?"

"Correct." Faye nodded, pushing her glasses up. "I'm the oldest. I take care of them."

"She like our mother, mister." Augura said, smiling widely.

"Like your mother maybe. She's my sister and always will be." Dan sniffed.

"So... why do you need help?"

"The President." Liam spat.

"The President?"

"The leader of Tartarus." Faye answered. "His family line has owned this island for hundreds of years. He is famous for hating both humans and fishmen."

"Humans and fishmen? Why does he hate them?"

"Goat." Max said suddenly, before going silent again.

"Goat?"

"He's a weird race. He has the legs and horns of a goat." Faye said.

"A Satyr of the myths? Hmm..." Jin tapped his chin again. "So, what is it you want me to do?"

"You gotta overthrow him, mister!" Augura cried. "That man steals and enslaves. He takes what he wants and isn't afraid to hurt those who don't pay... some say he eats babies."

"What do you want me to do?" Jin asked. "I cannot kill a man for no reason."

"What? You can't kill a man who kills children?" Dan asked. "I've seen friends taken to that castle at the bottom of this hole."

"He's got Ar's brother."

"Ar?" Jin questioned.

Faye rubbed the fishmans head. "Yes. This is Ar. Full name Arlong."

"Arlong?" Jin's eyes widened. "The same name-"

"As the Fishman who terrorised East Blue year ago, we know." Faye looked down to the floor. "Ar is Arlong's Grandson. He's discriminated against and hated for who his grandfather was. What his grandfather did. Ar doesn't like to talk... in fact; he hasn't talked for a while now."

"No wonder, he's scared." Dan said, crossing his arms. "I mean, we'd be enslaved. A kid like him'll be killed."

"Dan! That's not funny." Augura cried.

"It's the truth." Dan reacted, only to get grabbed by the collar by Faye.

"Dan, go make..."

"Ritsu." Jin supplied.

"Go make Ritsu someplace to stay."

"That won't be necessary." Jin smiled. "I think I'll go scout out this 'Satyr' myself. Now..." Jin suddenly stopped and swung the scythe from its holster, blocking two knives which struck from the roof. Looking up, Jin spied a man with a flowing cloak. Vaypour.

"Impressive, sensing a man without sound." Vaypour uttered. "I see that my subordinate was not lying."

"By subordinate I assume the assassin that I tackled over the ship." Jin narrowed his eyes. "Now, what could I do for the leader of CP0?"

"... Now how would you have come by that information...?" It was Vaypour's turn to narrow his eyes.

"You just admitted it, did you not. 'My subordinate'. And Cipher Pol's aren't known to have a huge amount of command. It is simply the man in charge and his workers. You are the man in charge."

"It is a good thing that I have come for you personally. We have been... embarrassed, as of late. Our name cannot be made public, we cannot be made fools! We are CP0, the assassins of the night, and Jin Kyoritsu, you shall be made an example hidden in the shadows known only to us. We do not suffer fools lightly." Vaypour drew back one of his hands and slashed upwards, aiming for Jin's jaw, but Jin jumped backwards, his back to the door.

"That's another thing. How to you know my name? It is not exactly information I hand out on a silver platter." Jin twisted the scythe in his hands.

"Hehehe..." Vaypour grinned. "How do I know your name? Why... I thought you would know. After all, was it not you who wiped out, single-handedly, Cipher Pol 8?"

"Oh yeah... That group of wannabe government officials? I'd almost forgotten about them..." Jin sighed. "Ah... so long ago, when I was but a rookie. I assume this is why I have a contract on my head? I assume your group, CP0, want to kill me because I took out a Cipher Pol by myself." "Your information is true."

"Well then, allow me to warn you." Jin put his other hand on the shaft of his scythe, gripping hard. "I am not a rookie anymore. I have power few could even comprehend."

"Oh? Grace me with that knowledge during this fight."

"I refuse." Jin shook his head. "I only use my power out of necessity. I do not brag. I do not show off. I am a man of action and consequence."

"Oh? A man of honour, huh? The easiest to defeat, if I just-" Vaypour cut himself off by reaching down toward the scared children, and grabbing Faye around the neck by an arm and pulling her up to his position on the ceiling. "So, I got a hostage now, what will you do?"

"What do you mean?" Jin lifted his scythe. "I said I was a man of action and consequence. Not a man of honour. I'd like to make this clear. To achieve my goals, I'll cut through anything. Be that man or... child." Jin went to swing the scythe when he suddenly spun around and slammed the butt of the scythe into the side of an assassin's skull, who was attempting to sneak up on him. "You think me a fool?" Jin looked up to Vaypour. "100 separate people, not including those in this building, are surrounding us. Three standing separate in strategic positions, evidently those of importance. One is no doubt the man who I tackled out of the very sky he names himself after. Your plan of distracting me and attacking me from behind has been quelled. Your men are disguised as civilians. Shop keepers. Guards. You do not want to risk the name of CP0 of being discovered.

"Plans? Well, you will likely have a number. Most popular, in my estimate, is to stage a full-scale assault. But of course, you are too well organized in singular fighting. You do not work well as a group. So, one by one, hm? No... You won't take that risk of funnelling your men in an easy line. You won't use teamwork, but competitiveness of your men. They will simply work together out of one up-manship. What is the bounty on my head? What is it you are paying your men to eliminate me?"

Vaypour actually looked shocked, but nevertheless he smiled after a few seconds. "The bounty I am willing to pay for you is 1 million beli."

"Just 1 million?" Jin sneered. "I am actually insulted. However... you will have power. The other three will have power. The rest are cannon fodder. Perhaps I will need to use my power earlier than I expected..." Jin closed his eyes and placed the scythe against the wall. "Small room, not much room for manoeuvrability, especially for my weapon. At least, preferred casualties none. Children likely to get in the way... if they get in the way, well, I'll let my actions do the talking. My hands will be all I need. You will send cannon-fodder in to test me. You will want to gauge out my abilities. Then, if that's not enough – and that will not be enough – you will send those three... shall I call them lieutenants? _Subordinates_ as you like to call them. You will watch from the wings, you will assess and you will attempt to attack judging on my possible blind spots." Jin's face turned devoid of his smile. "Let me tell you now, I have no blind spots. You cannot sneak up on me, be it floor, air or sea. I am a man who will become the most Wanted in all the seas... I am a man who will do anything it takes..." Jin's eyes snapped open, filled with a combination of bloodlust and determination. "Tonight, blood will flow."


	64. He Awakens

**A/N: Thanks to Dthehalfdragon and Nezumimaru for the reviews. **

**Guys, I'll try to update faster! Also, I having a bit of trouble with New Trust's latest chapter, so that'll be out a bit later depending on how fast I can get the ideas down on paper. Also, I'll be adding the next time again since, well, I feel like it. **

Urgh..." Kurasu opened his eyes with his shoulder sending waves of pain down his body. One minute he was with Dragon Claw, the second, he just seemed to fall through the floor. Looking at his arm, his eyes widened in a combination of fear and surprise. An iron shackle bolted his wrist against the wall, painfully wrenching his arm above to breaking point. Narrowing his eyes, Kurasu looked around and noticed bodies lying across the seemingly endless room – the walls extending beyond his view. The bodies were piled at places, thrown haphazardly at others. Mountains of bodies, hundreds, maybe even thousands of bodies piled like dolls in a toybox. Looking at a husk just to the side of him, hanging just like he was in a possible future scenario, was one of the bodies. Oddly, it was dry and mummy-like. There was one visible injury, a slice across the neck, but the skin was dry and flaky, the eyes blank and dusty.

"Oh..." Kurasu moaned, trying to stretch to give himself a foothold and alleviate the stress on his shoulder. "Damn... Damn." Rattling the chains, Kurasu's muscle's strained as he tried to break out, but it just wasn't enough. "Damn!" He cried in anguish at being captured, his echoing over the empty space.

**XXX**

"Is it just me, or did we just go underwater?" Hikari was the first to speak, staring around in wonderment and confusement.

"We definitely didn't go through water, we're not wet... but I have no idea what happened." Tromso rubbed his forehead and also took a look around.

The small crew were in the center of Tartarus City, in the lake. The castle was gleaming in the middle of the lake, towering high and threatening made of some kind of black stone. The drawbridge was down, and seemingly hundreds of armored people were marching out and then going towards and into the main city.

"I cannot believe a city like this was right in the middle! Although I do smell adventure..." Wora's eyes seemed to sparkle with anticipation and excitement.

"Woah..." Isaac pointed in the distance, where a great plume of smoke was rising. Looking around, multiple buildings were destroyed, rubble collapsed down the streets. More smoke was rising in separate place. "What the hell happened... is happening?

"More invaders!"

"Huh?" Turning their heads, the crew watched as a shadow covered the ship. Fearing the same thing happening the same as before – whatever that was – the crew backed away. Instead, a tall and broad figure slammed onto the front of the ship, tilting it far into the water. The crew started sliding down the ship before it balanced itself again.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Wora climbed back to her feet, staring at the figure. At almost 10 foot tall, the figure was dressed just like a knight, complete with a full set of silver armor, a red cloak, a shield in his left hand and a sword in his right.

"We have enough trouble here already." The man roared. "As Sir Rofrick, I cannot allow the invasion to reach the castle." Rofrick pointed the sword down towards the crew. "I do not know how you breached our defence's but I will not allow this. Die!" Rofrick raised his side high, to the surprise of the crew. He swung the sword down hard. Jumping out of the way, Isaac and Wora rolled one way, while Tromso and Hikari went the other side. The sword smashed through the deck of the ship as if through butter.

"Oh crap!" Wora pointed down. "That was Red's room."

"God damn..." Wielding her Sappha, Hikari went to charge at the Knight but was held back by Tromso.

"Don't be stupid. You're still injured. Let me." Tromso smiled, before charging at Rofrick.

"Little fishmen deserve to be cut to pieces." Swinging his sword sideways, Rofrick attempted to cut Tromso in two. Instead, Tromso leaped up, avoiding the sword. Instead, the sword slashed through the mast. Tromso pulled his fist back, and slammed it hard into the chest piece of Sir Rofrick.

Tromso fell back to the ground, and looked up to see no dent at all in the armour. "No way..."

"My armour is impenetrable!" Sir Rofrick gloated. "Now stand-"

"Who the hell interrupts my sleep? _Crux..._" An irritated called out from beneath the deck.

"Eh?" Rofrick looked down to see a glint bursting towards his chest, before disappearing. "Wha..."

"_...crucis Incidere!_"

Sir Rofrick's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell backwards suddenly. His armor slid off of him, cut into four separate pieces down the middle vertically and horizontally. Blood burst out from the cross-shaped cut, before Sir Rofrick tipped off of the ship and fell into the water, water flowing onto the deck as the ship settled from the waves.

"R..." Hikari smiled. "Red!"

Red turned around, both swords in hands. He smiled back, although he still looked slightly drowsy. "Hey. I think I'm awake enough to deal with whatever is happening. Talking of which, what _is_ happening?" Red looked around the city, trying to figure out where he was.

"Uh, we'll explain in a minute. Looks like we got bigger problems." Hikari's eyes widened.

Turning around, Red suddenly ducked a slice of a sword. Looking up, there was a man who looked just like Rofrick in size and shape, except with two swords and a helmet with two horns.

"My brother! I'll avenge you!" The new Knight cried. "I, Sir Banderville, will avenge-"

"Oh, seriously, shut the hell up." Red casually swung his blade, slicing straight through Banderville. His helmet – and head – rolled off, before he joined his brother in the lake. "Right, now explain. Why are we being attacked by Knights, why are we in the middle of a lake, and why the hell are you two here?" Red pointed to Wora and Isaac.

**XXX**

"_**I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!**_" The roar was so loud that the walls shook and cracked. Vaypour spun around and slammed his fist against the wall, eyes wide open in pure rage.

"Sir, calm down." Skye said to his leader, looking worried. "We need to gather our resources, not get angry."

Vaypour took a deep breath, before turning to Skye. "You are right. To think that a man like that could exist on the Grand Line..."

Skye rubbed his face, which had a vicious gouge through his nose. A plaster had been put over it, but a thin dribble of blood leaked out as Skye moved. Other small cuts and bruises covered his body, and a bandage trailed up his arm and shoulder. "It's like he travelled from the New World. We couldn't even hit him, not once. If I didn't know any better, he seems to be a goddamn God of Haki."

"And now he's drawn the attention of the castle forces. Things are getting out of hand. This is not what I wanted, this is not what I planned... Are reputation is falling, and if we cannot deal with the pirates, we'll be revealed and we will crumble!" Vaypour cried in annoyance, massaging his brow. "Right. We'll allow those idiots in the castle to wear him down... We'll have to hope that that seemingly unlimited stamina runs out..."

"No – tic. We need to go out now – toc." Clocco's metallic voice said, as he walked into the room. Standing tall, the Assassin leaned down towards his leader and Skye.

"You weren't there, Clocco." Skye hissed, swatting Clocco backwards with the back of his hand.

"No. But surely I have the best chance - tic?" Clocco grinned. "I don't get hurt by simply cuts and brute force. I'll deal with that kid and give you his head -toc."

Vaypour turned to the assassin. "... This would be your biggest assignment Clocco, but what you say makes sense. Simple cuts won't affect you. Try to defeat Jin Kyouritsu, or die trying. That's an order."

"Sure thing, sir - tic." Clocco bashed his chest with his fist, making a clanging sound. "What did you discover from fighting him – toc?"

"He can sense where you are... somehow. No matter where you are." Skye growled. "And it definitely isn't 'seeing'. I was in my air currents, but he could just punch me whenever I attack. I reckon its Haki. The likes of Haki which haven't been seen since Gold Roger or Shanks."

"So, we need a barrage of attacks, then - tic?" Clocco suggested. "Make him work hard. No matter the stamina, no matter the strength, no matter the power if the body can't keep up with many attacks all at one time... That was your failure. You didn't attack all at once, you came at him one and a time. No man can handle a barrage of attacks on all sides." Clocco's eyes flashed with glee. "I'll kill him - toc!"

**Next time on One Piece New Nakama – New Dreams:- **

**With Red finally up from Virto's devil fruit, he gets to work straight away. Sending a 'recon' team, (consisting of Tromso and Hikari) out to find out what all the commotion is about, Red stays with Isaac and Wora to answer their requests on joining his crew. Will he allow the former 'Ten-Blade' Bison and the electrifying Wora into the crew, or will he leave them on Tartarus City? **

**Meanwhile, the Recon team chance upon a surprising and horrifying site of an intense battle – with Jin right at the center. Before they can do much, however, the ominous sound of Clocco comes to confront them. However, for Clocco to make it to Jin, he has to go through Hikari and Tromso first... **

**Read & Review folks! 'Till next time!**


	65. The Man in Crimson

**A/N:- Thanks to Dthehalfdragon for the review! I think (But don't quote me) have got my schedule back on time after this chapter, now, which is always good. I WILL update New Trust tomorrow, so that's good news as well. **

**Also, Clocco belongs to Orrahn. (Who, if you remember my shameless advertising, has co-written Age of the Four Seasons with Whale and KairaKara101. Read, I say, read!) **

**Also, read on for this chapter!) **

"I see..." Red tapped his chin, before pointing to Isaac and Wora. "So you two want to join Dragon Claw. We're in a city under Bleak Island, and Gouki and Jenny went back because they were injured." Sighing, Red stood up. "Right, got it. I suppose I better get to work, then. Hikari," Red raised his hand. "Punch me."

"What?" Hikari blinked, confused at the sudden request.

"Punch the hand. I need to know how strong you are after injuring yourself."

Hikari blinked again, before nodding. "Okay." Taking a deep breath, Hikari snapped her fist forward fast. It slammed into Red's palm, making him stumble backwards slightly.

Red winced, shaking his hand, and looked at Hikari carefully. "Good." He said finally. "You didn't wince, and that hurt like hell. I think you'll be able to handle yourself, just try not to get into too strenuous fights, okay?"

"Yes, Captain." Hikari said.

"Urgh... I gotta get used to that all over again?" Red groaned, before turning around to peer out over the city, and the smoke which was still rising. "Tromso, Hikari, you two go into the city and find out what all the commotion is about. I want information, and I want to see whether we should be bothered about it or not. Also, try to find out how long it will take the Log Pose to set, and also to find Jin."

"Yes." Tromso nodded. "Do you want us to stay in the shadows?"

"That would be best. Try not to involve yourself in anything unless you have to. Disguises could be good to, to spy and all." Red turned towards the castle, which had finally ceased sending out the armored guards. "Wora, Isaac. You will come with me into that castle. I want to see if we can get some new supplies, and perhaps some wood to fix this ship up. Also, I'll see if you're good enough to join us."

"Yes!" Both Wora and Isaac said enthusiastically.

"Oh, Tromso. Before you go, your battle axe is down there." Turning back around, Red pointed down to the broken deck.

"Ah, perfect!" Tromso quickly hopped down and grabbed his battle axe, pulling it upwards. "I thought I lost this..."

"Let's go." Red said, and jumped off the ship, landing on the stone surrounding the moat which was in turn surrounding the castle. Isaac and Wora followed, and the group of three went straight down the drawbridge leading towards the castle.

Watching for a moment, Hikari let out a small laugh.

"What is it?" Tromso turned towards her.

"It's good having proper direction again. Let's go." Hikari climbed down the side of the ship to land nicely on the floor, while Tromso jumped down. "I feel like a proper crew again, not a rag-tag group of wannabe's."

"True." Tromso hoisted his battle-axe over his shoulder as the two quickly walked into the shadows of the alleyways. Thankfully, the buildings were clustered close together, so there were many alleyways and very few main roads. It was easy for Tromso and Hikari to thread their way through the shadows.

"Hey, stop." Hikari put her hand in front of Tromso's chest, stopping him in his tracks after a few minutes of walking.

"What?" Tromso asked, only to get a finger to his lips. Hikari pointed out to the end of the alleyways, where two guards were standing, watching ahead of the alleyway down one of the main roads.

"Let me show you some of the stuff I used to do." Hikari grinned at being back in her pre-pirate atmosphere, flicking her Sappha out and walking silently forward. She stopped behind the two guards, and silently but heavily, thrust the blades of the tonfa through a gap between helmet and armour on the back of the guard's necks. Without a sound, the two guards slumped to the ground. Hikari hefted one of the guards, pulling them back into the alleyway. "Hey, Tromso, put these on. We'll pose as guards."

**XXX**

"Right, last time I was fighting knights, my Captain got amnesia and lost a hand." Red grimaced at the memory of Talon's face being covered in flames. "Let's hope this one goes a bit better."

"So... where is Talon now?" Isaac asked. "I mean, I know he had amnesia but I would have guessed you would have persuaded him on who you were."

"Trust me, I tried. However, Talon killed an innocent bystander." Red narrowed his eyes. "At that time, I knew that he had gone back to when his crew were killed. He believed he killed them. I couldn't stand him killing a civilian, and we fought. I ended up defeated, and he flew from Skytopia."

"Skytopia?" Isaac's eyes widened. "You've been to a sky island."

"Yes." Red smiled. "And I'm sure you guys will see many wondrous things with us... well, assuming I let you in."

"What are the conditions?" Wora suddenly asked, causing Red to jump at the high-speed voice. "I mean, some pirates force people to fight lions, or wrestle bears, or kidnap kids, or loot villages or-"

"Don't worry." Red interrupted, waving his hand as he reached the door which was closed at the end of the surprisingly long drawbridge. "The conditions aren't as bad as that. All you got to do is show your honour, and appreciate our rules. We do not kill innocents. Also, we generally kill the bad guys and drink their blood..." Red said with a sinister laugh, licking the blades of his sword. He turned towards the frightened couple, both of who were slowly inching backwards. Red's face brightened up. "Lighten up, I'm joking." Red put his sword down again. "Although, not about the killing part." Red looked around the door trying to figure out the system. "And sometimes, I like myself a bit of blood. They don't call me 'Blood' Red for nothing. Aha!" Red grinned and found a bronze button next to the door.

"Looks like a bell." Isaac pointed out, casting a gaze at Red, still freaked out.

"Well, let's ring it and hope the owner is vaguely nice." Red pressed the button, and no sooner than his finger had touched the bronze, the floor tipped under them and all three disappeared down a trapdoor. Seconds later, the trapdoor shut again, disguising itself back into the ground.

**XXX**

Urgh, I feel uncomfortable..." Tromso complained, his voice echoing from under the helmet. "Way too tight."

"Yeah, well this is practically falling off me." Hikari hissed, before looking around at the guards. "Nevertheless, it seems to be working."

"Over there." Tromso nodded towards a large square, where dust plumes were bursting every which where. "That looks significant." Indeed it was, as the plumes acted almost as a defensive wall. Looking more closely, hundreds of guards were camped out around the walls of dust, with halberds or swords or other deadly weapons. Some had set up tables, while there were even large tents set up, as if for a siege.

"You two!"

Hikari and Tromso froze, and turned around to see a man with purple plumes high above his head.

"I see you wish to try your luck." The man tilted his helmet visor up, showing a grim face. "I wish you luck. If you defeat that demon, you will be given 1 million beli each." Nodding, the man put his visor down. "Remember, we will keep pushing until the demon falls."

"Well, let's go then." Hikari pushed Tromso forward, and the two walked through the dust which pushed air down the holes in the armor.

For a few meters was dust, before they came out into the bare square. Hikari shivered, even in the armor. "What's this presence..."

"Where are the bodies...?"

"More...?" A sinister voice almost hissed. "You keep coming...? Fools..."

"Huh?" Tromso turned just in time to see a foot slicing towards him. Hikari pulled Tromso back and put her body in place of Tromso. Raising her hands, the foot slammed into her forearms, shattering the armor to pieces. Cracks spread up her arms, her chest and her helmet, causing the short-lived armor to almost disintegrate. Hikari let out a surprised gasp, not only because she would almost certainly be dead if that armor hadn't been there. In front of her was a tall figure, covered in blood with a scythe cutting against the floor, like the Grim Reaper himself. The blood was across the face, matted in the hair, spread across the bare chest and arms, and etched within the nails and even the teeth of the man.

"Hikari?" The figure tilted his head.

"Jin?" Hikari gasped, stepping forward and placing her hands on Jin's chest. "So much blood... where are you injured?"

"Injured?" Jin flashed a smile. "This isn't my blood... I'm not entirely sure a man could lose this much blood and live. My record still stands. There's... don't." Jin thrust his thumb behind him. What Hikari and Tromso once thought was a wall, was actually a massive pile of bodies. Easily over a hundred dead knights, armor broken, faces frozen in fear, pain and utter defeat. "I got my vest ripped off, and I have no idea where my holster is." Jin flicked his scythe, blood splattering against the ground. "But I'm fine. Just dealing with these nuisances."

"It's good that you're okay." Tromso said, pulling his helmet off and throwing it to the ground, followed shortly by the armor.

"Same to you." Jin nodded when a voice called out.

"First Hour: Fire Bombs!"

"Huh?" Ten black spheres shot outwards from one direction, heading straight for the three. Tromso and Hikari leapt to the side, while Jin ducked down, allowing all but one sphere to soar over his head. He caught the tenth with one hand, and looked at it. It was completely spherical, with a timer on the front. It was almost at the end. Jin frowned and threw it upwards, where it exploded in a magnificent orange and yellow of flames licking at the sky. Cast by shadows caused by the explosions, Jin cricked his neck and looked directly in front of him.

"You are not a soldier. Show yourself."

"Hehe..." A large figure almost double the size of Jin and three times as wide stepped through the dust, cracking his knuckles. "My name is Clocco - Tic... and I expected just as much from you, Jin Kyouritsu - Toc." Clocco was a peculiar shape, and one of the more unusual figures the pirates had seen in their time on the seas. While the white top-hat and monocle, which was made to look like a cog, were peculiar, and the general shape of his body was to be plain, weird, the most interesting part of Clocco was the fact that a huge, cog-shaped clock dominated his chest; his arms, legs and head all emerging from this huge clock. "You may do well in one-on-one situations – Tic. But the fact of the matter is, you will not be able to handle my barrage of attacks... so it was that I was assigned to destroy you – Toc!"

"What a nuisance..." Jin sighed.

"If you don't want to fight, Jin, we'll be happy to take over." Hikari said. "In fact, you look like you need a rest."

"He wants me. I should probably-" But Jin was talked down by Hikari.

"If you want to fight him, do it if he beats us. But I think that me and Tromso will be able to handle him."

"Pah... fine." Jin waved away and walked over to a wall, sitting down to a slump to watch the proceedings.

"So... I just need to beat you two to get to Kyouritsu – Tic?" Clocco lowered his hands and eyed the girl and fishman. "Small fry should not sacrifice themselves -Toc."

**Next Time on One Piece New Nakama – New Dreams:- **

** With a new enemy in sight, Tromso and Hikari team together to fight the CP0 Agent Clocco. However, Clocco has many weapons and strategies up his sleeve to overcome the two pirates. Will Tromso and Hikari's injuries come back to haunt them, will Clocco earn the first victory over the pirates for CP0, or will Jin stand up and take charge over the assassin who wants his life?**

**See you then!**


	66. The Clockwork Man, Clocco

**A/N: Thanks to Dthehalfdragon for the review! Alright, first proper fight of the arc! Tromso & Hikari vs. Clocco! Let's see how they do, shall we?**

"Sacrifice ourselves?" Tromso raised an eyebrow as he clenched the handle of his battleaxe harder. "You are a bit full of yourself."

"I just know strong from weak – Tic." Clocco looked down upon the small Hikari and smaller Tromso. "You are weak," Clocco looked towards Jin. "He is stron-" Clocco was suddenly cut off as Hikari jumped up with surprising height, twisting her Sappha towards Clocco's face. Clocco twisted his head, but the blade still scratched him. No blood was shed, but Clocco didn't have enough time to confirm as Hikari swung her foot into Clocco's neck. Clocco stumbled to the side, but didn't fall. Landing gracefully on her feet, Hikari raised one Sappha high and stabbed it straight through Clocco's left foot.

"You shouldn't underestimate us." Hikari said, her golden eyes connecting with Clocco's dark blue ones. "You should _never _underestimate pirates of any kind." Hikari pulled the Sappha from Clocco's foot and swung around, but a sudden electric current of pain ran up her spine. She froze for a moment, but this was all it took for Clocco to gain the advantage. He raised his knee, slamming it hard into the side of Hikari's stomach.

Hikari gasped in pain as she was propelled slightly in the air from the heavy blow, but landed in Tromso's arms. Tromso looked down at Hikari, concerned, but helped her to stand. "Red said you shouldn't strain yourself."

"This isn't straining, don't worry. I just stubbed my toe was all." Hikari said, flicking her hair out of her eyes to look back at the taller Clocco.

"_Stubborn_." Tromso muttered, shaking his head.

"I've been known to be." Hikari replied.

"Are you done talking?" Clocco broke up the short conversation by throwing a punch down towards Hikari. Hikari bent backwards onto her hands, straightening up into a handstand. Before Clocco could draw his arm, Hikari swung her right foot down, slamming hard into Clocco's arm. A loud _clang _was heard, and Clocco looked unperturbed.

"You haven't proved that I've underestimated you yet – Toc." Clocco sighed. "Weaklings really shouldn't speak out and try acting 'brave' – Tic."

"You're annoying!" Tromso growled, swinging his battle-axe with all his might, aiming towards Clocco's hip. Clocco just swung his arm, punching the side of the battleaxe. Off course, Tromso stumbled to the side, pain springing up from his recent injuries.

Hikari looked to Tromso with concern, but was slapped hard in the cheek by Clocco, sending her sprawling to the floor, Sappha falling from her grasp.

"Look at you – Toc." Clocco shook his head. "Pathetic. Simply pathetic – Tic." Clocco crossed his arms. "You look unique, but you are nothing." Clocco walked past Hikari and Tromso. "Now, Kyouritsu, fight me - Toc."

Jin opened one eye, and merely pointed behind Clocco. "Not yet." Jin closed his eye again with the briefest of smiles.

"What?" Clocco looked slightly angry at being snubbed, but was cut off as Tromso charged at him shoulder-first, hitting Clocco straight in the back. Clocco was pushed forward, one leg flailing behind him.

Letting out a small roar, Tromso dropped his battleaxe and grabbed the leg, and starting to spin around. Using momentum from spinning around, Tromso lifted Clocco from the floor. After three rotations, Tromso let go, allowing Clocco to go smashing to the floor back first. Tromso kicked the battleaxe to his own grasp and lifted it above his head, letting out another roar as he slammed it straight into Clocco's cog-shaped chest, digging the blade a good few inches into the metal.

"Good work!" Hikari complimented, taking advantage to lift one of the Sappha high above her head with both hands, and thrusting it straight through Clocco's monocle, smashing the glass and going into the eye underneath with a _thud._ Hikari let go of her weapon, falling to her haunches with a small breath, wincing in pain. "He wasn't much, in the end."

"But it seemed he died way too easy." Was Tromso's response.

"Died?" Came the enraged reply, as Clocco's fist found its way under Hikari's jaw, cracking her head backwards. Hikari fell back-first to the ground as Clocco sat up straight, pulling the Sappha from his head and throwing it the ground. "You people sure know how to annoy me – Tic!" With his other hand, Clocco grabbed the handle of the battleaxe from his chest, and turned towards a surprised Tromso. Clocco swung the battleaxe easily, aiming to cleave Tromso in two. Tromso rolled to the side, avoiding the blade which sliced through the floor like butter from Clocco's force.

Clocco quickly got up to his feet, and slammed his foot onto Tromso's chest before he could roll any further. Sighing, Clocco reached down, grabbed his top-hat, dusted it off, and placed it back on his head. "I thought you fishmen were meant to be stronger than the average human."

"We are." Tromso grit his teeth, suddenly latching his hands on either side of Clocco's foot. "Ten times stronger!" Tromso's muscle's bulged as he pushed Clocco's foot up, until there was enough space for roll to the side and jump to his feet, grabbing his battleaxe on the way up, already swinging towards Clocco.

Narrowing his eyes, Clocco quickly moved the hour hand on the clock on his chest to the 'six' position. "Sixth Hour – Toc!"

Clocco's chest swung open, so that Tromso got a brief glimpse of hundreds of cogs, before he pulled out a large cog-like shield and a long sword with a cog as a hand-guard. Shutting his chest, Clocco blocked Tromso's strike with his left hand – with the shield. He swung the sword towards Tromso, but he quickly jumped back, avoiding the bladed sword.

"What are you?" Tromso asked, backing away slowly to gain some ground between he and Clocco.

"Me? I am a cyborg like no other." Clocco smiled. "I am a Clockwork Man. Unlike robotics, I do not suffer from electric shortages. I do not have any wires to 'cut' and deactivate me. Made of cogs and gears, I can fix myself at a moment's notice. I am truly an invincible man – Tic!"

"Clockwork? Well, clocks can break!" Tromso suddenly charged, swinging his battleaxe. A loud _clang_ of metal on metal was heard as Clocco blocked it with the shield again. Swinging his sword, Tromso just barely managed to jump back in time. But Clocco swung again, forcing Tromso to jump back again, and Clocco continued to slice with his sword as Tromso attempted to avoid each slice. He managed to deflect some with his battleaxe and dodged the rest, but sweat was running down his blue skin.

Clocco suddenly stopped, causing Tromso to back away quickly as he stepped backwards. Clocco dropped his shield and threw a punch with his left hand.

Thinking it was too far away, Tromso tried to gain his breath, but his eyes widened as Clocco's arm stretched. Clocco's fist slammed into Tromso's belly, knocking him to his knees. Quickly making the distance with long strides, Clocco grasped the sword's handle with both hands, and brought it above Tromso's head.

"Weaklings are weaklings – Toc!" Clocco thrust the sword downwards, intent on impaling Tromso's skull, when the blade was suddenly cut in to, the top half flung away and going through the dust. "Huh...?" Clocco looked on in surprise as a scythe blade swung into his chest, sticking in the metal.

"You two have done enough, but the fact of the matter is that you are injured." Jin said, looking at Hikari and Tromso, before turning back to Clocco with narrowed eyes. "Fun and games are over, Clocco. Allow me the honour to smash you to pieces!"

**Next Time on One Piece New Nakama – New Dreams:- **

**With the injured Tromso and Hikari out of the fight, Jin decides to deal with Clocco the way he has dealt with hundreds of others in Tartarus City alone. **

**Trying his best, Clocco deals attack after attack, move after move. But can he even touch the main who has never been hurt by an enemy in all his life. **


	67. To Walk Forward

**A/N: - Thanks to Orrahn and Dthehalfdragon for your reviews! Time for Clocco of CP0 vs. Jin of... well, himself. Read on! **

"You are going to have to do better than that..." Jin said, weaving back and forth as Clocco threw fists at him. Jin ducked a swipe and stepped backwards as Clocco kicked up. "I've seen better from dead bodies."

Growling in annoyance, Clocco swung his leg low, allowing it to extend outwards. Jin was forced to jump up, just ripe for Clocco to punch him out of the air. Clocco thrust his fist forward, but Jin placed both hands on Clocco's fist and pushed upwards, flipping in the air and slamming his foot into Clocco's face.

Clocco stumbled backwards, kicking his broken shield towards Jin accidently. Jin leaned down and picked up the shield.

"Hmm... quite weighty. Good material though... I'll think I'll keep it."

"That's mine – Tic!" Clocco moved the hour hand on his chest to the 'nine o'clock' position. "Ninth Hour!" Reaching into his chest just like when he got his sword and shield, Clocco brought out a massive cog. He placed it on his left hand middle finger, and spun it with his right. The cog spun rapidly, and small spikes shot out on ridges. Clocco let out a roar as he threw the spinning cog towards Jin.

Jin raised the shield, which was big enough to cover his whole body when he crouched behind it, covering him from Clocco's view.

The giant cog slammed hard into the shield, the blades slashing through the shield with ease. Finally, the cog burst through the shield, smashing into the ground behind it.

"You should have kept moving – Toc." Clocco smirked and walked towards the smashed shield, only to see a hole in the ground. "Eh?"

"The ground is soft here."

Before Clocco could react, the floor below him erupted in a shower of mud as Jin jumped up, driving the butt of his scythe straight into the bottom of Clocco's jaw. Clocco was lifted off the ground from the strength of the attack, his top hat flying off of his head. Jin landed and spun around quickly, just in time to slam the shaft of his scythe into Clocco's neck. Clocco was driven back, landing on his back.

Spinning his scythe around his hand, Jin stuck the end into the ground and leant on it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his notebook and pencil. He started sketching as Clocco pulled himself to his feet.

Snarling, Clocco moved the hour hand to the '11 o'clock' position. "Eleventh Hour!" Clocco spun his arm around 360 degrees two times, before throwing a punch at Jin. His arm extended fast, shooting towards Jin's chest. Jin simply stepped to the side, still drawing. A small grin rose on Clocco's face, as small slits in the side of his arm opened up. Propelled from the slits, tiny small cog-like shuriken shot out, intent on slicing into Jin. Jin merely raised his pencil and caught two straight in the middle. The shuriken spun around on his pencil, before coming to a rest.

Smiling, Jin jumped on top of Clocco's arm and sprinted towards Clocco. Clocco tried pulling his arm in, but Jin ran faster than Clocco could draw in. Jin tucked his pencil behind his ear, his notebook in his pocket, and grasped his scythe with both hands. Jin swung as he ran, and jumped. The blade of the scythe entered straight into the hole Hikari had previously made in Clocco's eye. Standing on top on Clocco's head, Jin held the scythe, still impaled in Clocco's head, straight with one hand. With his other, he brought his notebook out and showed it to Clocco. It was a sketch of Clocco's face. "I haven't met a clockwork enemy before. This looks like you, right? How do you think?"

Clocco's eyes widened at the question, before narrowing in anger. "Stop kidding around – Tic!" Clocco swung both arms upwards to grab at Jin.

Jin just jumped downwards, levering his scythe through Clocco's head. The blade cut through the top of Clocco's head, and as Jin landed, the top left half of Clocco's head slid downwards at a diagonal angle.

Clocco didn't fall, however, and turned around to Jin, his remaining face etched in anger. "You embarrass me..." Clocco went to lunge forward, when a voice in his head stopped him.

_'He is a top of the line model. He is exactly as you wanted him. A clockwork man who can deliver simultaneous attacks in a moment's notice. A full 'twelve-hour' range.' _

_ 'What's his name?'_

_ 'He is codenamed 'Clocco.'_

Clocco shut his eyes. '_I forgot in my anger. I am a device built for a barrage of attacks, not one after the other. This is exactly why the others were defeated. This is exactly why I came to kill him.'_ Clocco opened his eyes again, and spun the hour hand. "Eighth Hour!" A small hatch opened in Clocco's chest, sending a bomb flying at Jin.

Jin simply swung his scythe, cutting the bomb in two. But instead of simply falling, the bomb exploded into smoke, great swirls of white covering Jin.

"A smoke bomb?" Jin questioned, more interested than surprised.

"Fifth Hour - One!" Jin managed to dodge ten shuriken's flying at him, which dug into the ground at his feet. "Seventh Hour!" Jin looked through the haze of smoke to see Clocco charging at him, wind blowing the smoke clear. Jin could see a pair of claws on each of Clocco's hand, sharp and dangerous. Clocco swung both hands up, and slammed them down. Jin managed to bring the shaft of his scythe up, blocking the deadly knives.

"Is that all?" Jin asked, raising an eyebrow.

In reply, Clocco tipped his head downwards. "Fifth Hour – Two." The shuriken's that were in the ground suddenly started ticking.

"Oh no..." Jin said blandly, blinking.

Clocco smiled even more and brought one of his clawed hands up, positioning it above Jin. "You try to move out of that position, I'll stab you – Toc. You stay here, my timed shuriken's explosives will rip you apart – Toc." Clocco looked slightly relieved. "This contract is finished. Time's up, Jin Kyouritsu."

"You're wrong." Jin suddenly pushed on his arms, pulling himself up, using Clocco's strength on his scythe against him. Flipping fluidly, Jin jumped over the back of Clocco's head, but latched his hands around the bottom of Clocco's chin. Jin allowed himself to fall, then kicked off of Clocco's back to flip back over Clocco and switch his hands from under the chin to the back of Clocco's neck. The momentum drove Clocco face first into his own field of shuriken. Jin grabbed his scythe and jumped backwards just as the shuriken's exploded, shattering into Clocco's chest and face.

All became silent, as Clocco was motionless. Jin swung his scythe back on shoulder and walked towards the wall. "I'm going to sit down. If you had any sense, you'd stand down."

'_Stand down? Stand down! I will not stand down again...'_

_**XXX**_

_"So, the model Clocco, huh." A World Government official in black garb faced an eccentric looking man with wild hair, a monocle, and a moustache which was almost as eccentric as his hair, if not more. The official crossed his arms. "I assume this means you've accepted our offer, then, Tinkerer."_

_ "Of course." The Tinkerer bowed his head. "I am not selfish enough to abandon this island, its hopes and dreams. So many towns out there abandoned because of the higher ups... I need this island to stay for me to be able to fix the many problems. Clocco was going to help me... but you want him." The Tinkerer looked up to the official with tears in his eyes. "In exchange for you to officially recognise this island as an ally and not an enemy, you want my prototype, my clockwork man. It is a hard, hard price to pay." _

_ "Remember, you will have him back in ten years. This isn't permanent." _

_ "Oh, the mercy of the government..." The Tinkerer shook his head in disgust. "Ten years is more than one tenth of a man's life. For me, ten years may me the end of my life! Don't make this worse, just take Clocco and begone with you." Tears were now dampening the Tinkerer's moustache as they cascaded down his face._

_ "Enough blubbing, old man. You are just a weak-" _

_ "Don't call master weak – Tic." _

_ The official gagged as he was picked up by the throat. The official's allies quickly pointed their guns at the hulking clockwork man, Clocco. _

_ "Put him down, Clocco." The Tinkerer said quickly. _

_ "He insulted you – Toc." _

_ "One insult over a whole island? Don't be a fool Clocco! Stand down. Stand down right this instant!" _

**XXX**

'_You wanted to me to stand down then – toc. Not now. This time, an island isn't on the line. I will not stand down!_' "I will stand up – Tic!" Clocco let out this triumphant yell and stood up, spinning around to face Jin. Clocco raised his arms. "I will not stand down – Toc! I will continue to walk forward and to find my master once again – Tic! I need to complete my contracts. Ten years... I only have a year left – Toc! A year left until I can go back – Tic! You will not stop me walking forward – Toc!"

"Walking forward?" Jin raised an eyebrow. "Unfortunately for you, I guess I have to walk forward too. My goals in life are many steps away." Jin took a step forward. "I'll continue my 'walk forward' through you, if I need to."

"Third Hour!" Clocco shouted, his palms towards Jin. From slots in the middle of his palms, shuriken's flew out towards Jin. Jin started to move his scythe quickly, slicing the shuriken out of the air as he walked forward.

"You see. I am walking forward." Jin said as he deflected the barrage of shuriken. "Can you walk forward and do what no man has done to me before?"

The shuriken's stopped, but Clocco hadn't. He bent his right arm upwards. "Second Hour!" His arm spun around, before hundreds of bullets shot out at an impressive rate. However, Jin's scythe swinging was faster as he cut the bullets out of the sky.

"Do you see, Clocco? If you want to 'walk forward' you need to move your feet." Jin said as bullets cascaded against his blurred scythe, which was so fast it was leaving afterimages. "Staying stationary is only a step after moving backwards."

Clocco was started to grow desperate, and opened his chest wide. "Tenth Hour!" Even more shuriken's and bullets combined shot towards Jin, but every single one was deflected.

"Is this it, Clocco? You say you want to walk forward but you don't make the effort. It is sad. You will only become my stepping stone for me to walk over."

"SHUTUP – TIC!" Clocco screamed, as two miniguns almost the size of a small child folded over each shoulder. Using his hands, Clocco moved his hour hand, and kept it spinning so it was going across all hours at once constantly. "Final Attack: Twelve Hours Bombardment!" Bullets streamed from the two miniguns, as shuriken and bullets still shot from his chest. Even small bombs were propelled out, exploding as Jin cut them down. But none passed his barrier of his scythe. Now, with a shield of bullets, bombs and shuriken, Clocco took a step forward, now walking towards Jin as bullets and shuriken burst outwards at an impressive rate.

"I congratulate you." Jin was spinning his scythe even more rapidly now. "You started to walk forward." Suddenly, the bullets, bombs and shuriken stopped. Clocco had run out. He continued to walk forward, oblivious to the fact that his attacks had stopped working. He was blind out of anger. "However... you started far too late." Jin dropped his scythe, drew his hand back, and slammed it forward and at lightning speeds. It slammed hard into Clocco's chest, but stopped almost immediately. For a moment, everything was silent again.

Clocco's eye flitted down towards Jin shadowed face. "It didn't work... it didn't work..." Clocco let out a relieved laugh. "I can still move forward – Toc!"

"Are you really that blind?" Jin shook his head and withdraw his fist. "Look at yourself."

Looking down towards his own body, Clocco realised that he was completely covered in cracks. Raising his right hand, Clocco looked at it as it fell apart, springs and cogs clattering against the ground. Even as his face collapsed, Clocco looked out towards Jin, raising his left arm even as it disintegrated into small parts. "I only – Tic – wanted – Toc - to walk – Tic – forward – Toc... T-Tinkerer... Ti...To...T..." With that, Clocco's body caved in on itself until he was in shards of metal and a pile of cogs and gears.

Jin looked at the pile of wreckage and almost shook his head in disappointment. Sighing, he turned around and walked towards Hikari and Tromso, who were both watching in amazement.

"That was brilliant!" Hikari exclaimed, standing up with a wince.

"Not getting hit... even by shrapnel? Impressive." Tromso smiled as he leant on his axe.

"Yes..." Jin said absently, noticing something in Clocco's ruins. Bending down beside it, he picked out a letter. "Oh?" Jin opened the letter.

"What's it say?" Hikari asked, limping over after Jin hadn't responded for a while. Jin handed the letter to Hikari, and stayed silent and she and Tromso read it.

_Clocco, I have snuck this into your body before you exited for Jin Kyouritsu. It is a simple task, and one I do not need the others to know about. Keep Jin Kyouritsu busy, for at the very least five minutes. This is your secret mission. The others have their own. Have a good fight. _

_- Vaypour _

"A trap?" Hikari questioned. "Has it been five minutes since you started fighting?"

"The fight lasted a total of five minutes and twenty-seven seconds." Jin said. "I think it's fair to say that we have been caught in the trap. Hikari, you feel it too, don't you?"

Hikari licked her lips nervously. "Now that I think about it... I do have that feeling..."

"What feeling?" Tromso cast his gaze from Hikari to Jin.

"While we fight, a stone wall has been erected from behind those dust walls. I had assumed they were simply building barricades in case I decided to come out of my battle zone. However, that is not the case."

"What is it then?" Tromso asked.

"Seastone." Jin sighed. "You remember when I disappeared into the ground?"

"Of course."

"Well, it was soft for a reason. I should have realised. Look." Jin pointed downwards, and Tromso and Hikari could see puddles forming.

"What...? It's not raining." Tromso looked up and suddenly realised something. "Doesn't that look a bit off to you?"

"You noticed as well, then." Jin shook his head. "It seems to all be pre-arranged. Even before I came to this section of the city, a 'roof' was placed, to imitate the high roof of Tartarus City. This roof is much lower than expected. In fact." Jin suddenly through his scythe up. His scythe went 30 foot into the air before it hit something and bounced off. Jin caught it again and put it back into its holster. "Yes. I expect around thirty foot, give or take. I had grown slightly tired as I fought to this location, as well as fighting those CP0 agents. I missed the trap, and we have fallen into it."

"I still don't get it. So there's a roof and seastone walls..."

"Look," Jin pointed down again. "The water has reached our ankles."

Tromso looked down to see that Jin was correct. "So they want to drown us? We'll die-"

"Uh..." Hikari blinked. "Tromso?"

"What?"

Jin chuckled as Hikari poked Tromso in the gills. "You do realise you _are _a fishman?"

"Oh... oh, good point!" Tromso blushed.

"The thing that this trap didn't expect was for a fishman being here." Jin patted Tromso's shoulder. "Tromso, I'd suggest you wait for the water to rise above your head, and then use your amplified strength from being completely engulfed in water to dive down and find the mechanism to stop the water. Then we can concentrate on getting out of here."

"Why can't I just smash the wall?" Tromso asked. "I'm more than capable of that."

"I'm sure. But it would take you a while to get through the thick stone."

"How do you know it's thick?"

"Simple." Jin pointed to Hikari. "Hikari, walk over there."

"Uh... sure..." Confused, Hikari walked in the indicated direction and suddenly slowed. "Woah..."

"The sense of seastone in the middle of the battlefield is weak, while over there it is stronger. Only a larger chunk of seastone could generate this kind of 'field'. The way sea stone works is that the size equals the range. For example, a three centimetre chunk of stone would only emit the seastone powers three centimetres away."

"Well, it doesn't matter if it's thick, I'll break through anyway."

"But the water will be high, and when you break through, we'll be poured out through a small hole because of the pressure. If we didn't hit the rock, the forces outside would no doubt be waiting for us." Jin shook his head. "No, head down and find the mechanism and switch it off."

Tromso bit his lip. "How long to I have?"

"Oh... well, Hikari, how long can you hold your breath?"

"Fairly long, I'd wager. Two minutes, maybe? I used to practice swimming before."

"Good. I can last three minutes. At most, it will take five minutes for this 'box' to completely fill up." Jin tapped his chin. "I'd say you have seven minutes... take away two minutes for it to cover you completely, so that is five minutes, Tromso, before me and Hikari will drown."

"What?" Tromso's eyes widened.

"No pressure then." Jin smirked and tapped Tromso on the shoulder. "Better hurry."

**Next time on One Piece New Nakama – New Dreams:- **

**With time against him, Tromso searches for the device to stop the flooding, but before he can turn it off, a foe awaits him, with the triangles on his face.**

**Meanwhile, Red, Isaac and Wora find themselves in the belly of the best. A trap has been laid, and two CP0 agents await them. **

**Finally, Kurasu, trapped in the room with no exit, is confronted once again by Shadow, who intends to finish his job. Can Kurasu break from his binds, or will he be easy pickings for the man of Shadow?**

**Till then! **


	68. Underground Confrontation

**A/N: - Thanks to Dthehalfdragon for the review! Super sorry for the late chapter, blame the internet shutting down due to paid bills. And the bad news keeps coming *sigh*, I'll be going to my grandma's who has no internet (of course), so they'll be no updates 'till Tuesday. Enjoy this chapter, however! **

At the tap on the shoulder, Tromso opened his eyes to face Jin and Hikari. The two were now swimming upwards to the surface of the water, while Tromso stood on the bottom, the water just above his head. Tromso gave a thumbs up at Jin's signal, and crouched down, scraping at the ground underneath them, where bubbles rose from various points to indicate where the water was coming from.

Tromso started at the hole Jin had previously made when he fought Clocco. He went head first, his legs trailing in the air. He pushed the mud aside, knocking into small fragments which floated to the surface. Tromso continued digging with his hands, his some-what clawed nails helping.

It seemed like five minutes in on itself just to break through the mud layer, but in fact it had only been a minute. With four minutes left, Tromso dropped into a long chamber. Looking left and right, Tromso spotted small cylinders which were funnelling the water upwards into the trap. However, nothing indicated where a switch would be.

Tromso placed his feet on the ground, before kicking off. Swimming fast, Tromso burst through to the right, noticing vents on the inner walls as he swam past. It was thirty more seconds until Tromso appeared back underneath the hole he had made. Realising the system was made in a long cylindrical circle, Tromso took a second to try and think on where the system would be.

_'The vents do go inwards, and bubbles are coming out of them...'_ With no time to lose, Tromso swung his arm to smash one of the vent covers away. It was just big enough to fit his broad shoulders through, and Tromso squeezed through. Speeding up, ten seconds passed until Tromso came out of the vent into a large spherical room. His attention was immediately drawn to the large wheel in the middle of the room. Smiling, Tromso swam towards it.

However, he had forgotten to look around the rest of the room and missed the large shadow on the roof. This shadow suddenly burst down, swinging an elbow into Tromso's spine. Bubbles frothed from Tromso's mouth as he was pushed down. Rolling over, Tromso spotted a fist heading his way. Pushing through the water, Tromso avoided the fist with inches to spare. '_I don't have time for this!'_ Tromso swam upright to face the Megalodon fruit user, Arthurias. "You!" Tromso growled, his teeth bared. "Didn't you learn you lesson last time?"

Proving that in his fruit form Arthurias could talk under water, the CP0 Agent let out a laugh. "I went easy on you then, testing your strength. But, even if you are stronger all I have to do is last five minutes, correct?"

Tromso narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists, well aware that the seconds were ticking down.

"Humans do drown easily, don't they?" Arthurias smirked, looking down at the small fishman. "One of our perks, don't you think?"

"Don't talk to me like you are a fishman!" Tromso spat at the pseudo-fishman. Drawing his battle axe, Tromso grasped it with both hands and faced Arthurias. "I'll just have to beat you quickly."

"You can try, but with every ounce of my power I will stay here and prevent you from touching that wheel. We drew you into a trap. A trap within a trap, so to speak. With you injured, I will be able to fight against you."

"We'll see..." Tromso narrowed his eyes knowing that Arthurias spoke the truth. He was injured. But nevertheless, he had to fight to save Jin and Hikari. Lifting his battle axe, Tromso let out a cry and burst forward in a stream of bubbles.

**XXX**

Time seemed non-existent in the room with no doors or windows. Kurasu had been hanging for a while now, trying to slip his cuffs off. But they were just too tight, and his hand couldn't get through. He couldn't even move his fingers because the blood was starting to cut off. Hissing, Kurasu closed his eyes and moved his fingers as best as he could. '_I guess I'll just have to break my wrist to pull it through... urgh, this is gonna hurt...'_ Taking a deep breath, Kurasu prepared to wrench down as hard as he could.

Suddenly, something sharp stabbed towards him, something thin slicing his cheek just enough to draw blood. With droplets running down his face, Kurasu turned his head to face the featureless Shadow.

"Ah... so you've come back, huh." Kurasu tried to see if he could discover anything, so attempted to strike up conversation with Shadow. However, he remained motionless, the shadowy smoke swirling around him. "What's your mission then? Is it to do specifically with me? Or am I just side-pickings?" Shadow still didn't respond. "Not a talker, huh?" Shadow suddenly slammed his fist quick and sharp under Kurasu's ribs. Kurasu let out a gasp, pulling up instinctively. Shadow pulled the long stiletto dagger from the wall and pointed it at Kurasu's neck.

The message was more than clear.

"Hehe..." Kurasu licked his lips nervously. Shadow flicked the dagger in his fingers before slicing horizontally to slice Kurasu's neck. Acting quickly, Kurasu kicked upwards with his left leg, knocking the dagger off course. The dagger was knocked out of Shadow's hand, clattering against the floor. Shadow glanced towards the dagger, as if surprised. Kurasu took this chance to swing his right foot into Shadow's ribs. Shadow stumbled sideways into a sharp left kick to the skull. Shadow moved backwards, disoriented, giving Kurasu enough time to take another deep breath.

With a grunt, Kurasu wrenched his arm downwards. A cracking sound was easily heard as his left wrist snapped. His eyes popping open in pain, Kurasu continued to pull down until he squeezed the hand from its shackles. "Ah!" Kurasu winced in pain and pointed his finger at the other shackle. His finger quivered, but at least Kurasu could feel it. His finger suddenly shot forward and lightning fast speed. The shackle dented, but didn't break. "Gah!" Kurasu shook his hand, his finger throbbing. Nevertheless, he repeated the action twice, before the metal finally gave way. Kurasu dropped to the floor, nursing his injured hand. '_I must've just broken my finger as well... damn..._' Kurasu nevertheless stood up and tucked his injured hand in his pocket, pointing his right hand at Shadow who had recovered from the kicks.

"Right then." Kurasu beckoned Shadow closer with a flick of his wrist. "Let's have a fair fight now, shall we?"

**XXX**

"Why is it always me who falls down trap doors?" Red growled as he walked down a seemingly endless corridor. "The moment I wake up and I just have to fall down a trap door. If there's a scientist at the end of the corridor-"

"Scientist?" Isaac interrupted, intrigued.

"Ah, a while back we had an incident with a crazed doctor, scientist guy. Dr... Fortin, I think his name was? Well, he liked to kidnap people and separated us."

"Sounds like an adventure!" Wora said enthusiastically, clapping her hands together. Red raised an eyebrow and turned towards her.

"You sure are energetic... you surprise me."

"Well, everything is an adventure, isn't it?" Wora grinned. "No matter what happens you just get up and dust yourself off. Even if you are defeated by an enemy you learn and have fun, right? If you get serious all of the time it's just boring, and-"

"You speak way too fast..." Isaac groaned, putting his arms behind his head and letting off a yawn. "How long does this damn corridor go on for?" Isaac squinted. "Is that a door? It's too dark... I can't..."

"I'll make a light." Wora raised her hand, but before she could make a spark Red clamped his hand on Wora's wrist.

"Wait." Red's eyes darted left, right and forward. He sniffed. "Smell that?"

"Huh?" Isaac sniffed as well, and immediately cringed. "Woah... What is that?"

"Gas." Red let go of Wora's wrist. "Don't use your powers, Wora. It might be a flammable gas."

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

Red, Wora, and Isaac all turned around to see two figures walking towards them, a male and a female.

"I was hoping you'd just do our business for us and blow yourself up. No such luck, huh." Skye let out a small laugh, clapping sarcastically some more. "I wanted to fight Jin, but I think I'll deal with you three."

"You're not alone, Skye. You are not getting all of them." The female said, dressed in black to the point that she blended in with the shadows.

"Oho?" Skye turned to his female companion. "You actually want to fight, Krow?"

"Of course. I need to make up for my failure." Krow pushed on her nose, where glasses rested. "We have already stopped one devil fruit. That girl isn't dangerous any more. That man only has some tiny daggers. The only danger is the Captain."

"It just isn't our luck. I thought that Virto guy put him to sleep." Skye sighed. "Oh well. He only heals, so it's just a matter of-" Skye was cut off at a _swish_ in the air."Oh?" Red had pointed one sword at Skye's neck and the other at Krow's. The chain rattled from Ijin, while the ribbon of Tenshi flittered in the air.

"Danger is correct." Red said. "I don't know who you are, but I advise you to tell us how to get out."

"Oh? And you think we'll tell you just like that?" Skye seemed to dissolve, before completely disappearing. Frowning, Red pushed Ijin forward slightly and waved it around, but Skye wasn't just invisible. "Haha, nope. You'll have to fight us properly if you want to get out." Skye's voice laughed.

Krow also chuckled. "The gas that you smell will go on for five minutes. It is poisonous if inhaled at a constant rate. Through that door is the mechanism to turn the gas off, but we won't let you get to it." Krow burst forward suddenly, slicing down towards Isaac with long, deadly nails. Isaac didn't react in time, but Red sliced on the nails with Tenshi. The nails were forced down, although they didn't break. With Krow's hands pointing down, Isaac took the chance to throw a fist Krow's way. Krow back flipped away with surprising agility. "Hehe, let's go!"

"One moment." Red raised a hand. "Before we fight, I'll ask one thing."

"What?" Krow looked surprised.

"The door is locked, isn't it?"

"Of course. You'll need my key if you want to-"

"This key?" Wora asked innocently, showing a bronze key to Krow. Krow blinked, patted her pocket, looked back to Wora, and blinked again.

"Hey!" Krow suddenly exclaimed. "How'd you-" Krow was cut off as the daggers attached to a rope whipped at her. Krow raised her hands to block the blades.

"Got you!" Skye growled, suddenly appearing behind Red. "Shouldn't have took your attention off – oomph!" Skye was cut off as he appeared by Wora's foot in his face. Tumbling to the floor, Skye went head over heels.

"Hey, hey, hey, potential captain." Wora grinned. "Why don't you go on ahead and turn of the gas?"

"Yeah." Isaac agreed, pulling his weapon back. "We'll deal with this guys who seem to be underestimating us. We'll teach 'em that you aren't the only dangerous one."

Red let out a short laugh. "All right. Why don't you consider it your trial to join Dragon Claw? Good luck." Taking the key from Wora, Red quickly unlocked the door and slipped through.

"No matter. This is in the plan." Krow cracked her neck. "We'll just deal with you two fools then, shall we?"

"Hope your hand-to-hand skills are up to scratch, Wora."

"I'll find out in one moment. I can't say I've fought without the use of my fruit before. Interesting... interesting! Let's go!" With that, Wora and Isaac shot towards Skye and Krow respectively.

Next Time on One Piece New Nakama – New Dreams:-

Tromso's rage helps him fight Arthurias, but with time ticking away, he needs to hurry it up. However, Arthurias' determination is to be marvelled at. Can Tromso save Jin and Hikari, or will he succumb to his injuries and fail his friends?


	69. Against the Clock! Tromso vs Arthurias!

**A/N:- Thanks to Dthehalfdragon for the review. Right, I'm finally back from internet-less grandma's, and can update again. **

**I have also decided that I will only be updating on either Saturday or Sunday (English time), since I have found myself actually going through a number of things before I decide on the final chapter. This way, it should mean more quality from me and a more enjoyable read for you. **

**Remember, your reviews help me improve!**

Arthurias was quick, that much Tromso could gather; As quick as Attacura under the water, he'd wager. Every time Tromso sliced with his battle axe, Arthurias swam either left or right, dodging the blows and laughing all the while. He wasn't fighting back, merely dodging, trying to buy time. It was clear, however, that Arthurias was not used to his fruit yet. His movements were clumsy, not graceful in the slightest. Nothing like Attacura movements.

"Stop... moving!" Tromso growled, swinging his axe sideways. Arthurias swam up and laughed again.

"Is that all? Your friends will die soon, Mr. Tromso! Half the time has run out. Two minutes and thirty seconds in counting!"

Gritting his teeth, Tromso sliced downwards with his axe. Arthurias dodged to the left, laughing, but his laugh was cut off as he saw Tromso wasn't holding the axe anymore. Arthurias watched the axe soar through the water, and was slammed in the stomach by Tromso. Arthurias' eyes bulged slightly at the speed Tromso had slammed into him. Drawing back a hand, Tromso slammed his fist once into Arthurias, sending him back through the water. Turning, Tromso lunged for the wheel to turn off the water.

His fingers were inches from the metal when his leg was grabbed by Arthurias. With a roar, Arthurias swung Tromso sideways into the wall. Tromso bounced off straight into a fist the size of his chest. The fist slammed hard into his barrel-like chest, and Tromso was pushed against the wall. Arthurias placed his hand spread-out on Tromso's chest, trapping him.

"I was going to wait until the time was up so I could deal with you when you weren't trying to rush..." Arthurias licked his lips. "But it seems I'll just sacrifice you now. The Lord will watch as you burn." Laughing, Arthurias pulled his free fist back, and slammed it forward towards Tromso's face. With a satisfying _thunk_ Arthurias licked his lips again. "Too eas – Ow!" Arthurias suddenly winced in pain and pulled his fist back, to find Tromso hanging off his knuckle, his teeth latched around the bone. "Argh!" Arthurias shook his hand, but Tromso's teeth were firmly planted in Arthurias skin.

"You haven't even got the skin of a fishman!" Tromso said, slightly slurred from his mouth being full. "Soft! I guess that's the difference between a Zoan and a real one."

"Like I'd want to be a 'real one'." Arthurias swung his arm down and thrust a knee into Tromso's stomach. Tromso gasped, his teeth unlatching from Arthurias, and he floated upwards in pain. "Two minutes left." Arthurias announced with a laugh. "You are a failure, Tromso. Not only a failure in all the Races, but a failure of your own Race. Surely you can defeat a so called 'fake fishman' like me? But no. All you are doing is proving that I am better than you, that I am better than all the fishmen out there!" Arthurias laughed gleefully and grabbed Tromso around the head, his giant hand easily engulfing Tromso's skull. "A damn failure!"

_Failure...? Failure? I am not a failure!_

Tromso suddenly raised his hands, his nails longer and sharper. He thrust the sharp nails into each side of Arthurias' wrist. Arthurias yelped in pain and drew back, to see Tromso's eyes had turned red and his teeth seemed even longer and sharper than before. Tromso twisted his body and darted towards Arthurias. "Pierce!" Arthurias tried to spin out of the way, and would have succeeded had he not been so big. Tromso's nails sliced across his side, blood spilling from the wounds. Arthurias turned around to see Tromso darting at him again. "Pierce!" Another gouge was carved, this time in Arthurias' shoulder.

"Gah!" Arthurias winced as blood leaked from his shoulder.

"Pierce! Pierce! Pierce!" Tromso was a blur as he shot in sharp, diagonal and unpredictable lines. His nails were cutting into Arthurias, sometimes deep, sometimes shallow. Finally, with another thirty seconds gone, Tromso stopped as Arthurias was now covered in a red haze of blood in water. Tromso opened his mouth wide and shot forward. Arthurias raised his hand in defense, but Tromso bit hard into his wrist. With a snarl and a growl, Tromso shook his head like a beast and bit through Arthurias' skin, ripping through arteries and muscles. Pulling the chunk of flesh from Arthurias, Tromso was doused in bloody water.

Arthurias screamed in pain, backing away and clutching the sizable wound in his arm. Panting, Arthurias glared at Tromso. "You're not even going for the wheel anymore. Why have you changed this much!"

Tromso just let out a growl and shot towards Arthurias with "Pierce!"

"Damn it..." Arthurias closed his eyes, and his form quickly began to shift. His legs seemed to fuse together, his arms fusing to his chest, which in turn barrelled and grew more cylindrical. Soon enough, Arthurias had transformed into complete Zoan mode, the hulking Megalodon. As Tromso approached, Arthurias opened his mouth and bit down hard, his teeth snapping into Tromso. Tromso's head and left arm disappeared in the gaping maw, while his right arm and legs flailed behind. Arthurias bit down harder, a fresh set of blood oozing from his mouth, attempting to cut Tromso in two. 

Arthurias beady shark eyes seemed to widen as his mouth was forced upwards. Tromso had gotten his left arm under the inside of his top jaw, and was pushing upwards. With a roar, Tromso pushed upwards so his arm was straight, and slammed his head into Arthurias' nose as another thirty seconds passed.

Arthurias went spiralling away as Tromso stared after him. After a few deep pants, Tromso eyes dimmed and he looked around. "What...? I...?" Tromso looked left and right and spotted the wheel. "Damn!" Tromso pushed through the water to grab the wheel, but quickly drew back as the a shadow went over him. Arthurias bit down hard, tearing through the metal in the wheel and destroying it completely. Arthurias spat the metal out and transformed back into his half-Zoan form.

"I should have done that in the first place..." Arthurias panted, blood trailing down his skin. "Despite the fact you have a minute... you won't save them."

Tromso's chest heaved as he narrowed his eyes at Arthurias.

"You couldn't save them anyway." Arthurias continued, rubbing blood from his lips. "All you fishmen... all of you are just vermin. Vermin who don't deserve what we humans have. We are better than you, and this just proves it. You couldn't stop me. Look what I can do in your form! I am a human who is better than you damn fishmen. I worship my Lord and what he says confirms it." Arthurias laughed as Tromso's knuckles tightened. "The Lord says fishmen must die, I agree! I like to play around, but I agree! The Lord says that fishmen are exactly that. Fish. Due to be gutted and sliced, the Lord says-"

Tromso suddenly let out a roar, cutting Arthurias off mid-sentence. Instinctively, Tromso threw his fist forward, despite being too far away from Arthurias. The water molded around Tromso fist and a stream of water burst from his fist. The stream hit Arthurias straight in the chest with enough pressure to make blood burst from his mouth. Tromso looked at his hand in amazement, and experimentally formed water around his hand. Tromso let out a grin, and clenched his fist.

"What... that's..." Arthurias corrected himself only for a stream of water to catch him in the chest again. Tromso raised both hands, and spun them around. Slowly, the water in the spherical chamber started to distort, before turning. Soon enough, Tromso was at the center of a huge spinning vortex as Arthurias was sent banging off the walls as he was forced along the new current. The vortex span more and more viciously, before Tromso stopped turning and shot forward, snatching Arthurias out of the current.

Tromso flipped in the water, Arthurias flailing in his grasp. "Fishmen... humans..." Tromso growled. "I don't care about all that. As far as I'm concerned, we just look different. Some fishmen are stronger than some humans, and some humans are stronger than some fishmen. That's just the way it is. Whatever the hell you're so called 'religion' is... I don't care." With that, Tromso pushed downwards fast and smashed Arthurias back first against the broken wheel shaft. The tip of the shaft protruded through the middle of Arthurias' chest.

Arthurias let out a gasp, blood spilling from his lips and chest. Blood continued to seep as his form shrunk into his beaten human form. As he shrunk, the weight of his body turned the broken shaft, until with a metallic shriek, bubbles burst from the bottom of the chamber and the water started to lower.

Tromso looked at Arthurias with a final, disappointed glance, before shooting back the way he came for Jin and Hikari.

With the water draining at a rapid rate, Tromso had to latch his nails into the wall to climb back up through the hole he had made previously. Poking his head out, he immediately saw Jin cross-legged, soaking wet. Although the blood had washed off him now, although some dried blood still stuck in small crevices, giving him a haunted appearance. Lying with her head on his lap was Hikari, evidently sleeping.

"Took your time." Jin called out as Tromso pulled himself up. "Hikari here lost breath around 30 seconds before the draining started.

"She's okay, though?"

"Yeah. Fine. Sleeping." Jin waved it off. "Now, why don't you work on breaking through that wall?"

"I... won't... let you!"

Tromso instinctively looked down the hole and was met with a fist to the jaw. In his human form, Arthurias landed on his feet, looking ragged and worn. His sweater was ripped, his shoes missing, and cuts covering what seemed like every inch of his body. The large hole in his chest, just above the stomach, as clear as well.

Arthurias slowly walked towards Jin and Hikari. "You... were meant to die! You will die! It is my job... I am a member of CP0, and you three were my responsibility."

"Oh, give it up." Jin waved his hand again. "By the look of it, I'd say you lost. Pretty badly."

"I didn't lose!" Arthurias spat. "I will not lose to an inferior race."

"Inferior?" Jin laughed. "Wow. That's the complete opposite of a certain fishman I heard about a while back. Actually, come to think of it, I heard mention of him today..."

"Stop joking!" Arthurias clenched his fists and he walked towards the two, although Jin stayed put. "I'll kill you no-" Arthurias was cut off when the seastone wall suddenly collapsed to the left, making a large hole. Arthurias turned to see what the problem was when there was a large metal _clang_ from a frying pan meeting his face. Surprised, Arthurias stumbled back, not noticing the small figure hunched behind his legs. Arthurias tripped, landing back first against the stone.

"Now!" A female voice yelled.

Wielding a baseball bat, a fiery-haired boy slammed it hard into the crotch of Arthurias. Arthurias' eyes bulged in pain and he rolled to the side, moaning softly.

"Hey, Jin, we thought you would'a died!" Dan called out.

"Hey, don't consider me a friend, so don't talk to me like that." Jin said, bored.

"I consider you a friend..." Augura walked forward and hugged Jin's arm.

"Get off me." Jin shook his arm, but Augura stayed hugging. "You have no reason to consider me a friend. I did threaten to kill you, essentially, you know?"

"But you didn't mean it." Faye pushed her glasses up.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I did. I would have killed you in a heartbeat. It was just your luck that you decided to scamper down into the basement."

"Either way, you made a promise!" Liam said suddenly.

"Yeah, Jin-Jin," Augura started.

"_Jin-Jin_?" Jin sighed. "That better not become a nickname..."

"You said you were going to take care of the mayor!" Augura continued.

"I highly doubt the mayor is the top responsibility here."

"Stupid kids!" Arthurias' shout interrupted the talk, as Dan was swatted in the face by the back of Arthurias' hand. Arthurias quickly pushed Faye and Liam to the floor, before glaring down at Augura.

Jin sighed. "That's why you don't rely on hitting a guy in the crotch for a defeat."

Augura eyes widened in fear. "J-Jin-J-Jin..."

"Call me that, and I definitely won't help you." Jin sighed, carefully placing Hikari on the floor before getting to his feet. "Alright then, Mr. Arthurias-"

"Don't say my name!" Arthurias practically screamed, spittle flying from his mouth. "He brought his leg back. "You are all inferior!" Arthurias flung his leg forward to kick Augura, when it stopped suddenly. "What?" Arthurias looked down to see a small Sawshark fishman blocking his boot. "Another... another one of _you_? Inferior! Inferior!"

"You sound just like my grandpa..." With a soft voice, Ar said something for the first time in a long while. Ar looked up to Arthurias and narrowed his eyes in anger. "And I hate my grandpa." Ar suddenly twisted his arms and a loud crack was heard. Arthurias yelped in pain and hopped around straight into a fist to the face from Tromso, who had gotten back up. Arthurias stayed standing for a moment, before tipping forward and back down the hole.

"Looks like you got friends, Jin." Tromso smiled slightly at the sight of Augura hugging his arm again.

"They aren't my friends." Jin huffed. "A bunch of brats, no doubt."

"We tell you, you are our friend, Jin-Jin!" Augura said with wide eyes and a sloppy smile.

"Don't call me that, brat!"


	70. The Battle of the Cipher Pol Agents

**Writer's block is seriously a bitch. This had to have been the worst I've ever had, since it was for all my stories. My brain just decided to give up. Well, I gotten past it and I really hope that the wait hasn't deterred you from my series. Please keep reading, keep reviewing, and keep enjoying. **

**Thanks.**

**Chapter 70 – The Battle of the Cipher Pol Agents – Kurasu vs. Shadow**

`With a slight grunt, Kurasu caught Shadow's foot with his good hand, stepping back in an attempt to alleviate some of the force. His face void of emotion, Shadow kicked off the ground, snapping his leg into Kurasu's cheek. Kurasu gasped at the sharp sting, letting go and stumbling backwards. Shadow whipped his leg in a long arc, fast and deadly. His foot caught Kurasu straight in the stomach like an iron bar. Kurasu's eyes widened in surprise at the combination of speed and strength from the shadowed Shadow. Before he knew what hit him, Shadow's free leg went straight into his ribs, almost certainly cracking a few, possibly even breaking one.

Kurasu backed away, clutching his ribs with his uninjured hand. "Skilled... just what I'd expect." Taking a deep breath, Kurasu unbuttoned his suit coat, revealing a stark white shirt covered with multitudes of string. Hanging off each loop of string was some kind of item – a four leaf clover, a rabbit's foot, some kind of glowing red stone and other such trinkets. Kurasu repositioned his tinted-black glasses and licked his lips. "I wonder..." Kurasu stomped on the ground suddenly, as if testing the weight. Nodding to himself, Kurasu stomped again in a repetitive motion. "...you are good at hand-to-hand. How about Rokushiki?" Kurasu suddenly disappeared, appearing behind Shadow, a kick already flying towards the dark face. In an instant Shadow had turned around, catching the foot with his hand.

A small puff of white burst from the ground as Kurasu kicked off with his free leg. In an instant he had pushed upwards on Shadow's hands, using it as a catapult to flip into the air and soar downwards, his foot arcing down for an overhead kick. Shadow weaved to the side, Kurasu's heel slamming into the floor, sending cracks spreading across the ground. Without stopping, Kurasu pointed his finger at Shadow, which shot forward. His finger was deflected by a tendril of shadow, which Kurasu assumed was Shadow's own finger.

Kurasu ducked down and pointed his finger at Shadow, which was once again deflected equally. Squinting behind his shades, Kurasu placed his hand on the floor and spun around, his legs spinning around in a horizontal wheel attack. Shadow deflected the kicks with the back of his hand, walking closer and closer. Kurasu pushed down, bending his elbow, and shot his feet upwards for a donkey kick. Shadow weaved back, the feet sliding past his face. With Kurasu's back unguarded, Shadow pulled his stiletto dagger and jabbed forward intent on severing Kurasu's spine. Kurasu managed to spin, the dagger slicing his jacket but nothing more. Curving to his feet, Kurasu stood slightly bent, hand out in front.

"Impressive..." Kurasu nodded as he breathed heavily. "You received great training. Things men can only dream of."

Shadow cocked his head in reply, as if to say the same for Kurasu.

"Right." Kurasu kicked off the ground, shooting forward at intense speeds. He threw a sharp jab, blocked by a left elbow from Shadow. Shadow shot equally fast with a right, which Kurasu dodged with a movement of his head. Kurasu saw a slight opening and shot fast, his fist landing where Shadow's stomach would be. Unfazed, Shadow came back with a shot to the jaw, sending bells ringing in Kurasu's ears.

Gritting his teeth, Kurasu swung his elbow, slamming it into the side of Shadow's neck. Shadow replied with a sharp kick toe-first into Kurasu's stomach. Taken off guard, Kurasu bent down, winded. Shadow spun his dagger in his fingers and stabbed downwards. Kurasu suddenly dropped to his knees as the dagger stopped right where his head would have been. Pushing his hand against the floor Kurasu jumped to his feet and sent a fist into the side of Shadow's arm, knocking the dagger flying. Kurasu launched his knee straight up, driving it under the ribcage of Shadow.

Shadow staggered for a brief moment, before slamming his palms on Kurasu's ears. Kurasu blinked, disoriented, before Shadow dragged Kurasu's head down onto the top of his knee.

Kurasu's head bounced off with a thunk and he stumbled backwards, his eyes darting wildly. Shadow lunged forward, kicking off the ground to send a fist hard into Kurasu's stomach. A small splatter of red dripped from Kurasu's mouth at the strength and accuracy of the punch. Shadow calmly pulled his hand away and grasped either side of Kurasu's head. He suddenly jerked his hands, intending to snap Kurasu's neck with ease.

However, he couldn't turn. Glancing down, Shadow saw the muscles bulging in the neck, ribboning down to his shoulders. Surprised at the strength of Kurasu's neck muscles, Shadow was left wide open for a sweep of the leg. Kurasu's foot hit both of Shadow's knees, knocking him to his back. As Shadow fell, Kurasu pointed his hand for Shigan, sending his finger towards Shadow's chest. But Shadow seemed to meld into the floor and Kurasu's finger hit stone instead of Shadow.

"So you finally use your devil fruit in combat..." Kurasu took another deep breath and kissed one of the charms on his many strings. Cracking his neck Kurasu slowly turned 360 degrees, trying to spot any hint on where Shadow was. However, it was like spotting a single needle in a pile of needles. Darkness was literally everywhere, on the floor, the walls, the ceiling. Shadow could come from anywhere at any time he so pleased. "I know what it is." Kurasu said out loud. "It's obvious, especially since you used it to capture me. Being called 'Shadow' kind of gives it away, don't you think?" Kurasu's voice echoed in the silence. Kurasu suddenly heard movement to his left and swung his elbow, blocking a punch just in time. Shadow suddenly melded into the floor again and reappeared to the right. Kurasu managed to block once again, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses. _Fast... he's fast. If he can go any faster, I won't be able to keep up. _

Shadow disappeared, and for the next long minutes, he reappeared and disappeared and reappeared again, throwing punches and kicks towards Kurasu. Kurasu managed to block each and every one, his eyes moving so fast they appeared to be a blur. As time passed, however, Kurasu got hit a few times, grazing his cheeks. Five minutes of this intense combat, Shadow finally landed a clean hit, slamming a fist into Kurasu's ribs. More blood spilled from his mouth as Kurasu collapsed to his knees, coughing.

Letting out his first sound in the fight, Shadow growled as his stiletto appeared in his hands. Shadow threw the dagger down to the floor, where is absorbed into the ground. Kurasu looked up to see the dagger appearing from a wall. He managed to turn just in time for the dagger to cut a line of blood across his shoulder before disappearing again. Kurasu couldn't even get to his feet as the dagger appeared again, this time from the ceiling. Kurasu was forced to push backwards with his hand, allowing the dagger to slice vertically down his arm before disappearing once again.

It popped up from the shadows and into Shadows hand. Shadow growled again, slamming his boot much more roughly than usual into Kurasu's chest, knocking him against a wall. Kurasu glared from beneath his glasses at Shadow, who grabbed Kurasu's throat. By this time, Kurasu's energy had run out, and it was all he could do to stand on tip-toes as he was dragged up to the wall by his neck. Shadow used his free hand to push each arm and Kurasu felt his limbs disappearing into the wall before getting stuck firmly. He realised that Shadow had pushed his arms into whatever place Shadow saw when he travelled in his shadows. The angle was such that Kurasu couldn't pull it from the wall, and he hung from his arms, much a repeat from when he was first captured.

This time, however, Shadow acted quickly. Shadow let out a final growl, slicing his stiletto dagger straight up, slicing Kurasu vertically upwards. The dagger cut through the skin of his stomach, up to his chest, through the strings of the trinkets and up Kurasu's face, cutting his sunglasses in two. Shadow released Kurasu's arms, allowing the former Cipher Pol agent to fall to his knees, all but defeated. Shadow pointed the stiletto at Kurasu's chest, where some trinkets still hung off broken strings. Shadow threw the dagger like a dart straight towards Kurasu's chest, turning away in the process. Turning away proved to be a mistake, as Shadow missed Kurasu moving slightly. With a thunk, the dagger stabbed into Kurasu chest.

Shadow crossed his arms, looking outwards. He opened his mouth, before closing it again. After a moment of thinking, Shadow, still turned away, ducked his head in a half-bow. "I thank you for that fight." His voice being heard for the first time in his career of CP0, Shadow started to walk towards a wall when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Surely you should wait until the fight is over?"

Shadow turned to see Kurasu standing up, the dagger still in his chest. Kurasu moved his jacket out of the way, revealing the dagger had stabbed into a small emerald gem. "My charms have saved me again." Kurasu suddenly threw the stiletto at Shadow. Shadow grimaced and darted his hand outwards, catching the dagger. He twisted his hands and moved forward, lunging for Kurasu. Kurasu suddenly pulled his injured hand from his pocket and directed it palm-first towards the stiletto. Smiling grimly, Kurasu's injured hand was impaled on the dagger, all the way through. However, he still had use of his fingers, and Kurasu grabbed hold of Shadow's fist.

"This is my win." Kurasu bent his arm backwards, pointing his fist at Shadow's stomach. "_Tarreto!" _Kurasu fist shot forward in a specialised Shigan with a full fist. It slammed hard into Shadow. Kurasu drew his fist back as he watched red leak from Shadow's lips. "_Tarreto!_" Kurasu repeated the action another two times, before speeding up. Shouting 'Tarreto' again and again, Kurasu pulled his hand from the dagger and slammed the injured fist into Shadow. He slammed his fists at lightning speeds with Shigan, slamming them again and again into Shadow. The onslaught was enough for Shadow to be forced against the wall, blood stark red against the swirling shadows. Kurasu didn't stop, however, and continued until cracks spread from behind Shadow. The cracks turned larger until a crater burst behind Shadow. Kurasu shouted louder, getting more and more into it as Shadow kept staring, still conscious. The crater increased in size until it was gouged far into the wall. Kurasu finally stopped, drawing both hands – which were bloody with a mix of his own and Shadow's blood – backwards. Bending his elbows hard, Kurasu narrowed his eyes. "_Times Ten Tarreto!" _With one final slam, both hands were slammed forward, smashing into Shadow. For a moment when the fists connected, nothing happened. Then the wall behind was blown to small pieces of stone. Shadow was thrown back as the sunlight invaded the room from the newly created hole in the wall. For a moment Shadow's body curved gracefully before plummeting downwards. Kurasu leaned against the side of the wall, watching Shadow falling straight towards a collection of rocks. Kurasu turned away just as the sound of a _thud _was heard.

Kurasu coughed, breathing hard. "Got you... I got you..." Kurasu laughed slightly, falling to his knees, his back to the hole. "I win..." As a smile grew on Kurasu's lips, shadows formed in front of him, just off the rays of sunlight. The smile froze in place as Shadow walked forward, blood staining his mouth and chest, but looking fine otherwise. Shadow crossed his arms and shook his head ever so slightly. Bowing his head once again, Shadow burst his foot forward, hitting Kurasu point blank in the chest. This time Kurasu was the one to be thrown over the sea. Shadow stayed to watch as Kurasu bounced off the side of the island, hitting the rocks. Kurasu spun in the air before hitting the sea and sinking like a stone.

Shadow raised his head and disappeared into the floor, victorious.

**Thanks to Dthehalfdragon for the review. Please read and review. Without those, I cannot improve. **


	71. Sparks of Adventure, Wora's Decision

**Chapter 71 – Sparks of Adventure, Wora's Decision**

Wora stepped backwards, raising her arm to block a fist from Skye. His fist weaved at the last moment, digging under her arm and pushing it out of the way, offering Skye an opening on Wora. Skye plunged his fist into Wora's stomach, driving the electric haired girl backwards. Skye's style of fighting was fluid and unpredictable. He could flexibly move his limbs wherever he so pleased, moving so that Wora couldn't guess where the blows would come from.

"I thought you were excited about not using your fruit!" Skye laughed, placing his slim fingers over Wora's neck. He squeezed.

"I... said I was interested, not excited... although I am slightly excited... gah... it's true..." Wora grinned and suddenly wrapped her arm around Skye's own. With her other hand she jabbed two fingers under his armpit.

"Ah!" Skye gasped in shock, letting go of Wora's neck. Wora drew her hands back, her index and middle finger extended outwards for both hands. Wora shot her hand forward, catching Skye off guard. Her fingers hit under his mask, straight in the jaw. Skye seemed to shiver, stumbling back and leaning against the wall.

"Ah... h-how..." Skye massaged his jaw in pain. "You can't use your fruit..."

"That's why I said it was interesting." Wora smirked. "You see, I can still send volts through you. As long as I don't make sparks. Now then, I wanna fight. Come on!" Wora motioned for Skye with her fingers when nails suddenly raked down her back. Wora gasped, stumbling forward straight into a punch to the gut from Skye. Skye licked his lips and turned towards Krow.

"Are you already done with him?"

"Have a look." Krow thrust her thumb behind her shoulder, where Isaac was leaning against a wall, bleeding from cuts all over his body. "He can't move."

"Good, good. Let's deal with the girl then. I'd prefer not to die by the gas, and I'm sure Aeon is going to start getting a bit over-" Skye stopped talking suddenly as Wora had risen, her fist quickly and sharply going straight under Skye's robes and into his groin. "O... Ow..." Skye collapsed to his knees panting. Wora didn't stay still to watch and spun around, jabbing her fingers into Krow's belly.

Krow hissed between her teeth, stepping backwards as small shocks ran through her body. Wora suddenly grasped Krow's shoulders with her fingers, pinching them. Volts ran through her fingers and into Krow's shoulder, causing Krow to shake before falling backwards. Wora let out a small laugh and whirled around, jabbing both fingers into Skye's forehead. Skye shivered before falling down on his face.

"Phew... man..." Wora put a hand on her hair. "Used a bit too much juice, I think." Wora walked towards Isaac and crouched down. "Hey... hey, hey... hey... hey, hey, hey..."

Isaac merely groaned.

"Hey!" Wora jabbed a finger into Isaac's chest.

"Ow!" Isaac jumped, his eyes shooting open. "What do you – Argh..." Isaac bent over, clutching his stomach. "Damn... I'm hurting... those nails of hers are _sharp..._" Isaac looked over Wora's shoulder. "Where are they?"

"There...?" Wora turned around to point at the two, both they were gone from the floor. "Oh? They were –"

Skye suddenly materialised in front of Wora. "We really shouldn't underestimate our opponents..." Skye growled, brutally thrusting his face forward, his mask cracking on Wora's nose. Wora fell backwards to the wall, blood leaking from her nose.

"Agreed." Krow walked out from behind Skye. "If Vaypour finds out he'll have our heads."

"You're so full of yourselves..." Isaac growled, painfully straightening up.

"Oooh, look at you. A bit more hardy than I thought." Krow nodded.

"I'm more than a bit more hardy!" Isaac lunged towards Krow, both hands stretched out. Krow sighed, stepping between the hands and raking her nails across Isaac's stomach. Isaac grit his teeth in pain but continued forward. His chest barrelled into a surprised Krow as his hands latched around Skye's skull.

"Oh..." Skye exclaimed in surprise as Isaac pulled him forward, slamming the front of Skye's mask into the back of Krow's head. Krow immediately crumpled from the ceramic of the mask hitting the back of her head. Skye himself was disoriented, his arms waving slightly. Isaac grit his teeth and placed one hand on the back of Skye's head.

"I think you underestimated me more than anyone." With a loud roar, Isaac thrust Skye's face hard into the rock wall. A crack spread up the mask. "You," Isaac slammed Skye's head into the wall again, creating another crack. "Shouldn't," Another slam sent a small piece of the mask falling to the floor. "Underestimate," A fourth slam caused half of the mask to start sliding downwards. "Me!" A final slam completely smashed the mask, sending shards of ceramic across the floor. Isaac panted, pulling Skye away from the wall. Isaac's eyes widened when he saw the look of anger across Skye's features.

"You... broke... my mask?" Skye whispered, his voice laced with rage. "You dare... break my mask!" Skye suddenly disappeared, his body seeming to dissolve in the air. Isaac's fist clenched as Skye completely disappeared.

"What...?" Isaac barely had time to say this word when Skye materialised in front of him, slamming a sharp fist into Isaac's stomach. Gone was the fluidity he was using against Wora. Isaac took the punch with gritted teeth and lunged forward. Skye disappeared again, making Isaac go straight through. Skye appeared behind Isaac, slamming an elbow into Isaac's back. Isaac stumbled forward, but Skye grabbed his collar and pulled Isaac back, sending a sharp knee into Isaac's back, knocking him to his knees.

Glaring down at Isaac from under his hood, Skye curled his lips back. "You are nothing more than dirt on my boot." Skye stepped his foot on the back of Isaac's head. "Nothing more." Skye pushed harder, causing Isaac to groan in pain. "You deserve to disappear."

"Get off of him!"

Skye glanced backwards to see Wora standing spread-eagled, her hands pointing outwards. Blood stained under her nose, but a wide smile was on her face.

"What are you doing girl?" Skye narrowed his eyes as Krow started to recover from the ground.

"It's clear we can't beat you by conventional methods. We just aren't that skilled yet." Wora clenched her fists. "But I reckon you guys can't handle a big explosion."

"You..." Krow said, massaging the back of head. "You're not thinking of..."

"What if I am?"

"What about your friend!" Krow pointed down at Isaac. "You may kill us and yourself, but you'll kill your Nakama too!"

"Don't worry about it. None of us will be killed. Just injured horribly... but we'll live." Wora said.

"So you'd injure your Nakama?"

"Don't even worry about it Wora!" Isaac called out, half-muffled from half of his face on the floor. "We gotta proof ourselves for Dragon Claw. If that means we get a little banged up, so be it. Go do it!"

"I was going to anyway, Isaac." Wora clenched her fists harder, and blue seemed to run down her face and arms as if electric was running down her veins. Her hair slowly depleted from its high and spiky style to covering Wora's face. "The rest of my electric is going in each of my hands." Sure enough, blue seemed to glow strongly from her hands.

"Don't do it!" Krow exclaimed.

"Stop kidding around..." Skye growled.

"Hope you won't be too injured, Isaac." With a final laugh, Wora slammed both of her hands together. Immediately tendrils of electricity shot out. They danced around Wora for a few seconds before a wall of flame burst out from each tendril. The gas ignited, sending a huge explosion shaking the very ground above their heads.

**Thanks to Nezumimaru and Dthehalfdragon for the reviews!**


	72. No More Power

**A/N: Hey guys, got some news.**

**I am going to go on break from both One Piece stories for approximately a month, perhaps longer. This is for various reasons, mostly I need to gather information and sort a bunch of plot points, character development Etc. Etc. So, while I regain my focus on One Piece, I'll be solely working on my other fanfictions. **

**Obviously, by no means does this mean I've stopped. I just need this break.**

**Thanks for reviewing (or reading) in advance.**

**Chapter 72**

**No More Power**

"Ack..." Coughing sounded from under a large slab of rock. A huge hole had been made from Wora's explosion, creating a crater in the ground, just to the outside of the manor. Water pipes spat water, hitting the puddle made by the waterfall coming from the moat. The water slowly soaked into the ground, just enough that there was a constant two-inch water pool. "Argh... goddamn..." The slab was pushed away and Isaac stood up, massaging his neck. He was covered in dust, as well as blood from his previous injuries. Isaac turned his head, looking for anyone else. A smile grew on his face when he saw Wora standing in the middle of the hole, panting. Her hair was now completely down, covering her face. Both arms were blackened and burnt, twitching every so often. "Wora!" Isaac quickly walked over to the Spark Fruit user.

"Heh... heh... hey..." Wora tried to crack a smile, but was hurting way too much to move even an inch.

"It looks like it worked." Isaac said, patting Wora's shoulder.

"Ow... ow... don't... heh... don't do that..." Wora winced. "At least it worked... you and me... we aren't trained enough... heh... to fight properly... against opponents like these... you know what?"

"What?" Isaac brushed some crusty blood from his cheek.

"We oughta... train once we finish up on this island. I'd be glad to do it with you... train... since we're in the same boat..." Wora finally managed a smile.

"I'd be glad to train with you as well." Isaac smiled back when the sound of moving stone was heard. Aghast, he turned his head to see two chunks of rock pushed aside. Skye and Krow stood, hardly injured and looking extremely pissed off. Skye's robes were tattered and ripped to the point his upper half was hanging from his belt, making his toned chest bare. Black hair cascaded down his face, parted just to show his narrowed eyes. Krow's clothes were less tattered, being in skin-tight clothes, but one sleeve and glove was completely ripped off, revealing stark white skin contrasting heavily with her otherwise black leather-clad appearance.

"No way..." Wora face fell.

"How touching..." Skye growled, "but your 'training' isn't going to happen. At least not in this world."

"We underestimated you for the last time." Krow sighed. "Now, your power has completely ran out."

Isaac grit his teeth, clenching his fists. "I'm not beaten yet!" Isaac roared, his eyes wild. He took three strides forward when the sound of something whipping through the air was heard. Isaac stopped just as a silver blade stuck into the ground. The blade was curved, with a long, person-length shaft.

"I would advise you stop." A figure dropped into the hole, landing on the end of his scythe with one foot, the other crossed over his leg. The wind blew on his hair, making it wave backwards in ripples.

Jin looked across to Skye and Krow with a sad expression. "Do you not believe you have beaten them? Is it worth killing people who cannot stand up to you?"

"Killing is our mantra." Krow said, her eyes narrowed at the new threat.

"'Killing is our mantra', huh." Jin shook his head. "Does it make you feel good when you kill then?"

"It's our job, we _have _to kill." Skye replied.

"Oh...?" Jin raised an eyebrow. "Your job? So, you're nothing more than mindless puppets under the control of Vaypour."

"You...!" Krow stepped forward in anger, but was held back by Skye.

"Don't. He's stronger than you think. You should know that!"

"Of course I am." Jin looked at his nails, seemingly disinterested, earning the irritation of Skye and Krow.

"But what you don't know..." Skye face suddenly bloomed into a grin. He suddenly disappeared, dispersing into the air.

Jin sighed and put his hand up in a closed his fist. He raised one finger, then another, and a third. He suddenly spun around on the scythe, his free foot soaring through the air. Skye suddenly appeared, a boot straight into his neck. He gasped in shock, spinning around in a full cartwheel before landing hard on the floor. He got up to all fours, coughing and sputtering. "Really?" Jin jumped down, landing both feet on Skye's back. "First off, your power is way too predictable, especially when I defeated you last time. At first, I thought, it could be an air Logia. That would be troublesome. But, you're not a Logia, really. Then I thought, perhaps you can 'control' the air, but then I remember good ol' Tenkumaru has that one. So, that left me with little choice. All you can do is 'travel' across the air currents." Jin smirked, pulling his scythe from the ground.

"Not only that, but you have to reform when attacking, point in case, just what I did now. All it requires is timing and usually some kind of limb. All in all, your fruit really is not as impressive at it sounds."

"You think you're smart!" Skye growled from underneath Jin's foot. "I know what you do as well!"

"Oh?" Jin looked genuinely interested. "What do you reckon?"

"You can predict the future! Hell, it may as well be Haki! Well, we can-"

"Uh, uh." Jin chuckled. "Completely and utterly wrong. Although predicting the future _would_ be fun. Perhaps I should start to train myself in the use of Haki... hmm..."

"Stop talking and fight!" Krow hissed, jumping into the air. Her figure changed and shrunk, turning into her name-sake, a crow. She soared at Jin, but Jin simply reached out his hand and grabbed the bird's neck. He threw Krow into the air, where she tried to flap her wings unsuccessfully. She plummeted down, straight into a kick from Jin. She slammed hard into the wall, immediately turning back to human form, looking extremely dazed.

"At least this guy can turn immaterial." Jin pointed down to Skye. "Zoan's are easy to defeat. Just animals, really." Jin sighed once more. "So, you like to kill? Let's see how you like it." Jin slowly placed his scythe against Skye's throat. "One... two...-"

"Jin!"

Jin turned towards Isaac at the shut and saw him looking behind him. Jin ducked, just as a dagger soared straight over him. Jin realised that would have hit his back, just behind his heart. Instant death. Jin quickly got to his feet, grabbing his scythe and positioning it in front of him. His joking manner was completely and utterly gone, replaced with gritted teeth and a determined stare.

Shadow stood in front of Jin, looking like he was covered in pitch black fire. His red eyes stared deep into Jin's own. The message was definitely clear, despite being unspoken.

_Every man has a blind spot. _


	73. Shadow vs Jin

**Chapter 73**

**Jin vs. Shadow**

Jin had never been _this _serious for a long, long time. It was so long ago that Jin struggled to bring up the memory from the dregs of his ever increasing mind. It must have been when he was first getting to terms with his fruit. Learning the ins and outs, what he could and couldn't do. During that time he was attacked by bandits on a large mountain he was using to train on. He had dealt with the bandits, but they were skilled and he was forced to concentrate as hard as he could to defeat them.

He felt the same shivers up his spine in this situation, facing the curling mass of black that was Shadow. The tension in his arms and legs, the very slight pulsing in his head, the strain on his jaw as it clenched. If Isaac hadn't called out… Quickly clearing his mind from that thought, Jin tightened his grip on the handle of his scythe, waiting, wondering when Shadow would make a move.

It was a waiting game. That much was clear. Jin wasn't going to act, no way, no how. He didn't know what Shadow could do, save for appearing out of his range. He didn't know Shadow's strength, his weaknesses, any openings he would be able to exploit. But Jin also knew Shadow was a member of CP0, an assassin, someone trained to wait. Then again, Jin was patient, he'd wait as long as he needed to. Every inch of his body was ready to react as soon as Shadow made a move.

There was no playful banter from Jin, no put-downs or sarcastic quips. As such, silence dominated the scene. Only the faint whistling of wind as it caught onto the crater and the slight rush of waves could be heard.

Skye and Krow had already rolled away out of the line of Shadow and Jin, putting their backs against the rocky curve of the crater. Too injured, both in pride and body, they could only watch as Shadow stayed still, the wisps of blackish smoke-like substance the only thing moving. Both Skye and Krow hardly knew anything about Shadow, other than he was 100 per cent accurate at his job. Nobody had escaped from him.

As clear as day, despite the fact the movement was slow, Shadow slowly raised on hand, lifting it. Even slower, Shadow put up three fingers, his red eyes narrowing almost imperceptibly.

Jin stiffened even more, feeling a small roar of anger in the back of his head. Just as clear as the previous message, this one sounded in Jin's mind.

_Three minutes._

If there was one thing Jin hated, it was to be underestimated. However, looking into Shadow's eyes, it wasn't that he was being underestimated. It was the fact that Shadow had no doubt that it would take more than three minutes. It was the complete and utter confidence that shook him.

Never taking his eyes off of Shadow, Jin noticed something in the palm of his still raised hand. A small glint, almost like the tip of a-

Age old instincts taking over, Jin stepped to the side swiftly, the stiletto dagger whizzing past so fast it hit a piece of hair, tearing it from Jin's scalp.

As if a starting gun had been fired, everything started.

Jin was already swinging his scythe as Shadow sprinted forward. Shadow ducked, but Jin had anticipated this, sending out his free hand for a punch to the jaw. Shadow merely turned his hand, Jin's knuckles barely brushing the oddly cold skin of the assassin. With his other hand Shadow sent a blow towards Jin's stomach. Knowing he had no time to move back, Jin twitched his scythe hand to use the shaft of the weapon to knock Shadow's fist away.

Without another second to spare, Jin used the chance to leap back, putting space between him and Shadow. Shadow didn't follow up, merely straightened up and as slow as he put his hand up, cocked his head to the left.

_Is that it?_

Feeling a vein throb in his cheek Jin resisted the urge to lash out. Shadow was just trying to taunt him, force him to make a mistake. God knows Jin had used that tactic throughout his life.

_Fine, you want to take three minutes in this fight? _

Jin's eyes glazed over as he activated his devil fruit to one of the most powerful uses in its repertoire. Feeling it grow sufficiently, Jin pushed off the ground to sprint towards Shadow.

The two burst into an exchange of fists and kicks, each and every blow missing or being blocked. Their limbs were almost a blur as they whipped back and forth, heads weaving to dodge fists or feet. It was so graceful it was almost as it were choreographed, a dance of danger. In his mind, Jin heard the small _bing _of the first minute passing and he stepped back, letting Shadow swipe air.

Shadow didn't continue, merely watched, waiting for Jin to act.

_Perfect. I got you._

With Shadow's movements firmly in his head, Jin changed his stance. Both feet were placed shoulder-width, planted in the floor. Tensing his shoulders, Jin put one hand towards a watching Isaac. "Isaac. Throw your knives over." Jin said clearly and slowly, dropping his scythe, letting it fall to the ground.

Isaac, to his credit, didn't ask any questions and threw his rope of knives over. Jin caught it by the rope and hung it loosely in both hands. Jin allowed himself a forced smirk to Shadow. "Come on!" Jin said loudly, his voice floating over the air. "You want to defeat me? You better come and get me!"

Admittedly confused, Shadow took a few seconds to try and figure out what Jin was doing. Unable to place a reason, Shadow just decided to test Jin out and ran forward.

Once again, Shadow and Jin exchanged blows. However, this time Jin's feet were firmly planted. He was spinning the rope of knives fast, using the knives to block any incoming attacks. Shadow couldn't block them with his fists otherwise they would cut into him.

Watching, it didn't take Isaac long to realise that Jin was using _his _style. Feet firmly planted, shoulders tensed, both hands on the rope. Inexplicably, Jin was using his style. Why?

Once again, a rapid minute passed and Jin jumped back, sweating ever so slightly.

_So Shadow can adapt. Makes sense. He's an expert, after all. He adapts to any and all styles. Not just mine, and I'm sure a thousand others. I wonder how much he can shift between styles though, hm? Can he fight both mine and Isaacs? I would be willing to guess not. _

"What's wrong? Where's your vigour?" Jin called out, forcing another smirk. He didn't want to act like this, but he knew that he needed Shadow to think he was slightly cocky, not as serious as he actually was. "Three minutes? You got forty seconds left. Don't kid yourself, you underestimated me completely."

Then Jin felt it, and this time a genuine smile filled his features. He felt the tip enter his field. Spinning around, Jin swung the rope of knives in order to deflect the dagger that was no doubt aimed for his blind spot.

As if in slow motion, Jin registered that what he thought was a knife was in fact a shard of stone, the rough size and shape of the stiletto dagger. Then he felt the tip hit his field again. This time, Jin was moving his arms and wouldn't be able to spin around.

_He got me? He goddamn got me… He wasn't underestimating me at all, he was playing me like a damn violin! _

Jin felt the knife in the field first, following by a body.

_Planning to make it personal? Stab me yourself? Typical. I deserve it, I let down my guard for one moment, _one_ moment and this is what happens. _

Then Jin felt it, another sense, coming from the left of his back. Coming in front of the first body. In front of the knife.

A feminine grunt sounded.

Deflecting the rock, Jin managed to turn around again to see the familiar black hair, the black skin-tight suit.

"I thought you were careful, Jin? You ought'a watch your back more, don't you think?" Hikari said, a dribble of blood coming from her mouth, a dagger in her ribs.

"What… What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jin's eyes widened in shock.

"Saving your sorry ass, what do you think?" Hikari smirked before nodding towards Shadow, who was standing still, eyes narrowed, confused... Shocked. Hikari's hands were latched around the back of Shadow's neck. "I got him, why don't you finish him off before I bleed out, huh?"

Before Jin could reply, Shadow and Hikari both started to descend. Looking down, he noticed that Shadow was disappearing into some kind of… portal? Pool of Shadow? Jin didn't know what to call it. In just a second Shadow was already half-way down, one hand trying to wrestle Hikari's stubborn hands off of his neck.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jin growled, reaching down just as Shadow's head disappeared. His hand latched onto something and he was pulled into the portal as well.

Immediately his stomach left him, staying somewhere above him. He was plummeting, fast. He tried to open his eyes but realised that they were already open. Everywhere around him was pure darkness, and the feeling of falling didn't help his nausea.

"Jin!"

Jin turned his head to spot Hikari falling as well, spinning slowly. It was odd, looking as if she was just spinning in place. Straining, Jin reached out to her.

"Grab on!" Jin said, stretching his fingers out. It took a few seconds but Hikari finally got hold of his hand. Pulling the girl in, Jin kept one hand around her back while looking around, trying to resist the urge to let go of his stomach contents.

"What's happening?" Hikari shouted, before realising she had no need to shout. There wasn't any wind to create the usual rushing noise when falling. "What's happening?" Hikari repeated, her face pale. Thin spheres of ruby blood was spitting up, as if gravity had been turned off.

"We're falling." Jin replied, before looking to the wound in Hikari's ribs. "Did it hit anything vital, do you know?"

Hikari just shrugged, but smiled thinly. "To be honest, it doesn't matter what it hit. I'm bleeding out and I'm _pretty_ sure I'm gonna die if we don't treat it."

"You seem to be in good humour." Jin replied dryly.

"Hn…" Hikari just grunted.

"Don't waste your energy, and stay awake." Jin warned, tightening his grip on Hikari as he forced himself to turn in the darkness.

"Isn't he just going to let us fall?" Hikari asked.

"I doubt it. He's an assassin." Jin suddenly stiffened. "Speak of the damn devil."

The only sign of Shadow that Jin could see in the darkness was his glowing red eyes, growing bigger and bigger. Jin raised one arm and managed to hook it around what he guessed was Shadow's neck. Using the momentum to spin around to Shadow's back, Jin clung on to him.

"Hikari, grab hold of my waist and don't you dare let go." Jin said as he tightened his arm around Shadow's throat. He felt Hikari move around to his back and used his now free arm to grab at Shadow's face.

Shadow was unable to do anything other than try and unlatch Jin's arm. Now he was distracted by the hand fumbling over his face. Using one of his hands, he tried to peel back the fingers but Jin managed to push past the hand and stab his finger into Shadow's left eye. A small sound of pain left Shadow's lips as blood and goo seeped past Jin's finger. The cry was cut off as Jin wrenched harder on his neck, cutting off air flow.

Suddenly everything went bright, half-blinding Jin. Jin took in a beach before darkness overtook again. Then a burst of light repeated, this time in a city. In repeated pulses, different scenes showed up as Shadow struggled. On top of a building, in a prison, in the middle of a village, a jungle, a rocky outcrop. One time the ocean flashed past and for a brief second Jin, Hikari and Shadow were completely drenched before they appeared back into the oh so familiar darkness.

_So he can transport using his devil fruit, almost like Mist. If I kill him here, who the hell knows where we'll end up? This is bad… _

Suddenly Jin recognised the crater and without pause let go. As if wrenched by a crane he was propelled outwards into the air. Managing to spin Hikari to his front Jin kept hold, his back skidding against rocks and tearing at skin. Finally coming to a stop, Jin took a deep breath.

"You okay…?" Jin panted to Hikari.

"I feel like I've gone down with the ship." Hikari mumbled under drenched hair.

Wincing slightly at some rocks in his back, Jin carefully lay Hikari down and stood up, looking around to see that Skye, Krow, Isaac and Tromso were all in the same places, looking confused.

"What happened?" Tromso called out, taking a step forward before stopping. "Where's that assassin?"

Jin just shook his head. "He'll be back. You guys stay clear." Jin stretched his arms above his head and looked around the barren crater.

_So I know his fruit allows him to teleport. Not only himself, but objects, if that rock and dagger are anything to go by. He's brilliant at martial arts, he's intelligent… he's almost certainly the best CP0 has to offer. It's almost sad that I have to kill him. _

Sensing something, Jin turned to the side to see Shadow pop up, looking worse for wear. One red eye was dimmed, bright blood seeping vividly down his black skin. His mouth was open in what Jin guessed was a snarl, or perhaps gritted teeth.

_I got his eye. That's good. I got the first blow; I'll get the last one in too. This'll end here and now. But how can I avoid his teleportation? _

"Jin…" Hikari's voice called from his feet.

"Now really isn't the time." Jin said, his eyes staying on Shadow.

"Yes it is. Remember training?" Hikari asked. "Use that technique you were trying out."

"Exactly. I was 'trying it out'. It's not ready for battle."

"You don't know that."

"I couldn't even keep up with you."

"I think I was a special case, don't you think? It's your best choice…" Hikari suddenly coughed. "I'd… love to speak more, but I think I'll just… watch now."

_She's right. If I used that… And knowing that Shadow will wait until I make a move, now more than ever… it'll give me at least a chance to deal damage… _

Jin nodded ever so slightly to himself before straightening, opening his arms out wide, fingers spread out. Staring into Shadow's red eye, he counted down. _Five… four…_

Shadow didn't move, warily comprehending what Jin's next move was. For Shadow, Jin was easily his most powerful adversary. By this time, his target would have been dead. But Jin was special. Jin could somehow detect whatever move he was going to do. He had found a blind spot, but the next time he tried Jin detected it. Only by tricks had he almost taken him down. Shadow stayed watching. Jin was going to do something, that much was certain. But what?

…three… two…

Jin remembered back to that training session, revealing his fruit to Hikari and finding out Hikari's own. Almost immediately after the first time they fought using their fruits, Hikari had asked about shapes. She came up with this idea, which in theory, would work. However, Hikari's fruit had caused him to stop trying. But against a normal person, so to speak, moving with two feet on the floor…

…One.

_Got you. _

Jin, keeping his fingers spread, shot forward towards Shadow. Shadow acted immediately, blocking the incoming punch. Once again Jin and Shadow became a blur as they exchanged blows. The watchers from the side-lines immediately noticed that Jin was getting many more blows in, mostly to Shadow's blind side. Jin still didn't receive even a stray punch.

Just like last time, a minute passed and Jin jumped backwards, cracking his knuckles. Almost immediately he felt the spike hit his field. Spinning around, he saw that Shadow had repeated the move from before. The spike of rock, shaped roughly like the stiletto, shot at him. His fingers twitched and Shadow had started to move forward, the stiletto in his hand. Hikari wasn't here this time to jump in front of the dagger.

Jin spun around, already ducking. Just as expected, Shadow started to fall into his portal. Even as Shadow disappeared into his portal, Jin's fingers were twitching. Every movement of Shadow Jin could sense. When the portal opened up under his feet, Jin was ready. Stepping back, Shadow rose up in a jump, dagger thrust up prepared to slam into Jin's chin, that wasn't there. Confused, Shadow turned around to see Jin's fist.

It hit like thunder, slamming into Shadow's nose with enough force to send the assassin into a vicious backflip. He landed with a thump on his back, spread-eagled. Blood leaked from his nose, mixing with the now dry blood from his eye.

Jin slammed his foot onto Shadow's chest with enough force to break more than a few ribs and crouched down, cupping one hand around Shadow's chin and the other on the side of Shadow's head.

"Go on. Move. I dare you." Jin panted. His fist hurt like _hell_, but it was effective. Hikari's technique had worked like a charm. Jin knew Shadows movements, even in that… dimension of teleportation.

To his credit, Shadow kept staring into Jin's eyes, no fear in his remaining eye. "No." Shadow said in his ever so rare voice. "I have been defeated."

"At least you see sense. I enjoyed that fight immensely." Jin closed his eyes for a moment, before wrenching Shadow's neck to the side with a clean _snap_. Straightening up and getting off of Shadow's motionless body, Jin started to walk over to Hikari.

"Record still intact, huh." Hikari murmured lightly, pain coursing through her body. Using Flash Dance as much as she had, she was surprised her body wasn't falling apart at the seams.

"Thanks to you." Jin said, allowing a real smile to hit his face. The smile quickly disappeared into a firm frown. "But you need a doctor."

"I'll… I'll be fine…" Hikari sighed, before fainting.

**A/N: What's this? I'm back! Sure, it's later than intended, but I've been hard at work planning, so I'm sure you'll forgive me… probably. As you'll notice, my username has changed. I'm still me, promise.**

** Jin's fruit will come to light next island, so you can all look forward to that. **

** So I'll be working on One Piece New Nakama:- New Dreams first. When this is complete, I'll move on to New Trust. Then New Memories, and finally the last story. (At least that's the plan.) Updating should be every two or three days, but don't hold onto your breath (knowing me XD) **

** I hope for your support and criticism and 'till next time!**


	74. Guardian Angel

**Chapter 74**

**Guardian Angel **

"She's exhausted…" Isaac murmured, carrying the unconscious Hikari in his arms.

"But alive." Jin replied.

"It must have taken a lot of courage." Tromso pointed out, carrying Wora. "No offence, but I'm not sure I'd jump to save your life."

Jin just smiled and shook his head. "Well, it's done now. We just need a doctor to treat these injuries."

"You are far too powerful." Isaac grumped, turning to Jin. "I mean, you beat every member of CP0, right? Clocco, Skye, Krow… Shadow… I think Tromso here is the only one who defeated somebody else. "

"Not quite…" Jin narrowed his eyes, staring at the edge of the crater.

None other than Vaypour, the leader of CP0, had approached, fury etched across his head. Jin motioned for Tromso and Isaac to stop before climbing the edge and standing right in front of Vaypour.

"You…" Vaypour growled. "You're meant to be dead! Shadow was meant to kill you!"

"Guess he failed." Jin replied, casting an eye behind Vaypour, trying not to smirk.

"No! Shadow does _not_ fail!" Vaypour protested, before catching sight of Shadow's form in the crater. "No! No, this isn't possible… Fine! Fine!" Vaypour jabbed a finger on Jin's chest. "I guess I'll have to do it myself! They all failed me, those idiots, those failures! I'm better than them, Kyouritsu! I'm better than Arthurias, better than Skye and Krow, better than goddamn Shadow! I'm-" Whatever Vaypour was about to say was cut off as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as a hand slammed into his neck. Vaypour collapsed to the side like a puppet with its strings cut.

"Shut the hell up." Red said simply, nudging Vaypour's unconscious form with his foot. Red's eyes cast over Isaac and Wora before a smile lit up his face. "Oh good, you're alive. I heard the explosion… what happened?"

"Wora decided to blow everything the hell in up in an attempt to defeat Skye and Krow." Isaac looked slightly ashamed as he looked to his feet. "We decided we weren't powerful enough… but even then we couldn't defeat them."

"No worries." Red placed a hand on Isaac's shoulder. "You both showed courage. That is enough in my book. Besides, you're still standing, Isaac. You're a born survivor."

"Well… I wouldn't say that…"

"Where's Kurasu?"

"He disappeared when the ship was sucked down." Isaac answered. "I don't know where he is now."

Red was about to answer when there was a disruption in the air. A small black ball unfurled into none other than Mist. With the faintest of frowns, Mist opened his cloak to deposit a form on the floor.

"What the… what are you doing here?" Red asked, before his attention was captured by the form on the ground.

"Helping you with your investigation into Korten." Mist simply replied as if his appearance wasn't surprising. "Kurasu will be a valuable asset, I'm sure. Although, you'll need to get him medical attention. He's got a couple of fractured ribs, a broken wrist and a fractured collarbone, along with a bunch of bruises and cuts."

Kneeling down next to Kurasu's unconscious form, Red looked up to Mist. "Can't you just take him to a hospital?"

Mist shook his head. "No. I only take Kings who need medical attention. Otherwise, I let people survive as fate deems them to."

"So Kings get special treatment."

Mist just nodded with a grin. "That's right." Mist's grin suddenly faltered when his eyes connected with Vaypour's form. Mist's eyes widened slightly. "What the… he's still the head of CP0?"

"Not for much longer, I guess. Most of CP0 is gone." Jin pointed out. "You know him?"

"Do I know him?" Mist chuckled slightly. "Of course I do. You're looking at my father."

"Your father?" Red repeated in surprise. "You're not going to try and kill me now?"

Mist just laughed. "Don't worry. I haven't seen him in a good number of years. He's a bigot, an idiot, and deserves to rot in the sea."

"What a lovely relationship you have." Isaac remarked.

"Better than some." Mist replied, his eyes turning dark. "You _do not_ want to know what Shorai did to his."

"Shorai? I thought you called him master." Red frowned.

"That's… only when I'm in his presence or earshot." Mist said with a slight falter. "Even if he doesn't, I still consider him as Nakama…" Seeming to be unaware of the pirates close to him, Mist looked around him. "He saved me from the depths of CP0… typical, him being my first and last solo target…" Mist suddenly coughed and shook his head. "Yeah, don't mention any of this to him, I'd prefer not to be ripped apart." Turning his head towards Red, Mist nodded slightly, more to himself. "You got a ship waiting for you at the base of the outside stairs."

"A ship?" Once again, Red couldn't contain his surprise. "Why are you giving us a ship?"

Mist sighed. "Look, consider me your… guardian angel, so to speak. Since you are working for Shorai to investigate and find Korten, I'll be giving you everything you need. Or at least the base things. Some stuff you'll have to get yourself, but I supply you with basic food and water, stuff like that. Also…"

Reaching into his cloak, Mist pulled out a piece of paper and gave them to Red. "Shorai tasked me with finding potential crewmembers and allies for you. You'll find their names and locations on that piece of paper."

"I'll choose my own Nakama, thank you." Red said coldly.

"I'm well aware of that, don't worry. I only gave you the names and locations so you could get your own first impressions. Whether or not these people join you is entirely up to you... and them, to a slight degree." Sighing again, Mist glanced to his father. "Well, I'll be going. See you."

With that, Mist disappeared.

"So…" Jin said after a pause. "Who's on that list?"

"Let's see…" Red consulted the paper. "We have someone called 'Fang' on Lebro Island, which is next, right Tromso?"

"According to my memory of the map, yes." Tromso nodded.

"Then… a… Ryuseki Landhorn on Coliseum Island. Mujakina over at Destiny Isle, Shin Nakashi at Snowcap Island, an Orso McGee… huh, that's unusual. Apparently he's being imprisoned in some kind of facility under the water between Snowcap and Sunshade, where we'll find 'Gunslinger' Revont. Finally, November Legacy on Metro Island. Hey… I think we met him back at that Prison Break with his crew. I assume he knows something about Korten, then. Mist has also put a note in that there is one more island before Sabaody Archipelago."

"They all sound dubious." Isaac put in. "I mean, Gunslinger? That's sounds like a dangerous nickname. And who is named November?"

"Him, apparently." Red folded the piece of paper up and put it in his pocket before turning to his crewmates. "Well then, shall we go? I'm pretty sure we don't have any other business here. The Mayor also won't be happy with us, considering we blew a hole in his island."

"Are we just going to take Kurasu?" Tromso asked.

"If he wants to leave when he wakes up, fine, but he's as much an outlaw on this island as we are. It'll be better not to risk him getting arrested."

"That's fine." Jin pointed out. "But give me a bit of time. I'll accompany you some more, but I have a small bit of business to do before we head out."

**A/N: Hey, look, mentions of potential future crewmates! I'll say right now, not all of them will join, but I'm sure you recognise some of them (Considering Ryuseki, Shin, Orso, 'Gunslinger' Revont and November were all submitted by you guys).**

'**Till next time! **


	75. The Crimson Scythe

**Chapter 75**

**The Crimson Scythe **

"It's a nice ship. Small… but nice." Red brushed his fingers across the side of the Caravel class ship, taking in the sleek features; dark crimson on black with faint splashes of darker red at the bottom, almost like waves in itself.

"It's not quite Raven though." Tromso pointed out.

"I don't think anything can beat Raven to be honest." Red replied before noticing a gold plaque under the figurehead. "Huh. Apparently it's already named."

"What is she called?"

"…'The Crimson Scythe.'"

"That's… kind of creepy." Tromso entered the Crimson Scythe and started to look around.

"We're pirates. All the better to scare people, right?" Isaac said, sitting on one set of stairs and stretching. "Ah well… it feels good to rest up. I've put Hikari, Kurasu and Wora in one of the rooms. I also found some bandages, but I'm no doctor. I did what I could, but they shouldn't be running around any time soon."

"You treated them?" Red raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I'm surprised you even know any kind of medical treatment."

"Hey, you do realise that I cut the faces off my opponents, right? I have _some _finesse."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you had that creepy fetish." Tromso smirked.

"It wasn't a… fetish." Isaac growled.

"What would you call it?"

"Intimidation."

"Sure, 'cause Gouki was intimidated." Tromso chuckled and leant against the mast. "I do recall him beating the living hell out of you."

Biting his lip, Isaac turned away. "He _is _a King, right? I'm proud that I got to fight against somebody like him."

"I'd call it bravery or idiocy." Red put in, sitting cross-legged with his back to the wall, swords on his lap.

"Are you calling me an idiot?" Isaac frowned.

"On the contrary. I'm calling you brave." Giving a faint smile towards Isaac, Red crossed his arms. "Sure, you may have been beaten, but in the end you never gave up. You kept on fighting. That's a great trait for a pirate. If you gave up, I'd probably just throw you overboard."

"Comforting…" Isaac said dryly. "I wouldn't call myself brave. I-"

"This is where you stop being humble and actually accept my compliments." Red interrupted. "So, Isaac, consider yourself a member of this side of Dragon Claw. When Talon comes back, he can decide whether to keep you or not. Along with everyone else I personally recruit."

"That's…" Isaac smiled and looked to the sky. "That's actually comforting. I mean, this is the first time I'm in a pirate crew for being… me. I was Bison before… I was in the Nameless pirates… but acting under my own name in a proper crew… I guess I ought to thank you."

"Thank me by fighting under the flag of Dragon Claw." Red pointed up towards a flag Mist had obviously hung, with Dragon Claw's symbol. "Because believe me, the closer we get to Sabaody, the more and more trouble we're going to get in."

"Yes." Isaac nodded. "I'll be happy to fight at your side." Red reached out and shook Isaac's hand quickly before letting go.

"Right, I need to go talk to Wora and Kurasu. Do you know if they are awake?"

"Wora was starting to wake up, I think." Isaac said. I don't know about Kurasu."

"Right." Red nodded and walked into the main door on deck, heading straight into the room where the two pirates and former agent were. Hikari was sleeping at the far side; Wora was propped up with pillows talking to Kurasu, who was sitting cross-legged in the air.

"Hey Captain… or, well, potential captain." Wora greeted. "Are we setting out?"

"We're waiting for Jin to finish up whatever he's doing." Red said distractedly, glancing back towards Kurasu. "Are you…is that some kind of levitating devil fruit?"

"Hm?" Kurasu looked out from his sunglasses, which had been taped in the middle to keep the two sides together. "Of course not." Kurasu suddenly dropped, landing on the bed with a soft _thump_. "I am perhaps the best user of Geppo."

"Geppo?"

"Generally, it is used to stay in the air longer than usual. However, most have to kick off the air in order to use it effectively. I can stay in the air for a fair amount of time. It does expand energy though." Kurasu explained before sighed. "I can talk about my powers all the time, but it didn't do any good."

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Kurasu asked, leaning forwards. "I completely lost. I was defeated and left for dead by Shadow. It was only my unconscious use of Geppo which managed to slow me down that I wasn't killed!" Shaking his head, Kurasu reached in his jacket to pull out one of his trinkets, giving it a soft kiss. Tucking it back, Kurasu unfolded his legs and leant back onto the bed. "I need much more training."

Propping himself on the wall, Red shook his head. "That's not all that's bothering you, is it?"

Giving a soft laugh, Kurasu nodded. "It's true. I… all my life, I've been on the run. I was essentially born into CP9. I was trained extensively… I was powerful, I had potential. But I didn't have the coldness in me many of the others had. To put it simply, I had a conscience. For a long while, I managed to ignore my feelings by praying for those that died by my hand, wishing them luck in whatever comes next in this vast world." Motioning vaguely with his hand, Kurasu straightened up again. "My… my last mission was personal… and I was partnered with the closest friend I had in the organization. I made a mistake." Clenching his fists in his lip, Kurasu took a deep breath. "The mistake was fatal in more ways than one. It was a terrible mistake. If I went back, I would probably have been forgiven. But… I ran away. My conscious overtook; everyone I had ever killed blossomed directly into my mind. I ran… I ran as far away as I could. When I heard news that Cipher Pol Nine was destroyed, I rejoiced. I was elated, I foolishly thought that perhaps… perhaps I could finally forgive myself. I wanted to settle down… then I was confronted by my first assassin. From nine to zero."

Standing up, Kurasu placed a finger on his forehead, just above the tape on his sunglasses, and paced back and forth. "Déjà vu. It repeated again… and again…" Kurasu suddenly slammed a fist into the wall. "I was hunted _again_." Kurasu said through gritted teeth. Taking a few moments to compose himself, Kurasu allowed a brief, relieved smile. "Now they are gone again. No more CP0. I half expect that I'm going to be attacked by Cipher Pol Minus One or something like that." Kurasu stopped pacing and looked to Red. "To be honest, I don't know what to do with myself. Sure, I was beaten the hell out of, but CP0 doesn't exist anymore. Vaypour will almost certainly be exiled from the government, if not executed to keep him quiet. The same with Skye and Krow."

"You could settle down like you wanted to before." Wora said from her bed, who was listening carefully to Kurasu's story. "I mean, that's what you always wanted, right? That's your dream? Why not follow it?"

Kurasu shook his head. "I'm far too paranoid now. I keep thinking that if I even _dare _to settle down, I'll be attacked once again. I'm never going to feel truly safe, not with this mind." Kurasu tapped his forehead.

"So what's your plan then?" Red asked.

"Hell if I know." Kurasu said bluntly. "But… while I think about it, while I figure out what I want… would it be too much to ask to accompany you, Red? You've been far too helpful, and if I can repay your crew for defeating CP0…"

Red smiled. "Technically, it wasn't my crew who defeated them."

"But… Wora here said that Jin defeated practically everyone." Kurasu's eyebrows rose, confused.

"He did. But Jin's not a part of our crew." Red chuckled. "He's just… a travelling companion, I think." Leaning forward, Red whispered. "He is practically our crew though. Just because he doesn't want to ask me, I'll bet."

"Well…" Kurasu shrugged. "That makes my last statement kind'a redundant. But either way, my request still stands."

"Sure. I mean, as long as you actually work on the ship, my house is your house."

Kurasu hung his head with a smile. "Thank you. Even if you didn't defeat CP0, your crew fought valiantly against them… I was always on the run until I stumbled into their base. They did what I never could."

"Get some rest, though." Red said. "Chances are that hanging with Dragon Claw means you're going to have to fight."

"Well, I'll be looking forward to that." Kurasu said, rolling his eyes.

Red just smiled again and turned around, heading for the door. He could almost hear the sigh from Wora. Spinning back around he walked towards her bedside. "No, Wora, I haven't forgotten about you."

"Oh, good, because I kind'a thought that you would cast me out or something, I mean, I did… blow myself up…" Wora spoke rapidly. "And blew Isaac up, I shouldn't forget that. I got his consent, I know, but I still blew us up and I didn't even finish those two agent people, which sucks, so you wouldn't want me for a crewmember because I'm use-"

"Stop talking." Red said gently but firmly, raising his hand, cutting Wora off mid-sentence. "I've already said this to Isaac, so I'll say it to you. You showed bravery in fighting against these agents, in lighting up that gas. You tried your best. What would I be if I asked you for more of your best?"

Wora shrugged. "You're not really like a pirate, are you?"

"How so?"

"Well… you're all nice and stuff. You're not bullying, you're not manipulative, and you're not harsh. You make sure everyone has their single identities and not be a meat shield for you."

Red sighed, looking up. "That's mostly due to Talon, I think. I'm just shamelessly copying him." Red walked out towards the door again. "But I could always start ordering you around and use you as a… meat-shield."

"I think that's fine… captain." Wora said with a grin.

**A/N:- Thanks to Dthehalfdragon for the review! Plans are in place for the majority of this story, so that's awesome. Got a number of BIG events happening throughout, especially something shocking I'm sure no-one (but one) is expecting.**

'**Till next time! **


	76. Sudden Attack

**Chapter 76**

**Sudden Attack **

The Mayor of Tartarus City, Thedas Yagi, was having a bad day. A very bad day. First he got the report of a fight between one of those damn assassins that was using his city as a base and another, unknown pirate. Then a crater appeared from the middle of nowhere, and then a bunch of bodies were found. Not to mention his guards caught three surviving members of that very same organization trying to sneak out.

And just to put a cap on his bad mood, he had been ridiculed _once_ again for being half-goat. It wasn't his fault he was from a very rare island in the far side of the Grand Line which had a bunch of half-creatures. Why was a half human and goat so despised? He should be lorded over; he should be praised, because he is so rare that he was the only one of his race who came out from the island!

The Den Den Mushi on his desk rang, causing Thedas to bleat in irritation. Picking up the receiver, he couldn't even get a word in as shouts and the clash of metal on metal was heard.

"Mayor, someone's gotten into the castle!"

"What? Who is-"

"I don't have time to talk, oh god, he's here, no, please, don't!" The Den Den Mushi cut out.

"What the…" Staring at the snail for a moment, the sound of crashing outside of his door grew louder and louder. "Huh?"

The door suddenly burst out from its hinges, sending it soaring across the room, slamming into the wall next to Thedas. Thedas slowly drew his head away from the broken door to the doorway, to see Jin lowering his foot.

"Who… who are you!" Thedas drew a curved sword hanging on his waist and pointed it towards Jin.

"I'd give you my name… but…" Jin shrugged. "I really don't feel like it. Far too many people on this island know it anyway."

"You dare come into my castle! You'll get me good money, I'll warrant!" Thedas grinned and kicked the desk out of the way, slicing down towards Jin.

In one swift movement, the butt of Jin's scythe slammed into the bridge of Thedas' nose, slamming the mayor to the ground.

Crouching over Thedas, Jin placed the blade of his scythe on Thedas' neck. "I'll be quick and to the point. I know you capture Fishmen and Humans. Where are they?"

"I-I-I…" Thedas gulped as the blade was pressed against his throat harder. "In the room above! I didn't want to store them obviously in the dungeon! Please, don't hurt me!"

"I won't." Jin said, promptly slamming his fist into the side of the mayor's face, sending him into unconsciousness.

Straightening up and casting his gaze to the roof, Jin saw a metal trap door embedded into the roof. Using his scythe to open it up, he ascended the ladder into a dark room. Allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness, Jin saw three solid iron cages, complete with small, shuffling forms.

Three swipes of his scythe later, the cages were open.

"All right you guys, you're free." Jin sighed before moving for the trapdoor again not willing to hang around kids too long. He suddenly paused as two figures moved in front of him. Others moved to the sides, more crowding in front, most of them circling around him. "I'm not a bad guy." Jin said, putting up a hand. "I'm here to rescue you."

Voices slowly started up, all in synchronization, chanting something far too quiet for Jin to make out. Jin was intelligent enough to know something was wrong. Tightening his grip on his scythe, Jin slowly turned on the spot as the chant became louder.

"…_Shroud… _Shroud… Shroud! SHROUD!"

Jin continued to turn, keeping his eyes trained on the various figures as the voices only got louder until they were practically shrieking.

"**SHROUD!**"

The last shout boomed loud enough for Jin to wince in pain and everything seemed to vibrate.

"Who are you people?" Jin growled as everything went silent again, almost deathly.

"What's the matter…" A feminine, adult voice called out from the darkness. "Have you already forgotten in so quick a time… Jin-Jin…"

**XXX**

"Where is he?" Red frowned, leaning on the side of the ship. "It's been four hours now."

"Perhaps what he was doing took four hours?" Tromso suggested.

"I don't even think defeating the CP0 combined took him four hours." Red shook his head. "Unless he's taking a specifically four hour exam, something's wrong. Besides, he said a bit of time. Four hours isn't a 'bit of time'."

"Or you're being paranoid." Isaac pointed out.

"A possibility." Red shrugged. "But unlikely. Seriously, Jin doesn't seem the sort of guy to needlessly extend things. He's-

A booming roar suddenly rang out, sending shivers down everybody's spine.

"That's…" Isaac trailed off, clutching his arm.

"Still think I'm paranoid?" Red said lowly, carefully drawing his swords. "Because that was certainly not my imagination."

"I don't know…" Kurasu's voice called out as he hobbled out of the cabin. He winced slightly, touching his sides. "Could be a big, friendly, scary sounding monster. Maybe he just wants hugs."

Before Red could reply to that, something backed down the stairs, covered in dust and what looked like blood.

"Get out!" Jin shouted down the stairs to where the ship was docked. "Get the hell out!"

"What's wrong?" Red called out.

"I-" Jin suddenly cursed and ducked as a man soared over his head. The man hit the edge of the stairs and bounced into the water. "Now isn't the time for heroics. You are not going to be able to – damn!" Jin sudden ran back up the stairs, seconds before the wall exploded. A figure stepped out, almost as tall as Attacura, but much, much different. Coated completely in black fur with occasional white tufts on the elbows, head and knees, the creature let out another ear-shattering roar. Pulling itself through the hole with four arms it slammed one clawed hand towards Jin. Jin leaped over the hand, slamming his foot into the creature's head and pushed off, landing on another step.

"Are these your friends… Jin-Jin?"

Jin's face grew stony and he raised his scythe, panting. A white, almost glowing figure appeared behind the creature.

"Oh… they _are?_ So the illusive Shroud is capable of making friends." The figure laughed sweetly.

"They have no part in this!" Jin growled.

"I'll decide that!" The figure shouted as the creature leapt towards the ship.

Jin jumped as well, meeting the creature half-way. They curved in the air, landing with a thud on the ship. Jin slammed his elbow into the creature's nose, drawing blood.

"Let's go back up to the city. I'll fight you there if you so want it. Dragon Claw has _nothing_ to do with this."

The glowing figure laughed as the creature burst up to its feet, causing Jin to jump back.

"Calm, Daniel." The figure said smoothly. The creature drew to a halt. "This is so very simple, Jin. You come with us… peacefully, we will not harm… Dragon Claw."

Jin snapped his head towards the cabin where Wora and Hikari were staying before letting out a groan. "…I hate you…" He muttered lowly before letting go of his scythe. Allowing his weapon to clatter against the floor, Jin crossed his arms. "Fine. Fine!"

Red saw another man appear. The man raised his hand, causing Red to blink.

**XXX**

When he opened his eyes he shook his head. "Sure, hugs." Red rolled his eyes and turned to Kurasu. "What monster wants _hugs_?"

"No clue. It's a possibility though." Kurasu said.

"Uh… guys…"

"What?" Red turned towards Tromso to see him crouching over a scythe on the deck.

"Isn't this Jin's?" Tromso questioned.

"Looks like it." Red furrowed his brow. "Why is it here? It wasn't here a minute ago, was it?"

Kurasu shook his head. "Not when I came up."

"Then why is Jin's scythe here?"

**A/N: Thanks to Dthehalfdragon for the review.**

**Confused? I hope so. One of my favourite planned arcs is coming up. 'Till next time! **


	77. Warning

**Chapter 77**

**Warning **

Red stared at the scythe which was now leaning against the wall. He sighed and shook his head. "It's no use. No matter how much I look at it, I can't figure it out. It's exactly the same as Jin's usual scythe. Unless, somehow, an identical copy appeared here, something's wrong."

"What could be wrong?" Tromso asked. "Nothing's wrong with us. We clearly didn't see anyone and Jin would have no reason to leave his scythe. In fact, he'd keep it with him."

"And he's not on the ship." Isaac said, rising from a trapdoor at the far end. "Not in the treasure room, not in the bedrooms, the helm or the storage room. He isn't hiding, I went over every inch."

"Right then. I'm going to go ask around." Red motioned with his thumb towards Bleak Island. "Isaac, Tromso, come on. Kurasu, stay here with the others."

Kurasu nodded. "I'm not sure I'm up with walking anyway." Kurasu said with a faint smile, one hand on his ribs.

Returning the nod, Red got off _The Crimson Scythe _with Tromso and Isaac in tow. Red spoke as he started to climb the stairs. "There's a slight chance Jin's gotten himself in some kind of trouble which is why he hasn't appeared. Whatever can stop him is probably powerful. So be on your toes, we may be getting another fight."

"Oh… yay." Isaac rolled his eyes. "I've had enough of fights for the day."

"You could always go back to the ship." Tromso suggested.

"No! I'm not a coward." Isaac pouted, crossing his arms.

**XXX**

"Huh…" Red blinked once. "Either Jin went crazy… or something's completely wrong."

Most of Tartarus City was in ruins, buildings were still crumbling, fire was spreading, impact craters in the streets. The castle in the middle was completely destroyed, water pooling in the remnants of stone and wood.

"Who did this?" Isaac asked. "So much destruction."

"I'm sure Jin could've managed it, but I'm not sure why he would." Red put his hands on his swords. "Either way, we need to find him."

"Hehe… you're not gonna find him when we're done with you."

The trio focused on a number of men surrounding them. They were clearly hostile, and judging by the attire, they were pirates.

"So… who are you guys?" Red asked, slowly drawing his swords. "And what can we do for you?"

One of them smirked. "We're members of the White Whisper Pirates and-" He paused as he was slapped upside the head by one of his companions.

"Idiot! You're not meant to tell them where we're from!" The man hissed before looking back to Red. "Anyway, you can't be allowed to live anymore. We were ordered to dispatch of you."

"Oh? Really?" Red just sighed. "Care to explain why?"

"Nope." The first speaker grinned and took a lunge forward, sword stretched towards Red. Red easily blocked the slash, pushing the sword away and landing a hard kick to the stomach of the man. Driving his elbow into the back of the man's neck, Red cracked his knuckles as the other members of the pirates stiffened.

"Right then, bring it!"

**XXX**

"You've been staring at that for ages. Surely you'd have figured something out already?" Wora asked to Kurasu, who was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room Wora and Hikari were resting in. "Why keep staring?"

"If you keep looking at a problem eventually you'll find the answer." Kurasu replied, running one finger down the shaft of the scythe. "For example, I've already found a couple of problems."

"Like what?" Wora winced as she leant forward on the bed.

"Look." Picking up the scythe, Kurasu pointed the bottom of the scythe at Wora. "See that?"

Narrowing her eyes to pick up what Kurasu was indicating, Wora said, "Is that a… letter? R? or an A?"

"A." Kurasu nodded. "Has this always been on his scythe?"

Wora shook her head. "I have no clue."

"No, that wasn't on it before." Hikari called out from her bed.

"You sure?" Kurasu asked.

Hikari nodded. "Certain. That must've been really recent."

"What could it mean though?" Kurasu stroked his chin. "It looks hasty, not to mention why there? Usually you'd put markers on the actual shaft itself, or even the blade."

"Perhaps he was trying to hide it." Hikari suggested. "After all, the bottom is the least-seen part of the scythe."

"If that's the case, why would he hide it? It has to be significant in some way."

"But that's not the only think peculiar." Hikari tapped the blade. "This is out of place?"

"Really?" Kurasu looked at the blade but shrugged. "It looks like it always has, from what I've seen."

"It's slight, but it's definitely out of place." Hikari grabbed the blade between her fingers so as not to cut herself and pulled. The blade shifted ever so slightly. Frowning, Hikari continued to pull until the blade swung down, opening on some kind of hinge. Two pieces of folded paper fell out onto Hikari's lap.

"That's… interesting." Kurasu folded his arms. "What do they say?"

Hikari unfolded the smaller piece and read out loud.

"_I'm writing this while hiding, so I could be attacked at any time. Nobody is close as of now. I know it will be you, H, reading this. I've been captured, but I have left a series of clues for you to follow. Only members of Dragon Claw will be able to solve these clues. By now, the plan is working, I've have escaped and am in hiding once more. I have no vessel to escape the island, and of course I cannot swim away. Do know that only Red can combat the enemies. Come find me."_

"Only Red can combat the enemies?" Wora bit her lip. "Does that mean they are strong?"

"Of course they are strong. Jin wouldn't have been captured anyway if they were small fries." Hikari replied. "But when did Jin leave the scythe? We didn't see him at all."

"Perhaps the other paper will shed light?" Kurasu suggested.

Hikari nodded, and opened the larger piece of paper.

"_It's been a hour since I wrote the last message and I've learned these people are not going to give up. They are trying everything in their repertoire. It is far too dangerous on the island though, so do not head on there. I should have come and gone – although you would not know this – so you will be on the ship. Don't let anybody on the island. Not even Red. It's filled with- _It stops there." Hikari frowned. "He's come and gone? When?"

"More worrying is his warning." Kurasu straightened up. "The other three are on the island, I'll have to warn them." Kurasu stepped towards the door when an ear-shattering **BOOM** rocked the boat hard enough for Kurasu to slide down the floor at the steep angle. Another series of **BOOM**'s sent the boat spinning through the water.


	78. Chapter 78

I've been thinking about this for a while – really, since I first went on the large break – and after going through it in my mind, I think I've made my decision.

I'm going to end the OPNN series.

Ultimately, the fact of the matter is that I don't want to spend so much time on a fan fiction. If I was to complete the planned series, that would be perhaps two and a half years. I just can't devote that time to a fan fiction, especially considering I'm going to be moving on to original stories very soon.

I'm very happy with how the first story and what there is of the simultaneous two have turned out. (Well, apart from the regrettable Talon nude scenes and Gouki time travel. Not sure WHAT I was thinking XD)

One Piece New Nakama was always my best achievement and will always be my best achievement. I learned so much writing what I've written. My writing has only improved and my ideas getting bigger and better.

As I said, though, this is just a fan fiction. The One Piece world has turned from a crutch for my writing to an anchor. Which isn't a bad thing. It means I'm ready to move on to bigger things.

I realise that I've probably disappointed those who you who read my series. But I want to thank all of you who submitted characters. I had many big plans, it's true. I also want to personally thank Dthehalfdragon for remaining to review every chapter which I couldn't be more happy about.

I hope you all understand my reasons for ending this series. The simple truth is: I don't have the time and I want to break out to original stories. I can't break out if I'm working on fanfictions.

Thank you for all the support over the last two years I've been working on this series. Perhaps you'll continue to support my endeavours in original stories.

Thanks.


End file.
